For Better Or For Worse
by storietella2
Summary: Christian and Ana welcome their new arrival and continue to work on their issues from the previous story. A new person surfaces and strange things begin to happen. Will Christian and Ana's love prevail, or will outside forces finally take their toll on our OTP? Narrator's POV. WARNING: This story includes the sensitive topic of potential sexual assault. Please read with caution.
1. Chapter 1 - Pushing The Envelope

_**Note: There are characters and references in this story that were introduced in my first story, "Writer's Block." This story serves as the sequel.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Pushing The Envelope**

"So Ana…I have this quirky new idea. Now – just hear me out," Jerry pleads with his boss after witnessing a slight frown dusting across her porcelain face.

"I'm listening," she now smiles in anticipation of one of Jerry Roach's rare pushing-the-envelope ideas.

It's the start of 2015 and Ana Grey is back in full swing at Grey Publishing. She gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby girl back in August and took a three-month maternity leave afterwards. In December, Ana began working from home in order to make her full-time transition back to work much easier.

Ana sits with Jerry Roach in her office hoping that his " _quirky new idea_ " will in fact take GP to the next level.

"Book clubs are very big with working moms and stay-at-home moms alike. I think Grey Publishing should register on that very popular meeting place website and sponsor a book club. And I think that _you_ should be the book club leader, Ana," Roach beams. Ana arches a mordant brow at him.

"Jerry, with all due respect...why me?" Ana breathes, taken aback.

"Ana you are such a prime example of a successful working woman who's also a loving wife and a mother of two. Not to mention, you're our beloved CEO. It would put GP in such a positive light once others see that _our_ CEO cares about other busy moms out there so much that she is personally willing to host a book club during her _very little_ spare time," Jerry coaxes. Ana continues to eye her mentor with skepticism.

"Look Ana – you can have the group meet in person once a month. And _you_ get to pick the books for the club to read. They don't necessarily have to be _GP published_ works _._ Announce each month's book on the club's page. Then meet up for two hours or so to discuss the book at the end of the month. That's it! Every newspaper will be talking about it! It's going to be huge!" hypes Roach.

"I – I don't know. Let me think about it and get back to you. I'm just getting back in the game. I'm not sure if I'm ready to take on any new projects just yet," Ana nervously grins.

"Sure thing, Ana. And again – welcome back!" beams Roach.

Shortly after Roach leaves, Ana's assistant Hannah enters the room.

"Ana!" she radiates. Ana grins, stands to her feet and warmly hugs her assistant.

"Hannah! It's so good to be back. How's that handsome little man of yours?" Ana gushes.

"He is absolutely amazing! Charlie is a dream. I can't believe that he'll be turning one this month," Hannah sighs.

"Wow, where has the time gone?" Ana grins.

"And that little angel of yours – Little Miss Phoebe Grey? And what about Big Brother Teddy?" Hannah beams.

"My world is absolutely complete, Hannah. Phoebe and Teddy are simply _heaven sent_. Christian and I are…over the moon," breathes Ana, starry eyed.

"Wow. I'm sure it was hard for you to finally leave them this morning," Hannah says.

"It was, but sometimes, it's good for Mommy to get a break," Ana chuckles. Hannah giggles and nods. "And our housekeeper's sister from Portland is in for an extended visit, so she helps out with the kids. It's been wonderful," beams Ana.

"Well, I for one am glad that you are back in the office. I've missed you," Hannah gleams.

"Same here. Let's do lunch today," Ana offers.

"Sure thing! I'll go ahead and grab tea for you and we can go over your schedule for the week," says Hannah.

"Sounds good," Ana smiles.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Hannah exits Ana's office for the morning after reviewing Ana's schedule. Ana is then finally left alone to check her emails.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Welcome Back  
Date: January 5, 2015 9:44  
To: Anastasia Grey

Dear Mrs. Grey,

I hope you are having a stellar first day back in the office thus far. By now, your caffeine should have kicked in…although I am sure that the little bit that's in your favorite tea won't quite do the trick.

Phoebe must have known that her mother would not be home the next morning, hence her unwillingness to stay asleep for long periods of time. Here's to hoping that she will have a better night this evening.

Mrs. Grey, you are indeed Superwoman. However, it is perfectly fine if you want to take off your cape every once in a while. You are in fact the CEO of GP, so you don't have to be in the office every single day. Even if you choose to show up once a month, your boss would be quite fine with that. :)

Laters, Baby. – C X

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana suppresses a grin and sighs while rolling her eyes before replying.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: I Know What You Are Up To  
Date: January 5, 2015 9:50  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

I appreciate your concern for my lack of sleep last night. However, you buttering me up will not convince me to stop showing up to the office. I'd have you know that I had a wonderful "Welcome Back" reception from my team this morning. They love it when I show up to the office and it is great for morale for them to see their CEO working alongside them. I'm sure you can relate to what I am saying, Mr. Grey. You're the CEO of GEH, and yet you also fail to exercise your freedom to stay home and only work in person at Grey House once a month. You know where I am going with this, don't you, Mr. Grey? ;)

But thanks for checking up on me. I love you. :) – A X

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Welcome Back  
Date: January 5, 2015 9:55  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey,

I'm simply calling attention to your most excellent abilities. However, I am also letting you know that you don't have to be afraid to admit that you are also human. It's much different with two young children than it is with just one. If it finally gets to be too overwhelming for you, I am just letting you know that you do indeed have options. That's all…nothing else.

I love you more and I'll see you at home tonight. – C

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana knows that her dear husband means well. However, part of her wonders that if her lack of energy in the evenings, which so happens to be severely effecting her libido, has anything to do with Christian's making her aware of her 'options.'

They haven't truly had a _sexual moment_ in their bed since Little Miss Phoebe's arrival. Midway through the start of something _hot_ , like clockwork, Phoebe will begin to wail over the baby monitor at the top of her tiny lungs. This causes Mommy to interrupt Daddy's foreplay and pounce to her feet before throwing on a robe and scurrying down the corridor to the nursery. Afterwards, it takes about a good hour, maybe two, to get her baby girl settled down again and back to sleep. By the time Ana returns to bed, Christian remains wide-awake, but she's on empty and crashes as soon as her head touches the pillow.

They've also tried it where Christian goes into the nursery instead to calm Phoebe down. But alas, when he returns to bed, Ana has already conked out. Christian once told Ana that he is convinced that Phoebe was sent here to earth to ensure that they never have sex ever again. Ana got a big laugh out of that remark, even though Christian didn't laugh along with her.

Christian eventually got Grace involved. His mother is one of the top pediatricians in the state. Christian feared that baby Phoebe's nightly colicky episodes could be a result of an underlying issue that perhaps their regular pediatrician may have missed. But after examining her granddaughter and finding her completely healthy, Grace concluded that he and Ana might just have to ride it out for a while, or maybe even just let the baby cry alone for ten minutes without rushing directly to her aid. Christian wasn't pleased with that answer. So while Ana sleeps, he checks search engines and parenting message community boards to find solutions for what he deems to be a serious issue.

During the day, Phoebe is an extremely happy baby girl. She smiles at everyone, she adores all the love and attention that her parents and big brother give her. However at night, she's someone else's child. Christian has even contemplated that his baby daughter may have even inherited his past issue with nightmares. However, that notion fell by the wayside after Christian realized that Phoebe would've actually had to endure trauma for nightmares like the ones that he has in mind to take shape in her tender infant brain.

Phoebe is approaching five-months-old and Christian believes that it's a good age to allow his parents, Grace and Carrick to watch her overnight along with her brother Ted. However, Ana remains reluctant to releasing her baby girl overnight due to her irregular sleeping habits. Christian's argument is that his mother is a pediatrician and their daughter would be in excellent care. This still doesn't move Ana to agree with Christian's notion.

More than anything, it's Ana's pride prohibiting her from allowing her colicky daughter from staying the night with her grandparents. She's heard Grace and Carrick rave in the past about how much of a dream Baby Ava is to babysit overnight. Ava is Elliot and Kate's ten-month-old little girl. Ana dreads the possibility of hearing the opposite report on _her_ daughter. This is something that she has yet to share with Christian because she knows that this isn't something that will move him to side along with her. Christian could care less about people comparing his kids against others, just as long as _he_ believes the world of his children – which he absolutely does.

After a busy day at GP, time slips away from Ana and it is now time to go home. Ana continues to work from her iPad and accompanying Bluetooth keyboard in the back seat of the car while her CPO Luke Sawyer drives her home. Ana's iPhone rings and she beams at the caller.

"Hey Kate!" Ana says warmly.

"Ana! So…how was your first day back in the saddle from maternity leave?" her best friend and sister-in-law lovingly inquires.

"Fantastic. The team was just so sweet all day to me. My office was like a revolving door with so many people wanting to give me a hug and catch up. I hardly had the chance to get anything done today, so I'm working now in the back seat of the car on the way home," Ana says. Kate sighs.

"Just make sure that you're taking it easy. You've been running non-stop since giving birth to Phoebe. Make sure you're taking some time out for _you_ ," Kate advises.

"I know," Ana says, rolling her eyes. Ana is constantly getting the same lecture from Kate, Christian, Gail, Grace, and her mother Carla.

"I mean it, Ana. Don't burn yourself out. I keep telling you to let Grace watch the kids so that you, Mia, Martha and me can hang out again. The girls all miss you. In fact, Martha says that she can never get ahold of you. She's almost convinced that you've been avoiding her," Kate informs. Ana sighs.

"You know I've been busy with the children, Kate. Tell Martha that I miss her and will see her soon," Ana softly replies. Reality is that Ana has in fact been avoiding Mrs. Martha Newsome.

Ana and Martha became fast and close friends back in 2013 when Martha worked as a literary agent for then-popular novelist, Bryan Ashford. Martha is now the Vice President of Operations at Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated and is thriving in that role. Martha is the reason why Christian is able to spend more time at home with Ana and the children.

Like Ana, Martha is also a working mom. Martha and husband, high school history teacher and football coach Steven Newsome are proud parents of a soon-to-be eleven-month-old boy, Matthew. Steven is able to spend much more time with their son due to his seasonal work schedule, while Martha is able to pull anywhere from 45 to 60 hours of solid work for GEH. Even though work at GEH can be grueling, the salary Christian Grey pays her remains unmatched and affords her family to live a lifestyle that they couldn't have otherwise lived had she remained a literary agent. They have already vacationed along with baby Matthew in the Maldives and Jamaica, and Matthew hasn't even turned one year old yet.

One thing in all of this that Martha truly misses is Ana's friendship. Martha will occasionally ask Christian how Ana and the kids are doing before the start of meetings, but takes care in not asking anything too detailed in order not to cross professional lines at work. Martha stays in constant contact with Kate and Mia and hangs out with them on occasion on weekends. Kate and Mia continue to tell Martha that she shouldn't be alarmed about Ana being _off the grid_ since she recently gave birth to Phoebe. However, Martha can't help but wonder if she reminds Ana too much of the whole traumatic ordeal with her former client and friend, Bryan Ashford.

Ana continues to work through trust issues as well as recognizing the signs of potential negative relationships with her therapist, Dr. Sarah Carlson. Ana makes the effort not to mention Martha or Bryan during her sessions with Sarah, but Sarah knows that this is in fact an area that Ana needs to concentrate on now that Ana has overcome the hump in 2013 with her abrupt departure and later return to Grey Publishing. Ana now realizes how valuable she is to the team at GP and no longer second-guesses her leadership ability at the small but thriving publishing house.

However, when it comes to friendships outside of family and longtime bff José Rodriguez, Ana still does not trust herself. The entire ordeal with Bryan Ashford has unfortunately weakened her faith in humankind. Therefore, Ana keeps her inner circle very small and tight. So small and tight in fact, that she pretty much squeezed Martha Newsome out of it. Christian even realizes this as the case, but he doesn't pressure Ana into allowing Martha back into her inner circle, so to speak.

Martha herself has excommunicated Bryan Ashford since he was convicted over a year ago for impersonating a federal agent as well as for the attempted murder of her boss, Christian Grey. Ashford is now serving twenty years in a federal prison, but he'll be eligible for parole after serving ten years. This is a sore spot for the entire Grey clan as well as for Martha and Steven Newsome. They all feel that Ashford should have received a much harsher sentence, especially since his actions led to the injury of Grey's longtime right-hand-man, Jason Taylor. Taylor fortunately has fully recovered from the chest wound. He returned back to working full-time just after four months of recovery and rehabilitation.

Ana finally arrives at her enormous, plush mansion overlooking Puget Sound. "Mommy! Mommy!" Ted happily cries out as his tiny bare feet patter swiftly across the foyer as Ana enters in from the garage. Ana has on a gray full-length wool coat, which is unbuttoned revealing a ruffled satin off-white blouse and knee length pencil gray skirt. Her long brown hair is propped up in a messy bun with sporadic stray tendrils hanging all over. Ted runs up to her with his Christian Grey-inherited floppy copper locks wearing little toddler blue jeans and a Minion t-shirt.

"Teddy Bear!" Ana exclaims as she scoops up her joyful two-and-a-half year old son and squeezes him tightly in her embrace. She litters his cheeks with kisses, which sends the child into a giggle frenzy.

"Mommy missed you and Baby Sissy _so much_ today," Ana coos.

"Sissy with Miss Gail! I help feed Sissy!" Ted shouts proudly. Ana gasps animatedly.

"You did! That is so awesome, Teddy! You are the best big brother ever – you know that?" Ana beams, kissing Ted on his cheek once more. Ted giggles.

"Yep! Ted's the best!" he beams. Ana kisses him one last time before placing him back on solid ground.

"Mommy has to change out of her work clothes. When I'm done, you and me will eat dinner, okay?" Ana smiles down at Ted.

"Okay!" Ted simply says before he takes off running again. Ana laughs at his cheeriness and high-level of energy.

"I wish you could bottle up some of that energy for Mommy," Ana chuckles to herself.

….

It's nighttime and the children are now asleep in their beds.

"Oh, Christian!" Ana cries out. Her husband sensually torments her sex with his mouth while in their bed. They didn't bother dressing up in nightwear after their relaxing bath together. The couple washed one another in the tub and then Christian massaged Ana's feet before they got lost in each other's kiss. They quickly dried off and moved the action into the bedroom.

Ana pants uncontrollably as she wholly surrenders to the moment.

"Ana, I'm going to take you now," Christian breathes out in desperation.

"Yes," Ana murmurs, equally desperate.

Christian springs up and parts his wife's legs wide before crawling up in between them and meeting her face to face, eye to eye. Ana's chest deeply elevates and retracts over and over again in heated anticipation.

"Waaaaa! Waaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaa!" the baby monitor suddenly calls out. Ana's libido goes from 100 to 0 in an instant. Christian's eyes bulge and his sexual swagger morphs into seething annoyance.

"Phoebeee!" Christian angrily shouts. Ana softly pushes his chest to move him out of her way. Her baby girl calls and she is now a _Mama on a Mission_.

"This has _got_ to stop! There is something truly wrong with her!" Christian snaps as he sits up stark naked on the edge of the bed. Ana ignores him as she quickly runs into the bathroom to throw on a terry cloth white robe. She tightly pulls on the sash with each hand and securely ties it. After exiting the bathroom, she slides on her matching slippers.

"I'm calling Mom tomorrow!" Christian resolves, full of exasperation. Still ignoring him, Ana exits the bedroom, quickly shutting the door behind her. Christian falls in bed on his back and throws his hands over his forehead and eyes, shaking his head in defeat.

….

"So how was your first day back in the office yesterday?" Sarah asks. Ana is visiting Dr. Carlson's office during her lunch break on Tuesday.

"It was great. It was so good seeing everyone again. It was hard being away from the kids, but once I got back into the swing of things in the office, my day just flew by," Ana beams.

"That's great. So the kids were fine? Nothing different?" inquires Sarah.

"They were just themselves. All smiles and giggles. I think I have the best kids on earth," Ana cheerfully gloats. Sarah gleams at her starry-eyed client.

"So, is there anything going on in particular that you would like to discuss today?" Sarah asks. Ana pauses to ponder.

"Well – I'm slowly re-acclimating myself into working fulltime, so I'm not quite in the risk-taking mood. However, my president came up with an innovative idea yesterday. I really want to execute it, but he suggests that I'd be the one to see it through. Pretty much, he wants me to sponsor and lead a book club for women. On the surface, it's a masterful idea. However, between being CEO and mother of two, I just can't find the time to do it," Ana pours out. Sarah sits stoic momentarily before a light bulb goes off.

"Ana, hosting a book club for women is a brilliant idea!" Sarah exclaims. Ana frowns.

"Sarah, did you hear the part about me being CEO and mother of two?" Ana arches a sardonic brow.

"Absolutely. But Ana, you need a life outside of that too. You need to be a part of something that gives you internal rest. You _love_ books. This concept of leading a book club brings it all back to your initial love of literature. And to top it off, you get to meet other women like yourself. Maybe you'll even get to chip away at this fear of letting new people in," winks Sarah. Ana is not totally sold on the idea.

"I told Christian about it when he got home last night, and he agrees with me. There's just not enough time for me to dedicate to running a book club," Ana breathes in regret.

"Ana, with all due respect, I don't think that Christian is seeing past his own will. He's not seeing the bigger picture. He's not seeing the greater good…for you," Sarah respectfully rebuts. Ana is taken back by the notion. Sarah continues.

"It's not intentional. All he wants is his wife back. But you are too tied up with being mom and CEO. I think that if you take it back to the art itself and begin to appreciate the art form of books once again instead of just focusing on the business-side of books, it'll rejuvenate you. And cultivating friendships – new friendships – it will only strengthen you. Not just _you_ as a CEO and a mom, but also as a wife. You'll be replete, and Christian will definitely reap the benefits of that…if you know what I mean," Sarah arches a suggestive brow. Ana blushes.

….

Ana is back at her GP office after lunch hour when Christian calls her on her cell phone.

"Hey," she murmurs.

"Hey. I just got off the phone with Mom," Christian says. Ana sighs.

"You should try taking Phoebe off of breast milk and putting her on formula for colic and allergies," Christian adds in an authoritative tone.

"Phoebe's pediatrician didn't suggest doing that," Ana says sternly.

"My mother is probably the number one pediatrician in the state, Ana. You know this. All we can do is try. Obviously, the plan that the current pediatrician prescribed isn't working," Christian says plainly. Ana takes a deep breath.

"I think Phoebe just doesn't like being alone in the nursery for long periods of time. We should just move her to our room like I suggest…"

"No!" Christian cuts her off.

"Well, I will just continue being up in the wee hours of the night calming her down then!" Ana strikes back.

"We're putting her on special formula, Ana. I can't take this shit anymore," Christian says quietly through gritted teeth.

"I breastfed Ted until he was seven months. Phoebe is going on five months. Just give it two more months, Christian," Ana pleads.

"Ana, Phoebe can have allergies that we don't even know about. It could be something that's passing through your breast milk. The only way of knowing is if we just try what my mom suggested. Okay?" Christian says attempting to calm down, but frustration still lingers in his tone of voice. Ana takes a deep breath.

"Let me call the pediatrician. If she agrees, then I'll do it," Ana resolves. Christian sighs a frustrated sigh.

"Fine," he grunts. Ana shakes her head and a smile slowly appears on her face.

"Is it _that_ bad, Mr. Grey?" Ana teases.

"Yes. It's unbearable. I'm shriveling up here," Christian laments. Ana chuckles.

"You're not _shriveling up_ , Christian," Ana counters.

"I'm developing a severe case of _blue balls_ , Mrs. Grey. It's having a detrimental effect on my work and home life," Christian borderline pouts. Ana snorts a giggle.

"Look, we'll just have to take a shower tonight – a fast one. Hopefully we can begin to reverse your… _problem_ ," Ana murmurs.

"Now you're talking, Mrs. Grey," Christian perks up.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mission Impossible

**_A/N: Faithful Readers – The plot will begin to unfold soon. Right now, we are staying 'upbeat' for the next few chapters. By the way, your comments are my fuel, so please leave them. :) Enjoy! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Mission Impossible**

Ana calls Phoebe's pediatrician who gives her the okay to wean her baby girl off of breast milk and on to the special formula for colic and allergies.

Although the doctor feels that Phoebe should be past the age of colic, she expresses to Ana that a week on the new dietary regiment will either include or exclude colic as a diagnosis. _"In all honesty, I think that you just need to let her cry it out until she begins to learn the principal of self-soothing. By all accounts, Phoebe is a perfectly healthy baby. She just craves your presence around the clock, which is not very realistic,"_ the doctor expressed to Ana. Ana agrees with her, but she opts to placate her husband by trying things _his_ _way_ for the time being. Ana calls Mrs. Taylor at the house and gives her the name of the baby formula to pick up the next time she is out running errands.

After replying to a few emails, Ana begins to contemplate the notion of running a book club. ' _It'll only meet one day a month. I could fit that in, surely_ ,' Ana thinks to herself. Ana truly doesn't care for the idea of making new friends. However, the concept of renewing her love for literature genuinely appeals to her. She considers the idea in depth. Ana even resolves to make Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ as the club's first book in order to possibly introduce classic literarily works to an audience who may be more attuned to modern romance writers like Nicholas Sparks. This is not a done deal for Ana by any stretch of the imagination. She resolves to continue thinking the prospect through before informing Roach of her final decision.

After a productive day at the office, Ana arrives home and is excitedly greeted at the door once again by her one-boy welcoming committee. This is something that Ana can definitely get used to. Once out of her work clothes and into her lounging clothes, Ana and Ted enjoy a bowl of Mrs. Taylor's delicious chicken chili together at the breakfast bar. Of course, Ted's version of the meal is much more muted due to his young, sensitive palate. However, Ana's bowl is nice and flavorful with a slight kick. After dinner, Ana begins feeding Phoebe the special formula, which Gail sent Sawyer out to pick up earlier.

"Oh, you like this too huh, my little Moonbeam?" Ana sparkles at the baby girl in her arms as they sit on the plush sofa facing the glass wall overlooking the vast meadow. Ana places a gentle kiss on Phoebe's feather-soft curly brown hair. Gurgling sounds reverberate from her tiny throat as she gulps down the contents of the disposable bottle. Ted scoots around the big room in his toy red convertible controlled by his happy feet while making muscle car noises with his mouth. Ted eventually whips his car around and wheels it in his mother's direction. He finally stops after crashing into the sofa, just a few inches away from his mother's legs.

"Oh Teddy! You crashed!" Ana playfully gasps.

"My car okay! It's not broken!" he says, glaring at his mother with wide blue eyes.

"I wanna help feed Sissy!" he orders before crawling out of the toy car.

"Sure. Be careful," Ana cautions as he crawls up on the sofa. Ted scoots besides his mother, who's holding his baby sister, and props himself up on his little knees.

"Alright, Teddy. Hold the bottle still so Sissy can drink," Ana instructs softly. Once Ted grips the bottle with both hands, Ana releases her hand from it. Ana swoons at the sight of her two little loves bonding together. She carefully reaches for her phone in her lounge pants pocket and snaps a photo of Ted feeding his baby sister. Soon afterwards, they hear a door in another area of the house swing open.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ted suddenly releases the bottle, which Ana instinctively catches in order not to interrupt Phoebe's chow. Ted slides off the couch in record time and scurries out of the big room and through the foyer to greet Christian at the door. Ana chuckles and shakes her head in wonder at her rambunctious little boy.

Christian enters the big room wearing a long black trench coat over his navy blue suit sans tie with a messenger bag slung over his right shoulder. He is carrying a very happy Ted in his arms. Christian smiles warmly at his wife and baby girl before placing Ted back on his feet. He walks over to Ana and Phoebe and gives them each a kiss on the crown of their heads.

"Is that what I hope it is?" Christian says, pointing at Phoebe's bottle. Ana smirks and then nods.

"It doesn't work overnight, Christian," Ana disclaims.

"I know. But the sooner it _does_ work, the better," he winks suggestively. Ana shakes her head and Christian heads to their bedroom to change out of his suit.

In a plain t-shirt and sweatpants, Christian eats dinner alone at the breakfast bar and checks emails on his iPhone. Ana is giving Ted and Phoebe their baths. After they are both dry, moisturized and powered, Ana puts Phoebe in her warm pink footy onesie before helping Ted get into his _big boy_ 'Charlie Tango' helicopter pajamas.

Just in the nick of time, Christian enters Ted's bathroom and escorts the tot to his bed. Ana takes baby Phoebe in the opposite direction into the nursery adorned in pink. Ana sits in the rocking chair with Phoebe swaddled in a blanket and begins to hum a never-ending version of _Hush Little Baby_. In Ted's room, the little boy requested that his father read him his favorite book, _The Lorax_ , which Christian happily obliges. Ted falls fast asleep before his father reaches the end of the book. Christian adjusts the blanket over his son on the full-size bed with safety rails, and kisses him on the crown of his head before exiting the room and gently closing the door.

Christian makes his way next door to the nursery where the door is cracked open. Christian slowly opens the door wider and witnesses his wife humming while rocking their baby girl. Ana glances over her shoulder and sees Christian walking towards them. Christian studies Phoebe for a moment.

"She's asleep. Put her to bed quick and let's go," he whispers with haste. Ana frowns at him.

"Come on – we don't have much time," he says with wide eyes and a sense of urgency. Ana slowly rises and saunters over to the crib. Ana prepares to kiss her baby girl on the head before Christian stops her.

"Don't. She'll probably wake up. Just put her in the bed," Christian orders.

"That's ridiculous. I want to kiss our daughter," Ana sighs with annoyance.

"I do too, but not tonight. We have business to take care of, Mrs. Grey. You can kiss her in the morning," he barks. Ana frowns, but then softly kisses Phoebe on the forehead anyhow before lowering her into the crib. Christian is irritated by her defiance.

"See, she didn't wake," Ana murmurs.

"Let's go. Now," Christian breathes, tugging her by the hand out of the nursery, leaving the door cracked open.

Christian drags Ana down the corridor and into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. He turns to her and quickly takes her into his arms before forcefully taking her mouth captive with his. A moan vibrates from Ana's throat at the sudden, passionate move. Christian's tongue has no mercy as it explores every inch of her mouth. He then takes her by the arm once again and pulls her into the master bath. He walks over to the shower and starts the water, checking the temperature until it's to his satisfaction.

He turns and faces his wife, who is now leaning against the sink, panting. "Take off your clothes now," he commands with fiery eyes. Ana quickly obliges by removing her t-shirt and bra before removing her lounge pants and panties in one fell swoop. Christian admires the sight of his wife's naked body before remembering that they are pressed for time. He quickly removes his t-shirt, underwear and sweats before reaching over and taking his wife into his embrace once again.

His mouth forcefully reclaims her and she gasps. He then moves his lips down her chin and to her neck where he lingers there for a while, kissing her intently. Ana begins to feel his erection pressed against her belly. It feels as if Christian could explode at any moment. She takes his erection in her hands and he exhales in marvel. She begins to work him from the base to the tip where she discovers a slight spot of dew. She intercepts it with her fingertips and right before her husband's eyes, she places those same fingers in her mouth and slowly sucks off the dew like candy. Christian groans. He urgently yanks her into the shower.

As the hot water cascades against their skin, he pushes her against the cold shower wall and she moans. His lips reclaim her neck and she throws her head back in pure desire. Her chest deeply rises and falls in extreme want of his touch. His mouth makes its way down to one of her nipples where he begins to suck and tug it. His fingers make their way down to her sex where he teases her around and around before finally inserting one finger and then another. Ana moans at the action.

His mouth continues to torment her breasts. He sucks until breast milk begins to expel. Ana looks down as her husband enjoys the fruit of her body. Ana is exceedingly turned on at the sight and she reaches sensory overload at the intense feeling of his fingers sliding in and out…in and out…in and out…

"That's it, baby!" he growls. He can feel her body spasm from the inside. He knows that she is right at the cusp of her release.

"Christian!" she screams out right before detonating all around his fingers. He kisses her on the forehead as her body continues to convulse around him. He slowly removes his fingers as she continues to quake and whimper.

"My turn," he purrs, elated as he lifts both of her thighs around his waist. Ana throws her head back, softly knocking it against the shower wall. Christian grabs his solid, rock-hard erection and places his tip on her labia. His breathing picks up in relentless anticipation. He's waited _so long_ for this; so long to connect with his wife in _this way_ again. His only desire at this very moment is to feel the warmth of his _Forever Love_ wrapped all around him like a cocoon.

Just before he can glide his erection past her labia and inside of her, a loud bang on the bathroom door startles them both. Ana gasps. Her thighs escape her husband's grasp and she lands on her feet. Christian frowns in bewilderment and then turns off the showerheads at the twist of a single knob.

"Mommy! Daddy! Sissy crying! She won't stop! Mommy!" they hear Ted sob from the other side of the door.

"Teddy! Mommy's coming _right now_!" Ana calls out before frantically exiting the shower.

"Too bad _Daddy_ can't," Christian seethes under his breath. He then begins to murmur a long line of strong expletives through his teeth as Ana dries off with a towel and puts on her robe.

Ana leaves Christian alone in the bathroom to tend to their children. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Christian repeats over and over again while banging his forehead against the tile wall. "Fuck this!" he snaps. He turns on the shower once again and readjusts the water temperature to ice cold. Christian stands for minutes under the cascading cold streams. It does nothing to satisfy his unquenchable thirst. Extremely frustrated, he grabs the body wash off the rack and lathers it up his hands. In an unusual move – for the first time since he was a teenage boy – Christian begins to masturbate.

….

"Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Grey endured another sleepless night thanks to Miss Phoebe," Taylor says matter-of-factly to his wife in the Grey's kitchen. It's very early Wednesday morning and Gail is getting breakfast started. Taylor sips his coffee, awaiting the arrival of _the boss man_ so he can drive him to the office.

"Oh no," sighs Mrs. Taylor. "She's an absolute delight during the day. Maggie and I put her down for naps and she sleeps like a log," she continues. Margaret "Maggie" Miller is Mrs. Taylor's sister from Portland who is in town for the next month visiting her sister and brother-in-law. Mrs. Miller adores children, so she is more than happy to help her sister take care of the Grey kids.

"That's because she keeps her folks up all night," Taylor chuckles. Gail shakes her head in sympathy for the couple.

"Mr. Grey has been a sheer terror lately – extra moody. I think Miss Phoebe's been interfering with his _love life_ , if you know what I mean," Taylor says, raising one brow.

"Oh – oh my!" Gail blushes.

"Uh huh," Taylor grins salaciously while nodding slowly.

….

"Ana Grey," Ana answers the desk phone in her office at GP.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey," Christian greets warmly.

"How's your morning going so far?" she asks sweetly. Christian quickly pushes a laugh through his nose.

"It could be better. Hey, I was calling to see what you were doing for lunch today. I was thinking about having Gail prepare a lunch for us and have Taylor drop it off at Escala for us to eat it there," Christian suggests.

"Oh geez…I can't. I have an all-day meeting starting at ten. We're having lunch brought in," Ana says regretfully.

"Do you _have_ to be there? Can't Roach run your meeting?" Christian snaps.

"Sorry, I can't skip out on this one. It's our monthly management team meeting and this will be my first one since coming back from maternity leave. Maybe tomorrow?" Ana suggests.

"I can't do tomorrow – the Taiwanese will be in town. Look, why don't you stay there until five today and then we can ride to Escala together this evening. We can _chill out_ for a couple of hours. We'll even be home in time to put the kids to bed at 8:30," Christian says suggestively.

"Christian, I can't. I have to leave here at 3:45 to take Ted in for his checkup, remember?" Ana sighs.

"Dammit! Can't you reschedule that?" Christian groans with irritation.

"No, I can't. We already moved it in order to take Phoebe to urgent care last month. Teddy needs his check-up," Ana says sternly. Suddenly, she hears Christian huffing and puffing on the other end of the line.

"Fuck! I'm losing my mind here, Ana!" Christian finally snaps.

"Christian! What is your problem?" Ana says, sincerely puzzled.

"I'm not getting laid, Ana! That's _my_ problem!"

Ana's puzzled look morphs into a grin. She then tries to suppress a laugh, but loses the battle.

"What's so funny?" he bemoans.

"You!" Ana giggles.

"This is no laughing matter, Mrs. Grey. If I correctly recall, you indeed _got yours_ last night. I, on the other hand, was _short changed_ ," he says poignantly.

"That's right. I'm so sorry," Ana apologizes, but a humor-filled tone lingers in the apology.

"Are you patronizing me, Mrs. Grey? I will come over there to your office right now and simply take what I am owed. Don't think that I wont," he threatens in a seductive tone.

"Oh Mr. Grey, I know you would. But I am asking you _not_ to. I have a meeting shortly," Ana purrs her plea.

"Ana, I need you desperately. However, Miss Phoebe Grey won't give her old man a break. She has a penchant for around-the-clock cock blocking," he says. Ana gasps in shock.

"Christian! Stop it! Phoebe's not…doing _that_!" Ana blushes.

"Well then, please explain to me why I haven't been able to _stick it in you_ for the past four…five months? Huh? Explain _that_ to me?" Christian barks.

"Phoebe is a baby, Christian! Babies cry!" Ana snaps back.

"Well then let _her_ cry and let _me_ fuck you! Stop leaping up every time she cries! You're spoiling her rotten!" he combats.

"Christian, I am not _spoiling_ her. When she cries at night, it's not her _normal_ cry. You remember when Teddy used to cry at that age – we knew he was just fine. We would let him cry and he would quickly stop and go back to sleep. Phoebe, on the other hand will cry all night if we let her!" argues Ana. Christian huffs in annoyance.

"I'm just about tempted to pull the batteries out of that fucking baby monitor! This is ridiculous! Let my mom keep her overnight and examine her at her hou… What! No! Tell them to fucking wait! I'm on the phone with my wife!" Christian shouts at someone interrupting him in the background.

"Well obviously, you have business taking place over there, Mr. Crabby. We can finish our discussion tonight at home," Ana says.

"Ana! I'm done talking! I need to get laid! I am miserable!" Christian snaps.

"Stop it!" Ana scolds.

"Ana, I am your husband. And like our children, I have needs too. I _need_ to have sex with my wife. Is that too much to ask?" Christian says slowly in a low, ominous tone.

"No," Ana says bashfully, smiling once again.

"Okay. Well your job today is to figure out how I am finally going to get me some. The longer I go without sex, the more unbearable I become. My entire staff will hate you, Ana because they will know that I am not getting laid by how I treat them. Taylor already hates you, by the way," he teases. Ana gasps in embarrassment.

"Are you serious?" Ana gapes.

"Yes. Even _he_ knows that I need to get laid. He hasn't said it, but I can tell that he knows by how I've been short with him," Christian says.

"Fine, Mr. Grey. I'm putting that on my to-do list right now. ' _Get Mr. Crabby laid_ '," Ana giggles.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to tell you that my favorite sound in the world is to hear you laugh. However, I would much rather hear you scream out my name at the top of your lungs while I'm fucking you senseless," he mutters.

"Christian Grey!" Ana scolds, turning beet-red at his indecency.

"Ana. I. Want. To. Fuck. You." he whispers. His words hit Ana right at her core and she tightly clenches her thighs together under her skirt.

"Christian, goodbye," Ana chuckles before hanging the phone up on him.

….

After lunch, the Grey Publishing monthly management meeting marches onward in the largest conference room in the building.

"The deadline to close out all employee performance reviews for 2014 is the end of next week. All reviews need to be complete before we can issue out merit-based salary increases in March," Laura Davis, the head of personnel announces to Ana and her management team.

"Let's target the end of this week to close out all performance reviews in the system. We should all be pretty much done by now, anyhow," Ana states. The room nods to her in concurrence.

"Thanks, Laura. Jerry…you're up next," Ana announces. Roach begins his update and Ana discretely checks her email on her iPhone.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: A Change of Heart  
Date: January 7, 2015 12:15  
To: Anastasia Grey

Dear Mrs. Grey,

Remember when I told you 3 ½ years ago that necrophilia "wasn't my thing?" I might be willing reconsider the notion tonight, especially if you fall asleep before putting me out of my misery.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana gapes at her phone with her jaw to the floor, but quickly snaps out of it in an attempt to compose herself in front of her staff.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Stop!  
Date: January 7, 2015 12:49  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

I am in a meeting.

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Sorry, but…  
Date: January 7, 2015 12:52  
To: Anastasia Grey

…I want to fuck you…

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: …  
Date: January 7, 2015 12:53  
To: Anastasia Grey

…hard.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana snorts through her nose, causing the entire room to all look at her.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," Ana blushes. She switches her phone to silent and devotes her full attention for the remainder of the meeting.

….

"Hey, _Little Sis_ …we're putting the final touches on your bistro. We'll be out of your hair no later than tomorrow," Elliot says upbeat.

He and sister Mia stand in a newly constructed, empty restaurant located downtown in a prime business and shopping area. A few members of Elliot's construction team are working expeditiously in the background.

"Take your time, Big Brother! I'm going to start interviewing for help tomorrow and hopefully we can start training staff sometime next week. I might even get Martha to help me screen for the best candidates. Also, I'm thinking about getting a hold of Christian and Ana…maybe cater lunch for their offices as our first _dry run_ ," Mia proposes.

"That's an awesome idea. Work out the kinks on family first before you poison an entire city," Elliot ribs. Mia punches her oldest brother hard on his upper arm.

"Elliot!" she scolds.

"Ow! I'm just kidding! You're an awesome chef, Sis," he praises, rubbing his throbbing arm.

"Hey, maybe you can cater lunch for the _Times_ as well. I'll talk to Kate tonight," Elliot suggests.

"Yay! I'm lovin' it!" Mia claps. She blissfully exhales.

"So, Ethan agreed to help out with lunch deliveries during the day before he has to head out to work at the hospital in the evenings," Mia beams. Elliot smirks at her.

"So do I um…sense wedding bells anytime soon?" Elliot teases.

"I don't know. But things are going great with us," Mia says with a twinkle in her eye.

Mia and Ethan Kavanagh, Elliot's brother-in-law, have been dating for almost a year and a half. They recently moved in together at an apartment in the Pike Market District just before Thanksgiving. They haven't been rushing their relationship to enter that _next level_ , unlike Mia's older brothers. They are just enjoying each other and serve as the occasional babysitter for their niece, Ava while pursuing their individual endeavors.

Ethan completed his graduate degree in psychology a year and a half ago and has been working at the psychiatric wing at the hospital ever since. He would like to try his hand at working under a psychologist who has a private practice. Mia once suggested that he try Dr. John Flynn. However during an informal interview, Flynn discouraged Ethan from the idea of working with him because Ethan would be privy to confidential information on a certain _relative_ of a _relative_ – Christian Grey. So it's back to the drawing board for Mr. Kavanagh.

"Hey, let's all do dinner Friday night to celebrate the bistro. Maybe Canlis? We'll get a sitter for Ava and it'll be just the four of us…you, me, Kate and Ethan," Elliot proposes. Mia lets out a smile that doesn't touch her eyes.

"That sounds great, but I really would like Ana and Christian to be there too," Mia says forlornly. Elliot sighs.

"You know – getting them away from those kids is like pulling teeth," Elliot frowns.

"I know. But something tells me that it's more Ana than Christian. Mom offers to watch the kids all the time, but Ana keeps making excuses as to why Phoebe can't stay away from home overnight. Mom's a pediatrician. She'd know just how to handle Phoebe," Mia argues.

"I spoke to Christian the other day. He said that it's getting ridiculous. They're not getting any sleep at all. I can't imagine going through that. Kate and I were lucky with Ava. She slept like a log at that age," Elliot exhales.

"And Ted did too. Ted was awesome to babysit. I think Ana's sort of embarrassed with Phoebe's crying all hours of the night," Mia says, tightening her lip.

"She shouldn't be embarrassed. She needs to get over it," Elliot frowns.

"I know. Maybe I can stop by her office and see her tomorrow with some catering flyers. I'll try and convince her do dinner with all of us Friday night. I'll talk to Mom tonight and see if her and Dad can watch all three kids," Mia says.

"Three children under the age of three? I wouldn't put that on my own worse enemy, Mia…much less – Mom. We have an occasional sitter for Ava. Just talk to Mom about watching Ted and Phoebe," Elliot says.

….

"Ana, a _special delivery_ came while you were in the meeting. It's on your desk," Hannah beams.

"Oh lord," Ana rolls her eyes. She knows exactly from whom.

On her desk sits a tall vase full with a mixed assortment of flowers including birds of paradise, stargazer and Peruvian lilies, roses and lush greens. Ana's smile lights up the room. She removes the envelope containing a note card from the plastic holder. She then slides the card out of the envelope to read it.

 ** _Mrs. Grey – I want to be in you like the plastic wand holding up this card is in these flowers. See you tonight. – C_**

"Oh my God, Christian!" Ana gapes, horrified. She shudders speculating about the phone call that either Christian or his PA, Andrea made to the florist in order to transcribe _that_ note on _this_ card.

"Hannah! You didn't happen to read the card, did you?" Ana nervously calls out of her office.

"No, I didn't! But I figured that it was from Mr. Grey!" Hannah calls back. Ana sighs in relief.

"It was indeed!" Ana responds with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3 - Have A Good Cry

**_A/N: Peeps – I'm still quite new to this modern world of fanfic. Prior to the last story, I haven't written fanfic in over fifteen years. Is it truly common practice to disclaim that the characters in your story will not cheat, not die, and live happily ever after? As a writer, I find all of this very odd. Those types of disclaimers take away from the suspense, IMO. If you already know how the story will end, then why read even it?_**

 ** _Anyhow, all I will say is that I am sticking with "canon" for this particular series. E.L. James' Christian and Ana would never cheat. Therefore, rest easy. :)_**

 ** _PLEASE comment on Chapter 3! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Have A Good Cry**

Around seven o'clock in the evening, Christian arrives home from work and enters the big room with an excited Ted draped in his arms.

"How was the doctor's? Did you get a shot?" Christian asks the toddler.

"Yep! Ted was a big boy! I say ' _ouch_ ' but I didn't cry like a baby!" Ted brags proudly.

"Yes – Teddy was a big boy, indeed! I told him that Mommy was _so_ proud of him!" Ana calls out. She's positioned on the large sofa facing the glass wall. Phoebe lies on a burp cloth over her mom's lap as she gently pats the infant on the back. Phoebe is well able to burp herself, but Ana wants to make sure that there isn't any gas settling in her stomach that could potentially bring her discomfort in the middle of the night.

Christian beams at Ted with pride. "That's my champ!" he says before kissing him on the forehead and placing him back on solid ground. Ted commences to run around the room making airplane sounds while gliding his arms back and forth. "He's a chip off the old block," Christian chuckles. Ana beams.

Christian walks up to the sofa and places his messenger bag on the floor besides it. He removes his black trench coat and hangs it over the sofa before taking a seat next to Ana and Phoebe. He leans over and kisses his wife on her forehead and she closes her eyes savoring the greeting. He then bends down to kiss Phoebe on the crown of her head before picking her up from Ana's lap and cradling her in his arms. Christian looks the jubilant infant directly in her big blue eyes.

"Phoebe Grey, you and I need to have a little chat," Christian says softly with a forced frown. Ana sighs a giggle.

"I need you to stay asleep for an extended period of time tonight. Hey…if you want to wake up, try waiting until after one o'clock. Daddy would have already finished having fun with Mommy by then," he says with a playful smirk.

"Christian!" Ana scolds, slapping him on his arm.

"I'm just saying," Christian responds like an arrant child.

"Please Phoebe…Daddy's _begging_ you. Pretty please," Christian murmurs to the baby before kissing her on the forehead.

"She looks agreeable. Tonight just might be your lucky night, Mr. Grey," Ana purrs.

"Oh, I hope so," Christian breathes with a salacious grin.

That evening after putting the children to bed, Christian and Ana opt for a quick shower together. They wash one another and kiss every now and again, but aim to make their task in the shower very brief. After towel drying, Christian expeditiously blow-dries his wife's hair. As soon as the dryer switches off, Christian is on Ana like white on rice.

To her surprise, he picks her up in his arms and carries her into the bedroom.

"Christian!" Ana laughs uncontrollably. Without drawing the sheets back, he places her on the bed and crawls on top of her. Before Ana can catch her breath, Christian's mouth is on hers – taking her in. She matches his fervor and tugs his damp hair with both hands.

Christian leans over, opens up a drawer from the nightstand on his side of the bed and grabs a tiny bottle of lubricant.

"Christian – what are you doing?" Ana whispers sharply.

"Ana, I don't have time to _butter you up_. I need to get in there _now_ ," he says with a sense of urgency.

"Oh," Ana replies, almost blushing.

Christian flips the cap off of the lube and then glares at the baby monitor. Ana watches the wheels turn in his head.

"Can we turn that thing off for like…fifteen minutes?" Christian says.

"Christian, no," Ana snaps.

"Dammit," he whispers. Shaking off his defeat, he quickly pours the lubricant into his hands and works it up and down his erection. Ana licks her lips in arousal watching him in action, but he doesn't pay her any mind due to his preoccupation. Christian then places some of the silicon-based solution on his fore and middle fingers before rubbing them around the parameter of Ana's sex. She sighs sensually at the contact. He then inserts the fingers inside of her before placing the bottle on top of the nightstand.

Without pomp or circumstance, he slams into her. Ana screams at the sudden move, and Christian gasps in relief.

"Finally," he groans triumphantly, closing his eyes tightly to absorb the feeling. Finally, he is exactly where he wants to be. After a few beats, he starts to move. Fast.

Ana starts to moan and groan, also taking in what she has missed for so long. Christian begins to move faster and faster.

"Oh Ana! I've missed you so much!" he cries out, kissing her frantically on the neck while climbing in and out of her.

"I've missed you too!" she gasps, trying to keep up with his fast and furious stroke, but failing miserably. He wants this so bad, and Ana just can't seem to match his sense of urgency. So she resolves to just let him take what he desperately needs right at this moment.

"Oh, Christian!" Ana screams as he continues to deliriously crash into her. Christian begins to grunt loudly with every pound.

"Oh, baby!" he growls.

All of a sudden, the dead has arisen. Without warning, Phoebe begins to cry bloody murder over the monitor. Christian rolls his eyes but he doesn't stop moving. Ana, now troubled, places her hands on his chest urging him to stop with her eyes.

"No!" he shouts at her with fury. "Let her cry!" he growls his command. He continues to move inside of her.

"Christian," she shakily pleads.

"No! Let her cry, dammit!" he snaps at her with fire in his eyes.

Irritated, Ana removes her hands from her husband's chest and lets her arms fall automatically to her sides. She turns her head away from her husband as he continues to pound away…hoping that his release comes soon enough so she can go tend to their daughter.

Christian's spirit drops as he witnesses the desire that was once very present in his wife dissipate. However, he is still determined to climax, so he closes his eyes tight in order to maintain focus while continuing to move. Phoebe's cries become louder and louder. Ana sits static like a cold fish as a single tear escapes the corner of her eye.

While his eyes are closed, Christian has a sudden flashback of his four-year-old self, desperately calling out for his birth mother to wake up. He sees her cold, dead body lying there all over again. Christian eyes immediately spring open and he stops moving. He then curls his head into his wife's chest like a small child. Ana knows exactly what he is thinking about. She starts to caress his hair before holding him tightly – hugging away the pain. Christian's breathing is rigid. Streams of tears begin to fall from Ana's eyes. Christian wraps his arms around and then under her, drawing her in closer. They lie there for two minutes.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

Phoebe continues to cry, but she is now losing steam. Christian and Ana lie still in each other's arms, not saying a word.

Five minutes.

Six minutes.

Finally, silence. The crying ceases. Christian springs up suddenly, pulling out of Ana, and quickly walks into the bathroom to grab and put on his robe. He then exits the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Ana lays there, naked and prostrate.

After a few moments, Ana can hear the door of the nursery open via the monitor. It's silent for a while. Ana then hears what sounds like a kiss before Christian whispers softly, "I love you." In a few beats, she hears the door close again. Ana pulls up the duvet and sheet underneath her and climbs in, covering her naked body.

Christian eventually reenters the bedroom and closes the door behind him. His silhouette is illuminated by the moonlight. Still wearing his bathrobe, he climbs under the covers with Ana.

"She's out like a light. All she needed was a good cry," he murmurs wistfully. Ana places her head on her husband's chest. She gazes emptily at the moonlight peering from the blinds of the wall-to-ceiling windows. Christian begins to massage her hair. Ana plants a kiss on his bare chest peering out of the robe and gradually drifts to sleep.

….

Ana is startled awake by the sudden infused aroma of body wash and Christian…her favorite fragrance in the entire world. When her eyes gain focus, she sees her husband crouched over her. He is already dressed for work and looking scrumptious in a gray Tom Ford suit and tie.

"The Taiwanese are in town. I have to go in early for a breakfast meeting. We might have to do dinner in Portland tonight if our meeting goes over this afternoon at WSU. If that's the case, we may have to stay there for the night before heading back to Seattle in the morning," Christian informs her in a gentle tone.

"Okay," Ana murmurs in disappointment.

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning, worse case," he says, reassuring her. She nods and he kisses her on the lips. Playfully, he slowly lifts up the covers, revealing her nakedness. Ana gasps and giggles before snatching the covers out of his hands.

"Mrs. Grey, if I had time this morning, I'd finish what we started last night," he says with a seductive grin. Ana beams at him, but a sudden thought wipes away her smile.

"Did Phoebe sleep the _entire night_?" Ana gasps in wonder. Christian smiles proudly and nods.

"I believe that our fortune has now changed, Mrs. Grey. We won't know for sure until after I get back. But promise me one thing tonight. Please…let her cry. Don't be so quick to jump to her aid," Christian pleads. Ana nods vehemently.

"Oh, I've got it. If she can sleep through the whole night like _that_ , I'm not getting up ever again," Ana chuckles. Christian smiles. "Good girl," he praises. They lovingly kiss before Christian stands tall and departs for work.

….

Ana received a slew of compliments at GP concerning how good she looked this morning. Although she is wearing what could be considered a descendant of Kate's infamous sexy plum dress, members of Ana's staff mentioned words like _rested_ , _refreshed_ , _relaxed_ and _youthful_. Ana is all smiles. Little Miss Phoebe finally slept all through the night. However, Ana still feels pretty bad for her husband. If she doesn't see him at home tonight, she vows to herself to make things _extra special_ for him Friday night. ' _He more than deserves it_ ,' Ana reflects, beaming lovingly.

Ana's thoughts are interrupted when Hannah peeks through the door of her office.

"Ana, Mia's here. Did you want me to send her in?"

"Mia? Sure," Ana says, surprised at her sister-in-law's impromptu visit.

Mia enters Ana's office. She is full of life with her signature black bob donning a pink peacoat, flowy floral skit and very tall high heels. "Ana!" she shrieks. Ana rises to hug her tree of a sister-in-law.

"Hi Mia," Ana greets lovingly.

"Oh Ana, you look…hot!" Mia raves. Ana blushes.

"Thank you. You look beautiful, as always," Ana returns the complement. Mia thanks Ana for the kind words before they each take a seat on the plush chairs on the other side of Ana's desk.

"I haven't seen you since Christmas dinner! I was so used to seeing you, Christian and Ted at least once a week before Phoebe came along," Mia pouts.

"Yeah…I know," Ana says, regretfully.

"So – I'm here for a couple of reasons. Elliot and team just finished construction at my new bistro!" Mia cheers.

"That's awesome! Congratulations!" Ana says excitedly.

"Yes! I'm super stoked! We start interviews this evening. Martha's helping me," Mia says matter-of-factly. Ana forces her smile to not fall at the mention of Martha.

"Anyway, I want to give you these catering flyers. I would like to start a dry run with the new staff before we officially open our doors on February 1st. I would like to cater free lunches next Friday for everyone here in your office!" Mia reveals.

"Oh wow, Mia! That sounds great! Sure!" Ana sparkles while taking the flyers from Mia.

"The second reason why I'm here – well – you'll see it when you actually look at the flyer," Mia winks. Ana is puzzled, but then looks down at the flyer. On the top in large cursive print, it reads: **_Phoebe's French Bistro_**. Ana gasps.

"Wha…you – you changed the name?" gapes Ana, utterly shocked.

"Yes. I decided to rename my bistro after my precious little niece. You'll recall a few years back when I dreamed of opening up my very own French restaurant. My dreams were put on hold for a while – mostly because I was helping out Skyler at his bakery. But now, my dreams are finally coming true! So I thought to myself, _'what name best describes a delayed dream finally coming to fruition_?' Then it hit me! You and Christian wanted to have another child after Ted so badly. Now, she's finally here! Phoebe is _all_ of our dreams come true! And the new restaurant is like my very own _Phoebe_ ," Mia beams, almost choking up in the end of her statement. Tears break free from Ana's eyes. She rises up and places the flyers on the coffee table in front of her before leaning over to hug her sister-in-law, who stands to meet her.

"Oh my goodness, Mia. That's so beautiful. Thank you," she murmurs sweetly. After they release, Ana grabs tissues from the nearby box for both her and Mia, who is now tearing up with Ana.

"Thank you," Mia says as she takes the tissue from Ana. They both reclaim their seats.

"Does…does Christian know about the name change?" Ana inquires, still shaken up with emotion.

"Yes. I told him and Elliot not to tell anyone. I wanted to personally let you know," Mia says slyly. Ana grins at her sneaky sister-in-law.

"And lastly, I'm here to tell you about our celebration dinner tomorrow night at Canlis. It's just going the six of us – me, Ethan, Elliot, Kate, you and Christian. Mom says that she and Dad will stay the night at your place if you want in order to watch the kids until you return home for the evening. I know that you had issues with Phoebe staying away overnight," Mia says. Ana lets out an unsure sigh, but then Mia combats her with a pouty lip, causing Ana to chuckle.

"I already talked to Christian this morning. He said that if it's all right with you, it's all right with him. Mom and Dad are excited to spend the night at your place. And look…you don't even have to leave the kids overnight. Just return back home after dinner," Mia says persuasively. Ana briefly takes the idea into account.

"Mia, we'll be there. Christian and I wouldn't miss your celebration for anything in the world," Ana says lovingly. "Yay!" Mia shouts before leaping up to her feet and throwing herself on Ana, who remains seated. Ana gulps in sudden surprise but then warmly returns Mia's bear hug.

….

"Well, John Flynn! What do I owe the pleasure of this sudden request to do lunch?" she smirks.

Dr. Sarah Carlson approaches a small table occupied by Dr. Flynn at a nearby sandwich shop. Flynn rises up in a gentlemanly fashion to greet the tall blonde beauty. Sarah places her tray with sandwich and drink on the table before shaking Flynn's hand. He kindly motions her to take a seat, which they both do in unison.

"So, you know that we are both consummate professionals in our field. We pride ourselves in having the utmost discretion for all of our clients," Flynn prefaces in his strong English accent.

"What do you want to know about Ana?" Sarah says curtly, glaring at Flynn in skepticism. Flynn beams at her for cutting directly to the chase.

"Ana's treatment plan. What in the _hell_ are you doing?" Flynn says, matching her bluntness.

"Ana's treatment plan is _wor-king_!" Sarah sounds out the last word as if she's talking to a small child. Flynn takes a deep breath in order to buy time and carefully form his next words.

"My client popped in for an unscheduled visit yesterday, which is highly unusual for him to do. Has _your client_ mentioned anything to you concerning, um… _intimacy issues_?" Flynn flares, raising a brow. Sarah bursts out in laughter.

"No!" she snaps. "Ana's mentioned nothing of the sort. We've talked about her career and a lot about communication in general. She's been having _excellent_ communication with her husband during the past year," Sarah says, almost prideful.

"Communication – but no _nookie_ ," Flynn volleys, with one eye raised.

"It's sort of hard to communicate when your husband's dick is constantly in your mouth," Sarah says bluntly but discretely. Flynn is taken aback by her frankness.

"Look – is marriage _always_ about the sex for men?" Sarah asks, frustrated.

"Well, yes!" Flynn says adamantly.

"You should know this, Sarah! It's how we communicate. We men are physical creatures," Flynn says, ending the last part of his point with a whisper.

"But your client…well…let's just say that he's had enough sex in his short lifetime that one week or two without it here or there _won't_ kill him," Sarah snaps.

"Sarah, you are being unreasonable. My client has needs in the marriage, just like yours does. He's met all of her needs. Now it's time for her to make the effort and meet her husband's needs as well," Flynn reasons.

"Bullshit. Your client is a recovering womanizer. He needs to learn how to survive in this world without always relying on sex. Ana's more than just a _billionaire's toy_. She is a brilliant mind in her field as well as a _wonderful_ mother," Sarah says in a low but harsh tone.

"And a _wife_ , Sarah! She's a wife _first_!" Flynn snarls so passionately, that saliva flings from his mouth. Bystanders in the restaurant zoom in at the two of them. A now-embarrassed Dr. Flynn tries to regain composure and clears his throat.

"Sarah – what about you? Does withholding sex from Roger work for him?" Flynn smirks at her, expecting a response that validates his point. Sarah scoffs at him.

"I don't _withhold_ sex from Roger, John. And Ana's not withholding sex from _her_ husband. She's getting acclimated to a brand new routine. She has _two_ children now and she _just_ returned back to the office fulltime _this week_. Give her some time to adjust to everything. She'll be back to _banging your client_ again in no time," Sarah says, irritated.

….

"Yay! Ana and Christian's here!" Mia cheers. She stands up as the couple approaches the reserved table at Canlis, a fine-dining restaurant in the heart of Seattle, on a Friday night.

Ana is wearing a beautiful blue dinner dress with her long luscious brown locks swooped over to one side. Christian is reminiscent of a GQ model opting to wear all black featuring slacks, dinner jacket and a black shirt buttoned down just enough to expose a tease of chest hair. Mia is pretty in a red tulle dress with sparkling heels. Kate looks absolutely gorgeous in a green fitted dress with her blonde tresses propped up. The two other men at the table, Elliot and Ethan, look less formal. They opt for a more casual look with khaki pants and buttoned-up shirts.

Ana and Christian each take turns hugging and kissing Mia on the cheek before greeting the rest of the party.

"Oh my God – Ana!" Kate says as she checks out her best friend from head to toe after an embrace. "You look amazing, girl! Hard to believe that you just gave birth less than five months ago!" Kate raves.

"Aww, Kate. You are _way_ too kind," Ana says, almost embarrassed. Everyone eventually takes his or her seat.

"We already ordered the Bollinger. I hope you don't mind," Mia pipes to Ana and Christian who are sitting directly across from her. The couple turns to one another and smile. "Not at all," Christian says, gazing lovingly at his wife. Bollinger is one of their favorite wines and holds a lot of history for the two. A server approaches with a bottle to fill up Ana and Christian's empty wine glasses before toping off a couple of the others at the table.

"Well, I would like to make a toast to my little sister," Christian announces. Everyone raises a glass up to Mia and she bashfully hoists up her shoulders while still basking in all of the attention.

"To Mia. We are all so very proud of you for making your dream come true. And to the future _number one_ bistro in all of Seattle, _Phoebe's French Bistro_. Cheers, Mia," Christian proudly winks at her, raising his glass higher. Amidst the chorus of 'cheers' and clinking glasses, Kate who is seated right beside Ana gapes at her.

"Oh my God…she named it after Phoebe?" Kate whispers loudly. Ana beams and nods at her in pride and joy.

"Oops, I forgot to mention it to you. Sorry," Elliot teases his wife. Kate playfully pouts and slaps her husband on the thigh.

During appetizers, Elliot and Christian get into an intense conversation about sports while the other four catch up with one another.

"Things are going well at the paper. I'm going to start doing more spotlight pieces, which I am very much looking forward to," Kate says proudly.

"So how's Miss Ava doing in daycare?" Ana asks.

"She's doing awesome. She loves it there, but it sucks that the other children are incubators for sickness. However, I'm sure that it's helping out Ava's little immune system in the long run," Kate giggles. Ana, Mia and Ethan all smile and nod in agreement.

"Hey Ethan, you find a gig with a private practice yet?" his sister Kate inquires.

"Still looking. Things are getting pretty hectic over at the psych ward. It's almost overwhelming. I'm ready for something a little – less extreme," Ethan sighs in reply. Ana flinches with a sudden idea.

"Hey, why don't you give Dr. Sarah Carlson a call? She's one of the best therapists in the area. I'm sure she could use your help," Ana recommends.

"Oh, I've heard about her. I think I will give her a call. Thanks Ana!" Ethan says in appreciation.

The three couples continue small talk over dinner. Afterwards, they all share a dessert. After dessert, everyone says their goodbyes and head off in their own separate direction. Ana and Christian climb in the back of the back SUV while Taylor holds the door open for them. Once in the driver's seat, Taylor takes off.

"Well, that was fun. It's good to see my little sister so…happy," Christian beams. Ana nods in agreement wearing a huge grin.

"I'm just so touched that she named her place after Phoebe. How long have you known about it?" Ana asks softly.

"I've known for a couple of weeks now. It was a hard secret to keep," Christian murmurs with a raised brow. Ana sighs a laugh and hugs her husband's arm tightly. He kisses her on the forehead.

Christian glances out of the window and his smile morphs into a frown. "Where are we going, Taylor? This isn't the way home," he snaps.

Ana glares at Christian with a conspiratorial look. "I told Taylor to take us to Escala. Your folks know that we won't be back home until sometime tomorrow," she says softly.

Christian's look of confusion slowly transforms into a heated, sensual smile.

"Oh, Mrs. Grey. You are a sneaky little thing, aren't you?" he purrs. Ana beams guiltily at him.

Christian's eyes look up and meet Taylor's in the rear view mirror. He witnesses a huge grin beginning to take form on Taylor's normally stoic face.


	4. Chapter 4 - Making Up For Lost Time

**_A/N: This is probably the hottest chapter that I've ever written so far!_** ** _Your comments are my fuel. Thank you! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Making Up For Lost Time**

Christian and Ana awkwardly tumble out of the elevator at Escala into their penthouse suite – all mouths, tongues, hands and fingers. They leave their coats behind on the elevator floor. Christian pushes Ana against the table in the foyer, breaking free from their frantic kiss. The vase with flowers that once stood on the table comes crashing down, but the two don't even flinch. Without looking, Ana ceremoniously drops her clutch purse to the floor right next to the broken vase.

Quickly, Christian retrieves their coats from the elevator floor before the doors close, only to drop them on the floor inside of the suite. He turns back and leans against his wife who pants against the table.

"Ana, I am desperate for some quick, dirty, good old-fashioned, hard and fast vanilla _right now_. And if you have the strength later, maybe we can sprinkle in some playroom magic," Christian glares with devious sexual intent. Ana melts in his presence and suddenly pushes him out of her way.

Without being instructed, Ana looks Christian directly in the eye as she bends over and removes her panties from under her dress while keeping her heels on. Christian takes the pad of his right thumb and glides it across his bottom lip in sensual approval.

"You said quick and dirty," she breathes. He narrows his eyes at her and nods very slowly in approval. Ana places her palms behind her on the table and hops on top of the surface, taking a seat just on the edge. Christian's eyes burn into hers with fervent desire. He quickly removes and tosses his dinner jacket to the floor before loosening up his belt and pants. He lowers them and his underwear to his feet and leans in the gap between Ana's parted legs. With her help, he hikes her dress all the way up to her waist.

Ana tips her head down and meets Christian's mouth for yet another ardent kiss. Slowly, he slides into her.

"Ahhhhh," she exhales. Christian moans in satisfaction. He starts to move gradually, fully taking her in – savoring her. Ana wraps her arms around her man's neck and begins to buck with him, meeting him every step of the way. Her head tips back and his lips locate her neck.

"Yes, baby," he moans in between kisses. Internally, they each reflect on what it has taken for them to reach this pivotal, blissful, uninterrupted moment.

In a flash, it dawns on Ana that this opportunity would have taken place _months ago_ had she let her baby daughter get use to her mother not running to her at every single beck and call. Christian told Ana earlier that he understood why she was reluctant to let their daughter cry for an extended period of time. He even praised her for being such a caring mother – unlike his birth mom. _"But sometimes as parents, you have to be willing to make the difficult decisions and then follow through with them for the long term benefit of your children,"_ Christian preached to Ana over the phone yesterday night while tied up in Portland at the Heathman with his Taiwanese visitors. She agreed with the sentiment. That evening, Phoebe did act out again in her nursery. However she ceased only after three minutes, and Ana was able to enjoy another night of uninterrupted sleep. Ana hopes that Grace and Carrick fair even better tonight with the soon-to-be five-month-old little gem.

The sound of Christian's increased moaning snaps Ana out of her reverie and slams her back into an intense reality where love has no limits and sensation has no bounds. Overtaken by an overwhelming feeling of emotion, Ana closes her eyes.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she cries out in time with each stroke.

"Ana, open up your eyes. I want to see you," he exhales. Ana complies, but then struggles with commanding her body not to lose it at the sight of her husband's beautiful face, which is now adorned with intense need and an unquenchable lust for his wife.

"I've waited so long for this. Just you and me…together…like this. Don't wait this long ever again to give me what belongs to me. Do you understand?" he glares into her with the eyes of a commander – not missing a beat.

"Yes," she groans in reply. Her eyes automatically shut due to sensory overload. She is right at the edge of a precipice – just a hair away from crashing down.

"Open up your eyes, Anastasia! I am not going to tell you again!" Christian growls. Quickly, her eyelids draw up once more, and he slams into her with a powerful force.

He slams once.

Twice.

Thrice.

"That's it!" he bellows.

And she's gone. Ana screams out from her belly as if she is giving up the ghost. Her entire body shatters into a million pieces. And like a volcano filled to capacity with red-hot molten lava and extreme pressure, Christian erupts like never before. His head collapses on top of his wife's chest and he grabs ahold of her tightly, bucking and pouring into her nonstop.

"Oh Ana! Oh Ana!" he cries out – over and over again. Ana still trembles slightly from her own release, but Christian's climax continues to rip through him, actively and unceasingly. Ana lets out a pleased grin and kisses him on his unruly copper locks. Christian's grunts and thrusts weaken as his orgasm finally relents.

"Christian, I am _so sorry_. You were definitely _backed-up_ due to _lack of sex_ ," Ana giggles. She begins massaging his scalp. "I'm afraid to even stand up. You unloaded at least a gallon into me, it seams," she adds. Ana begins to laugh heartily at the thought. Christian is still buried in her chest, but Ana can feel his body leap with a slight but brief chuckle. When her laughing subsides, Christian lets out a deep sigh, unable to move for a few moments. The second he is able to gather his wits, he removes himself out of his wife and she gasps, feeling slightly tender in that area. He then eyes her with wonder, confusion and a hint of embarrassment.

"Mrs. Grey. This has _never_ happened to me before. _Ever_. I believe that retribution is in order. We're not leaving this penthouse until I wring out every single drop from you. I am going to start by spanking the living shit out of you for keeping sex away from me for _so long_. Then, I am going to fuck you senseless. Repeatedly. I don't care if you come – I will keep going. I will _not_ stop fucking you hard," he says with a bass-infused tone as his countenance morphs from confused to unshakably authoritative. Ana's earlier grin fades away as she glares at him, dumbfounded.

Christian then bends down to restore his pants and underwear to his waist. Ana watches him fasten up his pants and belt in marvel, afraid to move even an inch. With exceedingly stern eyes, he targets his gaze back at her.

"Honestly, I feel annoyed when I should feel replete. I've never _lost it_ like that before – ever. I need to regain some sense of… _dignity_. Therefore, the _dom jeans_ are making a comeback. Freshen up and be ready in the playroom in twenty minutes," he says softly, but still manages to make the command sound forceful.

In shock, her mouth and eyes form perfect circles. Before Ana is even able to decide if she wants to get a word in edgewise, Christian turns on his heel and walks away, abandoning her in the foyer. Dumbfounded, Ana carefully lands on her feet and shuffles her dress back down to her legs.

' ** _He's_** _annoyed?! And here – I thought that I was doing something good by surprising him with a night together alone at Escala!_ ' her subconscious hisses. Suddenly, Ana's inner goddess raises up from her chaise longue and thunder punches her haughty subconscious in the throat, causing her to fall off a cliff and into a ravine.

" _Master_ is back," she whispers to herself with eyes aglow.

….

Christian enters the playroom and sees Ana in position. She is naked except for her panties, kneeling with her legs parted wide with hands placed flat on her thighs. Her hair is pulled back in an elastic band. Her eyes are fixed on the floor. She isn't smiling. She is expressionless and subservient.

Barefoot, Christian saunters over to the chesterfield couch and sits down right square in the middle of it.

"Anastasia. You may stand and look at me," he commands.

It's as if the loving, caring husband and father of two has left the penthouse – leaving behind a fierce and determined dominant – a man who hasn't seen the light of day in years. It's as if the _old-Christian Grey_ was repressed in a bottle for a period of time and then suddenly unleashed by the casting of a spell; a spell that Ana never even knew she evoked.

Vanilla sex and attention from his loving wife on a regular basis had kept Christian sated and able to maintain a productive _balance_ in life. That _balance_ enabled him to conquer _the daily grind_ as CEO of a multi-billion dollar global conglomerate. That balance allowed him to be able to function _soundly_ in his roles as a husband, father, son and brother.

However, since Ana gave birth to Phoebe back in August, Christian has been functioning on autopilot.

In flight, autopilot only works for so long. However, when it's time to descend and safely land the aircraft, you must have a sober, well-able bodied pilot at the controls. When it was time for Christian to figuratively _land the plane_ , he panicked. That panic forced him to call Dr. Flynn out of the blue Wednesday afternoon after Ana was unable to cancel her meeting and have lunch with him.

For years, Christian was afraid of anyone placing a hand on him. He wouldn't even let his own mother towel dry his hair as a child. But just before he turned 28 years old, a young, innocent and unassuming girl flipped his world on its head. Gradually, he began to finally let his guard down, eventually trusting her to go where no other person has ever gone before. She tore down his barriers and reformed his very way of thinking.

Before her, he was addicted to inflicting pain on women who had features like his birth mother. He banned anyone from ever touching him. Now, that very same man is addicted to receiving touch – the touch of one woman and one woman alone. Up to this point, that same woman who once yearned to touch this man has now taken him for granted.

Communication is a concept that both Christian and Ana have been working on in their marriage for the past couple of years. However, Christian had been unable to put into exact words how much he needed his wife since she gave birth to their daughter almost five months ago. And now that she is back at work, Christian feels even more neglected. However, he never really considered the notion of _neglect_ until just twenty minutes ago. It was there at Escala – in the foyer – after his never-ending climax that it finally hit him like a ton of bricks. That moment was reminiscent of a starving, malnourished four-year-old child finally being seated at a feast. In Christian's eyes, that should never occur. A child should _never_ go hungry, and a man should _never_ be withheld quality time and intimacy from his own wife.

 _Christian Grey_ may not be able to communicate in words his feelings of neglect to his wife _Ana_. However, _Master Grey_ will sure as hell demonstrate his feelings to _Anastasia_ tonight. He vowed to himself that by the time he is finished with her tonight in this playroom, Ana will never – _ever_ – make that same mistake again.

As instructed, Ana stands to her feet, lifts her head, and slowly turns her back, finding him sitting erect on the chesterfield, wearing nothing but _those jeans_. For the first time in what seems like _ages_ , Christian is donning his _dom jeans_ …the jeans that he used to wear in the playroom, which are ripped at the knees and hang sexily off of his hipbone.

"It's been a while since we've been in here. Therefore, I will give you just this one reminder: In here, it's ' _Yes Sir'_ , ' _No Sir_.' It's ' _Yes Master_ ,' ' _No Master_ '. Nothing else comes out of your mouth without first being addressed. Your _smart mouth_ is not welcomed here in my playroom. Do I make myself clear?"

With sober eyes, Ana replies with, "Yes Sir."

Although she appears powerless on the outside – inside – her now-awakened inner goddess jubilantly leaps for joy. Just like Christian has missed her, Ana has missed him. With all of the hustle and bustle as CEO of Grey Publishing and mother of two very small children, Ana has lost sight. Right now – at this moment – it's just her, her man, and no one else.

"Anastasia, I am going to spank you. But before I explain _why_ I am spanking you, I need you to choose the implement in this room that I will spank you with. You have exactly three minutes to decide when I say ' _Go_.' After you have chosen your implement, you will then kneel before me and present it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

Christian resets the stopwatch mechanism on his Rolex. "Go," he suddenly calls out.

Ana quickly turns around and scans the entire room. The canes and belts that once adorned the walls back when she first met Christian no longer occupy the room. Suddenly, she recalls a moment from years ago that occurred not to long after they got back together from their very brief breakup when he spanked her with a ruler in the library over the billiards table. She liked that very much.

' _Hmm, where would he keep a ruler in here_?' Ana thinks to herself.

"Two minutes," he calls out in warning.

' _Dammit! Okay…ruler…ruler…where's the ruler_?' Ana reflects in haste. Ana shuffles over to the paddles and examines them, hoping to find one that doesn't hurt too badly. Then, something hits her. ' _Why_ _ **shouldn't**_ _it hurt? Let's show Grey that we're here to play too!_ ' Ana's inner goddess calls to her.

From the wall, Ana removes a glossy wooden paddle. It's approximately ten inches long – excluding the handle – and a half-inch thick. ' _This will do_ ', she resolves within. Slowly, she turns in Christian's direction and makes her way over to him. Standing a foot away from him, she drops down to her knees and presents the paddle to him – holding the implement flat in both hands. She looks him right in his eye – unmoved.

A devious grin slowly unfurls on Christian's lips.

" _This_ is your implement of choice?" he asks.

"Yes Sir," she says, unwavering.

"Okay. Please hand it to me," he instructs.

She places the paddle in his hands.

"Good girl," he commends her.

"Now, concerning your punishment. First offense: You waited _months_ before taking my advice into account concerning our daughter's nighttime interruption – which turned out to be the best solution. Second offense: You have withheld sex from your husband for an extremely long period of time. Do you understand why you are being punished, Anastasia?" he states firmly in an elevated tone.

"Yes Sir," she replies.

"Now, you are going to solve a math story problem in order to determine how many times I will hit you with this," Christian says, holding up the paddle.

"Each time you guess incorrectly, I will add an additional hit to the end of your punishment. Is that clear?" he says authoritatively.

Ana clams up in sheer terror. ' _I'm an English major! I'm no math whiz!_ ' she laments internally. Christian witnesses a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Is that clear, Anastasia," he repeats, slowly and ominously.

"Yes…yes Sir," she replies, nervously.

"Good. First question: What date did our daughter turn six weeks old? I will give you two minutes to answer."

' _He actually knows that?! I don't even remember!_ ' Ana frantically thinks to herself.

"Starting…now," he says, simultaneously pressing the timer on his watch.

Ana runs through the days in her head. ' _Okay – August is 31 days…September is 30…_ '

She begins counting her fingers against her chin. The right corner of Christian's lip rises, humored by his wife's method of calculating. With time still on the clock, Ana deeply exhales before calling out her first answer.

"October 1st…Sir?" she responds with a question. Ana looks up at Christian, fearful of being incorrect.

"That is correct, Anastasia."

Ana's chest falls in relief, but she quickly regains her composure and corrects her kneeling stance.

"So Anastasia…please tell me why October 1st is so significant?"

Ana closes her eyes and drops her head, ashamed.

"That's the date I was okay to start having sex again after giving birth. Sir," she says, quickly remembering her _playroom manners_.

"Good. Now beginning October 1st, please tell me in weeks and days how long have you withheld sex from me until now." Ana's head drops again, but she nods slowly in concurrence.

"Just to be clear – nothing that we've done prior to this evening counts _in_ _my eyes_ as actual intercourse. So _don't_ get this answer wrong," he adds sternly. Ana looks up and wants to roll her eyes at him in disagreement, but then stops herself.

"I saw that. You almost earned yourself five more hits at the end there," he smirks, raising one brow.

"You have three minutes starting… _now_ ," he calls out, pressing his timer.

Again, Ana goes through the months, days and weeks while tapping her chin. With over two minutes on the clock, Ana gives her answer.

"Fourteen weeks, two days, Sir."

For a few beats, Christian remains stone-faced, saying nothing. With each passing moment, Ana grows more and more nervous. Her knees begin to shake. Eventually, Christian puts her out of her misery.

"Good girl."

Ana exhales in relief.

"You know what comes next. Go ahead," he prompts her. She quickly recalls the first time that he spanked her before they were married. She vowed to never get this part wrong ever again.

"Sir, please spank me," she says in a mousy tone.

"Rise and lay across my lap," he commands.

Rising to her feet, she walks over to him on the chesterfield and lies across his lap, placing her bottom directly within his reach. Once in place, Christian slides off her royal blue lace panties, leaving her completely naked.

"Anastasia, I am going to hit you fourteen times – one time for each week that you withheld sex from your husband. You will count with me. Do you understand?" he says.  
"Yes Sir," Ana breathes heavily, unsure if it's being driven by fear or by extreme desire.

"Once I am done spanking you, I am going to fuck you _very_ hard. After your spanking, you will stand up, walk behind this couch, place your hands on the couch and spread your legs far and wide. Then, I will join you behind the couch to fuck you from behind. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Ana says with clipped breath.

"Good. Then after I've fucked you behind this couch, you will then kneel once again at the starting position and await your next instructions. It's going to be a _long night_ , Anastasia. Luckily, you got some sleep last night," Christian grins salaciously. Ana gasps overwhelmed, yet elated.

"So what are your safe words?" he inquires.

"Yellow and red, Sir," she replies without missing beat.

"Good girl," he beams. Draped across his lap, Ana takes a deep breath in preparation of what is to come.

"Again – fourteen times, and you will count…and safe word if you need to. Understand?" he recaps and looks for her confirmation.

"Yes Sir," she responds.

….

The early Saturday-morning sun shines brightly through the massive windows in the master bedroom at Escala. Christian lies awake in bed, propped up by his elbow, staring lovingly at his wife who is asleep on her stomach. Gently, he trails his fingertips up and down her naked spine. She moans, struggling to wake up. Eventually, she pries her eyelids open.

"Hi," he glitters at her.

"Hi," Ana rasps, smiling with fatigue.

"Baby, thanks so much for last night. It was…beyond my wildest dreams," he murmurs breathlessly in gratitude and adoration.

"You're very welcome," she croaks. He chuckles at her lack of energy.

"I can't believe that you didn't even safe-word. Man…you were amazing. No – _more_ than amazing," Christian raves before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Ana hums a sigh.

"By the way…I'm sorry. You'll never have to wait that long for sex ever again. I can't imagine how my ass would look like after keeping it from you for a _longer_ period of time," she gravels, chuckling weakly. Christian laughs.

"Apology accepted. Baby, we're in this _together_. We're both CEOs – we're both parents…but we can't forget about each other as husband and wife. We must take time out for one another – always. Okay?" he pleads to her lovingly, cupping her chin with his hand.

"Okay," she whispers, grinning from ear to ear. He leans over and claims her mouth with his. And soon, they are lost in each other once again.

….

Monday morning, Ethan enters a neutral-colored lobby and takes a seat on a nearby sofa. The tall, athletic blonde is wearing a black suit sans tie with a white shirt unbuttoned at the collar. He places his black leather portfolio in the empty space directly next to him.

"Sir? Are you Ethan Kavanagh?" an older lady with salt and pepper hair calls out behind the desk.

"Yes?" Ethan replies nervously.

"Welcome! She will be right with you in just a moment," the woman informs. Ethan gives her a kind nod before looking down at the cell phone in his lap. The device keeps him occupied in order to quell the nervousness that threatens to overtake him. He can't bear to hear another ' _no'_ yet again. He tries to entertain positive thoughts in order for an upbeat attitude to shine through in his likable persona.

Ethan looks up just in time to witness a different woman – a younger, tall, attractive blonde wearing a navy blue pants suit and matching eyeglass frames, saunter from behind the counter.

"Mr. Kavanagh?" she calls out, approaching Ethan.

"Ye…yes," he stutters, standing to his feet.

"Dr. Sarah Carlson. Thank you for coming here on such short notice," she beams.

"No problem. Thank you for seeing me so quickly. I'd just left you a message Saturday morning out on a whim. I didn't expect for you to call me back right away," Ethan grins, firmly shaking her hand.

"I work Saturdays on occasion, so I was glad to hear your message just in the nick of time. So, you want to follow me back to my office?" she asks.

"Sure," he replies before trailing her behind the counter and down the hallway.

Twenty minutes into the interview, the time has now come for Dr. Carlson to talk and for Ethan to listen.

"Ethan, you are a bright young mind and we could definitely use you here at our practice," Sarah says. Ethan grins and nods at her in appreciation.

"You mentioned earlier that you spoke with Dr. John Flynn not too long ago inquiring about a position over at his practice, which he turned you down for due to your brother-in-law's _brother_ being his biggest client," she smirks.

"Well, Dr. Flynn didn't say that he was his _biggest_ client," Ethan clarifies.

"No Ethan, I'm telling you that _he is_ ," Sarah snorts. Ethan chuckles at her.

"Ethan. I'm from the adage of, look – I don't care if your own mama is a client here, you as a professional must have the decency to uphold the _psychotherapist's oath_. If you can't be discrete with information from a relative or a friend of a friend, how will you be discrete with confidential information from a total and complete stranger? Right?" Sarah reasons. Ethan nods vehemently at her poignancy.

"So on that note, I want you here, Ethan. You know that Ana Grey is my client. And I know that you will not discuss anything that you may see here with _anyone_ ," Sarah says with total resolve.

"Oh, absolutely. I am here to help and protect the clients," Ethan responds like a decorated boy scout.

"Excellent! Well, welcome aboard! You'll begin here as soon as you are released from the hospital. And we will work around your lunch catering schedule," Sarah beams.

"Oh man! Thank you so, so much Dr. Carlson!" Ethan says excitedly, delivering her a vigorous handshake.

"My pleasure. And please, call me Sarah. I look forward to working with you, Ethan."


	5. Chapter 5 - Pulling Double-Duty

**_A/N: A couple of things: For some strange reason, reviews for chapter 4 aren't displaying. Fortunately, I receive email review alerts, so I've read your submitted feedback. :)_**

 ** _To address one comment about chapter 4: If the reader doesn't understand the dynamic of Christian/Ana's relationship and the methods that they use to intimately connect with one another, then this may appear as an abusive relationship on the surface. However, I'd ask the reader to start peeling back all of the layers. Their relationship has communication, boundaries and trust. Without all of these factors combined, you have nothing but abuse. Just my take. I respect any difference of opinion._**

 ** _Chapter 5 is more focused on Ethan and Dr. Sarah. You may or may not change your opinion about the feminist doctor after reading it. ;)_**

 ** _Side note: I really like Ethan. He's hilarious. I wished E.L. James gave him more airtime in her books, haha!_**

 ** _Please keep those reviews and PMs coming! Thanks and Happy New Year! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Pulling Double-Duty**

Monday night, Ana lies in bed with her head propped up on her husband's bare chest while he rubs her back. He has on pajama bottoms and she wears a classic long satin pink nightgown.

"So…I've been thinking," Ana starts. "I'm really considering running that book club that Jerry proposed," she murmurs carefully. Christian slightly raises his head to look at her and arches a stern brow. Ignoring his disagreeable expression, Ana continues.

"If you think about it, it's an ingenious idea. We'd have monthly meetings at GP after hours. Women would have the opportunity to meet for book club at an actual publishing house and see what it is we do. Also, the CEO of GP running a book club and promoting the reading of literature will definitely put us in a positive light with our readers. I told Dr. Sarah about it last week and she agrees that it'll be good for me," Ana explains, trying to convince her husband. Christian lets out a long, irritated sigh.

"Ana, I'm just now _finally_ getting you back after almost five months," Christian breathes, agitated. Ana lifts her head completely off his chest and stares right into his skeptical gray eyes, which are only illuminated by the nighttime glow.

"Christian, I am not going _anywhere_. It's just for one day a month. That's all. Nothing more. I promise. And if it begins to interfere with work, the kids or us, then I will drop the book club completely," she sincerely vows. Christian sits in silence and ponders the proposal. All of a sudden, baby Phoebe begins to cry over the monitor. Ana returns her head to Christian's chest and he resumes rubbing her back as they lie and wait for Phoebe's wailing to past. After two short minutes, it does.

"Alright! It's show time!" Christian declares with excitement. Expeditiously, he flips his wife over on her back and climbs on top of her. Ana gasps and then giggles uncontrollably by the sudden move. He begins to trail sensual kisses all over her neck, which halts her laughter and causes her to moan.

"Hey, you haven't given me a response about the book club," Ana breathes deeply. He lowers down the nightgown at her chest in order to place unfettered, sweet kisses on her collarbone. Ana swoons from the gentle touch of his lips. He stops briefly and looks down at her square in the eye.

"As long as we are able to keep doing what we're about to do momentarily…and the book club doesn't interfere with your home life and our marriage, then I fully support you," Christian murmurs with a loving smile. His supportive, loving words coupled with his warm, sweet smile leave Ana spellbound.

"Okay," she says breathlessly before swiftly taking him by the hair and claiming his mouth, making him groan.

….

A week later, and just one day shy of baby Phoebe officially turning five months old, Ana arrives at work on a Monday morning.

"Hey Ana!" Hannah calls out from her desk before Ana enters her office.

"Good morning, Hannah. What's up?" Ana greets. She turns from her door and makes a beeline directly to her assistant.

"We just announced the book club on our website the middle of last week and it's goin' bananas! We have news outlets wanting interviews with you and the whole nine!" Hannah informs, beaming with excitement. Ana is taken aback.

"Wow, I had no idea it would be such a big deal this quickly," Ana says, stunned.

"Oh yeah! And Barton-Kelley Vineyards would like to sponsor our monthly book club nights and provide all of the ladies with free wine!" Hannah cheers.

"That's…that's great! Email me the details and I'll give them a call," Ana beams in delight.

"Sure! Oh, and the deli next door would like to cater on those nights as well," Hannah adds.

"We're already covered for food," Ana reminds her.

"That's right – _Phoebe's_ place! That lunch they brought in on Friday was delicious! Mia and team did a _wonderful_ job. I was just telling Jesse about her place opening up to the public in two weeks. We'll definitely have to make it out there for date night," raves Hannah. Ana smiles and nods with pride at her sister-in-law's latest endeavor.

"So, right now there are thirty slots for our very first book club meet on February 24th and they are all full! We have over twenty ladies on the waitlist," Hannah announces.

"Wow, that's fantastic! So, I'm thinking that we should simulcast our monthly meetings online. Then we can let everyone around the world continue their own discussions about the book of the month on our message board. Just because we can't hold more than thirty ladies in here doesn't mean we should limit the club to just these four walls," Ana proposes.

"I think that's a great idea, Ana! I'll go ahead and get a dedicated message board set up and designate a moderator. I'll also call our vendor and have them scheduled to set up cameras for the simulcast next month," Hannah informs.

"Very good! Thanks so much, Hannah!" Ana beams in appreciation. "Oh, and your tea's coming in two minutes," Hannah adds. Ana makes her way back to her office and settles in. ' _What would I do without Hannah? Gotta give that girl a raise!_ ' she sighs to herself.

An hour into her busy day, Kate calls Ana on her cell phone.

"Ana! Why didn't you tell me about you hosting a book club!" Kate scolds.

"I'm sorry. It totally slipped my mind," Ana says, guiltily.

"Well, I hope you haven't granted any interviews yet. I want to write an exclusive piece about it in the Sunday paper," Kate sparks.

"You got it. I have some time today and tomorrow. After that, I'm booked solid," Ana tells her.

"Alright – I'll call Hannah shortly and get on your schedule for tomorrow. Let's do lunch!" Kate pipes with excitement.

"Sounds good, Sis!" Ana concurs.

"Wow – a piece about publishing guru, _Anastasia Grey_ written by _Katherine Grey_! We've both come a mighty long way in just four short years. Hey – I wonder if my readers will figure out that we're sisters-in-law!" Kate giggles.

"Well, I'm quite sure that _journalistic integrity protocol_ requires you to disclose that _minor_ detail," Ana chuckles.

"You're right!" Kate laughs.

….

"Wow – this is a _really_ good article, Mrs. Grey," Christian says.

The four Greys sit at the breakfast bar Sunday morning and enjoy brunch as a family. Ana feeds herself with one arm and cradles baby Phoebe with her bottle in the other. Ted sits besides his father in his booster seat partaking in bacon, eggs and fruit.

"Yep. Kate did an awesome job writing that," Ana praises her best friend and sister-in-law.

"You interviewed extremely well here. In fact, your quotes are what _make_ the article," Christian says, ignoring his wife's prior statement. Ana sighs in bewilderment and shakes her head at him.

"Christian, why can't you just give credit to where credit is due?" Ana scolds, perturbed.

"I do. And like I said, _you_ are the one that shines in that article," Christian says, smirking at his wife.

"You have to admit that Kate is very talented. I wished you and her would _finally_ get along," Ana murmurs. Christian exhales, irritated.

"Look – Kate and I are civil towards one another. I…I don't _hate_ her," Christian says with a sardonic expression. Ana lets out a single chuckle through her nostrils.

"You _tolerate_ her," Ana revises.

"I will continue to say this until the day I die: _Thank God for the flu_. If Kate had interviewed me instead of you on that day four years ago, the four of us wouldn't be sitting here right now as a family. And on the flip side, Kate and Elliot wouldn't have sweet little Ava. Things happen for a reason," Christian says with gratitude. Ana beams lovingly at him.

"Ava! I wanna see Ava!" Ted chants at the mention of his little cousin's name. Christian smiles at his _mini-me_ and playfully ruffles up his hair, causing the toddler to giggle.

"Understood. But this is about _you_ and _Kate_. She's our sister-in-law, Christian – and my best friend. I wish you two weren't so… _blah_ towards one another. Don't get me wrong, things have improved," Ana says to her husband.

"Hey, look…one day at a time. We're not getting any worse," Christian says with a boyish grin. Ana can't help but swoon at his charm.

"Oh – by the way, Martha invited all of us to baby Matthew's one-year-old birthday party next month," Christian mentions.

"Oh, okay," Ana simply replies. Christian raises an accusatory brow at his wife.

"What?" Ana frowns at him.

"You just got on me about Kate, and you've been avoiding Martha," Christian accuses her with a smirk.

"I have _not_ been avoiding Martha! I've just been…busy," Ana says in her defense.

"Well, Martha thinks you've been avoiding her," Christian says.

"Honest I haven't. It's just that there are other people in line ahead of her. Her and I haven't been friends for very long," explains Ana.

"Well at one time, you two were _very_ good friends. It wasn't until that idiot got in the way of that," Christian says concerning Bryan Ashford. Ana breathes deeply.

" _He_ had nothing to do with it. I just got really busy with work…and then we had Phoebe. I haven't been hanging out with _any_ of my friends, quite honestly. I haven't even had a chance to go to New York to visit José. So it's not just _Martha_ , Christian," Ana says plainly.

"Okay," Christian says, suppressing a smirk before turning back to look at the newspaper. Ana senses his skepticism. ' _Maybe I do need to make the effort with Martha. I'll discuss it with Sarah the next time I see her_ ,' Ana reflects.

The vibrating cellphone in Christian's pocket startles him. He retrieves it and scowls before answering it.

"What!" he snaps, utterly annoyed. He listens momentarily to the caller.

"He's full of shit! I signed that contract _months_ ago!" Christian barks back. Ana narrows her eyes at her husband concerning his poor choice of words.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ted chants over and over again, beating his fork against the table. Ana gapes at him, petrified.

"Teddy! Don't say that," Ana whispers loudly at her son. Christian quickly places his hand over the phone's mouthpiece.

"Ted, don't you say that!" Christian chastises the boy, but tries hard to suppress a laugh.

….

It's Groundhog Day, and the fat rat in Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania has predicted six more weeks of winter. However, the news doesn't put a damper on Ethan Kavanagh's spirit. It's _day one_ at Dr. Sarah Carlson's office.

Sarah and Ethan stand in the center of the file room.

"So Ethan, we are going to have you help me and the other therapists lead some of the group therapy sessions starting this evening. Watch the lead therapists and see how we manage in a group setting. I am hoping that after time, we will have you running your own groups," Sarah beams at him. Ethan is ecstatic.

"That sounds great," he gleams.

"So in addition to that, we need you to assist Doris at the front desk as needed. She'll need help from time to time calling clients and confirming appointments. Also, I have a very huge project that will probably take you all year to complete. We have switched over to an electronic system. So what I will need you to do is to go through these file cabinets here and transcribe all of the session notes into the new system. The application is very intuitive and it'll walk you through everything," Sarah kindly explains.

"Great – no problem," Ethan assures her.

"The key is to be as accurate as possible. No errors. This system will allow us to transfer records from one therapist to another across the country with the push of a button," explains Sarah.

"That's very smart. It enables you to receive a new patient's history right out of the gate," Ethan pipes.

"Exactly. It makes all of our jobs easier," Sarah says in agreement.

"So, I will let you decide what you want to do between now and our first group therapy session this evening. I know you have to leave shortly to help your girlfriend at the restaurant," Sarah adds.

"Yes. I'll go ahead and sit with Doris for an hour to start my training and then I'll be back here at 2:00," Ethan informs the boss.

"Very good," Sarah grins.

As promised, Ethan returns back to the office just before two in the afternoon and sits with Doris the receptionist to learn the computer-based client system. He begins helping her to call patients and confirm appointments. Ethan especially got a kick out of one call in particular that he had to make.

"Hello, Ana Grey speaking."

"Yes, hello Mrs. Grey. This is Ethan Kavanagh from Dr. Sarah Carlson's office calling to confirm your appointment for tomorrow at noon," he says, suppressing a chuckle. Ana bursts out in laughter.

"Ethan! You are such a ham!" Ana giggles.

"Haha! I couldn't _wait_ to make this call! How goes it?" Ethan says with a grin.

"Well, you should know! I just saw you two hours ago delivering our lunch, you busy guy!" Ana ribs him.

"Well hey – you know – gotta pay off those student loans!" Ethan jokes. Ana chuckles.

"I totally understand," Ana says.

"Um…no you don't. You're rich," Ethan teases.

"Stop it!" Ana playfully scolds.

"Anyway, I wont hold you up. Just calling to confirm your appointment, for _to-mor-row_ ," Ethan says in a singsong fashion.

"I will be _therrreee_!" Ana sings back.

" _Lay-terrrrssss_ ," Ethan childishly harmonizes.

"Laters, Ethan!" Ana laughs at him.

At 4:30, Dr. Carlson stands besides Ethan as he concludes another appointment reminder call.

"So Ethan – in about fifteen minutes, the ladies will begin arriving for the five o'clock support group. Here's the roster," Sarah says, handing him a typed list. "Have the ladies initial by their name as they come in. At five o'clock sharp, I want you to come into the meeting room with this list and have a seat next to me. I'll introduce you to the group and we'll get started. Sounds good?" Sarah says.

"Sounds good!" Ethan concurs. Sarah smiles warmly and returns to her office.

Ethan glances at the title of the sign-up sheet. It reads " _Women's Relationship Recovery Support Group_." Ethan rolls his eyes. "Yeah, just what I need to start my evening: A room full of bitter, angry chicks," he mumbles to himself.

As Ethan continues working on the computer, members of the support group arrive gradually and initial by their name on the roster. A majority of the ladies exchange pleasantries with the new, attractive face behind the counter before making their way to the meeting room in the back of the office.

One woman in particular catches Ethan's eye. With shoulder-length auburn hair adorned with blonde highlights, she is extremely attractive and very well put together. She wears a light blue blouse with a dark fitted skirt and high heels and carries her coat in her arm. Unlike the other ladies before her, she doesn't greet the cute new guy behind the desk. She appears aloof.

Catching wind of her indifference, Ethan pretends to preoccupy himself with the computer, but watches the woman from the corner of his eye. She is well aware of the arrival routine and signs her initials right besides her name before heading straight to the back. After she leaves, Ethan quickly scans the sign-in sheet, recalling exactly where the woman just initialed. ' _Candy Baker_ ', it reads. "I wonder what's eating _Candy Baker_. Ex-porn star?" Ethan chuckles softly to himself.

A few other women sign in shortly before five. When the time comes, Ethan locks the front entrance before picking up the sign-up sheet and heading back to the meeting room.

Ethan stands nervously in the meeting room and shuts the door behind. Before him, twelve women sit in a circle along with Dr. Sarah. Some women continue to converse with one another, but the majority of them stare dead at Ethan. A frisson of fear and intimidation rises up in the young psych graduate.

"Ethan! Come and join us," Sarah encourages him with a smile, patting the chair right next to her.

"Ladies, this is Ethan Kavanagh. He's our new therapist trainee who just started today. We are going to have him sit in with us during these sessions for the time being. Ethan is a professional, so please don't feel nervous around him, even though he's a good-looking guy," Sarah jokes. A majority of the ladies laugh. Ethan chuckles nervously and starts to blush.

Sarah begins a round table with the ladies in the circle to discuss their week and some of the struggles they had to endure. It was encouraging for Ethan to hear that quite a few of the ladies continue to support one another outside of the group sessions. One woman mentioned that she got down and depressed one day and called another lady in the group who lifted up her spirits. "See! This is what I am talking about! This is why we are here! We must encourage one another! We are all in this together! You are not alone!" Dr. Sarah harps to the group. The bulk of the group smiles and nods in agreement.

Every so often as one person is speaking, someone else in the group will interject a thought giving that person a new perspective. This makes Ethan smile knowing that the group sessions are actually helping some of these women. However during the course of the night, he witnesses that something is off. Unlike the rest of the group, Candy Baker is stone silent and emotionless. Ethan is anticipating a point in the meeting when Dr. Sarah forces the woman to finally speak up.

During the course of the night, Ethan learns about some of the ladies' stories. A couple of them left domestic abuse situations while others were either cheated on or they are just coming to terms with being single again after being married or involved for a long period of time. A couple of the women in the group admit to having trust issues with men and are afraid to step out and date again.

"Don't ever force yourself to date simply because your mother or your friends want you to! You have to be ready to jump back into the dating scene. If you're not ready, then you will repeat past mistakes," Sarah preaches in warning. A majority of the circle nod in agreement. Ethan glances over at Candy Baker who remains stoic.

"Well, alright ladies. That ends our group session for tonight. Thank you all so much for coming. I know that this helped some of you tonight," Sarah beams. A majority chimes in with a word or two, confirming that the session was indeed helpful for them.

"Great! See you next week. Email me if you need to!" Sarah calls out as the sounds of chairs dragging against the tile floor, women rising and chatter begin to fill the room.

"Candy! Can I see you for a moment?" Sarah calls out amongst the noise. While Ethan is having small talk with two other ladies in the group, he attempts to zoom in on what is about to take place directly to his left, which is where Dr. Sarah is still seated.

Candy grabs the vacant chair next to Sarah and moves in close before taking a seat.

"Candy – treatment will only be successful if you put in the work. I can't help you unless you are willing to try. You have to be willing to let go of the past, sweetie," Sarah pleads softly.

"I am trying, Sarah. Really – I am. But it's hard," Candy says in melancholy.

"Candy, it's been over five years – going on six. When are we finally going to move on and heal?" Sarah says, almost annoyed.

"But…but I still love him," Candy says, pleading, finally beginning to show the emotion that lacked in her the entire night.

"No! That was _not_ love, Candy! That was _control_! When are you going to realize that!" she snaps.

"But we were so good together! I made him happy… _he_ made _me_ happy," Candy says, trying to convince her therapist.

Ethan now completely disregards the conversation with the other ladies and turns his focus to the two women seated to his left.

"Candy, _the man_ is _married_. When are you finally going to get it through your head? Please – please, do the work. I want you to reclaim your power. You are a bright, beautiful young woman," Sarah softly pleads.

' _Yes – she's hot! Why is she still hung up over some married dude?_ ' Ethan thinks to himself.

"Well, I'm thinking about moving to Phoenix in two weeks. My mother lives there. Maybe time away from here will help," Candy says softly.

"Candy, that may just do the trick. You need a strong support system. And you need to continue therapy. I will send you a list of good therapists in Phoenix. And you know that you can always call or email me…anytime," Sarah says warmly.

"I know," the woman says. And for the first time, her stoic countenance changes and some signs of life begin to make an appearance. Ethan discovers that she is even more beautiful than she was before.

"Thank you, Sarah," Candy says with sincerity before reaching out to embrace the therapist.

"Anytime, Candy. Take care and please – stay in touch. I'll email that list over to you," Sarah says in closing. Candy nods before leaving the room.

A few other ladies stop by and talk with Sarah once she is freed up from her previous conversation. Ethan sits silent, trying to digest what just took place right before his eyes. It dawns on him that he works for a therapist that truly cares for her patients and maintains an open-door policy, even after hours. Ethan hopes that he can adopt some of her positive attributes as he grows in his career.

Eventually, Sarah and Ethan make their way to the lobby and say goodbye to the final set of ladies.

"Wow, tonight went very well. I'm glad that you got a chance to sit in and witness what it is that we do here," Sarah beams at her new apprentice.

"Yes – that was truly…educational. I absolutely respect your role. I see that your group meetings have definitely helped some of those ladies," Ethan praises.

"Why thank you, Ethan," Sarah grins in appreciation.

"That's what I want to do. I want to help people just _like that_ ," Ethan declares.

"And you will. You have that _hunger_ in your eyes. I could tell during our group session. I also saw you listening in on my talk in the end there," Sarah winks conspiratorially. Ethan snorts in embarrassment for being caught eavesdropping.

"Candy Baker?" Ethan says in an effort to confirm the other party of _said_ talk.

" _Doctor_ Candice Baker," Sarah clarifies.

" _Doctor_? She's a _doctor_?" Ethan says, taken aback.

"Uh huh. A physician. Hurt happens to everyone, Ethan. You will see that during your time here with us. It happens to doctors, to police officers, to teachers, to um… _CEO's_ ," Sarah says, putting extra emphasis on the last occupation. Ethan doesn't give it a second thought.

"Point taken. Well, I hope that _Dr. Baker_ finds exactly what she's looking for in Phoenix," Ethan says sincerely.

"So do I, Ethan. So do I," Sarah soberly replies.

….

"So Ana, is there anything you'd like to discuss this afternoon?" Dr. Carlson prefaces.

It's Tuesday during lunch hour and Ana has a scheduled session with Sarah. Ethan is currently out of the office helping Mia during lunch rush at the bistro.

"It's official! I'm doing the book club!" Ana cheerfully reveals.

"I saw it in the paper the other week! Congratulations! I'm so happy that you're doing it. It's truly going to help you in all of the ways that I described in our last session," Sarah beams.

"And I got Christian to finally support it. I told him that if it begins to interfere with my home life, then I will drop it," Ana adds. Sarah's face turns from pleased to perplexed.

"I don't see how this would interfere with your home life, Ana. It's only one night a month," Sarah argues.

"Exactly. So the feedback so far has been amazing and I'm looking forward to our first meeting at the end of this month," Ana says.

"Well great! We'll talk more about it after your first meeting, I'm sure. So what's next? Anything else happen during the past week or so that you want to talk about?" Sarah inquires.

"So about a week ago, Christian brought to my attention that his colleague, who so happens to be a friend of mine, thinks that I'm avoiding her," Ana says with a skeptical grin.

"Martha – right?" Sarah recalls. Ana nods at her, impressed by her memory.

"Yes," Ana confirms.

"Well, perhaps you _are_ avoiding her. Do you think about Bryan Ashford every time someone mentions her? Or even when you see a picture of her, do you think of him?" Sarah inquires. Ana gasps at her directness. She figured that they would eventually work up to this point, but Sarah cuts right to the chase.

"Honestly, I've taken that thought into consideration, but I don't even put Martha and Bryan in the same category. Martha is…great. She's sweet and kind. She's not manipulative at all," Ana says with fondness.

"Okay, well then consider this: Do you feel let down by her because she didn't initially protect you _from_ him?" Sarah offers. Ana's mind is blown. She sits and tries to wrap her head around the concept.

"Your husband, your best friends, they all tried to warn you about him. But Martha – she didn't," Sarah injects.

"Whoa…I hadn't – I hadn't even thought of that," Ana says, confounded.

"But you know for a fact that she was clueless about Bryan as well. She was also manipulated until he snapped and fired her," Sarah theorizes.

"Wow," Ana says, speechless.

"Support. You two need one another. You're the only two in your circle of friends that understands what it is to be duped by the very same guy. Don't shut her out, Ana. You should trust her. Besides, would she still be working for your husband if she wasn't trustworthy?" Sarah says with a raised eye.

"Absolutely not," Ana laughs.

"I made my point. Look, give her a call. Do lunch this week. Talk things over. Okay?" Sarah says warmly.

"Okay," Ana smiles.

"So, there's something that I'd like to discuss. How are things going on between you and Christian?" Sarah says with a poker face. Ana's taken back by the impromptu question.

"Things are going well," Ana responds.

"Yeah?" Sarah says with a raised brow.

"Do you…um, know something that I don't?" Ana asks nervously.

"No – I'm just checking in. That's what us shrinks do," Sarah laughs. Ana sighs in relief.

"Things are going great. The communication is still going _very_ well. The moment we feel something is off, we talk about it. We keep in contact throughout the day at work," Ana says proudly.

"How's the intimacy? Is that going well with the baby and all? I know that can be a problem for couples with small children," Sarah grins.

"Well, um…it was an issue for a while. But I think we're okay now. The baby wasn't sleeping through the night, so sex was cut off for a while. Well, a _long_ while," Ana laughs nervously. Sarah continues looking at her client intently.

"Now, Phoebe's pretty much sleeping throughout the night. I'm happy…Christian's happy. It's good!" Ana says cheerfully.

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear it. I just want to make sure that _you_ feel confident in your marriage," Sarah verifies.

"Absolutely. Christian and I are in a very good place," Ana beams.

"I have no doubt. It's written all over your face," Sarah grins.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unlikely People

**_A/N: Based on the reviews I've read, readers are already beginning to speculate people and motives. :)_**

 ** _I just mapped out the entire plot. In order for this story not to be long and drawn out, things will begin to unfold starting in the next chapter. As you may recall in the last story (Writer's Block), we didn't begin to realize Ashford's motives until right around Chapter 14. So good news, readers – you don't have to wait as long this time around to see what folks are up to! Now, it's all about the execution and seeing how long it will take for everyone else in the story to figure out what's going on. :D_**

 ** _BTW, I return back to work from holiday break on Monday, so unfortunately updates may slow down to just 1-2 chapters a week._**

 ** _I hope that you all enjoy this story so far. Although reviews appear to still be down, please comment on Chapter 6. I'm still reading them! Thanks! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Unlikely People**

The day has finally come for Grey Publishing's very first women's book club meeting.

Ana has quite the day ahead of her. She suspects that she wont be getting home until ten o'clock in the evening, therefore missing out on Ted and Phoebe's bedtime ritual. As a consolation, she decides to work from home the following morning in order to make it up to them. At that moment, she is grateful that this sacrifice will only take place one night a month. If the book club is as successful as planned, Ana predicts that they will recess during the major holiday months as well as the summer vacation months when women mostly travel away with their families.

In her spare time during these past couple of weeks, Ana keeps up-to-date with the message boards, which already contains a significant amount of interactive conversation regarding the chosen book for February. _Pride and Prejudice_ is a well-known classic for most, however Ana recently became aware that some of the ladies who will be present tonight as well as some of those following along on the internet are just now being introduced to the classic. This excites Ana and she cannot wait to discuss one of her all time favorite books with the group. For next month, Ana has already chosen a modern book written by a local author currently signed to one of the other three publishing houses in Seattle. It's one of her recent favorites.

Ana is almost fully recovered from a nasty stomach bug that had her doubled over this past weekend. It was bad enough to keep her from attending Matthew Newsome's first birthday party. Fortunately, the bug did not affect Christian or the kids, so they were able to attend the party, leaving Ana at home to recover in peace.

Even though Matthew's mother, Martha was well aware of Ana's illness, she still can't help but think that her once _good friend_ is actively avoiding her. Ana became more and more busy planning for the first book club meet and therefore failed to call Martha to do lunch as she promised Dr. Sarah that she would. Ana vowed to herself that she would finally give Martha a call before the end of this week.

After checking the message boards, Ana begins making additional notes for tonight's meeting. Ana resolves to keep things simple and interactive for the first night…seeing what works and doesn't work in order to improve on future meetings. She is extremely grateful that Hannah, vice president Kay Bestie and two female editors will also be in attendance tonight in support.

During lunch hour, Ana continues to work expeditiously on her laptop. A sudden rap on the door breaks her out of her working trance. The knock forces the cracked door wide open. She looks up and beholds her gorgeous husband in a suit, holding a large brown paper bag. Ana beams at him, pleasantly surprised.

"Christian! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming," she utters. He strolls in and shuts the door behind him.

"I knew you'd be tied to that chair until six, Mrs. Grey. I thought you could use some lunch," he says with a hot, sexy voice that could melt pure gold. Her heart skips a beat.

"Why, thank you honey. Are you going to stay here and join me?" Ana glows, hopeful.

"That's the plan," he responds. Christian begins to empty out the contents of the bag on the coffee table and sorts out the sandwiches, chips, fruit cups and bottled waters for the two of them. Ana gets up and joins him on the other side of her desk and takes a seat.

After partaking in lunch and small talk with her husband, Ana sinks into her chair, sated. "We should do this more often. Thank you," she smiles warmly. "You are very welcome. I hope you have a wonderful meeting tonight. I'll be watching you online," Christian beams with pride. "Thank you. I'll definitely need your feedback afterwards. I want to make sure that we are making these meetings worthwhile," Ana expresses with a hint of anxiousness.

"You'll do absolutely fine, Mrs. Grey. I have no doubt," he beams encouragingly at her.

"I hope so," she murmurs with uncertainty.

"You _will_ ," he says, assured.

"Well, I'll get going," he says before standing and placing the empty wrappers, containers and bottles into the paper bag.

"Thanks for lunch…and thank you for staying," Ana says, glaring at him with love and gratitude. She stands with him.

"Of course," he says, leaving no trace of doubt in his desire to bring her comfort during a stressful time. He places the bag in a nearby trash bin.

Christian turns and faces his wife. "I'll see you tonight when you get home," he utters softly, placing both hands on her arms and gently rubbing them up and down.

"Okay. I love you," she says sweetly. He kisses her tenderly.

"I love you more, Mrs. Grey," he grins before turning on his heel and leaving his wife to her work.

"I am such a lucky girl," Ana murmurs to herself, swooning.

….

At 5:40, Ana sits between Hannah and Kay Bestie at a table just outside of the door of the assembly area for tonight's meeting. They begin greeting some of the ladies and issuing small gift bags as they enter and take their seat. Mia, Ethan and two other workers from Phoebe's French Bistro arrive to set up the food. Mia and Ethan talk briefly with the _woman of the hour_ before resuming setup and leaving the facility shortly after. A representative from Barton-Kelley Vineyards later arrives with a cart full of wine and explains to the three ladies at the table that they will be verifying ID's before issuing out drinks.

In the middle of giving instructions to her assistant next to her, Ana notices a figure standing still, hovering over her. Slowly, Ana looks up to witness a short, feisty redhead wearing a beige pants suit and multicolored blouse.

"Oh my God! Martha!" Ana says in shock. Ana springs up to meet her face to face. Martha glares at Ana expressionless, not reciprocating her level of excitement.

"Hey, I figured that joining the book club was the only way I'd finally get a chance to see you," Martha says, stone-faced. Ana's spirit drops and she takes a breath in order to compose herself.

"I…I didn't see you on the roster. I wished I had known," Ana says nervously. In spite of the moment, they hug awkwardly across the table.

"Yep, I registered as _Marty O'Boyle_. Marty's my childhood name and O'Boyle's my maiden name," she explains. "I knew that seeing _Martha Newsome_ on the roster would alarm the folks here," she adds, letting out a slight chuckle. Both Hannah and Kay stand to greet Martha as well.

"Well, I'm truly glad that you're here. Let's talk afterwards. I'll need your feedback for sure," Ana beams warmly at her friend. Martha lightens up and gives her a genuine smile before hugging her once again – this time with sincerity. "You'll do great Ana," Martha utters before entering the meeting room. Ana tightens up her lip, feeling ashamed that Martha felt the need to register incognito for her book club in order to be able to finally spend time with her. Ana resolves to talk things over with her and make things right following the meeting.

The final two ladies on the roster arrive at the table just five minutes shy of the meeting's starting time. Even though they approach at the same time, they don't appear to be together. Hannah quickly hands the first lady a gift bag. She is short, round and full of life with long burgundy hair. She is wearing black yoga pants and a long dressy top. She excitedly reaches out for Ana's hand to shake it.

"Hi Mrs. Grey! I'm Natalie! I absolutely love Boyce Fox's books! Do you know if we're going to be reading those for the club anytime soon?" she says with speed and an overload of energy. Ana laughs nervously.

"I'm sure we will! Thanks for coming tonight, Natalie. I hope you enjoy it. We have food and wine inside," Ana smiles warmly. Natalie nods with extreme gratitude and enters the room. The last woman to approach the table appears slightly nervous. She has short, curly honey blonde hair and an extremely attractive face. She is wearing skinny jeans and a very fashionable multi-colored top. The woman didn't smile while approaching the table, but after hearing the back and forth between the woman seated in the middle of the table and the lady in the yoga pants, the blonde seems to force a more tender look on her face.

Hannah beams at her and hands her a gift bag, which the woman takes without looking at her. "Hi Mrs. Grey," she finally speaks. The woman has a very sultry voice that makes Ana and the other two women beside her take notice. In a flash too quick to even ponder for longer than a second, Ana gets an odd, familiar vibe from her. ' _She's not Mrs. Robinson – but strangely similar. A bit shorter, though_.' The thought comes and immediately goes from Ana's subconscious.

"Hello," Ana finally says after swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm Bridget. I look forward to your book club tonight," the woman smiles. Ana suddenly witnesses her big, beautiful cobalt blue eyes.

"Thank you for coming, Bridget. Make sure you partake in the wine. It's great!" Ana says, slightly nervous. The woman kindly nods to Ana before making her way into the meeting room. Kay Bestie follows behind her.

Hannah turns to her boss and gapes at her with a confused expression. " _Foxy Blonde_ was kind of…weird. She looked at no one else at this table _but_ you," observes Hannah. Ana chuckles. "She seemed kind of intimidating – even though she was quite nice," Ana says. Shaking off the moment, the two ladies stand and enter the room to begin the meeting.

Ana makes her way over to the small podium with a microphone in front of the room. Both video cameras are rolling, streaming live. The entire room is mic'd for sound for the webcast, but the cameras only face the front of the room and not the audience. Hannah stands close by in case her boss needs anything. All of the other ladies are in position facing the front of the room classroom-style in comfortable chairs. The majority of the women partake in hors d'oeuvres provided by Mia and team as well as wine courtesy of the night's sponsor.

Before stepping to the microphone to kick things off, Ana glances over to the left and sees Martha, who excitedly waves to her. Ana smiles big and returns the wave. Ana then starts the meeting.

Ana gives an introduction, telling the women before her a little about herself. Overall, Ana receives a positive vibe from the room that dissolves the jitters in her belly. Ana is now in her zone. She begins to tell the group about her love for literature and how it is a pleasure to be hosting this new book club and bringing that _first love_ back home for her again.

"Sometimes as moms, businesswomen and wives – we often lose focus on what used to matter to us. I remember sitting down and just reading for _hours_ …losing myself in a book. Today, those opportunities occur far and few in between. Instead of getting lost in _Manderley_ , it's all day staff meetings and dirty diapers," chuckles Ana, which is met with resounding laughter from those ladies in the audience who relate to the sentiment.

During the course of her introduction, Ana realizes that _Foxy Blonde_ is seated right in the front row. The alluring blonde's gaze is fixed on Ana, making the CEO feel slightly uncomfortable. Ana pushes through and decides to concentrate on the rest of the audience.

The night continues and a very spirited discussion about _Pride and Prejudice_ takes place. The women speak freely about the novel and share many laughs at some of the humorous comments made by others. Even Martha made a few snarky remarks that had everyone there in stitches. Ana smiles for the entire night, completely enjoying the back and forth amongst the diverse group of ladies. Eventually, Ana gets a five-minute warning from one of the camera technicians.

"Does anyone else have any closing thoughts before we end our very first book club meet?" Ana says warmly to the group.

"Yes – I was curious why you decided on this book as the first book. Is there any significance that this story holds for you?"

Ana's eyes zoom in on the speaker, realizing that the question is coming from _Foxy Blonde_.

"Um…Bridget? Is it?" Ana asks cautiously, trying to remember the woman's name. _Foxy Blonde_ smiles warmly and nods, impressed that the CEO recalled her name correctly. Ana sighs in relief and lets out a brief chuckle.

"Bridget, excellent question. Pride and Prejudice is a classic book that's action packed, as you've read. In it, you have societal expectations placed on women, you have rebellion, you have angst, and you have two very unlikely people who fall in love. It's a timeless story. That's why I chose this book," Ana beams.

"Do you personally relate to that last part? The part about the _two unlikely people falling in love_?" Bridget abruptly appends to her previous question. The last minute question stuns Ana, but she is resilient. "I think that all women who have fallen in love can relate to that. Don't you?" Ana says poignantly.

"Absolutely. Thank you," Bridget grins, truly impressed by the host's answer.

Ana closes the meeting reminding the ladies of next month's book. She also encourages them as well as the audience online to utilize the message boards for continuous discussion. Ana then dismisses the group and steps down from the podium. She is greeted with accolades from her work colleagues before some of the ladies from the book club approach her to thank her for such a wonderful meeting.

After Martha embraces Ana and congratulates her for a great meeting, Ana asks her friend to wait for her. Martha stands close by as Ana receives kind words from the attendees as they exit the building.

The last woman in line shakes Ana's hand and holds it firmly. It's _Foxy Blonde_. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Grey. Tonight was lovely. I really enjoyed the book and the dialog," Bridget says with sincere gratitude.

"Thank you so much for coming, Bridget. And please…call me Ana," she says softly with a warm smile.

"Ana," Bridget echoes, testing out the name.

"See you next month?" Ana says, hopeful.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it. Take care, Ana," Bridget beams before leaving the building.

Martha finally walks up to her friend as all the book club members have left the GP facility.

"Wow, that chick was _smokin'_! She'd fit right in with the other hot blondes at GEH!" Martha jokes. Ana laughs.

"Something tells me that blonde isn't really her true color," Ana smirks in skepticism.

"Nor is it for the majority of the _blondes_ who work at GEH," chuckles Martha. Ana laughs. It's at that moment that Ana realizes that she has truly missed her friend.

"Hey, let's go see what's left of that wine in the meeting room!" Martha beams. Ana nods with the utmost concurrence before scurrying down the hall with Martha towards the wine.

….

"Mrs. Grey?" he calls tenderly with a whisper as they lie in bed. Christian traces her jawline with his lips while she lies naked on her side with her eyes closed. She moans at his touch.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm serious – I have no input concerning the webcast. It went perfectly," he murmurs, brimming with pride for his wife.

"Thank you," she says weakly, struggling to smile. Her body is limp from their intense lovemaking.

"How were the kids tonight?" Ana mumbles.

"Easy-peasy. I had it all under control," Christian brags.

"I know you did. _Control_ is your middle name," Ana murmurs, giggling. Ana opens her eyes to see her husband smiling down at her.

"I'm not as bad as I used to be – surely," he playfully defends.

"Honestly, you were never _that bad_ with me. You have always been protective. It seemed like control at the time. But in hindsight, I believe that it was just your way of keeping me safe," Ana breathes, looking into his eyes.

"That's how I see it. I want you to be happy, Ana. And _safe_ ," Christian pours out, heartfelt.

"I know – and that's why I love you," she beams at him. He kisses her with ardor.

"Ana, there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you and for our two beautiful children. I often stare at the family portrait that José took of us late last year that now hangs on the wall in my office. And I think to myself, ' _What have I done to deserve this beautiful family?_ ' Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I didn't earn it…but I will sure as hell fight with everything in me to keep it. I fought that asshole, Ashford. And I will destroy anything and anyone else who gets in the way of us and what you and I made together," Christian whispers ominously. Christian's eyes burn with vehement passion. Ana glares at her husband with compassion.

"I love you more than words could describe, Ana Grey," he breathes.

"I know, Christian Grey. Now please…stop all of this deep, sappy talk before I start to cry," she sighs a giggle, holding back tears. He gently caresses her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Make love to me once more before we go to sleep," she adds in a gentle plea.

"I am more than willing to comply with your request, Mrs. Grey," Christian whispers softly in her ear before nibbling it.

….

"Whatcha doin', Ethan?" Mia asks, severely lacking her usual effervescence. Ethan is sitting up in bed on his laptop with pajama bottoms and a old Pearl Jam t-shirt. Mia looks demure in a pink nightgown as she climbs in bed beside him. It's just past midnight and she is exhausted. It's been a long day at the restaurant on top of catering for Ana's book club event.

"I'm doing some research for work. We have a client who's seriously addicted to porn," Ethan says, snickering.

"Yeah, right!" Mia laughs loudly. She scoots right next to him to view his screen.  
"I'm serious," Ethan says with much less humor. Mia gives him the side eye, still in doubt.

"People are into some crazy shit," Ethan says under his breath as he continues to browse photos on an adult website.

"None of these girls have real tits! I mean, look at this!" Ethan frowns in disgust, pointing at the screen. Mia shakes her head in pity.

"Don't ever get a boob job," Ethan murmurs.

"You know, I considered it…when I was younger. I have hips and a butt – but no boobs," Mia giggles.

"I love your boobs. Leave them alone," he says sternly. Mia beams at him.

As she leans against his chest and looks at his computer, something catches her eye.

"BDSM?" Mia points to the top of the webpage .

"BDSM actually stands for ' _bondage and discipline, domination and submission, sadism and masochism_ '," Ethan explains.

"So really, it's B-D-D-S-S-M," Mia laughs. Ethan chuckles and nods in confirmation.

"Click on it," Mia says. He does. The two begin to parse through the photos. Suddenly, Mia's eyeballs practically jump out of their sockets. Ethan is equally floored.

"Holy shit! What the fuck is this? This is crazy!" Ethan flares.

"He's beating her with that big stick! And she likes it!" Mia gapes.

"And look at this one…hanging from the ceiling! I don't know anyone who is into this shit!" Ethan snaps. Mia shakes her head in disgust.

"Shut it off!" she cries out. Ethan exits out of the browser and closes the laptop before placing it on the nightstand.

"I'm going to have nightmares about that! Why do people do that? Why does stuff like that turn people on?" Mia laments with a look of horror still plastered on her innocent face.

"Babe, I have no idea. I'm just glad that we don't know any freaks like that. I know I'm supposed to be a mental health professional and all, but if I ever met someone in our circle that was into nipple clamps, leather cuffs, collars and whips and shit, I would run in the other direction," Ethan says, appalled.

"Ditto! I can't see anyone we know being into that. Not even my brothers. I know that they do kinky stuff with their wives – but they'd never do _that_!" Mia frowns.

"Um…how do you know what your brothers do with their wives behind closed doors?" Ethan narrows his eyes at her.

"Well, we girls talk. That's all I'm going to say!" Mia sparks before dropping her head on her pillow and covering up with the duvet. Ethan smirks and rolls his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 - Blonde Ambition

**_A/N: I address comments about the five-month sex break at the end of this chapter.  
_** ** _Please leave your comments for chapter 7. Your reviews/PMs encourage me to kick out more content much sooner! TYSM! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Blonde Ambition**

Late Thursday afternoon, Ana and Martha finally have their lunch date at Mia's restaurant. Ana looks smart in a black sleeveless dress with houndstooth-pattern blazer, while Martha is all business in a navy skirt suit with a cream-colored top. As the two ladies sit with their meals, Mia surfaces from the kitchen wearing a chef's apron over a pretty floral dress.

"Hey girls! Just wanted to stop by and say hi!" Mia beams at the two.

"The place looks awesome, Mia! And the food is to die for!" raves Martha. Ana nods in agreement.

"Thank you! You just missed Ethan. He had to go back to his _real job_ ," Mia giggles.

"I think it's so sweet that Ethan's still helping you," Ana swoons.

"I know! My Babe's the best!" Mia sparkles. Mia quickly says goodbye to the two girls before heading back into the kitchen.

"So, how's the world of _innovative technologies and acquisitions_?" Ana asks in a playfully haughty tone. Martha chuckles.

"Well, you should know the answer to that more than anyone. You constantly have to endure the inopportune phone calls at dinnertime," Martha snorts.

"And let's not forget Sunday brunch. I remember one call in particular – Christian was in a bad mood and used profanity. Unfortunately, Teddy was sitting right there and only remembered that _one word_ ," Ana says with embarrassment.

"Oh no!" gapes Martha, trying not to laugh.

"Yep," Ana slowly nods, stone-faced.

"I have a bunch of folks at GEH tell me on a regular basis how glad they are that I am there. Now, they just come to me instead of Christian because they fear that he will bite their heads off. And then you have Ros who likes to ask eighty million questions before agreeing to do anything," Martha laughs.

"Christian just likes to be kept in the loop. He doesn't care for surprises," Ana says.

"Exactly. Just let him know what the end result is and get there however you'd like," adds Martha.

"So, are you my husband's _work wife_?" Ana teases. Martha chuckles.

"No – I think that title still belongs to Ros…even though she's not really that into guys," Martha says with humor. Ana laughs hysterically.

….

Ethan is plugging away in the file room at work. Transcribing old session notes for inactive clients proves to be a taxing job for the apprentice. So far, the process has taught him a great deal about the variety of treatments available for an array of mental health-related challenges. He is able to see what worked for a particular client and what didn't work.

He completes the file that he was working on and walks over to return the file to the archives cabinet. He pulls the next client's file from the to-do pile.

"Candice Fuller-Baker. All right…in the system you go," Ethan murmurs to himself as he takes a seat with the thick file. He opens the manila flap. Inside is a picture of the stunning auburn-haired lady that attended group therapy on Ethan's very first day on the job.

"Oh, I know who you are, Dr. Candy Baker!" Ethan beams to himself. He begins a new screen on the program and enters the preliminary client detail before moving on to the very first set of session notes.

….

"I don't know if I told you this before, but I'm seeing a therapist as a result of that whole ordeal with Bryan," Ana murmurs nervously.

"No – I didn't know that," Martha gapes with eyes of concern.

"Yes. That whole ordeal almost cost me my marriage and my sanity. Anyway, therapy's the reason why I'm thriving so much right now," Ana reveals.

"Ana – you're doing great. What you went through at that time was awful. I couldn't imagine someone trying to kill my husband right in front of me," Martha says with sheer terror in her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't just that. It was that whole ordeal of ignoring the signs. I was completely naïve to Bryan's intentions…even after everyone had warned me," Ana breathes with eternal regret.

"Ana…I had known Bryan way longer than you. I worked very closely with him. Even I didn't know what he was up to," Martha says in a tone condemning herself.

"Yes, you didn't know at first. However, when he fired you, you should have explained to me exactly why he fired you. And the manuscript – why did you share your suspicions with Kate and Elliot, but not me?" Ana says, now with a shadow of hurt on her countenance. Martha is now beside herself.

"Ana – I never knew you felt that way. First of all, I am truly sorry. I handled that entire situation wrong – and I told Christian this. If I could do things differently, I would have told you and Christian everything as it happened. Instead, I second guessed myself instead of going with my gut," Martha reveals with a sullen face.

"I understand all about that more than anyone," Ana chuckles. Ana quickly recalls in her mind the incident with Jack Hyde.

"You told me back then that you forgave me, but in reality, you lost faith in me. I understand that," Martha adds, now with tears streaming down her freckles. Ana is moved. She reaches in her purse to grab a tissue and passes it to Martha who daubs away the tears.

"I thought I was failing to keep in touch with you simply because I was too busy with work and the kids. It wasn't until my therapist broke it down for me that I realized that it was much more. When it finally clicked, I knew that I just couldn't leave things the way they were with us," Ana says gently. Martha looks up at her with sober eyes.

"I don't want to lose your friendship Ana. You have been a good friend to me. And if you let me, I will show you that I can be a good friend to you to. I know that I have to earn your trust back, just like I had to earn back Christian's," Martha murmurs.

"I don't ever want you to feel like you have to always walk on eggshells with me. Let's always be open and honest with each other. Just do like Kate – she never holds her tongue," Ana chuckles. Martha laughs with her.

"And neither do I. I never held my tongue until that incident with Bryan. I always felt that I had to protect him – even after he left me go. However, the entire time, he threw everyone under the bus…including his own daughter," Martha says with disgust.

"Martha, you are a good friend. That's why you did what you did. You were just a good friend to the wrong person," Ana breaks it down. Martha nods in agreement.

"Again – please forgive me. And if I ever do anything else stupid ever again, please call me out on it," Martha pleads.

"And same here – call me out on it. Just like you did at book club," Ana beams at her. Martha chuckles, taking Ana by both hands across the table.

" _The Circle of Trust_ will rise again," Martha murmurs. Ana gleams at her.

….

Ethan continues to transcribe Dr. Baker's session notes into the system.

"Well I'll be a son of a monkey's uncle! Sex clubs? You are a kinky little thing, aren't you, Miss Candy," he murmurs to himself, fully amused. He continues to peck away on the keyboard.

"And we have ourselves a sponsor, ladies and gentlemen! Your filthy rich _Sugar Daddy_ paid for you to go to medical school?! Man, I wished I had me one of those!" Ethan snorts, still keying in the session notes as he reads them.

….

 _It's a chilly winter's night in Seattle and she knows exactly where she is going. She's been there many times before. This is the place where she goes to be free – to be anyone but herself. Bored with the usual scene of one-night stands, she looks forward to her next, greatest adventure tonight. Hopefully, this one is more long-termed._

 _After walking up five steps, she removes her leather glove and strategically knocks on the door three times._

 _"Yes?" a muffled voice calls out from the other side._

 _"Delilah," she simply says back. The door springs open. The faint sound of techno music blares out from the inside. Quickly, she enters._

 _The place is dark, illuminated only by flashing red and neon lights. People are dancing extremely close together to the pulsing beat. As she journey's onward, she sees a myriad of dancers grinding, while others are kissing deeply on the dance floor. Just as she turns the corner down the next corridor, she sees a couple having sex against the wall. She moves on, not giving them a second look._

 _In this corridor, she encounters a series of closed doors. She passes several of them before reaching to one in particular. She stops there and slowly turns the knob. She then enters the room, closing the door behind her._

 _The room has more light than the rest of the house, but the deep red color of the walls makes it appear as dark as any other place there. In the middle of the room is a table with a chair on two opposite sides. She approaches the table and takes a seat at one of the chairs. She slides off her long coat, revealing a very sexy short black dress._

 _As she waits, she contemplates on how this next guy might be. 'Is he old? Is he fat? Does he have a disability?' Either way, both parties must agree to this in order for a deal to take place. Suddenly, the door opens._

 _A man enters the room, shutting the door behind before taking the seat across from her. She takes one good look at him and her heart stills. He is absolutely beautiful. 'Why is he even here? He doesn't need this!' she immediately ponders to herself. While she is checking him out, he is doing the same with her. After getting a good look of her from head to toe, he breaks the silence._

 _"So – did our mutual contact tell you everything that you needed to know?" he says, forgoing all formal introductions._

 _"Yes. Although she failed to mention that you were – pretty," she grins. He disregards her remark and continues._

 _"And you read the contract? Did you have any addendums?" he inquires._

 _"I've read it. I have no hard limits, so addendums aren't necessary," she replies._

 _"None?" he says, narrowing his eyes._

 _"Nope," she says, smiling slowly._

 _"And you are good with the terms as well as the weekend arrangements?" he asks. She smiles and nods. She then pulls out a large envelope from her purse and slides out a contract._

 _"Well, unless you have any questions for me, I'll just go ahead and sign this," she beams at him. She reaches in her purse for a pen._

 _"I have a different version of that contract here for you to sign. The version you have does not have my name anywhere on it," he informs her. He pulls out a fresh new contract from a manila folder in his possession._

 _"Also, before you sign that, I will need you to sign this as well," he adds, pointing out a single sheet on top of rest of the contract. He slides the entire stack of documents over to her._

 _"What's this?" she frowns._

 _"It's an NDA," he replies._

 _"None of my other doms had me sign anything like that before," she says, puzzled._

 _"I'm not your regular dom, sweetheart. I'm very high profile, so you will need to sign that," he smirks._

 _"I've had other high profile doms before," she says matter-of-factly, but signs the first form anyway._

 _"Good," he says after she signs it. He takes the page immediately and scans it over. She then begins the process of initialing and signing the longer contract and then hands it over to him as well. He quickly scans it._

 _"So, when can you start?" he says, stone faced._

 _"This Friday works for me," she replies upbeat._

 _"Good. Make sure you review the contract copy you have on what is expected of you. Call this number Friday morning and a car will come to your home that evening to pick you up," he says in a very businesslike tone, handing her a contact card. She is thoroughly impressed by the good-looking young enigmatic gentleman._

 _"Will do," she answers, quickly scanning over the card. He suddenly stands to his feet and prepares to leave._

 _"Wait – you don't want to play here tonight? Maybe do a little sneak preview?" she beams, hopeful. He chuckles._

 _"No. That's not how I work. Our contract begins on Friday. I will see you then," he says. He gives her a brief, salacious grin before turning on his heel. Not giving her a second look, he exits the room – leaving her panting with anticipation._

….

"So in addition to picking up germs from the other kids at the GEH childcare center, Matthew is also learning how to hit people," Martha says, scrunching up her nose.

"Oh no!" Ana gapes.

"Yep. So Steven and me have to keep reminding him that it's not so nice to hit grandma," Martha snorts. Ana bursts out laughing.

"Well, between you and I, grandma just recently started watching Phoebe overnight. I was reluctant to let anyone keep her because she could never stay asleep at night. She would cry moments after we would put her to bed, keeping Christian and me up all hours of the night," Ana reveals.

"Oh no! Now I know why Christian was unbearable at work for the first few months! We all have Miss Phoebe to blame," Martha laughs.

"Well – it wasn't _all_ Phoebe's fault," Ana smirks before bowing her head seemingly in shame. After a few moments, the light bulb kicks on for Martha.

"I knew it! We _all_ knew it!" Martha starts laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly, her laugher is contagious, causing Ana to laugh right along with her.

"Well, whatever you've been doing these past few weeks, please, please, _please_ keep doing it! Do it for the sake of the good people at Grey House and Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated," Martha chuckles. Ana giggles.

"Jeez – I had no clue that he was _that_ _bad_. Even Taylor looked relieved the night I asked him to help me surprise Christian with a trip alone to Escala," Ana grins.

"Oh yeah – it was _baaaad_! Bad, Mrs. Grey! Don't ever withhold your cookies from that man ever again – or me, Ros and Barney will come looking for you!" Martha teases. Her and Ana laugh it off.

"So, is Miss Phoebe _cured_?" Martha asks.

"Well…she still gets worked up at night. But overall, it's much better. It's like she knows when we leave her in the nursery alone. She can self-soothe, but it still doesn't stop her initial anxiety – you know what I mean?" Ana explains.

"Ana?" a voice calls, interrupting the conversation. Both Ana and Martha eyes follow the sound. There stands _Foxy Blonde_.

The gorgeous woman wears a peacoat over blue medical scrubs and is holding a carryout box. The others in her lunch party, also wearing scrubs, wait for her by the door.

"Um…" Ana starts.

"Bridget!" Foxy Blonde and Ana both say in unison, causing the two ladies to giggle.

"I thought that was you! I just wanted to say _hi_. I'm already done reading the book for March. Can't wait for the next meeting," beams Bridget.

"That's awesome! Can't wait to see you there! Oh, by the way, this is my good friend Martha who's also in the book club. Martha – Bridget," Ana introduces. The two shake hands and exchange rapid pleasantries.

"I work at the hospital, by the way – just recently started. I couldn't help but overhear the tail end of your conversation. You have issues with your baby sleeping at night?" the kind blonde inquires.

"Well – yes. She's improved but it can definitely get better," chuckles Ana.

"There's a nighttime app out that has all kinds of sounds like a box fan, a vacuum cleaner…there's even one for _womb_ , believe it or not," Bridget says.  
"Wow, really?" Ana says in surprise.

"Yes. If you have an old iPhone that you're not using, install the app and turn the app on as soon as you put the baby to bed. See if that helps any," advises Bridget.

"Oh my goodness…thank you Bridget! I will definitely try that!" Ana says in total appreciation.

"I hope that helps. I'll see you ladies at the next meeting," Bridget beams. Ana and Martha smile warmly and bid her a goodbye.

"Wow, she's _really_ nice," Martha says.

"Yeah. However, I still think she's a little strange," Ana frowns.

"Me too," Martha concurs.

"But don't you think for one second that I wont try that shit she just recommended!" Ana smirks. Martha laughs heartily.

….

Ethan is on a roll typing out old session notes until a certain entry halts him cold in his tracks.

"Oh snap! Tie me up! Tie me down! You are indeed a freak, Dr. Baker!" Ethan is making himself laugh alone in the file room.

"Calling your sponsor ' _Master'_? Was it _like that_?" Ethan chuckles, shaking his head. Suddenly, his smile wipes away.

"Wait a minute. Hold up…' _young new billionaire_ '?" Ethan murmurs to himself. After placing a sticky note on the current page to hold his place, he begins to parse swiftly through the remainder of Candice Fuller-Baker's file in search for more information.

"Okay…got married to Daniel Baker…blah, blah, blah," he murmurs, still flipping through the notes. "Husband left because you were still hung up on your ex…" He continues on with his speed search.

"The ex was your _dominant_? Wow. Okay," he says, perplexed. He continues to flip through pages.

"He made you live with him on weekends? And you couldn't sleep with him? Or touch him? Sounds like one crazy son of a bitch!" Ethan chuckles.

….

 _An emotionless brunette with her hair gathered in a single braid sits back on her feet, still and completely naked. The gaze of her stunning blue eyes never leave the floor. It's as if she's a statue in a museum. She doesn't move a single muscle. She barely even breathes._

 _Inside, she's reflects back on the past few months. She has never felt so alive._

 _Time soldiers on. She remains dormant on the heated floor – unaware of her surroundings. Suddenly, a voice harkens._

 _"Candice, bring me the newspaper from the big room," a powerful male voice calls out._

 _"Yes, Master," says the brunette beauty, finally breaking her peace._

 _Without turning towards the giver of the command, she rises to her feet and graces out of a room that appears to be a study. She quickly returns with newspaper in hand._

 _With her eyes to the ground, she slowly kneels once more before holding out the newspaper. She suddenly sees two bare feet in her line of vision._

 _"Thank you, Candice," the male voice says. After he lifts the paper out of her hands, she places them flat on her thighs. She then hears the rolling of a chair, letting her know that her Master is seated nearby. Now she waits – hoping that he will make her the focal point of the room once again. To her delight, she doesn't have to wait very long._

 _"Candice."_

 _"Yes Master."_

 _"I am going to fuck you over this desk now. You may rise."_

 _"Yes Master," she says breathlessly, beaming with exuberant joy._

….

"Mrs. Grey," the deep, sensual voice answers on the other end of the phone.

"Hey – do you still have your old iPhone at home?" Ana spills out, shaking off the sound of her husband's enticing tone.

"Yeah. Why?" Christian says, puzzled.

"I heard about this nighttime sleep app that might have Phoebe sleeping soundly without a single bout of crying," Ana says, upbeat.

"I think that old phone may be in the desk drawer in my study. I normally give old devices to Barney for him to recycle," Christian informs.

"Okay – I'll check when I get home tonight," Ana replies.

"Phoebe's not doing too bad, honestly. At least she's allowing her old man to enjoy him some good old fashioned lovin' every now and again," Christian purrs.

"Christian!" Ana scolds, suppressing a giggle.

"I assume that some of that _good stuff_ will be in order tonight – with you wanting to try out this new app and all," he teases. Ana chuckles.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see about that tonight, Mr. Grey," she murmurs sweetly.

….

"Woo! _Lord have mercy_! This woman needs to do a movie about her life. Better yet, I'd rather see a movie about her psycho _Sugar Daddy's_ exploits!" Ethan laughs to himself.

Suddenly, Ethan catches himself, remembering that he is in a place of business and that anyone can enter the file room at anytime. He resolves to hold it together for the remainder of Dr. Baker's file.

Ethan discovers that for a woman that seemingly had everything, Candice Baker truly lacked everything. She never gave _regular men_ a chance – only opting for connections at sex clubs and the BDSM scene. She never wanted a real relationship until after she met and spent time with the enigmatic young billionaire. After the two of them broke things off, Candice tried to heal the pain by immediately marrying the first man that was kind to her. Although Daniel Baker treated her like a queen, Candice still longed to be with the first man that she ever truly fell in love with. The day she found out that he got married, she damned near lost her mind – according to her session notes from a few years back.

Ethan's countenance falls as he scans through the file. He truly feels pity for the woman. He suddenly stops parsing through the file and returns towards the front where he last left off. He resumes keying in the session notes, knowing that there's enough detail in here to keep him busy off and on for the next few days.

….

At nighttime, Christian and Ana lie together in bed.

"That noise is annoying," Christian frowns. There is a faint murmur in the background of the baby monitor right beside him on the nightstand.

"That's exactly what a baby hears in a womb. They love it," Ana beams.

"Well – it's been thirty minutes and she hasn't made a sound," Christian smiles. Ana nods to him in victory.

"However in about thirty _seconds_ , I predict that _you_ will be making a sound," he murmurs salaciously.

"Oh?" Ana says, coy.

"Uh huh," he replies, narrowing his eyes like a predator.

Christian immediately pounces on top of her and begins to tickle her. Ana squeals.

….

Ethan lies on his pillow. The wheels turn over and over again in his head, causing him to stir.

"Babe, are you okay?" Mia says, turning over from her pillow to look at him.

"I'm fine. Just a stressful day at work today," he exhales.

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asks her boyfriend, genuinely concerned.

"No – just a former client that I can't get out of my head. The things that people go through for love," he sighs.

"You said, ' _former client_.' What happened to her?" Mia asks.

"She got hung up over some guy who didn't love her back. The guy ended up getting married to someone else a few years back and she had a nervous breakdown. She continued to function, but still she never got over him. So recently, she decided to leave the state and move with her mother," Ethan explains.

"Wow – that sounds so sad. I really hope that she finally gets over this guy and moves on," Mia says sincerely.

"So do I. In a way, I understand what she is going through. I almost lost you to _Mr. Patty Cake_ ," Ethan snorts. Mia laughs and slaps him on the arm.

"Seriously…I don't know what I would have done if you married that guy," Ethan says, void of humor. Mia stops in her tracks.

"Ethan – I never would have married Skyler. We weren't meant to be together," she says, looking him dead in the eye.

"This right here…this is my true destiny. You and I didn't realize it when we first started hanging out, but we were bound to get it right and be together – eventually," Mia reasons. Ethan smiles big.

"You can't force true love. It just has to happen. And apparently, this former client was trying to force it," Mia assesses.

"Damn, Babe! When you are finished working at the restaurant, we could use you at the therapist's office!" jokes Ethan. Mia laughs.

"Alright woman. It's hanky-panky time," Ethan purrs as he rolls over on top of a giggling Mia.

….

 _Candice lies prostrate against polished wood desk. As she pants, she can see her breath form and dissolve on the shinny surface right before her eyes. A sense of euphoria bubbles up within her. She can't fight the smile that threatens to overtake her face. This man is not just any man. In her eyes, he is a god. And right now, she would do anything in the world for him. She has never felt this way about any other man – ever._

 _"Candice. Kneel."_

 _Without hesitation, she peels her naked body from the desk and drops to the floor, kneeling before him. She is very sore, but she doesn't care. Her eyes are on his naked feet once again._

 _"Candice. You may look at me."_

 _She slowly tips her head up. Up above where she kneels, she finally connects with two commanding gray eyes._

 _"You have pleased me today. I would like to reward you right now. If you have a request, you may speak it."_

 _"Thank you for your kindness, Master. I would like permission to suck your cock hard and swallow your come. I live to please you, Sir," she says softly._

 _"Is that what you wish?"_

 _"Yes, Master. Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Sir," she murmurs._

 _"Very well. Permission granted."_

"Bridget! Bridget!"

A voice calls out, breaking the Foxy Blonde out of her pleasure-filled reverie.

"I'm so sorry," Bridget says, embarrassed for zoning out.

"Dr. Singh needs your assistance with a patient," the older woman in scrubs informs her.

"Sure. I'm on my way," Bridget calls out as she dashes away from behind the desk of the nurse's station.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I wanted to address reader comments concerning Christian waiting almost five months for sex and how that seems unrealistic for some considering the type of person that he is. Here's my rationale for why I wrote him in this scenario:_**

 ** _1\. He's been married now for 3.5 years and therefore isn't the same man that he was in the FSOG series._**

 ** _2\. He loves Ana enough to allow her to control their relationship boundaries for an extended period of time. If you can recall in FSD as well as in Grey, Christian loved Ana enough to drop all rules and try things the vanilla way. Who's to say that he doesn't love her enough to cut off sex completely – well at least for a certain period of time? It's just a thought. Hey – he even withheld sex from her when she desperately wanted it after she got home from the hospital in FSF! To me, that shows that he cares for her physical and psychological wellbeing over his desire for sex._**

 ** _3\. They were not completely void of intimacy for five months, just intercourse. Oral sex and other methods were implied during their playroom dialog in chapter 4. However as we read, Christian didn't count those occurrences as sex. That's when Ana almost rolled her eyes at him, haha!_**

 ** _We often hear in real life that couples go without sex for long periods of time simply because life happens. I don't think this couple is exempt from that. Just my thoughts! Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Empty Vessels

**Chapter 8 – Empty Vessels**

The sound of an infant's cry startles Ana from her slumber. She blinks her eyes rapidly in an attempt to quicken them. ' _Wow, I'm incredibly warm_ ,' she thinks to herself.

"I have her, Mrs. Grey!" she hears Mrs. Taylor call out from over the baby monitor. The sound of her voice jerks her. ' _Mrs. Jones isn't on late night duty, surely,_ ' Ana ponders, puzzled. She glances over at the clock. It's just past seven o'clock in the morning. Soon, she realizes that her husband is still in bed…wrapped around her like a spider monkey. He begins to nibble on her ear.

"You're still here. Shouldn't you be showered and headed to work by now?" Ana groans wearing a sleepy grin. He releases a sensual moan into her ear, which sends strong pulses directly to her dark, secret places.

"I've decided to stay home today – with you, Mrs. Grey," Christian purrs. She twists her body while still in his clutches and faces him.

"Oh really?" she says, utterly amused.

"Mmm hmm," he mumbles, grinning with naughty intent.

"You know…although I'm staying home today, I'll actually be working," Ana grins. Christian nods.

"Me too – but we wont actually be _working_ until later on this morning. I thought we could spend some quality time together in bed while Gail and her sister handle the kids," he winks conspiratorially. Ana giggles.

"So, when did you decide on this… _plan_ of yours? Just now?" Ana snorts.

"No – I decided on it thirty minutes ago when I realized that Phoebe did not stir at all last night and I was feeling more than content to stay wrapped up around you for the remainder of the morning," he beams at her. She swoons.

"We have Bridget from the book club to thank. The sleep app was her suggestion," Ana chuckles sleepily.

"Well if I meet her, I will personally thank her for allowing me to have uninterrupted time again with my wife," Christian smiles warmly.

Ana glows at the sight of his expression and the words that accompany it. In that moment, the look in her eyes tug directly at his heartstrings. His grin of contentment shifts into an awe-filled gaze.

"Ana…you are so damned beautiful," he breathes. Ana slowly but briefly closes her eyes – taking in the moment.

"I mean it. I know that I tell you this all the time…and you often brush it off. But I _really_ want you to know exactly how much you mean to me. You mean everything to me. _Everything_ ," he says, with longing bursting from his gray eyes. Ana shyly tilts her head downward. He takes her chin in his hand and lifts it up, forcing her gaze into his. He quickly places a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You are…the most _beautiful_ woman that I have _ever_ laid eyes on," he says in an unshakable tone. Ana's mouth is frozen in a slight O-shape. It's not like she's never heard this from him before. But for some reason, the way he says it at this moment penetrates her soul. However, a battle continues to wage within her.

" _Ever_?" she asks with eyes of uncertainty.

"Ever," he plainly says, not batting a lash.

"I've met _two_ of your former submissives and they were both quite attractive," Ana grins playfully. The look on Christian's face darkens, shaking Ana out of her humor.

" _Ever_ , Ana," he says plainly.

"Hey, I'm sure Elena looked even more hotter back when you were younger," Ana chuckles nervously. Ana didn't that think Christian's countenance could get any darker, but he surprises her. A look of pain mixed with annoyance floods him.

" _Anastasia Rose Grey_. Believe me when I tell you that you are the most beautiful woman that I have _ever_ laid eyes on. This means _without exception_. No ifs, ands or buts. This means past, present and future. Case closed!" he says to her sharply. Ana's eyes close once again as she attempts to bathe herself in his words. She appears lost.

" _What_ , Ana?" he beseeches her to reveal what is on her heart. She inhales deeply.

"Sometimes – I wonder what it is that I've done to ever deserve you. There were many – _many_ others before me, Christian. And by your own admission, you said that most of them wanted _more_. I also wanted _more_ …but you gave _more_ to me instead of them," Ana murmurs, confounded. Christian sighs.

"Ana – baby, we have gone through this over and over again since the beginning. And what is it that I keep telling you?" he quizzes softly.

"That you never wanted _more_ until you met me," she recites as if rehearsed.

"Exactly. It wasn't until I met you. Every woman before you was so quick to do all of the things that they thought I wanted. None of them argued with me. None of them ever called me out on my shit the way that you did. They were all just empty vessels, waiting for me to pour into them. They wanted me to make them and mold them. However, when I met you…you were already full. You refused to let me change you to what I wanted you to be when I first met you. That's why you could not be my sub. You were so full that _you_ begin to pour into _me_ , Ana," he reveals with meek passion written all over his face. Tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"The man that I was before I met you – he never did anything to deserve a love like this. Ana…you love _hard_. I could live off of the residue of your love for an eternity," he says, with a lump in his throat.

"Oh, Christian!" Ana weeps, giggles and sighs all at once.

"I could live off your love for an eternity too! It's your love that keeps me going. You know that," she whispers in an adamant plea. He grabs hold of her and rolls her on top of him. She lays her head on his bare chest. Tears begin to coat the scars from his traumatic childhood. The tears are a healing balm for him. He closes his eyes tight and inhales the sweet smell of her hair.

"I will _never_ leave you, Christian. _Ever_."

Ana's sudden words begin to push away all of the clouds of doubt that once lingered in Christian's mind.

The two lock lips as if their lives depended on it. As they kiss, Christian's hands slowly move up and down Ana's satin nightdress from shoulder blades to thighs – caressing every silky curve. Her body shivers at his touch. During a final pass with his hands going below her thighs, with Ana's help, he lifts off her nightdress and tosses it to the floor. She is completely naked and vulnerable…for Christian and _only Christian_. He suddenly flips Ana on her back and climbs over her.

He kisses her from the corner of her eye down her jawline before taking her throat as she throws her head back in sheer desire. She groans. His lips find their way down to her collarbone and then to her breasts where he sensually pleases them equally. Ana's breathing becomes more labored. She has always desired this man, but something about this time feels…different. It's a longing that penetrates beyond the realm of the soul. It has her reeling.

"Christian – I want you," she petitions with a hunger so carnal that she can feel every electric pulse in her body. He groans at her. Christian sticks a finger inside of her and deeply exhales out of his mouth like an Olympic swimmer.

"Oh, Ana. You are so wet for me, baby," he groans. Ana gasps in appreciation of his words and hopes within that he will relieve her internal ache. He adds another finger and moves them both in a rhythm as he kisses the ribs below her breasts. Christian then moves his kisses down to her belly, which is nearly flat five months after giving birth. He removes his fingers and kisses her navel. He lovingly kisses her C-section scar before heading down towards her sex. She grabs his hair with both hands and tangles it in her fingers…tugging it while her body trembles at his sweet ministrations.

Ana thinks that she knows what he is going to do next. However, he gives her labia a gentle peck before surfacing back up from below. He parts her legs wide with his hands and removes his pajama pants and underwear. He then looks her dead in her eye as she pants uncontrollably.

"I love you, Anastasia Grey," he says strongly as if he reached into his core for those very words. And she feels them – so much so that she begins to gently weep. "You are my _world_ , Christian Grey. I love you too," she whispers through the tears.

Christian slowly sinks into his beloved wife and they passionately make love – losing themselves in one another.

….

 _One late summer's afternoon, an attractive, sullen brunette enters an outdoor deck of a restaurant and takes a seat. Already seated at the table when she arrives is a stunning woman with short, glossy salon blonde hair worthy of a high-fashion magazine. The blonde adorned in all black does a double take._

 _"Candy? You look…different," the blonde says with a frown. The brunette tightens her lips in an attempt to smile, but the action only places a deeper emphasis on her broken demeanor. The waiter comes by and asks the recent arrival if she would like anything to drink. She opts for water._

 _"Are you okay?" the blonde says, concerned._

 _"No," murmurs Candy. The blonde closes her eyes, pained._

 _"You know…the lifestyle that we chose to live isn't for everyone. In order to survive, you have to take feelings out of the equation. Once you begin to fall for someone, that's when you reach the point of no return," the blonde says, solemnly. Candy is on empty, and it shows._

 _"So…did you go?" Candy groans, appearing as if there's a burning ache in the pit of her stomach. The blonde woman begins to chuckle.  
"To the wedding? Oh sweetheart – they probably wouldn't have let me within five miles of that place! I had a major falling out with him and his mother the night of his engagement announcement. Besides, his new wife hates my guts!" the blonde laughs off._

 _"Really?" Candy gapes._

 _"Absolutely! So our friendship's pretty much over. I'm expecting for our business relationship to shortly follow suit," the blonde says with a shrug of her shoulders._

 _"So, he's abandoned the lifestyle?" Candy asks with a look that's a hybrid of hurt and confusion._

 _"Yes. His new bride isn't a part of it. She doesn't understand it and she doesn't want to. So, he abandoned it…for her," the blonde smirks._

 _"What?!" Candy says, utterly shocked at the notion._

 _"Hard to believe, I know. But she has truly changed him. And to her credit, he seems very…happy. I've never seen him like that in all the years that I've known him," the blonde says, confounded. Candy sinks further, torn apart by this revelation._

 _"I – I truly thought that I made him happy during our time together! He told me all the time that I pleased him!" Candy begins to weep._

 _"Candy Cane – sweetheart – do you know how many subs came after you? You were not the first one to please him in that way – and you definitely weren't the last. You have to take your feelings out of this, doll. You were a damned good sub. You need to get back out there and forget about him. Are you still married?" the blonde asks. Candy shakes her head and responds: "Separated."_

 _"Get back out there! You'll forget all about him. The longer you sit alone and think about the good ol' days with a certain dom, the longer you'll be stuck in a time warp," the blonde warmly advises. Candy still appears unmoved by the woman's words._

 _"Look…he hurt me too. He severed our longtime friendship – but I still have to keep on going. I still have a business to run, so that keeps me busy. I also have a faithful sub at home. Candy, you are drop-dead gorgeous! You need to just focus on your practice and maybe find yourself a new situation. If you're ready for that – I'll be more than happy to help connect you with someone. You might even want to try the other role for a change," the blonde smiles._

 _"As long as I live, I refuse give up on him! He will realize that we were meant to be together!" Candy says with a stubborn determination. The blonde's smile fades at her words._

….

After fighting through traffic, Foxy Blonde begins her shift at the hospital. En route to the nurses' station, a male doctor with salt and pepper hair does a double take in passing.

"Excuse me – you look a lot like someone I know. Are you by chance related to a _Dr. Candice Fuller_?" he says with squinting eyes.

"No, I'm sorry," Bridget smiles at him.

"No – _my_ apologizes. You just favor a former colleague of mines a great deal. She has dark hair and a different shape to her nose, but you girls could probably pass as sisters," the man chuckles.

Bridget attempts to give the man her most courteous smile without brandishing him with all of her pearly whites. He gives her a kind nod and the two continue on their separate way. Once Bridget reaches a point where she is far enough away, the feeling of panic (which she hid so well a short time ago) surfaces, followed by a major sigh of relief.

Bridget checks in at the nurses' station and is brought up to speed with some of the patients that she will be helping. Suddenly, a gurney rushes in from the emergency entry. Paramedics usher the patient in as the waiting attendees take over, monitoring the patient. A distraught woman weeps frantically over the man, trying to keep up with the frantic moving cluster. One of the female doctors pulls the woman back, letting the gurney move onward. The woman weeps and holds her hand out towards her loved one being pushed directly to the ER.

"We will take care of your husband, ma'am. Please, let us do our job and make him well. We will update you right away as soon as we know something," the woman doctor says kindly. One of the nurses standing next to Bridget springs out from behind the station and helps to comfort the woman before ushering her to the waiting area.

….

"Reebeee!" Ted calls out from his highchair. Christian chuckles at his vivacious son.

"Fee-bee," Ana lovingly sounds out to the toddler.

"Ree-beee," Ted tries. Ana giggles and kneels over to kiss him on his copper locks before taking a seat at the breakfast bar while holding Phoebe and her bottle.

"Mrs. Grey, why don't you go ahead and finish eating your breakfast. I'll feed Miss Phoebe," Christian says warmly as he stands next to her holding out his arms. Ana hands Phoebe over to her father and Mrs. Taylor places an avocado omelet with a side of fresh fruit right in front of Ana. A few moments later, Mrs. Taylor delivers Ana her tea. "Thank you, Gail," Ana gleams. Mrs. Taylor smiles warmly in return.

"Daddy is so proud of you, princess," Christian beams at Phoebe as she devours the tasty treat in her bottle. He plants a gentle kiss on her cotton soft blond mane. "Good job, Phoebe!" Ana adds.

"Sissy didn't cry?" pipes Ted.

"Nope! She stayed asleep all night just like her big brother Teddy," Ana glows at the toddler.

"Yay! Sissy!" Ted chants, clapping his hands. Ana joins her baby boy and applauds right along with him.  
"So, she loathes sleeping alone in dead silence. I can't say that I blame her," Christian smirks. Ana laughs briefly through her nose at the irony as she takes a bite out of her tasty omelet.

"Daddy, I wanna play with the choo-choo train!" Ted abruptly demands.

"Ted, Daddy has to do some work in his study, but I think I may delay that for a bit. How about we play with the train for a short while after I'm done feeding your baby sister?" he bargains with the two-year-old, wearing a warm smile. Ted grins with elation knowing that whatever his father just told him is in fact exciting news. Ana smiles lovingly at her two boys.

Suddenly, the phone in the kitchen rings, surprising all who are there. The house phone _never_ rings. Gail –who's closest to it – picks it up.

"Hello – Grey residence." Gail listens patiently. The space between her brows suddenly furrows. "Yes…one moment, please," Mrs. Taylor responds as she removes the phone from her ear and covers the mouthpiece with her palm.

"Mrs. Grey – it's for you. It's Hannah with an urgent call. She already tried contacting you on your cell," Gail says. Ana's countenance falls and her heart drops to her feet. Before Ana can rise up, Mrs. Taylor walks expeditiously over to her and hands her the phone. A look of concern graces Christian's face as he zooms in on his wife.

"Hannah? Is everything okay?" Ana says, attempting to cover up her rising anxiety.

"I'm not sure, but Mrs. Roach, Jerry Roach's wife insisted that I call you. I have her on hold. I'll transfer her," Hannah says with urgency. The next few seconds of silence seem like an eternity as Hannah patches the call through before disconnecting herself.

"Hello?" Ana says fearfully. Christian can see the dread rising up in her blue eyes.

"Ana…its Delores Roach. Jer…Jerry's in the hospital," the woman stutters through the tears.

"What? Is he…is he okay? What happened?" Ana says, now shaken.

"He had a heart attack this morning while getting ready for work. He's being prepped for surgery right now at Northwest Hospital. We don't know anything else right now," Mrs. Roach says, trembling.

"I…I'll be right over, Delores," Ana says with resolve.

"Ana…you don't have to do that. I just wanted to let you know where Jerry was. The boys are on their way here with their wives. I'm fine," Jerry's wife tries to reassure her husband's boss.

"But…I _want_ to be there," Ana says with a quiet strength.

"O…okay," Mrs. Roach trembles, overwhelmed as if the incident just happened moments ago.

"I'll see you in an hour or so, okay? Please call me as soon as anything changes," Ana says. Mrs. Roach assures her that she will keep her updated before they disconnect the call. Ana shoots right up from her seat without looking at Christian or the children.

"Ana! What happened?" Christian says with an elevated voice, snapping Ana out of her trance.

"Jerry Roach. He's in the hospital having surgery. He had a heart attack this morning. I…I have to go and see him," Ana says somberly. Christian is taken aback.

"I'll go with you," Christian says in response.

"No…Christian. I'll be fine. I'll have Sawyer take me. You stay here with the kids," Ana insists.

"I'm coming with you," Christian says sternly; and Ana knows not to argue.

"Okay," she soberly murmurs.

"Gail, please look after the children," Christian says to Mrs. Taylor as he stands and hands Phoebe over to her.

"Absolutely," she responds, taking in the happy baby.

Ted realizes that his parents are preparing to leave.

"Daddy! Train!" the little boy cries out with a sad face.

"Ted…I'm so sorry. Daddy has to go bye-bye with Mommy. We can play with the train when we get back home. Okay?" Christian says warmly to his son.

"But you _promise_!" the toddler says with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Oh, Christian," Ana pouts at the sad look that Ted gives his father. Christian sighs, feeling guilty that he did in fact promise his son that they would play with the train after he was done feeding the baby.

"It's fine, really. I'll go now. You can join me later," Ana reassures him.

"Alright. I should only be an hour or so behind you. Keep me informed," Christian says. Ana assures him before exiting the kitchen to retrieve her shoes, coat and purse from their bedroom.

"Alright Ted, let's go play with that train," Christian says to his son while lifting him up out of his highchair.

….

Ana strides into the ER waiting room as if on a mission. Her eyes land directly on Mrs. Roach. The concerned wife who is in the company of two young couples, presumably her two sons and their wives, rises up to meet the young Mrs. Grey.

"Ana!" the woman begins to softly weep.

"Delores," Ana sighs in relief as they both embrace.

"Any news yet?" Ana inquires.

"He needs a quadruple bypass. The doctor just informed us before you got here," Mrs. Roach says with dread in her eyes.

"Oh no!" Ana exclaims.

"They're going to begin surgery. It could be a few hours or longer. The doctor said that the episode this morning could have been fatal," the wife reveals.

Ana's stomach twists at the news.

"Ana!" she hears a woman's voice call out. She turns around and sees her mother-in-law in a navy blue dress under a long lab coat.

"Grace!" Ana turns and greets her with a strong embrace.

"Christian called a short time ago and told me that you were coming," Dr. Trevelyan reveals.

"Delores, this is my mother-in-law, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. She's a senior physician here. Grace, this is Delores Roach, Jerry's wife," Ana introduces. The two older women warmly shake hands.

"Your husband is in excellent hands, Mrs. Roach. Dr. Peterson is an _excellent_ cardiovascular surgeon," Grace says genially.

"Please, call me Delores. I am so glad to hear that, Dr. Grey," Mrs. Roach says relieved, but still afraid.

"Call me Grace… _please_. And I have eyes and ears all over that O.R., so rest assured. Also, Dr. Peterson is aware that your husband works for my daughter-in-law, so he knows that his updates on your husband are paramount. I may even scrub up myself in a few hours and take a close personal look myself if you don't hear anything in a couple of hours," Dr. Trevelyan beams warmly at the distressed spouse.

"That would be…fantastic," Delores says with eyes brimming with hope.

"Grace, thank you. I'm so glad that Christian called," Ana murmurs, taking her mother-in-law by the hand. Grace tenderly squeezes her hand.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything. Christian said he'll be here sometime today," Grace says. Ana nods.

"Teddy made him keep his promise to play with his solar-powered train set this morning. And as you know from personal experience, it is hard to tell that little man ' _no_ '," Ana smirks lovingly. Dr. Trevelyan chuckles.

"Those children have Christian wrapped around their little fingers!" Grace says.

"Indeed," Ana giggles.

"Well, I will catch up with you all later," Grace says. Ana air-kisses her cheek to cheek before Grace heads out of the waiting room. Delores finally has a chance to introduce her sons and daughters-in-law to Ana.

"Delores, is there anything I can get you? Coffee? Tea? Water?" Ana says…eager to assist.

"Water, please? Thank you so much, Ana," Mrs. Roach says with gratitude.

Ana asks the other four folks if they needed anything as well, but they all kindly decline.

"I'll be back shortly," Ana assures the group.

On her way to the vending machine, Ana encounters a familiar face.

"Bridget! I didn't know you worked here!" Ana says, surprised.

"Ana! What brings you here? I hope everything is okay," the Foxy Blonde in blue scrubs says with concern written on her face.

"The president of Grey Publishing, Jerry Roach is in surgery right now," Ana says soberly.

"Cardiac patient?" Bridget inquires. Ana nods.

"Dr. Peterson is an excellent surgeon. He's in good hands," Bridget reassures.

"That's what we hear. Now…we wait," Ana sighs.

"Yes…it could take anywhere from 4 to 6 hours. Maybe even longer," Bridget informs. Ana nods slowly.

"Well, I'm doing rounds. I'm sure I'll see you around later," Bridget beams. Ana smiles warmly. "Sounds good," Ana smiles in return. The two head in their separate directions. As Ana approaches the vending machine to purchase water, Bridget turns back around and spectates from a distance.

' _So, she's the one, huh?_ ' Bridget reflects to herself. As Ana reaches down to retrieve the first bottled water and then a second one before taking off, Bridget breaks her gaze and continues onward.

* * *

 _A/N: Faithful Readers – Sorry for the long delay in updating. I will be posting more frequently beginning this week._

 _Between us, I honestly want to hurry up and finish this story ASAP because it's sort of on the dark side, haha! I'm going to make it my goal to finish it before the end of next month._

 _I'm excited about a new concept that I came up a few weeks ago. I will be hitting the reset button. The next adventure with Christian/Ana will be before marriage and kids, and it'll be upbeat and humorous. I will be writing it from Ana's POV, which I am very much looking forward to doing!_

 _Anyway, please comment on Chapter 8. When I started writing it a couple weeks back, the Christian/Ana dialog in the beginning had me in tears. It's his unrelenting love for her that made me a FSOG fan in the first place. Thanks for reading! – ST2_


	9. Chapter 9 - Friends In All The Right

**Chapter 9** **– Friends In All The Right Places**

 _Early one Saturday evening, she places a heaping spoonful of a medley of penne pasta with tomato sauce, chopped seasonal vegetables and diced chicken on a decorative plate. She adds another spoonful before sauntering over to the breakfast bar and places the plate in front of him. He is preoccupied…checking email on his laptop. Even though he is barefoot and wearing ripped jeans with a black t-shirt, he still looks every bit of the confident, authoritative CEO that he is._

 _"Would Master like more Sancerre?" she says with a quiet willingness to serve._

 _"Yes…please. Thank you, Candice," he speaks warmly, but doesn't take his eyes off of the laptop screen. Candice is wearing a white apron littered with tiny fruit, which shields her chest down to her thighs. She is stark naked underneath, exposing her deep rose-colored derriere when she glides over to the wine fridge to retrieve the already opened bottle._

 _One may ask how she could have any strength remaining in her bones to prepare a full meal and subsequently serve the owner of this vast penthouse apartment after such an intense afternoon in the playroom. Earlier, she was bounded, gagged, suspended in the carabiners, caned relentlessly, and fucked senseless…multiple times. Yet, she has never felt so energetic and willing to serve this beautiful, young, quiet, enigmatic billionaire (she also has his personal trainer to thank, whom she works out with four times a week, for such endurance). She sincerely hopes that there is more to come before she is summoned by him to report to her sleeping quarters for one last night before returning home to her modest apartment tomorrow evening. It's pretty standard for one to long for the weekend during the work week. However, for her, that sentiment has intensified tenfold. Monday through Thursday…and even for most of Friday, she anxiously looks forward to Friday evening and the moment that her red Audi (one of the many lavish gifts from her Master) pulls up and parks in the parking garage at Escala._

 _"Candice, fix you a plate and join me for dinner," he commands. He looks up at her and pats down the empty chair directly to his right. She is taken by surprise. She has never joined him for a meal. She has always eaten alone in the kitchen after he was through._

 _"Yes, Master," she responds, as she quickly grabs a plate out of the cupboard and places a small spoonful of the pasta dish on her plate._

 _"That's not enough. Put more on there," he demands, monitoring her. She does so. Candice places the plate and then silverware on the breakfast bar by the empty chair and then fetches herself a glass of wine. Once settled, she slowly takes her seat, still smarting from the earlier activity._

 _"Do you need Advil?" he asks after noticing her wincing._

 _"I will take some after dinner, Sir," she vows. Without notice, he springs up from his seat and walks away from the kitchen. She watches his back as he exits and saunters in the direction of his bedroom. He promptly returns with his left hand balled up as if holding something tight. He then places two tablets on the surface before her and immediately turns towards the cupboard to retrieve an eight-ounce glass. He smoothly glides over to the fridge, fills it with cold water and places it right next to the medicine._

 _"Take it now," he commands with authority. She obeys._

 _As she places both tablets in her mouth and chases them down with the glass of water, she reflects back to just two hours ago. She was lying down on her stomach, completely spent, over the red satin sheets in the playroom while he deeply massaged her bottom thoroughly with arnica cream. She had never experienced such tender aftercare from a dominant. He made her feel absolutely well cared for and…sated. And now this. He literally got up from his chair and served her. Candice is beside herself._

 _"Thank you, Master," she says as she places the empty water glass down. She lifts up her fork and digs in and he joins her._

 _"Candice, have you applied to medical school yet?" he asks._

 _Whoa. He's talking. It's not like he's never spoken to her about her personal life before. However, each time he does so, it never ceases to shock her. It's still so rare._

 _"Yes Sir – I have. I've been accepted to UW," she says, matter-of-factly, but showing very little emotion._

 _"So, when do you start?" he probes. Her head drops down._

 _"I…I don't know," she says nervously._

 _"What do you mean?" he responds, concerned. She takes a deep breath in order to think the question through._

 _"Candice," he says in stern warning. She snaps into shape at his tone._

 _"Sir…I can't afford to go to medical school right now. I'm going to work full-time and save money so I can maybe start in about a year or so," she says clearly, but the pain she feels inside is apparent._

 _"If you were to register on Monday, when will classes start?" he asks. Her eyes round at him in confusion._

 _"In a month, Sir," she says quietly._

 _"Good. I want you to register for medical school on Monday. Don't worry about cost," he says simply, placing another forkful of pasta into his mouth. She watches him eat, feeling mixed emotions of adoration and anxiety._

 _"Sir?" she questions his mandate._

 _"You are a very good submissive, Candice. I want to cover the full cost of medical school for you. Call it a scholarship," he smiles at her._

 _"Master…you are way too kind," she starts. However, before she can form the words to decline his kind offer, the look in his eyes discourages her from speaking out. She knows that a major punishment would be on the horizon if she objects to his more-than-generous gift._

 _"Thank you, Sir," she smiles shyly at him._

 _"You are very welcome, Candice. Now, finish your plate. And if you aren't too sore afterwards, I would like to revisit the playroom," he says absolute in a low tone of voice._

 _"Yes Master," she beams as she begins to plow into her meal._

From a distance, an authoritative figure in a _spendy_ black wool three-quarter length coat enters the corridor and walks with purpose towards the waiting room. The sight of him abruptly pulls Bridget out of her reverie as she spectates from behind the nurses' station. It's as if her dreams have finally bled over into real life. Her heart stutters. She blinks several times in order to reassure herself that she is not in fact dreaming. ' _It's him. It's really him._ ' It is the first time that she's laid eyes on him in close to six years. He's every bit of what she dreamed he would be – and then some. ' _He hasn't aged a day_.' Butterflies begin to flood her stomach. ' _He can't see me here. He won't be fooled by a haircut, a dye job or rhinoplasty. He'll know who I am right away. He knows every single inch of me._ '

….

Ana embraces her husband as he enters the waiting room and introduces him to Delores Roach and her family.

"Mr. Grey, thank you so much for your kindness. Your mother has been a great comfort to us," Mrs. Roach breathes in solemn gratitude.

"Jerry is a long-time valued leader of the team and a mentor to my wife. We will assure that he gets the best treatment possible as well as all of the recovery time that he needs," Christian says warmly. Mrs. Roach smiles tenderly at his kind words.

They all take their seats and Christian sits next to Ana.

"Mom phoned me on the way here with an update. Surgery's going well so far," Christian informs. Ana smiles and nods.

"Grace is a godsend. How are the kids?" Ana murmurs.

"Good. Wore Ted out playing with the train and then playing catch with the Nerf balls. He was more than willing to crash for his nap," Christian chuckles. Ana beams.

"Phoebe napped as well?" she inquires. He nods.

"Good job, Daddy," Ana gleams at her husband, rubbing his hand.

"Piece of cake," he brags, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh! Speaking of Phoebe, Bridget from the book club works here. She said she'll be around. You can meet her and thank her for her advice," she smiles brightly.

"Good," he responds warmly.

Two more hours pass by. Taylor has brought Mr. and Mrs. Grey their laptop computers so they can work while they await news on Roach. Mrs. Roach's sons and daughters-in-law finally convince her to step out and eat lunch with them. Ana promises to call her if there is any news on her husband.

"You're a good boss," Christian murmurs lovingly to his wife.

"And you're a good husband," she flirts.

"Oh yeah?" he arches a brow at her. Ana is startled.

"Stop that!" she snaps.

"Stop what?" he says, feigning innocence.

"You know _what_!"

"No. Tell me."

" _That_ _look_. The last time you did that _here_ , we were _very_ naughty. That's not happening ever again," Ana says firmly.

"Okay," Christian says, pouting purposely.

"Stop it!" Ana scolds, trying to break the spell. Christian quietly chuckles.

….

Lurking from a distance, Bridget witnesses Dr. Trevelyan who works mostly in PEDS heading toward the waiting room for cardiac patients. Bridget inconspicuously follows behind her and watches her enter the room. The doctor embraces Master Grey and kisses him on the cheek. Bridget sees him mouth what looks like the word ' _mom_.'

' _Dr. Trevelyan is his mother? Dr. Grace Trevelyan…Grey?_ ' she ponders. Bridget leaves and decides to check in at the nurses' station in another wing of the hospital in order to maintain her cover.

"Bridget," a nurse with curly brunette hair warmly greets.

"Lisa. Hey, do you know Dr. Trevelyan?" Bridget softly inquires.

"Of course! Who _doesn't!_ She practically runs the joint!" the brunette scoffs, seemingly appalled by the very question.

"She's awesome. And her hot son dumps an s-load of cash into this place on a regular basis. You know… _billionaire_ Christian Grey?" Lisa says.

"Really?" Bridget says with wide eyes.

"Yes. They're the nicest family you could ever meet," Lisa raves.

"Did you just say ' _Christian Grey'_?" another voice speaks out. It's Nurse Charlotte, an older woman with short blond hair. The other two nod.

"He's here right now! I just saw him come in earlier. He's absolutely dreamy!" Nurse Charlotte swoons.

Bridget narrows her eyes feeling very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Yes – my word! _Mrs._ Christian Grey is one lucky broad. She gets to touch that fine piece of man candy every single night," Lisa sighs longingly. Bridget's heart drops all the way down to her black Dansko shoes.

"Girl! He even knocked her up twice in two years! I'd give birth to _all_ of his babies if I could!" Nurse Charlotte snorts. She and Lisa burst out in laughter. Bridget gapes in sheer horror.

"I'd bet he's a _god_ in bed," Lisa whispers. Charlotte concurs with a gasp.

"Excuse me," Bridget says with a broken whisper before scurrying away from the station. Lisa and Charlotte glare at each other in confusion. "Did I say something wrong?" Lisa frowns.

When she enters the ladies' room, Bridget promptly locks the door behind her. She stares into the mirror with fire raging in her eyes.

"Keep it together, Candice! Be strong!" she coaches herself through gritted teeth.

"He is mine! He is mine! He is mine!" she chants, denying her tears the opportunity to surface.

"I have to keep it together so I can win him back. I need a plan. One will come," she says, now calm and resolute.

….

"Everything is still going fine, but there's still quite a ways to go. But so far, so good. Dr. Peterson will give us another status in about an hour or so," updates Dr. Trevelyan.

"Thank you, Grace," Mrs. Roach breathes in gratitude.

"Cardiac bypass surgery is quite involved. So imagine the intricacies involved with a quadruple bypass. But rest assured…you've come to the right place. It's going well and Dr. Peterson knows exactly what he is doing," comforts Grace.

"Thanks, Mom. Keep us informed," Christian says. Dr. Trevelyan beams and nods at her son before exiting the waiting area.

"It's going to be _different_ in the office while Jerry's away," Ana murmurs wistfully to her husband. Christian sighs.

"I loved it whenever he approached me saying: ' _Ana! I have a quirky new idea to run by you!_ ' I love how he challenges me. He's the reason why I couldn't stay away from GP," Ana breathes, bordering on tears.

"He's going to be fine, Ana. He'll be back at work before you know it," Christian simply says.

"I know," she replies, hopeful but distant. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her in tight, kissing her on the temple. A thought suddenly crosses her mind.

"I wonder where Bridget is. I haven't seen her in a while," Ana frowns.

….

In the wee hours of Saturday morning, Jerry Roach slowly opens his eyes. Although heavily medicated, he can feel pressure all over his chest area. He slowly becomes aware of his surroundings. Taking inventory of the private hospital room, he witnesses that his wife is fast asleep in a reclining chair right by his side.

"Delores," he whispers softly with a rasp. By some miracle, she stirs.

"Jerry?" she says, clearing her throat.

"You warned me about eating that extra slice of rhubarb pie," he jokes. Mrs. Roach springs up from her chair and kisses her husband on his forehead.

"Gerald H. Roach – don't you _dare_ do that to me ever again! Do you hear me?" she says, scolding him. She begins to weep on his shoulder.

"Hey…Bug – I'm as good as new. It won't happen again," he says weakly patting his beloved wife on her back.

Mrs. Roach presses the call button to inform the nurse that her husband is now awake. A few moments later, Bridget enters the room.

"Mr. Roach…welcome back. My name is Bridget. I'm going to check your vitals now," she informs him kindly.

"Hey, you're quite the looker, Bridget," Mr. Roach flirts at the young lady right in front of his wife. Delores chuckles.

"Don't mind him, Bridget. My husband has a thing for skinny blondes," Delores giggles. Bridget shyly laughs as she places her stethoscope in her ears.

"Well…I'm not really blonde. I just play one on TV," Bridget says in jest. The Roaches both chuckle.

"Honesty! I love it! You remind me a little of my boss. She's about your age…maybe younger," Roach reveals. Bridget blinks.

"I _may_ know her. Anastasia Grey," Bridget says nonchalantly.

"You know Ana?" Roach says with squinted eyes.

"I'm in the women's book club," the blonde reveals.

"Well I'll be! I'm so glad to hear that. The club was my idea…you know. Did Ana tell you?" Roach says proudly.

"She speaks very highly of you, Mr. Roach. That's probably why she was here practically all day yesterday," Foxy Blonde reveals. Jerry is taken aback.

"Everything sounds normal. Hold your right arm straight out. I'm going to check your reflexes," Bridget orders. He obliges.

"She was here? All day?" Roach says in wonder. Bridget smiles and then nods.

"Yes she was. Her mother-in-law is a doctor here and she made sure that you were well taken care of. Mr. Grey stopped by as well," Mrs. Roach fills in. Jerry smiles warmly.

"Ana's like the daughter I never had. I love that kid," Roach breathes.

Bridget's heart skips a beat and she presses her mouth in straight line before tapping his elbow with the chestpiece of the stethoscope. Roach's arm slightly jerks all on its own.

"Good," Bridget says. She then checks his eyes, ears, nose and throat. "I'm going to fetch the doctor on call. Dr. Peterson will be in later in the afternoon for your post-op check," Bridget informs the couple. She exits the room.

….

Early afternoon, a swarm of visitors from Grey Publishing begin to flood into the hospital to see Jerry Roach. Ana has yet to show up this morning, but Bridget suspects that Mrs. Grey will be making an appearance soon. And if her husband so happens to tag along with her – unlike the day before – Bridget has a solid plan of escape.

Since only four visitors at a time are allowed in Roach's room, many visitors from GP await in the lobby for their turn. Among those are editors, Randy Durham and Tyler Schmitt. They are two fairly attractive young men who like to have a lot of fun, both inside and outside of work.

"I don't know if the Seahawks are going to make it back to the _big dance_ next year, bro. They have so much to work on," argues Randy.

"I have faith in my Hawks! They'll be back," Tyler says, assured.

"Hey…I'm surprised that Ana isn't here," Randy says with a frown.

"Hannah said that she was here for like 13 hours yesterday," Tyler informs.

"Wow, that's crazy," Randy gasps.

"Yeah, they are tight. He's like another father to her," Tyler adds.

Something suddenly catches Randy's eye and he does a double take.

"Speaking of _tight_. Look right over there," Randy gestures with his eyes towards the blonde woman in light blue scrubs standing just outside of the waiting room entryway chatting with a colleague. Tyler looks and his jaw practically drops to the floor at the sight

"Hel-loooo nurse," Randy catcalls. Tyler, the quiet brown-haired, brown-eyed young man is remains at a lost for words.

"Excuse me – Nurse?" Randy calls out loud.

"No, no, no, no," Tyler whispers frantically to his friend. Bridget spins around and approaches them. Tyler secretly punches Randy in his arm. "Ouch," the blond buzz cut editor winces.

"Hi...Bridget?" Randy says, clearly reading her nametag.

"My name is Randy… and this here is my good friend Tyler," he says with a smirk. Bridget looks confused.

"You're here to see Mr. Roach?" Bridget quizzes.

"Yes. He's our boss," Randy states matter-of-factly. Tyler looks as if he wishes that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Bridget quickens at the news.

"And you guys work with Ana Grey too?" Bridget inquires.

"She's the owner and CEO. Our _boss'_ boss," clarifies Randy.

"I see," Bridget responds warmly.

"You know Ana?" Randy inquires.

"Yes. She might even have something that belongs to me. Hey, does your friend here talk?" Bridget says, throwing a curve ball in the end. Randy shakes his head trying to gauge if he missed something until Tyler breaks him away from his thoughts.

"Yes, I talk," he says with a newfound confidence.

"You do," she smiles.

"And what is it that you guys do at the publishing house?" she inquires, looking directly at Tyler.

"I'm a non-fiction editor," he answers.

"And I edit the _cool_ stuff," Randy interjects.

"Let me guess…science fiction?" she smirks. Tyler chuckles.

"How'd you know?" Randy says, taken aback.

"Wild guess," she frowns. Tyler laughs louder.

"I have to get going. It was nice meeting you both," Bridget says. She smiles brightly at Tyler, but ignores Randy as she walks away.

"Reeeejected!" Tyler taunts.

"What?" Randy gapes.

"Never mind," Tyler tries to brush off.

"Hey – I didn't see a ring on her hand!" pops Randy. Tyler simply shakes his head in pity.

Close to thirty minutes go by and a male nurse enters the waiting room.

"Four more visitors for Mr. Roach," he announces. Three people spring up.

"Go ahead. I'll wait," Tyler says to Randy.

"You sure?" Randy winces. Tyler gives him a head nod, reassuring that he is perfectly fine with waiting longer. Randy exits the waiting room with three others.

A short time later, Bridget walks back into the room and sees Tyler sitting alone on the couch checking email on his phone. There are a few others in the room, also off to themselves. A few other GP employees have decided to make the trek over to the cafeteria for lunch.

"You're still waiting to see Mr. Roach?" Bridget says, breaking Tyler away from his phone. He's stunned that she is even addressing him.

"Yes," he says simply.

"Do you mind?" Bridget says, motioning over to the empty seat beside him. His eyes round out in surprise.

"Not at all," he says, insisting that she takes a seat.

"He's doing really well. Very lively man. He's one of my patients," Bridget beams at him.

"I'm so glad to hear that. He's a great guy. One of my mentors," Tyler reveals.

"I can see you being like a son to him. You remind me a lot of his two sons that were here yesterday," she smiles. Tyler beams at her.

"So, how long have you been here? You said you were here yesterday, right?" Tyler inquires.

"I only went home for five hours, then I came back early this morning. We're sort of short staffed, so I volunteered to work the extra hours," Foxy Blonde explains.

"You must be exhausted," he sighs in empathy.

"Not really. My secret? Double espresso. That stuff is a godsend," she says in jest.

"Oh, I know it! I should buy stock in Starbucks," Tyler jokes. Bridget laughs in agreement.

"Hey…I'm due for a break. You want to grab lunch? I can get you right in to see Mr. Roach as soon as we return," Bridget proposes.

"Uh…sh…sure," stutters Tyler, surprised by the offer but flattered at the same time. The two stand and leave together.

….

"Between you and me, I don't drink enough water," Roach confesses.

"Well, you'll definitely have to turn over a new leaf. It's pretty much a requirement now since you've had a quadruple bypass and all," Bridget chuckles. It's early evening. Mrs. Roach has left for dinner with her sons while Foxy Blonde examines Mr. Roach.

"I was so happy to see all of those young folks from Grey Publishing stop by to see this broken old man," he says gruffly.

"Everyone absolutely adores you. Many wouldn't have waited four hours to get in here if they didn't," she winks.

"I'm getting up there in age, but I can't ever see myself calling it a day for good. I love my job and the people I work with," Roach confesses.

"It's never work if you truly love what you do," advises Bridget.

"Exactly," he beams at her.

"Hey…I don't see a ring on that finger, Miss Bridget. Why hasn't a handsome young suitor swept you off of your feet yet? Explain yourself," Roach scolds in a paternal tone of voice. Bridget sighs shyly.

"There is one that I am waiting on. In the meantime, I met a new friend. We're going out tomorrow night," she reveals.

"I can't see you needing to wait on any man. They should be waiting for you," he frowns. Bridget chuckles.

"This one guy is very special. He's the only man that I ever truly fell in love with. But he's in a situation right now…well let's just say that he's not able to be who he really is. When we were together, he was able to be himself. So I'm just waiting on him to wake up and realize that he can have his cake and eat it too," she says simply. Roach narrows his eyes at her.

"He doesn't sound like a very smart young man. Bridget, you're smart _and_ beautiful. Don't wait for anyone. You deserve better. Tell me about this new guy," he prompts. She shakes off her frown.

"He actually works for you. Tyler Schmitt?" Bridget says. Roach's eyes and mouth round out in surprise.

"Tyler? He's a splendid young man! He's a gentleman. When did you meet?" he inquires.

"This afternoon. We had lunch. He's a nice guy," Bridget smiles warmly.

"Very good choice. I'll make sure he treats you well…or he'll have to answer to me," Roach threatens playfully. Bridget chuckles.

"Did Ana come and see you at all today?" Bridget says in a change of subject.

"Actually, no. But I spoke to her on the phone. She may stop by tomorrow or Monday. I told her that you've been taking good care of me," Roach beams.  
"You're too kind, Mr. Roach," Bridget chuckles.

"It's the truth. You were the first to tend to me after I woke up from surgery. I'm so glad you joined the book club and that you're hanging out with Tyler. That means we're going to be pals for a very long time," he smiles.

"Oh – I hope so," she sparkles at him.

* * *

 _A/N – Faithful Readers: If you haven't figured it out by now, this chapter lays the groundwork for Bridget/Candice to do her dirt. It's important to know who she is first so you are able to better follow along. This character is very interesting and has even more layers than my previous villain (BA) did. There are more flashbacks to come as well as a well-executed plan that will present some major frustrations for our favorite couple._

 _I can't wait to reveal the plan that will completely flip the script! Will the situation make or break our favorite pair? Only time will tell!_

 _Please comment! – ST2_


	10. Chapter 10 - It's Not Me, It's You

**Chapter 10 – It's Not Me, It's You**

"Fuck me, Christian!" she groans.

It's late Saturday night and Ana's wrists are tied with rope to the bedpost as her husband relentlessly pounds into her from behind while on her knees.

"Ana!" he grunts as he continues his sweet, rough rhythm. Their shallow breaths fill the bedroom as they become lost in one another. He pulls back and slams hard into her, resulting in her screams of sheer pleasure. As he pushes, she meets him right in the middle, welcoming each thrust. He reaches down for her clitoris, massaging her and intensifying the already overwhelming feeling inside of her.

"Baby – Come. For. Me." he commands in staccato. He is the whisperer of her body and it obeys his every command. She throws her head back and falls apart, losing all sense of self in a mind-blowing orgasm. Christian finds his release at the sight of her euphoria, violently coming inside of her.

"Ana! Baby! Fuck!" he cries out, wrapping his arms around her waist as he continues pouring into her. They both collapse…her on the bed and him on her back. Once he comes to, he deftly unties her wrists from the bedpost.

She remains under his spell, breathing deeply and sighing in extreme contentment. He kisses her tenderly behind her ear. "Mrs. Grey – you are a goddess," he moans in adoration. She sighs a chuckle, beaming from ear to ear.

"And you're so bossy, Mr. Grey," she murmurs.

"Would you have me any other way?" he says, teasing her by winding up his pelvis while still erect inside of her. She gasps.

"I'll take you any way I can get you," she flirts.

He continues to kiss behind her ear before moving down to her neck.

"You love to fuck, don't you, Mrs. Grey?" he murmurs.

"Yes," she whispers.

"So do I. But you know what else I love doing with you?" he quizzes. She beams wide.

"Making love?" she breathes.

"Yes," he says tenderly.

"So do I," she sighs.

He pulls out of her, causing her to wince. He gently guides her over on her back. After kissing and caressing one another, he eventually takes her again…slowly.

Sunday morning pushes through as the sunlight lingers in between the crevices of the blinds. Christian's eyes suddenly flicker open and he realizes that his wife is gently kissing him on the neck. They are still naked and she is lying on top of him.

"Mrs. Grey – what are you doing?" he smiles sleepily.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," she murmurs in between kisses.

"Good morning. You are absolutely insatiable," he groans. A sudden movement under the covers startles Ana.

"Well, Mr. Grey. Looks like you are pleased to see me," she teases. He chuckles.

"As always, Mrs. Grey. And a warning – never play with a sleeping bear," he groans.

"Wha…" Ana starts, before he abruptly flips her over on her back. She squeals at the unforeseen maneuver.

"Funny how times have changed. Getting you on your back after Phoebe was born was like pulling teeth. Now, you can't seem to keep your hands off of me," he says, narrowing his eyes at her. Ana giggles.

"I don't know what came over me back then. Why did I wait so long?" she ponders out loud.

"No clue," he smirks.

"Well Mr. Grey, the tides have indeed turned. You're going to get sick of me attacking you in bed after while," she beams.

"Never. You can attack me anytime, Mrs. Grey," he purrs.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Mr. Grey. Now stop talking and get inside me," she sasses.

"Mrs. Grey! So bossy!" he teases. She flashes a telling look without speaking the words, and he knows exactly what she is thinking.

"I'll take you any way I can get you," he murmurs. She beams at him. He kisses her sweetly on the lips before slowly taking her once more.

….

Monday morning, Tyler Schmitt strides into the lobby at Grey Publishing.

"Tyler! How was your weekend?" Claire bubbly greets from behind the receptionist's desk.

"It was great! How was yours?" the brown-haired preppy young man warmly asks.

"Not too bad. I regret that I didn't have a chance to visit Mr. Roach in the hospital, though. I had to babysit my nieces and nephew. Did you by chance get to see him?" Claire inquires.

"Yes, I saw him on Saturday. He's back to his old self…just as boisterous and gung-ho as ever!" beams Tyler. Claire chuckles.

"Well good! I'm so glad to hear that! I think Hannah said that Ana is planning on seeing him before she comes into the office today. I'm hoping to visit him with some of the others during lunch hour sometime this week," Claire states. Tyler nods.

"He's doing really well. Better than expected. I'll catch up with you later, Claire," Tyler smiles. Claire beams in return and wishes him a good day.

Once in his office, Tyler docks his laptop and powers it on. He saunters over to the window in the small room and draws up the blinds, letting in some of dreary Seattle late winter morning glow. Tyler stands in place staring at the busy downtown streets with a slight grin on his face as he recalls last night.

"Dude! What's with the shit eating grin?" Randy says, startling Tyler from his reverie. Tyler turns to face Randy as the pretentious buzz cut blond invites himself into his office.

"Hey Randy. How was your weekend?" Tyler says warmly.

"Not bad…but I'm thinking it wasn't quite as good as yours! What gives?" Randy frowns.

"Well…remember Nurse Bridget?"

"Oh, the snobby nurse that thinks she's too hot for everybody? _That_ Nurse Bridget?" Randy scowls.

"Yes. Well she's nothing like that at all. She's very sweet. Anyway, she asked me to lunch after you left to see Mr. Roach," Tyler starts. Randy gapes at him.

"What?!"

"Yes! I know! Anyway, we had a great time. So much so, that we decided to hook up for dinner yesterday," Tyler states as if its _no big deal_.

"Whoa man! Who knew that your game was so strong!" Randy hoots while slapping his friend five on the hand.

"I had no clue, man. I was just myself. And she's smart, funny, and hot as hell," Tyler breathes longingly.

"Wow, Ty. You're my hero. So what's next? Are you going to see her again?" Randy beams wide. Tyler nods.

"Tonight," Tyler replies with an effervescent grin.

….

"You look fantastic, Jerry," Ana shines as she takes the seat beside the bed in the private hospital room. Her navy flowy skirt and light blue silk top peek out from her long tan designer trench coat, courtesy of her longtime personal shopper, Caroline Acton. Her hair is secured in a sophisticated bun.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm sure you say that to all of the heart patients you visit," Roach frowns.

"No, I don't. And besides – you're the only heart patient that I know right now," Ana giggles. Roach chuckles with caution.

"Ana, I want to thank you, Mr. Grey and his mother for looking out for me and my family. You all have helped to put Delores and the boys at ease. I really appreciate it," he murmurs warmly.

"Jerry…anything for you," she sighs as she takes him by the hand. Roach squeezes her hand tightly.

"Grace called me last night and told me that you may be going home tomorrow if all is well. That's great news!" Ana beams.

"Yes it is," he echoes her sentiment.

Suddenly, Bridget enters the room holding a small pitcher of water.

"Oh…I am so sorry," Bridget says, seemingly embarrassed.

"No, Bridget…it's fine," Ana kindly smiles at her.

" _There's_ my pal!" Roach chants cheerfully.

"Just refilling your water, Mr. Roach," Foxy Blonde announces.

"And I've been drinking it too…just like you instructed," Jerry announces like a well-behaved young boy.

"I'm glad to hear that," Bridget says in an approving tone.

"Hello, Ana," the blonde greets as she fills the empty glass on the mobile meal tray.

"Hi Bridget! I was looking for you Friday afternoon, but I couldn't find you. My husband wanted to thank you in person for recommending that sleep app for our daughter," Ana glows. Bridget feels a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"I had to leave so I could be back for the early morning shift," Bridget explains as she stops pouring water.

"You know…Bridget was the first one to take care of me when I woke up from my surgery," Roach says proudly. Ana smiles warmly at the two of them.

"By the way…how did it go last night?" Roach asks, gazing directly at Bridget. Bridget's head falls, seemingly bashful about sharing last night's events.

"It went fine," she smiles lightly in response. A conspiratorial grin rises on Ana's face.

"A date?" Ana inquires. The small grin that was once on Bridget's mouth dissipates.

"With Tyler Schmitt," Roach proudly interjects.

"Oh, Tyler! He's a great guy!" Ana raves.

"Indeed," Roach echoes his boss' sentiment.

"Well, I've got to be going. It was nice seeing you, Ana. I hope to see you again soon. If not, I'll see you at book club later this month," Bridget says.

"We'll see you then. Thanks Bridget," Ana says warmly. Bridget nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

"Tyler Schmitt, huh?" Ana narrows her eyes at Jerry.

"She'll be good for him. You know how serious and boring those non-fiction editors can be," Roach jibes in his gruff tone. Ana giggles.

"She is absolutely gorgeous – but quite mysterious. Hopefully Tyler will help bring her out of her shell," Ana contemplates. Jerry nods slowly in agreement.

….

 _One Friday evening, Candice had arrived at Escala for the weekend a short time ago. She had been working up the nerve for weeks to finally tell Master how she truly feels. This evening, the words suddenly pour out of her while standing in the great room. Master is stunned._

 _"Candice, you knew what this arrangement was all about since day one! You signed a contract! You're not new to the scene! Have you ever forced your other doms in the past into a traditional relationship?" He appears to be more exasperated than livid. She tries to gather her wits, but is unable to reign in her strong emotions._

 _"No. I was never in love with any of my past doms. I only ever fell in love with you, Master."_

 _"Candice! What is wrong with you! You know better than this! That's not what this arrangement was about!_ _ **This**_ _is all I know!_ _ **This**_ _is all I want!" he snaps._

 _"But what if_ _ **I**_ _don't just want that with you anymore? What if I want to also take long romantic walks in the rain...or carriage rides at the Pier? What about candlelit dinners and date nights at the movies? Can we do that too?" she pleads._

 _"Absolutely not. Candice…this breaches our contract. I'm afraid that we're going to have to terminate our agreement. This isn't going to work anymore. I'm sorry."_

 _"No! What do you mean?!" she gapes at him._

 _"I…I can't deliver what you are asking for. There has to be another dom out there that wants exactly what you want. You're a beautiful girl and a damn good submissive," he says in a stern but quiet tone._

 _"But I don't want anyone else, Master! I want you!" she pleads. She drops down to her knees and grabs ahold of his ankles._

 _"Candice – I'm afraid you'll have to leave. If you can't drive yourself, Taylor will take you home. He'll drop your car off sometime tomorrow. You can keep the car and all of the clothes. And don't worry about medical school. I will still cover that for you in its entirety," he reassures._

 _"I don't care about any of that, Sir! Don't make me leave! Please!" she pleads, sobbing onto his shoes._

 _"Get up!" he shouts, startling her. She struggles to stand, but does. She looks down, staring at his now wet designer leather shoes._

 _"Candice…you've been here for over six months. You know exactly who I am and what I'm all about. What makes you think that would change?" he says poignantly._

 _She takes several breaths in an attempt to calm her palpitating heart. Then she does something that she has never done before. She slowly tilts up her head and glares into his eyes…without permission._

 _"I don't know. I just hoped that you would," she speaks ominously._

….

Bridget hides her tears under the sleeve of her scrubs as she sits balled up on the floor in the corner of a dark medical supply closet.

 _"My husband wanted to thank you in person for recommending that sleep app for our daughter,"_ Ana's words echo in her head.

"Fuck you! All that you have! All that _he_ is! It's because of me! I laid the foundation with _my_ blood, sweat and tears! And this frumpy little bitch just _swoops_ in and reaps all that I have sown! Fuck that!" Bridget groans in rage.

"You can take your little square peg ass back into the hole you crawled out of! And I will reclaim my rightful place! You're not doing it right, you mousy little wimp!" she spits out.

"I'm sure the little priss can't take Master's huge cock up the ass – repeatedly – right after getting caned and flogged for thirty minutes straight, and then turn around and cook him a three course meal! Can you, bitch?! Can you?!" she shouts while her face changes to the color of a flaming rose. Bridget hears a sound outside and she's instantly silent. After a few moments, the sound disappears.

"I hate you, Anastasia Steele," she whispers menacingly.

….

 _One afternoon in the office of her private practice, Dr. Baker makes a private phone call._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Yes…is this Leila Williams?"_

 _"It is. To whom am I speaking to?"_

 _"Hi Leila. My name is Candy Fuller. I got your number from a mutual friend…Susi."_

 _"Candy? As in Candice?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You are an absolute legend in the scene," Leila murmurs in awe. Candice sighs, irritated._

 _"I'm calling you because Susi informed me that you actually pulled a gun on Master Grey's new wife a while back?" Candice says quizzically._

 _"Oh gosh…please don't remind me," Leila breathes, ashamed._

 _"Can you please tell me what happened?"_

 _"Is there a reason why you would want to know?"_

 _"I just want to know what happened, that's all. Please…tell me."_

 _Leila pauses in order to think things through._

 _"I had a psychotic break. I left my husband and then my boyfriend got killed in a car crash. I wanted to see Master Grey, but he wasn't home at the time. So I started following him. Then I found out that he was seeing Miss Anastasia Steele," Leila says quietly._

 _"Go on," Candice presses._

 _"Well, I still had access to his apartment. One night, I saw that she was sleeping in the bed. In his room. With him."_

 _Candice's chin drops to the floor._

 _"Nooo!" Candice gasps._

 _"Yes. I didn't believe it when I saw it myself. But there she was. In his bed. With him. And he liked it," Leila states in a singsong fashion._

 _"Unbelievable," Candice breathes, beside herself._

 _"Anyway, they weren't married yet when I broke into her old apartment with a gun. Then Master Grey came in and got me help. I'm doing really well now," Leila assures._

 _'Blah, blah, blah,' Candice mouths to herself._

 _"So – the gun that you pulled on her. Did you try to shoot her?" Candice says, attempting to quell her burning curiosity._

 _"No! I wasn't going to shoot anybody! It was just a cry for help," explains Leila._

 _"That's it?" Candice says with disappointment._

 _"Yes. Master Grey got me the help that I needed back home in Connecticut. He covered art school until I was done on the condition that I didn't return to the west coast. So, I did what he told me and all is well. I did get a chance to apologize to Mrs. Grey in person," Leila adds._

 _"Oh? You talked to her face to face," Candice murmurs, surprised._

 _"Yes. She's a very lovely young lady. And Master is the happiest that I've ever seen him. In fact, I told him that I was glad that he was happy," reveals Leila. Candice scoffs._

 _"Do you think that man is truly happy with her? She's not even in the lifestyle!" snaps Candice._

 _"I don't think Master Grey wants that anymore. He's very happy with his new life…with Mrs. Grey," Leila says softly._

 _"Alright, Leila. Thanks for your time," Candice says…hanging up before Leila can get another word in edgewise._

 _"Stupid airhead!" Candice barks through gritted teeth._

….

"So…how was work today?" Bridget inquires warmly.

Her and Tyler meet for dinner at a small Asian restaurant.

"It was okay. It was kind of weird having a team meeting without Mr. Roach there. But I am glad he's doing better," Tyler sighs, grateful.

"Yes, he's coming along quite well. He may even be able to go home tomorrow or Wednesday," smiles Bridget.

"Th…that's great!" Tyler stutters, excited by the news.

"It is," she smiles, taking a drink of water.

"Oh – I saw Ana today. She came in this morning to visit Mr. Roach," Bridget states.

"Yeah, I heard she'd be stopping by on her way in to work this morning. She's _good people_ ," gushes Tyler.

"Really?" Bridget responds with narrow eyes.

"She created an environment at the publishing house that's conducive for high morale. I can't imagine the place without her at the helm. We almost lost her for good over a year ago," he says regretfully. Bridget's interest is peeked.

"Really? How?" she inquires.

"Well – there was a big blowout with one of our past authors. I'm sure you read all about it and saw it on the news. Bryan Ashford? Dude's in prison right now for trying to kill Mr. Grey and wounding their security guy. Anyway...Mr. Grey sort of knew that this Ashford guy was up to no good. So he called a secret meeting with the management team. I wasn't there at the time, but folks tell me the story. Anyway, he went over Ana's head and blocked Ashford's books. Made a spectacle out of Ana in front of her management team and everything! Then Ana lost her shit and walked out. Quit right on the spot," Tyler explains poignantly.

"Whoa! She quit?" gapes Bridget.

"Yep. She pretty much told Grey to kiss her ass. A few months later, Roach begged her to come back. After the dust settled and the GP team wooed her a little bit more, she decided to return," Tyler says.

"What?! She told him to _kiss her ass_? The owner? Her husband?" Bridget says, appalled.

"In so many words – yes. He belittled her in front of her managers and she didn't like that," he says plainly.

"But this guy later tried to kill him! So he wasn't off the mark when he blocked that creep's books, surely!" argues Bridget. Now, she seems passionate about the conversation, which is very puzzling to Tyler.

"I guess you can say that. The thing about Ana is that she expects the best intentions from people. She has no reason to believe that anyone has ulterior motives. Obviously, this guy did. He tried to steal her away from her husband," Tyler says.

"What?! I thought he was just upset that his books didn't get published!" Bridget gapes in utter shock.

"Oh yeah…that's what they told the news media. The word on the street is that Ana and Ashford were spending a lot of time together working on a joint project. The guy became infatuated with her and asked her to leave Grey for him. She pretty much told him to take a hike right after Grey beat the living shit out of him in a bar one night," Tyler chuckles.

"Unbelievable," Bridget breathes, speechless. She begins to shake her head in pity.

"So, that was a hot mess to say the least. Things are quite calm and boring at the office now. Well…except for Mr. Roach's heart attack," Tyler sighs in jest.

"Ana doesn't seem too bright," she says, ignoring Tyler's last statement. He frowns at her.

"Why would you say that?" he questions.

"Well…she has everything. I mean – she snagged _The Christian Grey_ : The most eligible, richest, philanthropic, attractive bachelor in Seattle. Yet, she spends all of this time alone with this lowly writer?! I mean…what _were_ they doing?" Bridget inquires with a sour look on her face.

"I have no idea. I just heard that she had a lot of personal issues going on at the time. I don't know specifics. But – I do know there was the big pay cuts at our parent company – GEH – which Mr. Grey heads. So that took its toll on the marriage, I would assume. Then here's this _brilliant_ writer – GP's _great hope_ that saves the day and generates millions of dollars for us. Ana spent a lot of one-on-one time with him. However, she meant for it to be one thing…but, he took it someplace else entirely," Tyler shrugs.

Bridget ponders on all that she just heard.

"Look, let's not talk about my job. Let's talk about you. I would like to get to know you better," Tyler says warmly.

"What's there to know?" she smiles bashfully.

"You tell me. Tell me something about you that very few people know," he challenges her. Bridget chuckles.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" she furrows her brow.

" _Do I_?" he says, swallowing nervously at the look in her eye.

"I don't know. If you're brave, I can show you all of my dirty little secrets. And if you don't like what you see, you don't have to see them ever again," she purrs.

"Whoa. A challenge? Where I'm from, you never back down from a challenge. Let's see this _secret_ , Miss Bridget," Tyler says steadfast as he wrings his hands.

"Let's pay for dinner. Then get in your car and follow me," she murmurs with a salacious glare in her eyes that almost stops his heart from beating.

….

 ** _Someday in the future…_**

 _"So Ana…what brings you here today?" Dr. Flynn says, bypassing the preliminaries._

 _"I assume that Christian has told you all about our…dilemma," Ana starts, devoid of emotion._

 _"He has," he responds cautiously._

 _"I spoke with my therapist at length the other day – Dr. Sarah Carlson," Ana says._

 _"I know who she is," Flynn volleys with a frown._

 _"She advised me to divorce my husband."_

 _Flynn gasps in utter disgust. Ana continues._

 _"She said that all of his demons have come back to haunt him. All of the wrong that he's ever done to women is now coming back to hurt him tenfold. The proverbial chickens have finally come home to roost," Ana sputters out. Dr. Flynn is beside himself._

 _"And Sarah said that it'll only get worse. Candice Fuller isn't the only one out there. She wasn't the first wayward ex to ever come back into the picture. There was Leila Williams…remember?" Ana says, narrowing her eyes at the veteran therapist. Flynn takes a calculated breath for composure._

 _"Ana…you're here for a reason. What is it that you need from me?" Flynn says, trying to cut to the chase._

 _"I want you to tell me what I should do and why," Ana says simply. Dr. Flynn chuckles._

 _"Ana…it is not my job to tell you what to do. It's my job to steer you to the best possible path…for you!" Flynn says in a professional tone of voice. Ana scoffs at him._

 _"John…I'm going to say this as nicely as I can. Please…stop with the wooden bullshit and tell me what_ _ **you**_ _think I should do!" Ana snaps. Dr. Flynn falls back in his chair and gapes at her._

 _"Ana…what you're asking me…"_

 _"I know! I know what I'm asking you for is unorthodox! But just for one moment, can you_ _ **please**_ _tell me from one human being to another! What should I do?" she pleads. Flynn swallows so hard that the sound echoes throughout the room._

 _"This is off the record. Ana…if you leave Christian…it…it's going to destroy him. He's come so far with you. I'd hate to see him when you leave for good and take those children away from him."_

 _"I am not taking the kids away from him, John! But that doesn't mean that I have to stay with him!"_

 _"Still Ana…it will destroy him. The Christian that we once knew will be no more. Will he revert back to the dom? That – I don't know. But what I_ _ **do**_ _know is that he will probably never allow himself to ever love like that again. And_ _ **that**_ _will destroy him," Flynn says plainly. Ana closes her eyes and lowers her head, attempting to digest the good doctor's words. Shortly afterwards, Ana lifts her head back up and looks him square in the eye._

 _"You just told me why I should stay: For him. What about_ _ **for me**_ _? What happens to_ _ **me**_ _?" she combats as her voice begins to crack._

 _"Ana…I can't tell you what'll happen to you if you stay. But I can tell you what'll happen to you if you leave," he responds._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – As you may have noticed, I left you with a teaser on what's to come later in the story. I've already written some of the dialog for the fallout and I followed it up with a visit to Dr. Flynn. After proofing the Flynn dialog, I decided to sprinkle that conversation into this chapter in order to give you a sneak peek into the future. We've already done flashbacks, so I've decided to do a "fast-forward" for a change. The fallout will be epic. Dr. Candice Fuller is quite fucked up, as you will see later on!_**

 ** _So, I did a chapter-by-chapter synopsis and it's looking like this story will be just as long as the last one! I may be able to condense some of the chapters depending on how things play out. But secretly, I was hoping that this story went no further than 25 chapters, haha!_**

 ** _Anyway, please comment with your thoughts. Thanks! – ST2_**


	11. Chapter 11 - Sign My Heart

**Chapter 11 – Sign My Heart**

 _"Pride and Prejudice is a classic book that's action packed, as you've read. In it, you have societal expectations placed on women, you have rebellion, you have angst, and you have two very unlikely people who fall in love. It's a timeless story. That's why I chose this book."_

Tuesday morning, Bridget is watching the video podcast of last month's book club meeting on her iPad with ear buds on. She's alone in the staff break room before the start of her shift. She frowns as she watches Ana Grey speak.

' _I don't know what he honestly sees in her! She seems so…blah!_ ' Bridget reflects, puzzled. She replays certain parts of the podcast, looking for something to grab hold of. However, the longer she watches her, the more the entire situation becomes disconcerting.

' _Does he like basic and boring? There is nothing basic and boring about him_ ,' she ponders. She pulls out a dingy white, monogramed handkerchief from her pocket and holds it close to her cheek.

….

 _Candice had been attempting to reach out to him for weeks now. No replies to her emails. No answers to her phone calls and texts. She is becoming more and more frustrated by the silent treatment. She's even contacted the third party that first linked them together. She was informed that he hadn't yet connected with a new submissive since she left and that he was still in the market for a new one. Candice informed her contact that she was willing to completely do things exactly the way he wanted. However, she was told by her contact that once a bridge had been burned with him, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to cross it again._

 _But Candice is not a quitter. One day out of sheer desperation, she called his office pretending to be someone else. To her surprise, his PA actually put her through to him. Needless to say, he was less than pleased to discover that the caller wasn't who they said they were. But in spite of this, he held his composure over the phone and agreed to meet with her the next evening._

 _In the middle of the week on a dark and rainy Seattle night, there shined a glimmer of hope inside of the tortured brunette. 'If he doesn't want to meet me half way, then I will just have to suck it up and do whatever it is that he wants. I honestly can't see my life without him in it. I'll take him any way I can have him,' she convinces herself._

 _"Serendipity," she calls out after knocking on the door three times. Today's designated entry password seemed apt. She'd hoped that this would be a good sign of things to come. The door swings open and the booming sounds of electronic dance music reverberate outside. She enters the oh-so-familiar, dreary place._

 _Candice makes the trek to the very room where it all started, ignoring everyone else along the way. She thought it would be a good omen if they met where she first signed on the dotted line. For her, it's symbolic. It's almost like being reborn. Entering the room, she takes the same exact seat as last time. Today, instead of a little black dress, she wears a tiny red dress that hikes all the way up to the tops of her thighs when she sits. It also includes a plunging neckline that concludes at a point just two inches below her cleavage. 'He always liked me in red,' she reflects with a longing smile._

 _Eventually, the door opens and the man of her dreams infiltrates the room. However, this time, he doesn't show up alone. To her shock, his driver has accompanied him._

 _'Uh oh – this can't be good,' she thinks to herself. Her countenance drops down to the dingy floor._

 _He takes the seat across from her and looks her dead in her eye. He is seething. He almost looks repulsed by her. His company stands just a few feet behind him. Candice's heart rises up to her throat. In spite of the devastating feeling, she swallows and pushes through the discomfort._

 _"Wha…what's Taylor doing here? I…I thought we were going to talk. Alone," she stutters._

 _"It seems that during these past few weeks, you have forgotten how to follow simple fucking instructions," he says in a neutral tone, but his expression is breeding with contempt._

 _She ceases breathing at his intimidating words. The room is now pin-drop silent._

 _"Candice, I am only going to tell you this one last time. There will be no more after this. And if I ever see your face again after I leave here tonight…if you email, call or text me, you will fucking regret it. Do I make myself clear?" he quietly hisses._

 _"Wha…"_

 _"No!" he barks, finally raising his voice at her. He holds out the palm of his hand to silence her._

 _"I told you. You broke the golden rule. You are not new to the game, Candice. You know that once you cross the line in a dom/sub relationship, there is no turning back," he reprimands, taking back control of his tone._

 _"I know! I know! I…"_

 _"Why wont you shut the fuck up and listen for a change!" he snaps, cutting her off mid-sentence. Stunned and afraid, she tries to reel in her emotions in order to hear him out._

 _"I can't work with you anymore. It truly would be abuse at this point. You feel a certain way that I just don't feel. And I will never feel that way. Why is that so difficult for you to understand?" he says in a calmer voice, almost pitying her._

 _Candice is now breathing heavily. She wants to speak up badly, but she is afraid that it'll only make him more upset._

 _"Candice – I don't occasionally play a dom just for fun. It's who I am. It's in my DNA. I am not boyfriend material and I will never be that. So it would be a complete waste of your time and mines if we were to allow this relationship to continue," he submits plainly to her._

 _Candice's face falls and teardrops begin to plop down on the table: The very table where this agreement first began. He turns his head to the side and motions at his driver for something. He is then handed a handkerchief, which he holds up in front of Candice until she finally claims it._

 _"I am sorry that this couldn't work out. You were a phenomenal submissive. I wish you all of the best in your future endeavors. I hear that you're doing very well in medical school," he says warmly. Candice lets out a slight scoff and rolls her eyes before dabbing the tears from her face and wiping her nose with the handkerchief. She doesn't think twice about the action that once would have landed her over the table in the playroom with a belt cutting across her behind._

 _"So for the last time, you are never to contact me – ever. Do you understand?" he says as if he's speaking to a child. She breathes in dismay._

 _"Got it," she says bitterly._

 _"I am serious. Not only will the medical school payments stop, but I will make your life extremely difficult. And I don't want to have to do that. You also signed an NDA, so please keep that in mind," he cautions her. She swallows again._

 _"Fine – I'm done!" she says curtly, sounding firm._

 _"Good," he replies, satisfied._

 _He rises to leave and his driver is right by his side. The clacking of expensive dress shoes against the tile floor fill the room until the two men exit, shutting the door behind them._

 _Candice begins weeping profusely into the white handkerchief monogramed in black with "CTG"._

….

"Dude," Randy says, perplexed. Tyler looks as if he's mentally on another planet as they sit together in a conference room five minutes before the start of a meeting at GP late Tuesday morning.

"Is everything okay?" Randy murmurs. Tyler sighs but still doesn't look over at his friend. His expression is undeterminable.

"Earth to Tyler," Randy jokes quietly, trying not to cause a scene in front of the arriving attendees.

"Oh. Hey Randy," Tyler addresses him, finally snapping out of his trance.

"What's going on, bro?" Randy whispers, truly concerned for his friend.

"I…I don't know. I…I have no words," Tyler muses.

"Good? Bad?" Randy says, trying to evaluate his friend's situation.

"Unfathomable. Indescribable. I have no words for her," breathes Tyler.

"Dude…give me a clue," Randy says in a low tone, but he's increasing in frustration. "She is not human, Randy. She's…out of this world. The things that woman can do…" Tyler says, cutting himself off as a smile tries to fight for space on his bemused face.

"Whoa – already? You hooked up with her?" Randy gapes at him. Tyler doesn't answer the question directly. Instead, he closes his eyes and exhales in deep satisfaction. When his eyes open, he looks…euphoric.

"I can't go into any details. Just know that I believe that I finally found my queen. Bridget Marlowe is the future _Mrs. Tyler Schmitt_ ," Tyler says longingly.

"Damn," Randy glares at him in awe.

….

Ana sits at her desk after meeting most of the morning with Kay Bestie, the management staff and some editors. She checks her email.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Lunch?  
Date: March 3, 2015 10:14  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey,

I was wondering if you had lunch plans today. Seeing your beautiful face this afternoon would definitely brighten up my day.

C X

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

Ana swoons and beams large.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Christian Grey On A Platter  
Date: March 3, 2015 11:07  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

Nothing would make me happier than to spend my lunch hour with you this afternoon. Well…except for maybe spending my lunch hour with you at our home at Escala. I'm not just hungry for food.

\- A XXX

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

Ana beams in mischief. It doesn't take much time at all to receive a response.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Whoa!  
Date: March 3, 2015 11:09  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey,

What else are you hungry for? Inquiring minds would like to know.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: NSFW  
Date: March 3, 2015 11:12  
To: Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,

Unfortunately, I am unable to share with you over email exactly what else I'm hungry for due to the nature of the matter. We wouldn't want our IT department here at GP or Barney over there at GEH to discover how freaky their bosses truly are. I guess I will just have to show you in person. ;)

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

The final reply arrives promptly.

* * *

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: O. M. G.  
Date: March 3, 2015 11:14  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey,

I will pick you up at noon, and not a second later. I very much look forward to feeding you, baby. In every way.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

….

"Wow, woman!" Christian pants, trying to catch his breath after a very intense _afternoon delight_ experience with his wife. He and Ana are naked and covered in sweat as they lay side by side in bed at their Escala penthouse. Ana weakly shifts her head over to the side to witness him gazing at her.

"That was…" words fail her.

"Was it _that_ kind of morning for you, Mrs. Grey where you would need this?" he smirks salaciously at her.

"Oh yes," she sighs, beaming with contentment.

"Same here," he smiles as he begins to trace her exposed jawline with his thumb. She tightens up her eyelids in order to savor his touch. He stretches over and plants a feather-soft kiss on her lips.

"Ana, I'll never get enough of you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he professes.

"I feel the exact same way about you," she breathes with everlasting love emitting from her pronounced blue eyes. He melts at the very sight. He closes the gap between them and claims her mouth once again. He pours his heart and soul into their lip lock and she mirrors his sentiments.

" _Christian and Anastasia: Forever._ I need to carve that into one of the trees in our meadow," he contemplates. Ana beams at his proposal. "We will have to make that happen. Leave something behind for our children. I think it's important that they know how much their parents loved one another," Ana declares. Christian's smile widens as he nods in agreement.

"You said ' _children'_ ," he calls out with a youthful grin.

"Yes… _our_ children – Teddy and Phoebe," Ana giggles.

"But you could've just said their names. You just left the door open for more kids. Is that what you want?" he smiles at her, arching a sardonic brow. Ana giggles.

"I'm fine with two for now. Do _you_ want more children?" she says with uncertainty, unsure how he will answer the question.

"Yes," he simply replies.

Whoa. Christian's response truly takes Ana by surprise. Not only was he direct concerning a deep, personal issue for a change, but also the answer alone astonishes her. ' _Yes_.' This same man just 3 ½ short years ago feared being a father more than anything else. Now, he relishes in the role. And in spite of the first few trying months with Phoebe crying every night, it doesn't deter him from desiring more children.

"Why?" It's the only thing she can speak out of her cloud of scattered thoughts.

"I want to fill this world with more love. Our children are the true expression of our love, Ana. Also, each time I look at Ted and Phoebe, I see your reflection in them. And like I said, I can't get enough of you," he glares lovingly at her.

Ana is speechless. If she never knew that this man truly loved her before, she now knows for a fact that he absolutely does – right at this moment. He is completely head-over-heels in love with her, and there is no turning back for him.

"Christian…I love you _so much_ ," she breathes, struggling to hold back her tears.

"And I you, my love," he says with a glare that would make a candle's wick ignite all on its own.

He takes her body once again – this time, nice and slow, turning their one-hour lunch into a _two-hour_ lunch.

"We're not setting a very good precedent as CEOs for our employees," Ana chuckles a short time after her second climax of the afternoon.

" _Fuck 'em_ ," he brushes off, causing Ana to erupt in laughter.

"Christian!" she scolds in between giggles.

He beams at her, reflecting on how much joy the sound of her giggling sparks within. He expresses that joy by lovingly kissing her lips once more.

….

Christian springs up with a start. His heart ferociously pounds out of his chest. It feels as if he just concluded running a 400 meter dash for his life. He is utterly breathless.

He can't recall the nightmare that just startled him awake, but he feels a lingering sense of loss. It's similar to the feeling that he felt when Ana left him after he viciously whipped her in the playroom. It's similar to the feeling that threatened to return when Christian thought she was leaving him again after he had tended to his mentally unstable ex-submissive, Leila. And that same similar feeling reappeared upon hearing that Ana absentmindedly spent time alone in a secluded cabin with GP's single and attractive star author. The feeling can only be described as the ultimate void and the complete loss of control – the two things that Christian fears the most.

But, there's something about this new dream that causes that feeling to multiply in the pit of his stomach. It's a level pain that he had never experienced before. It almost feels like an irreparable loss. The feeling that comes the closest was the moment that Christian believed that his very worse nightmare came true. It was when he saw his wife lying cold and unconscious on the concrete after being assaulted by Jack Hyde. He had dreamed the dream before – but actually seeing it with his own two eyes literally tore him apart. That's what this latest dream feels like to him. However, he doesn't recall seeing his wife dead or any harm coming to their children. He just knows that in this dream, something dies – and it doesn't sit well with him at all.

Christian glances over at the clock. It's just after five in the morning. He carefully rises out of bed, attempting not to disturb his wife's sleep. After freshening up in the bathroom, he enters his walk-in closet and switches from his pj's into his running gear.

He runs the path along the water as his thoughts run rampant. When he is done, he resolves to counter the mysterious dream with action. In the tool room adjacent to the garage, Christian retrieves a hardhat with lantern, a mallet and a chisel. Back in the dark meadow, he locates a large oak tree facing the house. He begins to carve into it with his hardhat lighting the way before dawn makes her appearance.

A short time later, Gail makes her way over from her and Taylor's living quarters to start the day. As she walks past the grand room, a beam of light through the glass wall catches her eye. On the other side just past the stone deck, she sees Mr. Grey carving words inside of a great big heart on the oak tree. A smile overtakes her tender face once she realizes what he is up to.

Shortly before seven o'clock, sunrise makes an appearance. Ana eventually makes her way over carrying Phoebe in her arms. "Where's daddy?" Ana murmurs to the infant. She walks directly to the kitchen where Mrs. Taylor is in the middle of making breakfast.

"Good morning, Ana," Gail beams at her.

"Good morning, Gail. Have you seen Christian this morning?" Ana inquires. Gail's responding warm smile puzzles Ana.  
"Last I checked, he was in the meadow," she says in a tone that borders on conspiratorial.

Ana turns on her heel, with Phoebe and bottle in tow, and heads towards the grand room. Looking through the glass, she sees Christian pulling off his yellow hardhat and then picking up some tools from the ground. And at that moment, she sees the big heart that he carved into the oak tree. Upon closer observation, she eventually makes out ' ** _Christian & Ana 4ever_**' written inside of the heart. She lets out an adoring laugh while tears of profound love begin to stream down her face.

….

Just before noon, Ana makes the trek from her office to the lobby at GP to speak to Claire. Waiting on the sofa is no other than Foxy Blonde, wearing a tight leather jacket with blue jeans and sexy skyscraper heels. She looks sensational.

"Bridget?" Ana leans over in surprise.

"Hi Ana!" she beams in response.

Even though Ana looks like the consummate CEO in a burgundy pants suit, an eggshell-colored silk blouse and black pumps, Foxy Blonde manages to make her feel plain. Regular. Ana shakes off the nagging feeling.

"Are you here to see Tyler?" Ana smiles.

"Yes," Bridget responds while nodding.

"Well, you two have a good lunch," Ana well-wishes.

"Thanks, Ana. Did you have lunch plans?" Bridget asks.

"I was just coming up here to ask Claire to order a few of us lunch," Ana chuckles.

"You sure you don't want to go out with Tyler and I?" Bridget says warmly. Ana gapes at her.

"Oh goodness – no! I couldn't! Besides, Kay Bestie and a few of us are actually going to meet while we lunch today. But thank you so much for the invitation," Ana says warmly.

"Alright. Well I hope you can join me for lunch sometime soon. I really would like to pick your brain on the current reading for book club," Bridget says with a bubbly chuckle. Ana narrows her eyes at her, confused by the invitation. ' _Book club is supposed to be about sharing_ _ **your**_ _thoughts about the reading. Why do you need to pick_ _ **my**_ _brain?_ '

"Sure," Ana says, brushing her off. Ana then relays to Claire what the group wants for lunch and the receptionist quickly jots it down. Ana then leaves the waiting room in a hurry, not looking back at Claire or Bridget. Bridget immediately picks up on Ana's reluctance and resolves to work on winning over her trust. After all, it's the only way Bridget will be able to breach Ana's world and take everything that's near dear to her. She feels that Ana has robbed her without even knowing it. Now, she wants to take from Ana in plain sight. If only Ana knew just what was in store for her, she would have chased this woman out of her building – and out of Seattle.

' _Now – on to Plan B. If Ana herself wont let me in, I will just have to let her world collapse all around her. And poor little awestruck Tyler doesn't even know that he's simply a pawn in the grand scheme. All I had to do in order to secure his devotion was throw him a bone – or two. Men can't resist a mind-blowing, toe-curling fuck. Now he's hooked. I'll keep fucking him like crazy, and he'll keep giving me the ammo I need in order to fuck Ana like crazy, but in the worse way. Then, I will finally get my man back._ ' A wicked grin begins to slowly form from the corners of the blonde beauty's lips from her wayward thoughts.

….

"Hey!" Tyler greets. Bridget calls him at around eight o'clock in the evening.

"Hi," she says.

"Lunch with you was wonderful today. Thanks for stopping by," he says warmly.

"Sure. I enjoyed it too. Hey, speaking of…I think I left my work badge at your job. I tried looking for it, but I couldn't find it. It must've fell out of my purse, and I sort of need it for my shift tonight," Bridget pleads.

"Oh, wow. Where are you right now? I can meet you at the office and go in and get it for you," Tyler offers.  
"Could you? That would be great! I can be there in fifteen minutes," she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Good. See you then," Tyler says warmly.

Tyler and Bridget meet outside of the GP building as agreed. Tyler swipes his badge and the two enter the building. They walk past the security station and Tyler greets the guard on duty.

"Hey Mark! Just here to get something that we left earlier," Tyler says. The guard returns his warm greeting and nods in understanding. They make their way over to reception area and Tyler switches on the lights.

"Is security here all night?" Bridget inquires.

"No…just until eleven," Tyler responds.

"You were just in here, right?" Tyler asks. Bridget nods. The two begin to search all around the plush sofa. Bridget fumbles in between the cushions and Tyler decides to place his head on the ground and scan underneath it with his eyes. He sees the light reflect something. He reaches as far as he can and pulls out a card with Bridget's photo on it and the words " _Bridget Marlowe"_ followed by the Northwest Hospital institution logo.

"Eureka!" he calls out, holding out the ID card covered in a tiny bit of dust. "The cleaning folks _don't_ get everywhere like I originally thought," he frowns.

"Oh, thank you Tyler!" Bridget breathes in relief before jumping at him and embracing his neck, almost knocking him down. Tyler's eyes bulge out at the sudden move, but he still welcomes it.

"Thank you so much," she purrs, glaring longingly into his eyes. He swallows nervously. Seeing his discomfort, she plants a kiss on his lips. He wraps his arms around her tiny waist.

"I want you right here, Tyler," she breathes.

"What?!" he gapes at her.

"Let's do it…in your office. Then every time you work in there, you'll be thinking about what happened tonight," she murmurs salaciously. He moans at the thought. "In…in my office?" he stutters. She slowly nods with wanton intent. He sighs a chuckle, reluctant. ' _Looks like he'll need a little more convincing_ ,' she thinks to herself.

She kisses him once more, but this time her tongue takes direct possession over his mouth. After a few moments, Bridget believes that he is now ripe for the taking, but she wants to make certain. She reaches down and grabs ahold his erection through his jeans. ' _Yep_ ,' she concludes to herself after feeling him almost burst out of the material.

"Where's your office?" she breathes, panting with extreme want. He quickly leads her there and locks the door behind them.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – Since you've been so good to me, I'll give a sneak peak of what's to come in the next few chapters._**

 ** _In the next chapter (12), you will see phase one of "Plan B" in action._**

 ** _In Chapter 13, we're back to Ethan. He's going to have to make a very difficult decision after coming across some crazy shit!_**

 ** _In Chapter 14, phase two of "Plan B" goes directly for the jugular, hitting the intended target right directly where it hurts. However, the outcome wont be what the aggressor intended. They may just have sealed their 'death warrant'. :D_**

 ** _Hope I gave you enough to keep you guessing and to keep you coming back for more! Please, please, PLEASE review chapter 11! Thanks! – ST2_**


	12. Chapter 12 - Control, Alt, Delete

**Chapter 12 – Control, Alt, Delete**

"So, is there anything new you'd like to discuss?" Sarah asks. Ana attends her session with Dr. Carlson on a Thursday afternoon.

"There's so much is going on," sighs Ana. Sarah raises a quizzical brow.

"Well – workwise. My president is recovering from a quadruple bypass," Ana clarifies.

"Wow. I'm so sorry to hear that," Sarah says sincerely.

"Yeah – so it's been tough. Meetings that I wouldn't normally have to go to, I now attend in Jerry's place. At least I've been getting home at a decent hour," Ana gratefully sighs.

"Very good. So…the kids are doing well?" Sarah asks.

"Yes – they are fantastic. I hate leaving them each morning. When Teddy was born, I would often work from home. But now with this new campaign at work and the book club, I hardly get to do that anymore. Also with Jerry gone, I really can't stay home," Ana chuckles.

"So how's your husband been dealing with all of this?" Sarah asks, peering over her glasses.

"He's been…wonderful," Ana swoons. Sarah gapes at her, but then transitions into a warm smile.

"Really?" prompts the doctor.

"Oh yes. We're…better than ever. He brings me lunch on occasion. And if I'm really lucky, he picks me up and we go out," Ana says as she begins to blush.

"I take it that these outings include more than just um…lunch?" the doctor says with a suggestive wink. Ana blushes even more.

"Okay – I won't go there," Sarah chuckles. Ana shyly smiles.

"So from my observation, the marriage seems to be more solid since that whole ordeal a year and a half ago," the doctor sums up.

"Yes. It's…blissful. That's the only way I can describe it. We're stronger than ever," Ana beams.

"Do you think that maybe we can decrease the frequency of our sessions then? It doesn't seem like you need to continue this current course of treatment. Your career's on track, your marriage…the kids. What else is there?" Sarah laughs.

"Well, you might be right. Oh…there's one thing I wanted to ask you," Ana says, furrowing her brow. Sarah nods, encouraging her to continue.

"I'm not in the market for new friends. I believe that I have a solid foundation right now. I have a tight little circle. Martha's included in that circle," Ana starts.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that about Martha. She seems like a positive female influence for you. So does Kate," Sarah adds.

"Yes – I agree. So anyway, there's this woman – a new woman. I met her at our first book club meeting. She seems to appear everywhere I go for some strange reason. It's quite…odd," Ana frowns. Sarah's interest is now peeked.

"Oh? Explain," Sarah prompts her.

"Well, she ran into me at my sister-in-law's restaurant one day during lunch. Then I saw her at the hospital when I was visiting Jerry. She works there. And just the other day, she was in my office waiting to go out to lunch with one of our editors," Ana giggles.

"Well Ana, all of those things can be explained. Maybe its simply coincidental?" Sarah proposes.

"She asked me to do lunch with her and the guy she's currently seeing…the editor. After I declined due to a meeting conflict, she extended an invite for a later time in order to discuss the latest book that we're currently reading in book club," Ana explains.

"Sounds like she just wants to be friends," Sarah smiles.

"Yeah. But I just don't get a good feeling about her – if that makes sense. The last time I felt this strongly about someone, that person almost killed me and my unborn child," Ana shudders. Sarah swallows uncomfortably.

"Well sometimes, our intuition knows more than we do. It's difficult to explain. Maybe go with your gut this time. Continue to be cordial and feel her out from afar. Don't let her in your life until you find out what her true intentions are," advises Sarah.

Ana's eyes round out. What the doctor just said is quite profound.

"Okay. So I'm not being mean by saying ' _no_ ' to this girl?" Ana asks with a furrowed brow.

"No, not at all. You have a family to protect. It's okay to be skeptical sometimes of new people that come into your life…especially if you're from a high profile family such as yours. People aren't always who they say they are," Sarah cautions.

"Thank you Sarah. That's all I had," Ana smiles warmly.

"Great. How about you see me in two months? If you need anything before then, don't hesitate to call me," beams Sarah.

On her way out to the lobby, Ana runs into Ethan.

"Hey Grey!" he says, embracing her.

"Ethan! How's everything going here? Keeping busy?" Ana greets warmly.

"Fantastic! Dr. Sarah is awesome. So are the other therapists. I'm learning so much here," he raves.

"I'm so happy for you! So, do you see yourself running your own practice one day?" Ana grins.

"Actually, I do. I did before coming here, but now - I really feel like it's the way to go. The difference that Dr. Sarah and the other therapists are making in people's lives…it's sort of inspiring," Ethan says warmly.

"Yes…Dr. Sarah is wonderful. I don't think I would be where I am in my life right now if it weren't for her," Ana beams in appreciation. Ethan winks at her.

"She's the real deal. But your success should mostly be credited to your willingness to work at it. There have been clients that have come through those doors that resist treatment. You were willing to put in the work – so kudos to you, Ana," Ethan smiles warmly.

"I try," Ana says, feigning humility. Ethan laughs.

Once Ana leaves, Ethan realizes that he has some time on his hands to resume working on entering former clients' session notes into the database. He still hasn't completed Candice Fuller-Baker's file. He can now resume the daunting task of inputting the session notes of this troubled, enigmatic woman.

….

 _"Candy, if you could do anything differently…what would that be?" Dr. Carlson asks her during a session._

 _The poignant question reverberates through the jilted woman's core. She has had time and nothing but time to think it through. This day, she can now put into words exactly what she would do in hindsight._

 _"I don't think you'll like my answer…but I am going to say it anyway. If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't have told him that I loved him. If I had just kept quiet and did what I was supposed to do, I could have simply weathered the storm. I would have never been kicked out of his house. Then six more months would have gone by. Then two years. Then three. I would have stayed there until he had no other choice but to fall in love with me. Me telling him that I loved him first was the equivalent of me getting up and quitting after losing hundreds of thousands of dollars on a single slot machine in Vegas. Then a few years later, some_ _ **nobody**_ _named Anastasia Steele sits down at my machine and hits the jackpot after a single pull! Now you tell me! How fair is that?!" Candice cries out in contempt._

 _Dr. Carlson shakes her head in complete disbelief._

 _"Candy, you just don't get it, do you? This girl didn't 'hit the jackpot'! She just signed up for a lifetime of misery and pain! And then there's a kid involved on top of it! Be glad that you aren't her, Candy. Be very glad. A man like that can't love anyone but himself. He proved it to you that night at the sex club. He warned you. This young girl that he's with now probably didn't get a warning._ _ **You**_ _were the fortunate one, Candy," Dr. Carlson says ominously._

 _"But how am I the fortunate one if I'm still in love with him and he's not with me? Instead, he's with someone else in the same way that I wanted to be with him!" Candice weeps. Dr. Carlson huffs, but attempts to regain composure in order to reason with the unreasonable._

 _"He desired control in every aspect of your life, Candy. Usually in the BDSM community, a scene lasts for a moment –during the time that the consenting couple is together._ _ **This guy**_ _wanted to control your entire life! There's no freedom in that whatsoever. 24/7 and 365, he controlled what you ate, what you drank, how long you slept, how often you worked out, what you wore…. There was no limit to this man's power over you and other women. Countless women have been torn down to nothing because of this man! Do you think that you're the only client that has ever talked about him sitting in that chair?" Dr. Carlson frowns while pointing at the object of reference. Candice gapes at her._

 _"Th…there were others that fell in love with him?" Candice murmurs in shock. Dr. Carlson smirks and slowly nods._

 _"Absolutely. He is extremely manipulative. And once he squeezes all he can get out of you, he throws you away in the trash. Sure, you might get a new car and new clothes out of the deal. Hey…he might even pay for your schooling. But that doesn't fill the void that he leaves inside after he takes everything out of you. Nothing does," the doctor somberly states. Candice looks as if her world has flipped upside down. 'There are others? More than just me?'_

 _"Are the others in the support group?" Candice wistfully inquires._

 _"No. They are all former clients now. One just completed her treatment a month ago. In fact, she was his very last submissive before he decided to marry this current girl," Dr. Carlson snorts._

 _"I heard that the girl he's with isn't in the lifestyle. Why would he do that when he has hurt so many of us that wanted more from him?" Candice whines, squinting her eyes in confusion._

 _"I can't answer that question. All I know is that people who are hurt sometimes take pleasure in hurting other people. He's adopted. I think there's more to that story. Maybe he hates his birth mother. There's a type that he's attracted to, and that's quite telling," Dr. Carlson voices her suspicion._

 _"I've seen photos of his new wife. We have very similar features," Candice ponders aloud._

 _"You_ _ **all**_ _do…trust me! You are all pale-skinned, brown-haired young women. This man is sick, Candy! He's no great prize to covet!" Dr. Carlson says with disgust._

 _"But there is much more to him than that. He's caring and giving. No other dom in the past has ever given me such tender aftercare like he did. He has a heart and I wanted it," Candice says with an expression that's blank and full of longing at the same time._

 _"Consider this: Why would you want to be with someone that doesn't want you?" the doctor poses the question._

 _"He_ _ **did**_ _want me. But then I messed it up. He wasn't ready for what I told him. It had only been six months at the time," defends Candice._

 _"And now you're placing the blame on yourself. Candy, why deny your feelings? What if he never came around to echo your sentiment? Whose fault is it then?" says the doctor._

 _"Well obviously, he is capable of loving someone. He just didn't choose me. And that makes me sad," Candice sums up with tears streaming down her eyes._

….

"Dude, so how'd you lose your badge?" Randy asks Tyler while in the kitchen at Grey Publishing. Tyler chuckles.

"Check this out. So, Bridget was here yesterday…waiting on me to go out to lunch. Later, she realized that she lost her hospital badge. So we came back here last night to find it. Obviously, I had my badge on me, or I wouldn't have been able to get inside of the building," Tyler explains. Randy gives him a puzzled look.

"Maybe you dropped it while you were helping her find hers?" Randy proposes.

"Yeah…that's what I thought as well," Tyler says, narrowing his eyes.

"I bet you it's in here somewhere. I'm sure once you get a new badge made, the old one will pop up out of nowhere," Randy chuckles. Tyler nods in agreement. Randy suddenly gapes at him.

"Wait a minute! You guys didn't…"

Tyler cuts Randy off, silently shushing him by placing an index finger over his own mouth.

"You two fucked that badge right off last night, didn't you, player?" Randy quietly laughs. Tyler blushes.

"Yep, that's exactly what happened!" teases Randy.

….

It's thirty minutes before Ethan has to sit in Dr. Thomas' group therapy session, and he has completed entering the session notes from the Fuller-Baker file. His conclusion: Candice Fuller-Baker is certifiable. Every time Dr. Carlson recommended a course of treatment, the patient would refuse to resist her own irrational thinking. Towards the end of her time with Dr. Carlson, it seemed as though Candice was finally starting to accept that her rich ex-dom had finally moved on and that maybe she should do the same. However, when she would return for therapy, it was as if she hit the reset button – erasing all of the progress that she had made in the previous session.

Another observation Ethan made was that Dr. Carlson's margin notes painted the mysterious final dom as a psychologically abusive animal. One thought ran through Ethan's mind while transcribing the notes: ' _Dr. Sarah doesn't like this guy at all!_ '

One last note in Candice's file remains a mystery. This note seemed to be a reminder of sorts for Dr. Carlson's use only.

 _"CF's love interest has a devious pattern. See clients BD, LW, NA and SM."_

' _Whoever these people are, they all have this one guy in common_ ,' ponders Ethan.

….

Monday morning, Ana has her hands full. Sawyer drives her to work while she responds to email in the back seat. She has a few messages pending in her outbox that are taking their time to transmit. Ana just chalks it up to poor wireless reception. Worse case, the emails will transmit as soon as she docks her computer at the office.

Sade's ' _Your Love Is King_ ' rings out on her phone. Ana is puzzled that Christian would call her so early.

"Hey," she greets her husband warmly.

"What's going on over there? I just sent you an email about the charity dinner next Friday and it got rejected."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your system must be down or something."

"Wow – must be. I have several messages pending, still trying to go through. I'm en route to the office now. I'll see what's going on once I get there," Ana says.

"Let me know if you need Barney and team to come by and take a look at things," offers Christian.

"Greg, Bill and team are usually pretty good at troubleshooting this sort of thing. We should be fine," Ana assures him.

"Still – if they get stuck, let me know," Christian says.

"Sure. Thanks," Ana says.

Ana arrives at work.

"Hi Claire – how was your weekend?" Ana greets.

"Ana, Greg in IT needs to talk to you." Claire bypasses the greeting, almost sounding frantic. Ana's brow furrows.

"Yeah – I realized that my emails weren't going through," Ana says.

"Apparently, it's much worse than that. Greg and team are in the server room with the door closed. Go right in and he'll fill you in," Claire informs. Ana grows anxious and heads straight to the server room with her briefcase and coat in tow.

Greg Mitchell, the head of IT along with the rest of his support team are in the room gathered around a single terminal. Laura Davis, the head of personnel is also in the room. Ana is confused as to why she would be present.

"Ana," Laura, greets.

"Hey – what's going on?" Ana says with a puzzled look. Greg deeply sighs.

"The servers aren't down, but there's something crazy going on behind the scenes. Nothing is going out and nothing is coming in," Greg explains. ' _Okay…this I know_ ,' Ana ponders to herself.

"Well, it's affecting payroll as well. If we don't figure this out, no one's getting their direct deposit on Friday," Greg says frankly. ' _Oh no!_ ' Ana thinks to herself as she gapes at Greg.

"How much time do we have to figure this out?" Ana asks.

"PeopleSoft has to queue up payroll in two days in order for direct deposit to hit accounts early Friday. If we don't figure this out by Wednesday night, we're screwed," Greg says, preoccupied with the terminal.

"Should I call the IT specialists over at GEH to assist?" Ana says with anxiety etched across her face.

"Those guys are good – but to be quite honest Ana, I really don't see them figuring this out in time for payroll either. My prediction is that they will recommend that we replace the OS and completely rebuild the file structure. That could take days. And if that doesn't work, we may have to replace the server altogether. That's not cheep and it is also very time consuming. That would easily take us into the end of next week," Greg says, now looking up at Ana. Ana's countenance falls even further.

"So what can we do in the meantime while you figure this out? Is there a way we could buy more time and still get payroll out by Friday?" Ana poses the question.

"Well that's why I'm here," Laura Davis finally speaks up.

"If we start right away, we can manually process payroll and cut physical paychecks for all of our employees and authors. But we have to have everything done by Wednesday evening so we can overnight checks by Thursday. I wouldn't mail anything out later than that. Of course, we don't have to mail out to our team members located here – we'd just hand them a paycheck," explains Laura.

"Alright, let's do it," Ana says with resolve. Laura looks reluctant for some reason.

"What? Is there something else?" Ana says with a frown.

"Yes. This is easily a ten-person job. There's withholdings, additional forms, etcetera. We have to cut hundreds of checks, including accounts payable items outside of payroll," Laura says.

"There are more than ten people in the building. Let's pull a team together and get them right on it," Ana says firmly. Again, Laura looks uncomfortable. Ana gapes at her. Her patience is running thin with her head of personnel.

"Payroll information is very sensitive. The only people in the building who are authorized to handle it outside of Kerry from my team and myself are you, Jerry Roach, Kay Bestie and the management team. Kay's away on vacation this week – and of course Mr. Roach is home recovering."

Ana chuckles out of sheer nervousness. "Okay. So, it's just you, me, Kerry and three managers," Ana says.

"Yes. And we pretty much have to work around the clock since there are only six of us," Laura says regretfully.

"And we can't get anyone from GEH's payroll to help us?" Ana asks.

"Their system works entirely differently from ours. It would take us weeks to train them," Laura replies. A knot begins to form in Ana's throat.

"Alright, let's get Kerry and the managers together and formulate a plan," Ana says.

….

Ana is working together with five others in a conference room filled with laptops and mountains of paperwork. Her cell phone has been on silent, but by happenstance catches the screen flash awake with the word ' _Husband'_ on display. She answers it, dreading the conversation.

"Hey – what's going on? I've been trying to call you all morning. I was this close to coming over there," Christian says with concern.

"Honey – I'm in the middle of a crisis right now," she giggles nervously.

"What's wrong? I know your server's still down. Andrea tried sending Hannah a few things a short while ago and they keep getting rejected. It's almost three o'clock and your people still haven't figured out what the problem is? I'll have Barney stop by," Christian says authoritatively.

"They don't think that there's anything your team can do. We are buying my IT team some time right now. Me, personnel and the management staff are currently processing payroll manually. We'll be at it all night," Ana says somberly.

"What?! What's going on over there? Why haven't you called me?" Christian says, exasperated. Ana suspects that this is going to be an all out fight. She glances nervously around the room at her teammates.

"Excuse me for a moment, everyone," Ana says. She quickly walks out of the conference room and dashes to her office, shutting the door behind her.

"Christian, I had to make an executive decision. You put me in charge, remember?" she sternly counters.

"Ana, you have to work smarter – not harder. Please…let my team help you. I don't understand why you didn't tell me!" Christian snaps.

"Because you put **ME** in charge, Christian! If you don't think I can make the right decisions here, I don't know why you would give me this company!" Ana says sharply.

"Ana, I am your husband. It's my job to help you wherever I can. And you obviously need help right now," he says with a calmer tone, but his frustration is still apparent.

"Christian, thank you very much for the offer. But I am telling you that bringing anyone in from GEH at this point will absolutely set us back. We would have to train them, which could take weeks. We don't have weeks – we have days. As far as the IT situation, have Barney call Greg. I don't want you wasting Barney's time by sending him all the way here if there's nothing that he can do," Ana calmly proposes.

"Okay – fair enough. I'll have Barney call your IT team. When do you think you'll be done there?" Christian asks in a much softer tone.

"The plan is to work until eleven tonight. Then we'll be back at it bright and early tomorrow. Everything should be processed and mailed out by Wednesday afternoon," she informs.

"Alright. I'll see you at home late tonight. And please…call me if you need anything," Christian sighs.

"Okay," she responds.

"I mean it, Ana – stop trying to do everything all by yourself. I'm here for you," he says in an elevated by genuinely concerned tone.

"I know," she murmurs.

….

"So there's nothing you can do?" Christian says while on a call.

It's early Wednesday morning. Christian and Ana are already dressed for work and eating breakfast while the children are still asleep. Ana looks exhausted as she sips her tea, wishing it were more potent in the caffeine department. She has pulled two all-nighters in a row along with personnel and management staff – attempting to get payroll squared away for tonight's mass mailing.

"Thanks Barney," Christian says, disconnecting the call.

"You were right. There's nothing Barney can do. He's been trying to figure out your server issue since Monday night. Your IT team's currently taking the best course of action," Christian reports to Ana. She chuckles and eyes him in an ' _I told you so_ ' fashion. He smirks at her. Ana's phone suddenly rings. It's Laura from work.

"Hi Laura."

"Ana – you haven't by chance seen the stack of completed payroll checks that we processed over the past two days, have you?"

Ana's heart stops. "Um…they were locked in the conference room…where we left them," Ana says firmly.

"I know. I just got in here and they are missing. I can't find the withholdings paperwork either. That's twenty-two hours of work that I can't find," Laura says, fighting the lump in her throat.

"They've got to be in there somewhere! We locked that door!" Ana says, now raising her voice.

"I know! And it was locked this morning when I got here!" the head of personnel responds, sounding almost like she's holding back tears.

"Fuck!" Ana snaps, startling Christian.

"What," he murmurs, staring at her. Ana ignores him.

"Scour that building. I'm headed there now," Ana says, springing up out of her chair. She disconnects the call.

"Gotta go," she calls out to her husband. Christian quickly gets up and grabs her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Christian! I have to go!" Ana barks at him.  
"You will tell me what's going on right now," Christian says in a gentle tone, but the expression on his face is anything but. Ana takes a deep breath.

"We were 90% complete with payroll. All of the work we've done these past two days is now missing from the room we were working in. I'm sure it has to be somewhere in that building. I am going in to help them find it," Ana says slowly to Christian as if she's speaking to a cornered wild animal. Christian sighs.

"Something's not right, Ana. I don't know what the hell's going on over there," he says with a look of skepticism and grief.

"It's just a lot of fucked up things happening all at once. Jerry…the server…now this," Ana says softly. Suddenly tears begin to pool in her eyes. She is finally starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Ana. Cancel book club for the month. It's not a good idea to have it – especially with both Roach and your VP out. Handle what you can. I'm going to send five people from my payroll department over there this afternoon. Let them help you wherever they can. I'm sure they can do something to help you make up the time. Okay?" he says softly, caressing her face with his hand. Ana breathes deeply and then slowly nods at him, stoically.

Ana arrives at work, expecting utter chaos. As she enters the lobby, she sees two men in coveralls installing video cameras in the lobby.

"Hi Ana," greets Claire.

"Claire, what's this?" Ana frowns, motioning over to the working men.

"Barney from GEH sent them," Claire answers. Ana tightens her lips and shakes her head in exasperation. She decides to hold off on grilling her control freak husband and help Laura and team to locate the missing payroll documents.

After an hour of searching, the team fails to locate the missing documents. The five individuals sent from GEH are brought up the speed and help Ana and team regain some of the time lost. At noon, someone knocks on the conference room door and the person closest to the opens it.

"Hi! Anyone hungry?" Mia sparks in her patented perky way, pushing in a cart of food. Ana beams in surprise and approaches her sister-in-law. Hannah and Claire enter the room to help set up for lunch.

"Let me guess who sent you," Ana smirks, rolling her eyes.

"You got it!" Mia chuckles. Ana grins and shakes her head.

"Ana, that brother of mine doesn't like to see his wife stressed. He's just…taking care of you – as always. Go easy on him," Mia says discretely, smiling warmly.

"I know, I know," Ana sighs in exasperation.

"Is everything okay now?" Mia asks softly with a tender twinkle in her eye.

"We're getting there. It's been a rough week to say the least," Ana nervously giggles.

"It'll all work out, sis. Just keep the faith," encourages Mia. She embraces Ana and leaves her and team to their work.

….

Ana arrives just past midnight to a quiet house. Exhausted, she slips off her heels while in the grand room and slowly saunters over to the bedroom. With shoes in her hand and a gray blazer on her arm, she witnesses Christian exiting their bathroom with his shirt buttoned down at the collar and sleeves rolled up. Ana catches a whiff of the welcoming scent of jasmine emitting from the bathroom.

"Hi," he greets warmly.

"Hi," she replies softly.

"I ran you a bath," he winks at her. Ana smiles with the little energy that she has left.

"How were the kids tonight?" Ana asks.

"Good. However, they missed their Mommy," he murmurs. Her head slowly falls.

"Mrs. Grey, get in the bath. The sooner you're bathed, the sooner you can rest," he urges her.

Ana's hair is propped up in a bun as she sits in between Christian's legs in the bath. He lathers her back in a circular motion with a sponge. Ana throws her head back in extreme comfort.

"Thank you…for today. Or should I say yesterday," Ana giggles.

"You're most welcome. Are you all caught up?" he asks, placing a soft kiss on her neck. She moans.

"Mostly. Oh, and I would say something to you about the cameras you so kindly had installed this morning," Ana playfully scolds.

"Barney just wanted to make sure that there's no foul play going on after hours. He's perplexed by the whole server debacle. He can't figure it out for the life of him. He finds the whole thing…strange – and so do I," Christian says. Ana hums quietly, comforted by the back massage from her husband.

"Let's not talk about that right now," he whispers, kissing her neck once more. Ana moans.

"I don't know what's going on, and right now – I don't care. I just need you to help put me to sleep," she says, cracking a lazy grin.

"Oh? And how do you recommend I do that, Mrs. Grey?" he teases softly, planting kisses all around her ear.

"I think you know," she simply says.

"All I can do is try," he shyly murmurs, now planting tender kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

"You do more than just _try_ , Mr. Grey. You have the panacea for all of my ailments," she breathes.

He inhales sharply at her enticing words before tilting her chin in his direction and intercepting her lips with his.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – That was phase #1 of "Plan B." Although the end result didn't inflict any damage on our favorite pair, it did cause a few headaches. Now with the video cameras in place at GP, it's on to the next one. The crazy woman gets a little more personal in her phase #2 attack. ;)_**

 ** _Also, Ethan is coming very close to solving the riddle. I hope to have the next chapter posted in a day or two._**

 ** _Please review Chapter 12! Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Parade

**Chapter 13 – The Parade**

"Mrs. Grey," Christian softly calls to her early Thursday morning. He plants a kiss on the crown of her head. She moans, taking in his wonderful scent. Gradually, she opens her eyes and sees her husband sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed in a stylish gray suit.

"Are you planning on going in to work today?" he grins at her. She groans and then buries her head under the covers. He chuckles at the reaction.

"You need to rest. You should take the day off since you are all caught up there now," Christian suggests warmly. He slowly peels back the covers from her head.

"I need to go in," she groans. He laughs at her appearance. Her hair is all over the place. He lovingly begins smoothing down her unruly brown locks. She feels slightly annoyed by the action, but she is too exhausted to fight it.

"Stay home. Rest," he encourages.

"Work," she groans.

"Well if you go, don't stay too late. Me and the kids miss you too much," he says, kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay," she sweetly vows.

"See you tonight," he murmurs, pecking her softly on the lips. He stands and heads towards the door.

"I love you," she calls out. He stops in his tracks and returns. He kisses her wholeheartedly this time – taking her breath away. They finally break free, both gasping for air.

"I love you more. I'd better go now before I end up playing hooky, Mrs. Grey," he says, arching a sardonic brow.

"That sounds good right about now," she purrs.

"Tonight, Mrs. Grey – I'll do to you exactly what's running through my mind right now," he says softly. Ana smiles a shy smile.

"You promise?" she says innocently.

"Try and stop me," he growls.

….

Thursday morning, Ethan pulls former client files for individuals who match the four sets of initials mentioned in Candice Fuller-Baker's file. He thumbs through several …none seeming to share Dr. Candice's affinity for BDSM.

Just shy of one hour of searching, Ethan locates the file for former client Brittany Davis. While scanning through it, he catches a key word: _Submissive_. He continues reading and discovers that she too had eyes for a sexy young billionaire. The Davis file follows the same pattern when describing the contractual requirements of the relationship with this enigmatic man. Ethan is beside himself. ' _Who does that? Why does he require so much control? This guy is truly messed up!_ ' Ethan thinks to himself. Fortunately, Miss Davis would eventually move on to greener pastures and has remedied her broken heart.

The file of former client Nicole Alexander also mentions a young, mysterious billionaire. She apparently moved on fairly quickly after their arrangement ended. This client's issues in therapy had more to do with her traumatic upbringing than her relationship with the eclectic billionaire dominant.

Susannah Moore's file is a little more…descriptive. Some of the content that Ethan breezed through had him chuckling. Miss Moore was quite frank in her sessions with Dr. Sarah. Other than her penchant for kink, Miss Moore appears to have all of her faculties in order.

After browsing through a dozen former client files whose initials are _LW_ , Ethan finally comes across the file of Leila Williams.

….

 _Candice sits static in regulation position while in the study. She kneels on the floor naked, except for her panties._

 _"Fuck!" he snaps as he slams his laptop shut._

 _"Master – I would like to request your permission to speak," murmurs Candice._

 _"Go ahead," he sighs, exasperated._

 _"Sir – is there anything I can assist you with?" she says softly._

 _"Not unless you can troubleshoot computers," he says with a slight chuckle._

 _"What's the issue, Sir?" she asks with her eyes still focused on the floor._

 _"The damned thing keeps crashing and restarting. I have some very important documents to retrieve from this piece of junk," he says in a frustrated tone._

 _"With your permission, I would like to troubleshoot, Sir. I am somewhat knowledgeable in this area," she says humbly. He raises a brow, surprised by the revelation._

 _"Sure. You may rise," he permits. She does so._

 _Without looking at him, she opens up the laptop, restarts it and runs the OS in safe mode. Five minutes later, she restarts the machine after completing a series of actions._

 _"Master – it should work for you now," Candice says. Without being prompted, she immediately returns to her previous position and kneels. And as promised, the machine works for him like a charm._

 _"Thank you Candice," he says in sincere gratitude. She beams as her eyes gaze at the floor below._

 _"You are very welcome, Master."_

….

Christian takes a call from Barney in the back seat of the Audi SUV as Taylor drives him to work.

"Sir, remember I told you that I had my suspicions about what was going on over at Grey Publishing?" Barney starts.

"Yes – your suspicions led you to install cameras in the lobby," Christian recalls.

"Exactly. I couldn't find an explanation as to why their server would do what it did. Things like that never _just happen_ to servers. It remained functional, but by all accounts it was behaving as though it was likely hacked into. So that's why I recommended that the cameras be installed while we checked the badge access records," says Barney.

" _Okay_ ," Christian says, anxiously waiting for his technology guru to get to the point of the matter. Barney takes a breath and continues.

"So, when someone from our payroll department told me yesterday that some of the staff had to assist GP with their payroll due to the misplacing of some very vital documents, something just didn't sit right with me," Barney frowns.

"I agree. It all seemed quite odd," Christian concurs.

"The entry records from last Sunday night show that access was granted to a phantom employee with all of the right credentials to get them into the building after hours...after security has left. How they were able to do this is nothing short of amazing," sighs Barney, sounding flabbergasted. Christian's brow furrows.

"So someone got in there and probably tampered with the server," concludes Christian.

"I'm pretty sure that's what happened. The time stamp when the system starts to go haywire is within two hours of when this phantom employee accessed the building. There's something else," Barney says in a cautious tone.

"What?" Christian prompts sharply.

"A _different_ phantom employee accessed the building a quarter till midnight on Tuesday. That might explain the missing payroll documents," Barney reveals.

"Fuck," Christian sighs, miffed.

"Right. So whoever this person is – or _persons_ , they seem to have the ability to clone badges and enter the building as many times as they want simply by not accessing the reader as the same phantom twice. Prior to today, the system had this loophole due to the heavy turnover of guards from the hired security firm. They didn't want to make it difficult for their new guys to enter the building. The good news is that Greg at GP and I now have an algorithm in place that will prohibit phantom IDs. Entry will only be granted if the person accessing the reader matches a pre-established employee identifier which will be heavily encrypted," explains Barney. The wheels begin turning in Christian's head.

"Let's have security there at GP 24/7, 365…just like at Grey House. Take it out of my budget. I don't know why Mrs. Grey never made that happen," Christian sighs in annoyance.

"Good idea, Sir. Also, the cameras are in place as backup. We can add more if needed…including in the server room," Barney states.

"Do it," the boss orders.

"So how was this asshole able to clone badges like that and know the best time to enter the building?" Christian frowns.

"They had to have known that security leaves at eleven each night. They also probably got their hands on an employee's ID and had a card reader handy to decode the access algorithm," explains Barney. Christian pauses for a moment to think.

"Anyone at GP misplace an ID recently?" Christian asks.

"Only one employee within the last three weeks. One of the editors misplaced his ID earlier in the week. But as soon as he received a new one, the old one was immediately deactivated. However, that wouldn't stop a computer wiz from cracking the code once they have the information that they need from the magnetic stripe. The culprit could have just as easily borrowed someone's badge for a short period of time and returned it – and the badge owner wouldn't have been the wiser," Barney explains.

"I won't be surprised if these strange occurrences at GP cease after we put all of our ducks in a row. I'll call Mrs. Grey and give her the head's up," Christian says.

….

Ethan reads in the Williams' file that the client has only seen Dr. Sarah four times. However, there are a series of notes as well as a copy of a faxed document from Dr. John Flynn referencing events that occur after the client's final visit. Seeing Dr. Flynn's name strikes Ethan's interest. This is the same Dr. Flynn who turned him down for a job because his girlfriend's brother is a client of his.

In this faxed document, Ethan reads that Leila was also in the lifestyle until she eventually marries. She would later fall in love with someone else and leave her husband. Tragically, the lover dies in an accident, sending Leila right over the edge. Dr. Flynn's notes state that Leila paid a visit to her former dom's house and slit her wrists in front of the housekeeper. She would later go on to stalk the dom and his new girlfriend.

The document goes into full detail on how Leila broke into the girlfriend's apartment with a gun and how the ex-dom comes in and disarms her. Ethan is reading the account as if it were purely fiction. He can't believe that this actually took place. Suddenly, a sinking feeling overcomes him. This story sounds eerily familiar. ' _It sounds like…Ana and Christian's story from a few years ago. No…it can't be!_ ' He then turns the page and discovers a handwritten note on the back of the fax.

" _C. Grey's parade of broken hearts and shattered dreams continues…_ "

Ethan's face becomes as white as snow.

….

"I am catering the mayor's event in two months! I'm so excited!" Mia squeals. It's just past eleven at night and Mia is getting settled at home after closing the restaurant.

"That's awesome, babe," Ethan says nonchalantly as he saunters past his girlfriend in the living room and goes straight for the bathroom. Mia frowns; puzzled by his lack of enthusiasm. She almost expected him to pick her up and spin her 'round upon hearing the wonderful news.

She suddenly hears the shower start. . ' _He must have had a rough day at work. Maybe I can go in there and wash his back_ ,' Mia winks conspiratorially to herself. She twists the knob to the bathroom door, but it doesn't give. ' _Ethan never locks the door_.' Mia is concerned.

Later that night, the two are in bed in the dark with their backs facing each other. Ethan has been silent the entire time.

"Ethan – are you okay?" Mia cautiously asks.

"Yes…I'm fine. Just tired," he murmurs.

"Oh. I'm catering lunch at Grey House tomorrow. Are you free to help?" she asks sweetly.

"No. I'm all tied up at the office," Ethan answers immediately.

"Okay," Mia says, deflated. Ethan hears the tone of her voice and he slowly turns around and wraps his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just had a real shitty day. It's nothing you've done," he murmurs.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mia responds, feeling helpless.

"No. I just need my brain to stop spinning and for this night to end," he sighs. He kisses her on the cheek.

….

It's Friday at Dr. Sarah's office and Ethan has had the appearance of a zombie since yesterday. He knows that his behavior is concerning to Mia, but he is absolutely terrified to reveal the truth behind his silence.

' _There's a ton of deep shit happening behind the scenes, and no one seems to be bringing it to the surface – particularly Christian and Ana. Perhaps his dark past is the reason why Ana is seeing Dr. Sarah. Ana definitely knows what went on in his life before she came along. That's a shitload of baggage for her to take on,_ ' reflects Ethan.

He suddenly feels a shudder in his bones. ' _What if he's still a dom? What if he's exerting his own selfish will over poor innocent Ana?_ ' He feels sick to his stomach at the thought. ' _Surely Mia, Elliot and Mr. and Mrs. Grey don't know about Christian's past_.' And Ethan can't talk to Ana about this. She is his boss' client, after all. He's also not privy to Ana's records at work due to his relationship with her and the Greys. Dr. Sarah at least made sure that Ana's file remained secured.

Ethan is lost – completely devoid of peace and understanding concerning ' _Christian the Dominant_.' It's utterly unfathomable. ' _Those poor, tortured girls left in his wake._ ' A vibrating cell phone in his pocket startles him from his scattered thoughts. ' _Oh no_.' It's his sister.

"Hey big brother!" perks Kate.

"Hey. What's up?" Ethan answers lazily.

"What crawled up your ass?" she scoffs.

"Just a wild day at the office," he says, brushing off her words.

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to do lunch today. I haven't heard from you in a while. Maybe we can talk about your niece's first birthday party taking place in a few weeks," the sister says warmly. Anything concerning his niece Ava can brighten up the darkest of days. But a thought suddenly places a damper on his mood – ' _Christian will be there. Dammit. That surely won't be awkward_.'

That afternoon, Ethan and Kate meet up at a nearby Thai restaurant. Kate looks stunning in her black slacks and matching blazer with a sky blue silk blouse. Her blonde locks are gathered in a ponytail. Ethan's wearing jeans and a button-up shirt. He appears to be distant and disconnected from his surroundings.

"What gives? You're not yourself today," Kate says, truly concerned for her older brother's wellbeing. Ethan sighs. He feels extremely conflicted. He surely can't tell his sister the news about her brother-in-law. And he definitely can't disclose this information to his girlfriend – the subject's little sister. Ethan feels absolutely tortured.

"It's the job. Too many messed up people with fucked up situations," he groans. Kate's eyes spark with understanding.

"I can only imagine the things you see and hear in that office. You definitely picked a complicated field to get in to," Kate chuckles.

"Yeah – no shit," Ethan says wryly. He continues to look despondent as Kate fills him in on stories about Ava, Elliot and work. Eventually, Kate gets fed up with his preoccupation.

"Ethan, what is going on? Tell me," she pleads discretely, trying not to cause a scene in the restaurant. Ethan inhales deeply and exhales just the same. He closes his eyes tightly and then slowly reopens them.

"What is it? Is it about Ana?" Kate says with a frown. Ethan's eyes round out at the mention of Ana.

"What about Ana? Did you see something in her file that's troubling?" Kate probes. _The Katherine Kavanagh-Grey Inquisition_ is now in full effect. This is where she is relentless.

"Kate, I don't have access to her file. Dr. Sarah made sure that I didn't," Ethan says.

"Well, that's understandable; definitely a conflict of interest there. So what is it, then?" she prods.

"I…I don't think I can say. It would be a breach of my oath as a mental health professional in training," he says nervously.

"I promise Ethan, I wont say a word to anyone…whatever it is. You absolutely have my word. And you know me…I can keep a secret like no one else," Kate beams proudly. Ethan's countenance eases slightly.

"You have to swear on your life, Kate," he says adamantly.

"I absolutely swear on my life," she says, placing her left hand on her heart and her right hand midway up in the air.

"You _cannot_ tell Elliot," he strongly insists.

"I wont!" Kate snaps.

"Alright. Um…so…Mia's brother, your brother-in-law, used to be into some crazy shit," Ethan reveals with hesitation. Kate gapes at him.

"What…what do you mean?" she stutters.

"Well, he was a dominant in the S&M scene," he spits out. After a brief moment of silence, Kate cracks a wide grin and begins laughing uncontrollably. Ethan is now beside himself.

"I'm not joking! This is serious!" he says, affronted.

"Ethan! I know!" Kate says, now giggling quietly.

"You know that I'm not joking?" Ethan says with narrowed eyes.

"I already know about Christian, Ethan," she reveals. Ethan glares at his little sister.

"You knew!" he gapes, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Kate beams.

"Do Elliot and Mia know?" he asks, almost afraid to hear her response.

"Hell no! And neither do Grace and Carrick – so I suggest that you don't tell anyone else. It's old news, Ethan," Kate says firmly.

"So who told you? Ana?" Ethan asks with a stunned expression still residing on his face. Kate nods. Kate almost discloses the story on how she first confronted Ana and Christian at his birthday party-slash-engagement party as well as the time Ana spilled the deets after lots of drinking at Ana's bachelorette get-together, but she decides against it.

"So if you can't see Ana's file, how did you make it all out?" she inquires.

"Several of his former submissives used to be clients of Dr. Sarah. Eventually, I connected the dots," he reveals.

"Really?" Kate says, profound by the revelation.

"Oh yeah. And Grey was into some really fucked up shit. Wow…I can't believe…" he starts before Kate abruptly cuts him off.

"I don't want to know," says Kate, steadfast in her stance. Ethan is utterly surprised.

"So, you don't want the gory details?" he asks in a tempting tone.

"No. That's Grey's former life. That isn't who he is anymore," Kate says. Ethan is wholly stunned by her words.

"How do you know that isn't his life anymore?" Ethan poses the question with a look of skepticism etched across his face.

"Because it isn't. He truly loves Ana and adores Ted and Phoebe. He's left his old lifestyle behind. He's not that person anymore, Ethan," Kate says in Christian's defense. Ethan is flabbergasted.

"Wait a minute! You're actually _defending_ Grey? Am I in an alternate universe or something?" Ethan gapes, sighing a chuckle. Kate laughs.

"I know – I know! What can I say? We may not have seen eye-to-eye over the years, but there's one thing I do know: He's head over heels in love with his wife. I may not agree with some of his tactics, but that doesn't negate the fact that he would move heaven and earth for her," Kate delivers passionately. Ethan takes in his sister's words.

"Hey – don't tell Ana that you know, either. It would absolutely embarrass her knowing that you knew. And once again, please keep this to yourself. Even Mia can't know," Kate warns.

"I promise. I'm just glad that someone else knows – other than me. That's way too much shit to keep buried inside," Ethan laughs in relief.

….

Ana treats Greg from IT to an expensive lunch at Canlis in appreciation for all of his hard work in repairing the malfunctioning server. Ana looks stunning in a black dress and red blazer. Greg Mitchell, a tall, attractive brunet is dressed casual in a sports coat and dark jeans with dress shoes. While eating lunch, they are also able to take in the sights of Seattle since they are seated comfortably near a window.

"Again, I can't thank you enough for fixing that server. That whole ordeal was such a headache," Ana giggles, relieved.

"You said it. I have no clue how it all came about. Although I suspect that the powers that be over at GEH think there's some funny business going on," suspects Greg.

"I'm pretty sure that is the case. Mr. Grey called me this morning and filled me in. We're going to have around the clock security now. I'm pretty sure that will help," she grins.

"Yeah, someone apparently was using a phantom badge to access the building. Ironically, Tyler Schmitt just received a new ID last week. I wonder if someone got their hands on his misplaced badge," Greg says with narrow eyes.

"I heard that his old ID eventually showed up in his office," Ana informs. Greg sighs at the news.

"I sure hope that no one borrowed it and tried to return it after they got what they needed," he chuckles. Ana quickly recalls Bridget sitting in the lobby at Grey Publishing last week, waiting to have lunch with Tyler. A feeling of unease begins to eclipse her, which she quickly shakes off. ' _I'm thinking way too much into this,_ ' Ana reflects, dismissing her previous thought.

"So with Barney's help, we now have all of the proper security checks in place. We are also installing a new lock on the server room door that can only be accessed by authorized staff," Greg informs with a proud wink.

"Great. If this whole ordeal occurs again after all of this effort that the team has put in, I will be fully convinced that our office is haunted," Ana giggles.

….

Ana arrives home in time to enjoy dinner with Ted and Phoebe. As usual, her one-boy welcoming committee excitedly greets her at the door as she lugs in her briefcase and large Louis Vuitton shoulder bag. She places her bags on the floor, lifts her boy up into her arms, and covers his face with kisses. The kisses are tickle his gentle face, so he laughs a boisterous belly laugh that sends Ana into a fit of giggles herself.

After Ana gets changed into lounging clothes, she feeds Phoebe first before partaking in Mrs. Taylor delicious three-cheese lasagna with Ted. The two-and-a-half year old has turned his dinner into art wearing tomato sauce all over his face and shirt. Ana smiles, shaking her head thinking about the mess she and Mrs. Taylor will have to clean up.

When they are done with dinner, Christian is still not home. Before she prepares the children for their baths, she gives her husband a call. He finally answers it after four rings.

"Hey – are you coming home soon?" Ana asks.

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly," he says, curt. She feels the chill of his voice.

"Is everything okay?" she inquires with caution.

"Yes. I'll see you shortly," he says, attempting to hurry her off the line.

"Okay," she murmurs, deflated. They disconnect the call, leaving her feeling empty on the inside. ' _What's going on?_ ' Ana ponders to herself.

After their baths, both children fall asleep fairly quickly – to Ana's delight. She goes into her study and answers a few work emails. It's almost nine o'clock and Christian is still not home. Ana decides to shower and lie down afterwards. She springs back up after a half-hour has past to go get a drink of water from the kitchen. When she arrives, Christian is seated at the breakfast bar. He has on a white dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar. His jacket and tie lie in a nearby empty chair. He doesn't have a plate yet in front of him…only his laptop.

"I didn't know you were home," Ana says softly. The look on Christian's face is unreadable. He is silent. A frisson of fear suddenly overcomes her.

"Wha-what's wrong?" she stutters.

"Take a look," he says, pointing at the monitor. Slowly, Ana walks behind where he's seated and looks over his shoulder.

On the screen is an email with two embedded photos in it. The first is a photo of Greg Mitchell from GP IT winking one eye. The woman on the receiving end has brown hair placed up in a bun. The other photo is of Ana wearing an exuberant smile on her face while looking at Greg. These photos were obviously taken during their lunch today.

Ana is numb.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – I was initially going to start Chapter 14 off with the last part of this chapter since this introduces phase 2 of "Plan B." However, I thought that I would provide a lead-in into the next chapter. Now, you pretty much know what Bridget/Candice is up to this go-round. :)_**

 ** _Please review Chapter 13. Your feedback keeps me going! Thank you! – ST2_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Never Forget

**Chapter 14 – Never Forget**

Ana gapes at Christian. "I just took my IT manager out _to lunch_! Were you having me followed?!" she bellows.

"No! This was emailed to me late afternoon by an unknown address!" he counters, appearing appalled at the notion as he points out the blank spot on the email where the sender's information would normally reside. Ana's heart drops to the pit of her stomach. She is utterly terrified at the thought of being followed around by an unknown party. To keep from falling to the floor, Ana sits down on a nearby empty chair. Christian doesn't rise to comfort her. His own thoughts are currently running rampant.

"Someone is obviously trying to gaslight you. First the server, then payroll…now this," Christian says dejectedly. He appears to lack the energy to fly off the handle. Ana is speechless.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Christian says with determination. He closes his laptop, springs up from his chair, and places the laptop under his arm before heading out of the kitchen. After a few moments, she hears a door close from a distance. ' _Must be in his study,_ ' she ponders within. Ana no longer feels safe. ' _It's like Jack Hyde all over again_ ,' she dreads. Ana eventually finds the strength to stand and carry Christian's jacket and tie out of the kitchen and into their bedroom.

Christian on the other hand makes a series of phone calls and sends a few emails. Welch, his freelance security advisor returns a phone call from earlier.

"Mr. Grey – I highly recommend that for the next few weeks that you have Mrs. Grey's security detail right by her side. I will have someone on my end following her incognito. I suggest that you make her aware so she won't be alarmed. If someone is lurking, we will find them," Welch vows.

"Good. Sawyer and another CPO will remain with her at all times. I'll have Taylor make the arrangements for Monday on forward. Also, Barney was looking into the origin of the email from today. It seems as though my tech guru has finally met his match. This asshole is obviously very technologically advanced," Christian says with annoyance.

"With technology, there's always a fingerprint of some sort. We'll find the bastard. If you receive anything else, send it my way and I'll do some sleuthing on my end as well," Welch says in his usual gravelly voice.

After ending the call with Welch, Christian summons Taylor to his study.

"Sir," Taylor greets as he enters the room, shutting the door behind him.

"We need Sawyer and an additional CPO with Mrs. Grey at all times," Christian orders.

"Already done, Sir. I'd figured you'd say that," Taylor replies, all composed and business-like.

"Breaking into buildings, planting incriminating photos...this has _'ex-submissive'_ written all over it," Christian says sourly.

"Leila Williams hasn't left Connecticut last we checked – so it isn't her," Taylor rules out.

"I need an update on the rest of the fourteen who stayed at Escala – just to be sure. If anyone has any location gaps, let's zoom in on them," Christian commands.

"Sure thing," Taylor nods.

Shortly after 2:00 am, Christian finally crawls into bed. The moon beaming through the partially open shades serves as ambient lighting. Ana lies still, snuggled tightly on her side hugging a pillow. Christian lies on his side and watches her sleep as a myriad of emotions run through his head. After several minutes, Ana's eyes slowly open and catch his gaze.

"Go back to sleep," he murmurs.

"I can't. What's going on?" she sleepily groans.

"Luke and another CPO will remain with you at all times outside of home," he informs her.

"Okay," Ana quietly responds. She lets out a strong yawn.

"Welch will have someone in the background keeping another set of eyes on your surroundings as well," he adds. She mumbles something incoherent, but appears to be fine with her husband's plan of action.

"Sleep," he commands.

"You promised me something earlier. I don't think you'll honor it after today," she sadly breathes. Christian looks puzzled at first, but a grin slowly creeps on his face.  
"I never break a promise, Mrs. Grey," he says tenderly.

"But…you're mad at me," she says wistfully. His slight grin gradually fades away. Brief silence fills the chasm between them. The quiet is deafening to Ana.

"I know how it may seem, but it wasn't what it looked like. Greg Mitchell's happily married and so am I. He's a longtime SIP and GP employee. He's very good at what he does and I wanted to let him know how much we appreciate him. He even updated me on a few objectives. Thinking back, I should have made it a group lunch…" Ana rambles. Christian holds up his hand, ceasing her tangent.

"I understand," he says softly. Ana isn't fully convinced that he is okay with the situation.

"I'm more concerned with what's going on in that office and that you are obviously being followed," Christian adds hauntingly. Ana slowly nods.

"Ana, if there's anything strange or suspicious going on, you need to tell me. Okay?" he pleads with her.

"Yes – I will," she promises.

"We have to catch these assholes," he frowns.

"Who do you think it could be?" Ana asks softly. Christian closes his eyes, pained by the thought.

"We don't know yet," he simply says. Although the look in his eyes gives Ana the impression that he at least has a theory. Ana suddenly freezes.

"Is it…another _Leila_?" Ana says with terrified eyes.

"We don't know yet!" he repeats in a more frustrated tone. Ana relents. Her look of dismay eventually softens him.

Christian slides in closer and places an arm around her. "So…you're happily married?" he whispers lovingly in her ear.

' _Whoa – change of tone. Mr. Mercurial is back in business,_ ' Ana reflects.

"Yes. Blissfully married," she ardently breathes. She feels his lips forming a smile against her cheek.

"What say you?" she says teasingly.

"Yeah…blissful," he sighs with contentment. Ana hesitates to say what's on her mind that very moment in fear of ruining the current mood. However, she lets go anyway.

"You're not mad at me? About the lunch?" she tensely murmurs. Christian sighs uncomfortably.

"I'm…confused. I thought you'd be more cognizant after what happened the last time," Christian says with narrowed eyes. Ana sinks.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't ever want you to feel that way. I need to be more…aware. Only team lunches next time," Ana vows. Christian chuckles and then plants a soft kiss on her cheek. He squeezes her tightly in his arms and stares deeply into the darkness as his thoughts continue to parse endlessly. Their breathing is the only sound that lingers.

"Mrs. Grey?" he says after several minutes of quiet.

"Yes," she answers. He suddenly rolls on top of her and looks her square in the eye. His blank stare morphs into a heated passionate gaze. Ana beams at him. She knows exactly what this means.

….

Tyler and Bridget meet for dinner Saturday night at a chain restaurant. Tyler's dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt. Bridget wears skintight jeans and a low-cut white top with a blue suede jacket and stilettos, looking extremely sexy and stylish. Tyler feels out of his league as he gazes at the Foxy Blonde from across the booth.

"So, what happened at work this week?" asks Bridget.

"Tons of craziness. It's suspected that someone broke into our building after hours and tampered with our server," Tyler reveals.

"Wow, really?" Bridget gapes as if she's genuinely in shock.

"Yes. Also, they had to manually do payroll because the server was malfunctioning. Management comes in on Wednesday to find that all of the work they've been doing for the past two days is missing," he says with a tone of suspense.

"Jeez! Did they find out who did it?" Bridget asks with a look of concern.

"No. They put in extra security measures as well as cameras in various places. I got a text just this morning from a colleague that said we will have guards on duty 24/7 now," he says.

"Wow, they aren't playing, are they?" Bridget chuckles.

"Nope. When it comes to the little lady, Mr. Grey pulls no punches," Tyler says with a grin. Bridget scoffs, but she quickly transitions into a laugh in order to cover up her previously perturbed demeanor.

"So what else does her husband do when things go wrong like that?" she probes.

"Well, I heard a few years back that she had security with her at all times. They would wait in the lobby for her from start to finish…even following her out to lunch. I'm sure that's what we'll see on Monday," says Tyler before taking a bite of his warm bread. Bridget raises a brow and nods.

"Can't say I blame him. Sounds like someone's out for her," Bridget says, feigning concern.

"Yep, seems that way – although I have no idea why. She's a really good person," he praises. Bridget lips tighten in a straight line as she tries to maintain her cover.

"If anything, someone's probably after Grey and they're attacking his wife instead. That's the only explanation any of us in the office can come up with," Tyler shrugs.

"Oh well," Bridget simply says.

"I saw that they cancelled book club for the month," she adds.

"Yes. Our president is out on medical leave and the VP is currently using up her vacation time. Ana and the remaining management team just don't have the bandwidth to support it right now," he explains.

"I was very much looking forward to discussing this month's book with Ana and the other ladies," Bridget says with a disappointed smirk.

"I'm sure they'll pick it back up in April," Tyler says.

….

Monday morning before dawn breaks, way ahead of the alarm clock sounding off, Christian and Ana lie awake – naked in each other's arms. Ana's head rests comfortably on his chest – wonderfully sated after some passionate early-morning lovemaking. He gently kisses the crown of her head. Ana sighs deeply.

"What," Christian asks, gauging the anxiety in her breath.

"I'm not looking forward to going in to work today with Sawyer and the new guy…Draper. It's going to cause some unwanted attention from the staff," she laments. Christian frowns at her.

"Your safety trumps everything else, Ana. Stop caring what others think," he says with a touch of irritation. Ana closes her eyes to take in his words and his glorious scent.

"I know," she replies like a petulant adolescent. After a few beats, she shares another thought from her very active mind.

"I hope that those photos from Friday didn't reopen any old wounds for you. We've been doing so well ever since around the time I got pregnant with Phoebe," Ana murmurs. She feels Christian's body tense underneath her. ' _Shit! Leave it to you to ruin a good moment_!' Ana's subconscious scolds her. She props herself up on her elbows in order to get a better view. She looks down at him.

"Mrs. Grey, you and I are good. Why are you bringing this up now?" he frowns at her.

"Because, you came home late on Friday. You didn't call or anything. Then when I saw you in the kitchen, you looked – lifeless," she shudders.

Christian closes his eyes, appearing tortured. However, his arms pull her further into him.

"Whoever's doing this is trying to evoke the past, Ana. Let's not let them win. The past is over. We're very happy and someone is trying to see to it that we're not. I don't know why they're doing this, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it," Christian murmurs in a determined tone. Ana nods and then beams at him lovingly.

"My knight in shining armor," Ana swoons. He smirks up at her.

"Your _dark_ _knight_ in shining armor," he teases.

"So – you're actually Batman? The billionaire recluse with all of his expensive toys?" she chuckles. He smiles a shy smile.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out. Although, I much rather play with you all day and night over any of my _expensive toys_ ," he purrs. She gasps as the electricity parses through all of her nerve endings.

Slowly, Christian places a long finger inside of her sex, eliciting a deep moan from his wife. He moves it in and out – slowly. Ana quickly catches his rhythm and moves her pelvis to his pace. Christian takes a sharp intake of air. Ana feels his erection reawaken underneath her. He leans up and places his lips by her ear. "We don't have much time, Mrs. Grey. Let's make the most of it," he breathes before kissing her lobe.

"Yes," she says, breathless.

….

The early morning sun illuminates the tiny Seattle apartment. Bridget focuses intently on her laptop while sitting on a stool at her kitchen island. She launches an email program, resizes the window and opens a folder adjacent to it. She then drags and drops several icons from the folder into a new email. With a determined expression written on her face, she types " ** _Never Forget_** " in the subject header and addresses the email to Christian Grey before sending it.

….

 _Dr. Daniel Baker, a tall, dark and handsome neurosurgeon had taken all that he could take in his lifeless one-year marriage to internist Dr. Candice Fuller. One evening, he decided to confront his wife's indifference head-on over dinner at their upscale apartment._

 _"What gives? Are you not happy being with me?" he starts softly. She continues to slowly consume her delicious pasta dish, courtesy of her husband. She doesn't respond._

 _"I just don't get it. All of these warm, kind, single attractive women at the hospital – physicians, nurses, patients…they all fawned over me and I wasn't moved by any of them. I fell in love with you, Candy. I am still very much in love with you. But my greatest fear is that you don't love me in return," he delivers the words soberly. She remains stoic. A light bulb goes off in Daniel's thoughts._

 _"You didn't start behaving strangely until you saw that local wedding story in the society pages that one time," he frowns at her. Suddenly, tears began streaming down her pretty face. She starts weep. He watches her cry from across the table for about five minutes, not saying a word._

 _"Candy – what's going on? I've tried everything! I'm at your every beck and call! I cook for you…I clean…I help you at your practice whenever you need it! I literally worship the ground you walk on! What else can I do?!" Daniel Baker laments to his wife, breaking the stalemate._

 _"I know! I know! You've been…great! I don't know what it is! Rest assured – it's not you!" Candice pleads, her face scarlet and puffy from all of her earlier tears._

 _"You're damned right it's not me! So what is it? Is it that rich guy you used to be with?" he snaps at her. Her stiffening body reveals to Daniel that he has just hit the mark. His heart drops._

 _"Are you still hung up over him?! Are you not living the life you truly desire?! Do you need a private jet?! A yacht?!" he shouts, affronted._

 _"No – it's not about the money! I have my own money!" she strikes back, offended._

 _"Well then what? What can I do?" he softly pleads with all of his heart._

 _"I…I don't know," she stutters. He scoffs at her. "Oh, you know!" he confronts her._

 _"Honestly, I don't think there's anything that you can do," she whimpers hopelessly._

….

At Grey House, Christian's email pings while in the middle of a discussion with Ros in his office. As she continues to speak him, he catches a popup in the upper right corner of his MacBook. It's another email from an unknown party. Christian stiffens.

"Ros, can we pick this up later?" he says with a look of preoccupation. She agrees and leaves the room. Christian opens the email.

Twenty minutes later, Martha Newsome enters Christian's office.

"Hey, Christian," she greets. Christian stoically nods at her. Clearly, something is on his mind.

"Have you been in touch with anyone dealing with Ashford recently?" he asks, cutting to the chase. Martha gapes at him.

"Um – just his ex-wife. She checks in with me every now and then," she responds, confused by the question.

"Do you know if he has Internet access at _club fed_?" Christian inquires.

"He does, but it's extremely monitored. Why?" Martha inquires.

"I just got a strange anonymous email. Do you think he has someone on the outside potentially working for him?" he asks.

"No. He's pretty much persona non grata after word got out how he manipulated his daughter and ex-wife. I don't think anyone but his aging mother keeps in contact with him," Martha responds regretfully. Christian sighs.

"What's in the email, if you don't mind me asking?" Martha pursues with caution.

"Its old CCTV stills of Ana and Ashford at the trampoline park as well as at several restaurants," Christian replies with a straight face. Martha's jaw drops.

"What?!" she gapes at him. Christian nods at her straightly.

"Who in the hell…"

"I don't know. That's what we're trying to find out," Christian interrupts, answering her incomplete question.

"I don't know who Bryan would know that would even do that!" she says, horrified.

"That's what I figured. Whoever did this knows the history," assess Christian.

"It could be anyone, honestly. Someone obsessed with the story from almost two years ago. But why would they want to do this to you and Ana? Why now? What's there to gain? There has to be a reason," considers Martha. Christian nods in agreement.

"Thanks Martha. We'll keep plugging away. Keep this quiet from Ana until we figure this out. I don't want her up in arms just yet," he beseeches.

"Sure. Just keep my friend safe," she pleads quietly.

"On my life," Christian soberly vows.

Two hours later, Barney is in Christian's office.

"I want to know who in the fuck's doing this! Find this asshole, Barney!" Christian seethes.

"Sir – we're on it. We are working with Welch to narrow down a location. The sender utilized a VPN, which could bounce off of multiple locations from across the globe. We're hoping that with this new technology we've been testing, we can crack the encryption and nail the asshole," Barney says confidently.

After Barney leaves, Taylor enters with an update.

"Sir, we've accounted for all of the fifteen except for four. I believe two of them now reside in other countries, so that will take some time to confirm," Taylor says.

"Keep me informed. We have to act quickly. Whoever it is – they're now moving at a rapid place. No telling what they'll try to do next," Christian says wearily.

"Whoever it is, not only do they have inside knowledge of Grey Publishing, but they know exactly what to do in order to press your buttons," Taylor concludes.

"As soon as we find who's doing this, they're going to wish that they were never born," Christian says with a bloodthirsty timbre.

….

"Taylor."

"Welch."

The two greet one another over lunch at a nearby sandwich shop. Taylor takes a seat right across from Welch in a booth where the later has already started in on his soup.

"Any new developments?" Taylor starts.

"Not yet. It's going to take some time to parse through the two emails. However, we can get a head start by lining up some possible suspects," Welch says gruffly.

"We've been looking at exes. We've accounted for all but four of them. I just got word that one of those four might be living in Arizona with their mother. We just need to follow through on the tip to confirm," Taylor says matter-of-factly.

"This attack pattern screams ' _ex-lover_.' If this were a bitter ex-employee or a rival, they'd directly attack Mr. Grey and his company. Why come after Mrs. Grey and _her_ company?" ponders Welch. Taylor presses his lips in a line.

"One of the questions you should be asking yourself is ' _Which one of these four women were a wiz at the computer?_ ' If the answer to that question is ' _none'_ , then we could have a more complex situation on our hands," Welch sighs dreadfully.

"I'll pose the question to Mr. Grey this evening," Taylor says.

"If I were a betting man, my money's on one of the four. And whoever it is, they've been working on this plan for years. They didn't just decide to attack out on a whim. This was years in the making. They formed ties with Grey Publishing and they know exactly what buttons to push. This individual is going to be difficult to pin down, but we'll find them – eventually," Welch liaises.

"Why don't you check out the roster for the GP women's book club? They're about 25 ladies on that list," suggests Taylor.

"Send me that list. I'll give you a call if I need you to help conduct interviews," Welch says.

….

"I enjoy these _lunches_. You are spoiling me," Tyler groans.

Bridget and Tyler lie still in her bed after just partaking in some very hot sex. Bridget doesn't have to go in to the hospital until eight o'clock tonight. Tyler is technically on his lunch break and has to be heading back to GP soon.

"I think our lunches are great, too," she flirts. He grins warmly at her.

"I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. I hope that you dig me too," he says softly.

"Tyler – you're great. I'm having fun. I hope you are as well," she says kindly. Tyler's grin falls.

"Yes – fun. But for me, it isn't just that. I hope that eventually, it'll become…more," he says, hopeful.

And there's that word: _More_. It's a word that holds so much promise. It holds so much potential. But for Bridget, it isn't the word that she's afraid of. She welcomes it with open arms. However, she only welcomes it with one man and one man alone – and the one who currently lies naked beside her isn't _that_ man.

"Tyler, let's just take this a day at a time. Okay?" she grins warmly at him. He returns her grin with one of his own.

"Okay," he replies.

"So how's work going? Has the craziness died down yet?" she inquires.

"Just as I suspected, Ana came to work this morning with two security specialists," Tyler smirks.

"Wow – you called it," she murmurs.

"Yeah. And word has it that Grey's private security team will be conducting a series of interviews with the staff this afternoon. I'm sure the issue with my badge will come up," Tyler chuckles. Bridget suddenly loses her breath.

"Oh no – when did they announce that?" she says in surprise.

"Just after ten this morning. It's all good. I didn't hack the server, nor did I steal that paperwork," Tyler laughs off.

"I hope it goes well. Call or text me if you need anything," she says with a sober look.

"Bridget, seriously. It's fine. It's routine. They're just trying to nail the bad guys," assures Tyler. Bridget nods in concurrence.

"I have to go. _Lunch_ tomorrow? Same time, same place?" Tyler murmurs.

"Yes. And tomorrow, I'll let you _eat me_ ," she purrs. Tyler turns into mush at her naughty words.

After Tyler leaves, Bridget sits silent in her robe, buried in her thoughts.

' _He received those stills this morning and instead of getting pissed at her, he wants to interview her employees! Surely his PI team will tie me to both Tyler and the book club. It'll take them a little while longer to tie me to their boss_ ,' she contemplates.

' _Maybe I'll lie low until there's a reason to pick up and move. If it comes to that, I'll just have to execute the final phase of my plan from afar._ '

….

At the 3 o'clock hour, Tyler sits in a conference room alone with an intimidating, older balding man with a gravely voice. Tyler nervously twiddles his thumbs on the table.

"So this…Bridget Marlowe – she claimed she lost her hospital badge here in the office?" the man questions the editor.

"I'm sorry – who are you again?" Tyler says with squinting eyes.

"My name is Welch. I'm a security consultant at your parent company – Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated. Answer the question," he says, not missing a beat. Tyler blinks, trying to reign in his nerves.

"She _did_ lose her ID here. I found it in the lobby where she waited on me earlier that day to do lunch," Tyler states.

"Why was she waiting here for lunch? Wouldn't the gentlemanly thing to do be to pick her up at _her_ location?" Welch judges. Tyler gapes at him.

"She was in the neighborhood, so she drove here. I was in the process of wrapping up a meeting. Since I was driving us, she came up to the lobby and waited for me. People wait in our lobby for their lunch dates all the time," Tyler replies as though his reasoning is clear and valid.

"So, you said you met her at the hospital while she was helping to treat Mr. Roach?"

"That's right."

"Did Miss Marlowe tell you that she was a member of the book club hosted by Mrs. Grey?"

"She sure did."

"And are you still seeing her?"

"Yes – I am," Tyler glares, affronted.

"Have you shared anything about Mrs. Grey or the happenings here at Grey Publishing?" he interrogates. Tyler scoffs at him.

"Dude – I'm dating her. Of course I talk about work! _She_ talks about her work to me all the time!" he snaps.

"Did you share any details or rumors you've heard about former GP author, Bryan Ashford with her?" Welch questions. Tyler begins to laugh.

"What does this have to do with the price of tea in China?" Tyler laments.

"Mr. Schmitt, this is an ongoing investigation. This information is paramount. Please – answer the question," Welch barks in an even tone.

"Whatever you think she did – she didn't do it! She's a good person! She doesn't even _know_ the Greys like that!" Tyler pops.

"The sooner you answer my questions, the sooner this interview will be over. If she didn't do whatever it is that you think I'm after… _fine_. I'm not in the business of framing innocent people. I'm only here for the truth," Welch says in a straight-laced manner. Tyler calms down.

"I may have mentioned some of the things I heard happen before I started here. But again, they were only hearsay. Nothing concrete. I was just having a conversation with a great girl that I'm just getting to know," explains Tyler.

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Schmitt. We're done here," Welch says plainly as he stands with an extended hand.

"Tha...that's it?" Tyler says, dumbfounded. He slowly stands and reluctantly takes Welch's hand to shake.

"That's all," Welch reiterates.

Tyler leaves the conference room feeling anxious and unsure.

….

"Two of the four un-located ex-lovers were physicians. If this _Bridget Marlowe_ is in the medical field, it could be highly likely that she's connected to one of these two exes," Welch says to Taylor later on that afternoon over the phone. Taylor remains silent, taking in Welch's assessment.

"I think the key to our investigation lies with Miss Marlowe. She might lead us to our culprit," Welch declares.

"Did you run a background on her?" Taylor finally speaks.

"Yes – she checks out. She's a nurses' aide. She had a recent career change from business administration," Welch informs.

"Welch, I just don't see any of the old girls coming out of the woodwork in this way. If it's what you think, this particular ex is extremely bright and cunning. We allowed Leila Williams to run wild for weeks before she showed herself – and she was very messy. If this is another tormented ex, it'll take us much longer to pin this one down," Taylor says woefully.

"Remain positive, Taylor. Let's start with interviewing Miss Marlowe at the hospital tonight. She begins her shift at eight. Meet me there at ten," Welch says.

That evening at the hospital, Bridget walks down the corridor after administering medication to one of her patients. She looks straight ahead and witnesses two tall men in long black wool trench coats talking to Nurse Charlotte at the station. Bridget hurries and ducks into a corner, still able to see the two men's whereabouts. Nurse Charlotte does a series of hand gestures and then points to where Bridget was a short time ago. When the men turn their heads, Bridget is able to make out one of them. ' _It's Taylor_!' she says to herself, as her stomach twists.

Bridget discretely makes her way down the emergency stairs and out of the building, leaving her purse and coat.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – I know that I've been spoiling you with regular updates for the past couple of weeks. I had to help a friend move over the weekend, which is why this update ran slightly behind. I hope to kick out two more chapters sometime this week. But again, life happens – so please don't be mad if I miss the mark. :D_**

 ** _Because of the way that I decided to write this chapter, I was able to condense content that would have taken place over three more chapters. I wanted to get another book club meeting in here, but I'd just be delaying the inevitable. So events will speed up now that Bridget is against the wall._**

 ** _Just a warning to you, my faithful readers: This isn't the worse of the worse – but I'm sure you all knew that. ;)_**

 ** _Please review Chapter 14. Thank you! – ST2_**


	15. Chapter 15 - Ghost

**Chapter 15 – Ghost**

Tuesday before dawn, Foxy Blonde arrives at a motel in the middle of nowhere in North Dakota, just six hours into her two-day journey. Sitting on the edge of the bed in a dingy room, she makes a phone call from a burner cell phone.

"Shelly," she greets with a deep sigh of relief when the other party answers.

"Candy? Sweetheart – is that you?" the woman gasps.

"Yes – it's me. I need your help. I'm in a bit of trouble," Foxy Blonde says, losing her breath.

"Anything, doll face – you know that! Where are you?" Shelly asks, concerned.

"I'm on my way over to you. I'm driving so I won't get there until sometime on Thursday."

"From the west? Why are you driving all the way here? I know you can afford to fly, surely!"

"I can't fly. I'm being tracked. I'll tell you everything once I get there."

"Wow – just get here to me safely, okay? Keep me updated every step of the way," the friend urges shortly before they both hang up.

Foxy Blonde makes one last call.

"Marco – it's Sweets," she says.

"Hey! Sexy mama! Long time no hear from! What can I do for you?" the guy flirts on the other end.

"I need a brand new situation. The entire package will be for a new state. She needs to be a model," she informs.

"Oh man! Did Bridget Marlowe run her course already?" Marco chuckles.

"Pretty much. I need this new situation to happen right away. If you can erase every trace of the previous deal, that will keep the dogs off the scent," she says calculatedly.

"Sure thing. How many Benji's are we talkin' here?" he says, getting right down to business.

"Does two hundred G's in cash work for you?" she offers.

"Whoa, mama! I'm all over that! Can I meet you somewhere with the kit?"

"How about this Wednesday night in Chicago?" she offers. He agrees.

"I'll text you my final address sometime today for the paperwork. Can we arrange for a temporary ID that's good for about two months? I'm going to make some…alterations, so I need the flexibility," she says cryptically.

"Just tell me what the end result will be and we will make it happen," Marco guarantees.

"One more thing. If you can create a trail to make it look like Candice Fuller's somewhere in Arizona, that would be awesome. Maybe have her make a few waves all around the state. That'll buy me some more time. I'll send you another fifty G's in May if you're successful," she proposes.

"Easy. I'm all over it," Marco mutters confidently.

….

Taylor is in the driver's seat and his boss is comfortably seated in the rear. They are en route to Grey House.

"Sir, I didn't want to interrupt you earlier this morning, but I have an update for you," Taylor announces. Christian's eyes are alert at the news.

"Welch and I received a tip on a _Bridget Marlowe_. She's a nurse's aide over at Northwest," Taylor starts. Christian's eyes narrow.

" _Bridget_. Bridget…that name sounds familiar," Christian says, testing the name out in his memory bank.

"She's a member of Mrs. Grey's book club," Taylor informs.

"That's right…she gave Ana a tip on how to help Phoebe sleep at night," Christian recalls. Taylor's eyes gape in surprise.

"Well, Miss Marlowe recently started dating one of the editors at Grey Publishing. She met him when he came to visit Mr. Roach after his surgery. Apparently, Miss Marlowe misplaced her hospital badge at GP while waiting for the editor to go out lunch. They returned to the building that evening to retrieve her badge. That was when the editor, Tyler Schmitt misplaced his ID," explains Taylor. He continues.

"Welch interviewed Schmitt yesterday and on a hunch decided to interview Miss Marlowe in person at her job. I tagged along. However when we got there, she was nowhere to be found. No one could locate her in the hospital and she hasn't returned back to work since," Taylor reveals. Christian is puzzled.

"Why would she disappear? Is this related to our investigation, or is it simply a coincidence?" Christian inquires.

"We're not certain. We don't know if her disappearance is circumstantial or if she truly has something to hide. But with that said, I just wanted to give you an update on last night. Also, we are still trying to pinpoint the final four exes. We're close to nailing down a current location for at least one of them. All signs are pointing to a missionary assignment in El Salvador," Taylor briefs.

"Sounds like something Nicole would do. She was always quite benevolent," Christian says with a slight smile.

"Yes, Sir. Miss Alexander's the one who we think is over there. I'll inform you if our hunch is correct," Taylor assures.

….

Bridget's phone sends Tyler directly to voicemail when he tries to call her to confirm their lunch date over at her place. He assumes that her phone could be on ' _do not disturb_ ' mode, so he chances it and heads directly over to her place. After he parks and walks up to her building, the balding man who interviewed him the day before greets him.

"Mr. Schmitt – how are you?" Welch says in his gravely voice.

"Wha – what are you doing here?" Tyler says, disturbed by the interference.

"I tried to visit Miss Marlowe at work yesterday, but she disappeared right in the middle of her shift. Any idea where she could be?" Welch inquires.

"I'm assuming she's here at home," Tyler gapes at him.

"I'll head back to my car and let you enjoy your um… _lunch_. Nice seeing you again, Mr. Schmitt," Welch says right before turning on his heel. Tyler watches him walk towards his car before continuing onward to Bridget's apartment.

….

"Dude, I have no clue where she is and it's kind of freaking me out," Tyler says discretely to Randy while in the kitchen at work.

"This whole thing just reeks to me. She disappears as soon as this dude comes looking for her. I hope Grey's not in the business of whacking people off," Randy chuckles nervously.

"Why would she have anything to do with _any_ of that? She's just a nursing assistant from humble surroundings. She joined the book club. That's all. She doesn't have any ties to GP or the Greys other than that," Tyler murmurs.

"Talk to Ana. See if she knows anything," Randy suggests. Tyler nods.

Later that afternoon, Tyler pops his head in Ana's office while she is typing away.

"Ana, do you have a few seconds," Tyler asks.

"Tyler – hey! Sure, have a seat," she says warmly. He saunters over and sits on the couch on the other side of Ana's desk. He looks dismal.

"What's wrong?" Ana says, troubled by his look.

"I think my girlfriend is missing," Tyler pours out.

"Bridget?! My God!" Ana gapes at him. Tyler nods sadly.

"When did you last see her?" Ana asks, trying to compose herself.

"Yesterday at lunch. She also texted me before she left for work yesterday night. Apparently, she left in the middle of her shift and didn't return. I tried calling her all day today. No answer – straight to voicemail. I went by her place this afternoon and no one answered the door. I also didn't see her car parked out in the lot where it normally sits. We were supposed to meet up again today for lunch. So needless to say, I'm a little concerned," Tyler says soberly.

"You know what – I'll give my mother-in-law a call. She works at Northwest. I'll see if she knows anything. I'll do whatever I can to help find Bridget and make sure that she's okay," Ana says softly with sad eyes.

"Thank you, Ana," Tyler breathes.

….

"Grace – It's Ana," she greets after her mother-in-law answers the call.

"Ana! How's it going?" Dr. Trevelyan-Grey asks warmly.

"Things are going _kinda crazy_ …but hey," Ana chuckles wryly.

"Oh no! What's wrong?" Grace says, concerned.

"It's just a bunch of weird stuff going on here at work. Anyway, I'm calling you because one of my editors hasn't seen or heard from his girlfriend in almost 24 hours. She's an employee over at Northwest Hospital," Ana starts.

"Oh my! She wouldn't happen to be Bridget Marlowe?" Grace gasps.

"Yes, that would be her. She's also a member of our book club here. Her boyfriend was supposed to meet her for lunch today and she wasn't home. Her car was missing," Ana explains.

"Her car's still parked here at the hospital! She left her driver's license, coat and everything! Personnel have combed the building from top to bottom. Everyone is freaked out, to say the least," Grace says, shaken. Ana's heart drops.

"Are the police involved yet?" Ana says, shaken.

"She hasn't been missing for 24 hours yet. The hospital has done all that we can do. All we can do now is wait. I'd have the boyfriend call the police if he doesn't hear from her by tonight. Does he know if there's family that he can reach out to?" Grace asks.

"I don't know. I'll find out," Ana says bleakly.

"I will keep you posted if I hear anything on my end. I hope she is okay. I haven't had a chance to work with her, but Dr. Singh absolutely adores her," Grace says warmly.

"Oh, tell Dr. Singh I said ' _hello'_. And keep me posted on Bridget. I'll let you know if anything happens on our end," Ana vows. Ana smiles at the mention of Dr. Singh. She took such great care of her when she was admitted there a few years back after being assaulted by Jack Hyde. Grace and Ana quickly talk about Ted and Phoebe before ending their call.

….

Late afternoon, Welch and Taylor enter Christian's massive office at Grey House. They each take a seat at the other side of Christian's desk. Christian softly taps the end of a pen against the solid oak table.

"Sir – Taylor informed me that he already briefed you on our attempt to interview Bridget Marlowe. A few hours ago, I was trying to locate her at her home when I ran into her boyfriend who was meeting her there for lunch. I decided to wait in my car and watch him knock on the door. She never answered. He was pretty distraught when he left, which led me to believe that she is truly missing," Welch says.

"Mr. Grey, I located her registered vehicle at the hospital this morning after I dropped you off. I spoke to a nurse who says that they were combing the building looking for her. Her purse and coat are still on the premises as well," Taylor reveals. Christian purses his lips.

"Do you think this girl has anything to do with what's been going on?" Christian poses the question.

"That's just it, Sir. We don't know. That's what we're trying to find out. We're keeping an eye on any activity – purchases, plane tickets, you name it. Something will come up if she's hiding from us," Welch vows.

"What about the four girls that weren't accounted for? Are they still on the radar?" Christian frowns.

"We're about 99.9% sure that Miss Alexander is in El Salvador now. Also, we just got an activity alert on Miss Candice Fuller today in Scottsdale, Arizona," Welch reveals.

" _Miss_?" Christian frowns.

"She's divorced now," Taylor clarifies. Christian shrugs his shoulders in an ' _oh well_ ' fashion.

"We'll keep the tracers on Fuller to see if anything stands out. That leaves Kimble and Davis. Earlier data we had on Brittany Davis was that she's living in South Africa. We're still waiting on additional info. We have no data on Miss Kimble," Welch updates.

"Lisa Kimble. Hmm – I honestly don't see her doing what our aggressor has done. She doesn't have it in her to hurt people in that way," Christian furrows a skeptical brow.

"I'm curious, Mr. Grey. If you could pick any of these four girls in a lineup to do anything remotely what our perp has done, who would you pick?" Welch poses the question.

"Honestly – Candice Fuller," Christian says, not batting an eye.

"Same, Sir. I would agree," Taylor concurs. Welch hums and strokes his chin.

"She was a doctor, surely. But was she a wiz at the computer?" Welch asks. Christian takes a breath and thinks hard.

"Honestly, I can't recall," Christian responds. Welch ponders for a few moments.

"We'll keep an active search out on Kimble. I personally want to focus on Fuller. There's something about a _hunch_ ," Welch declares.

"Good idea. Keep me informed, Welch," Christian says. Welch rises and leaves Taylor and Christian alone.

"I know _my_ reasoning, but I'm curious as to why you would pick Candice too," Christian smirks at Taylor.

"Sir, she was very…persistent. Not like there weren't others that were just as persistent. However, there was something about her that never quite sat well with me," Taylor squints, puzzled.

"I remember telling her that I would make her life a living hell if she ever tried contacting me again," Christian reflects.

"And she _did_ leave you alone," Taylor smirks.

"Yeah. I don't think that she ever truly got the closure she was seeking," Christian says wistfully.

….

 _"Ana!" he weeps profusely with tears streaming down his face. He tries to grasp her._

 _"No, Christian! I can't!" she cries, pushing him away._

 _"Ana! You can! Please!" he pleads._

 _"It hurts!" she breathes as she doubles over into a ball._

 _"Ana!" he calls out has he tries to grab a hold of her again._

 _"Please…let me go!" she pleads.  
"I can't! I love you!" he growls at the top of his lungs. As soon as the words come out, she disappears like a puff of vapor._

 _He stands alone in a dark empty space. Only his troubled breathing fills the room._

Christian jolts awake. His heart is pounding out of his chest. He tries to catch his breath, but his body doesn't register the oxygen. His breathing becomes more violent, startling his wife who was asleep beside him.

"Christian?" she mumbles. He sits straight up and then hunches over. His entire body elevates and recesses in a loss of control.

"Christian!" Ana springs up and slides over to his aid. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him into her bosom. His face is planted against her chest. He then wraps his arms tightly around her.

"Christian – what's wrong? Tell me," she murmurs in a restrained tone that masks her fright. He doesn't speak. He only holds her tighter.

Ana doesn't like seeing her love in this way. Christian hasn't had nightmares in such a long time. ' _This whole ordeal with the unknown perpetrator is probably getting the best of him_ ,' Ana reflects.

"Honey – it's okay. I'm safe. You're safe. Please…don't…" she starts before his head rises up and his fearful eyes meet hers.

"Don't **EVER** leave me," he hauntingly groans.

Ana gasps. "Christian – why would you even think that?" she gapes at him.

"I had a dream that you left me," he says with dread.

"Why? Why would I ever leave you?" Ana says breathlessly. She gazes at him with concern. ' _Is there something he's not telling me?_ ' she ponders within. They both release their hold from one another.

"I love you and only you, Ana. You are my soulmate. I would never do anything to jeopardize that," he breathes as he caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. She leans further into his touch.

"It was just a bad dream," she murmurs sweetly. He inhales deeply.

"But it felt so – so real," he shudders.

"It wasn't real. This…is real," she says, gesturing between the two of them. Christian's lips tighten in a line. She leans over and plants a soft kiss on that line. Before she can pull away, he quickly grabs her by the small of her back and draws her into him. Christian deepens the kiss, stealing her breath.

Suddenly, the fire ignites between them sending them both tumbling down on the bed.

Ana comes to after an emotional climax. She slowly turns her head and gazes at her husband whose eyes are already fixed on her. His expression is unreadable.

"What's wrong?" Ana asks softly, concerned.

"I got another anonymous email on Monday morning," he murmurs. ' _Oh no_ ,' she dreads within as her face turns pale white. She stares at him, not saying a word. She tries to figure out what else this aggressor could have potentially sent Christian in order to set him off in this way. ' _There were no other lunch dates, surely._ '

"They were old CCTV stills of you and Ashford at the trampoline park and at several lunch locations," Christian finally reveals. All of the breath remaining in Ana's body slowly seeps out. A tear pools in the corner of one of her eyes.

"Stop it! That's over! Done!" he snaps at her.

"Christian! Who's doing this?" she whimpers.

"I don't know, but they are really fucking pissing me off!" he springs up again. Ana sits up and hugs her husband again, leaning her head against his bare chest. He calms down and slowly caresses her naked back.

"I'm never leaving you," she says softly. He stills.

"You promise?" he breathes with a slight tremble.

"I promise. I love you so much," she gently weeps.

Christian holds her tightly with his eyes locked shut, taking every bit of her in.

….

Thursday night, Foxy Blonde covered in a hoodie and sweatpants presses a call button at a six story tall brick building. She has a brand new rolling suitcase by her side.

"Yeah?" a woman's voice lazily calls out from the other end of the intercom.

"It's me," the blonde replies. The door instantly buzzes open and Foxy Blonde saunters in.

After getting off the elevator on the 4th floor, a young, tan woman with bone-straight raven-hued hair comes darting down the dimly lit hallway. She's barefoot with pajama pants and a tight t-shirt.

"Oh my God!" she squeals right before falling onto the blonde's neck. The blonde chuckles and hugs her friend tightly.

"Come on!" the raven haired woman urges, tugging the blonde's rolling bag from her hand. The resident leads the blonde visitor to her apartment.

"Goodness – Candy! Tell me everything!" the dark haired girl persists as they both plop on the sofa in the small apartment.

"First of all Shelly, I have a new name now. In order to keep me safe, you will have to learn it," Foxy Blonde says dolefully. Shelly's heart drops.

"Oh no – someone's after you?" Shelly gapes.

"Yes. It's an ex. But I want to get to him before he gets to me, and I'm going to need your help," the blonde pleads.

"Anything to keep you safe, my love – you know that! You have done so much for me," Shelly breathes, heartfelt. Foxy Blonde grins tenderly at her.

"So first of all, what shall I call you now?" Shelly grins.  
"Miranda – Miranda Groves. I'm a model," the blonde chuckles. Shelly laughs.

"You definitely could be that!" giggles Shelly.

Foxy blonde slowly removes her hoody, exposing her now flat short blonde hairdo.

"Oh my gosh! You're like _really blonde_!" gapes Shelly.

"Not for long. I'm going back to my roots. I'm also going to need to go longer too," Foxy Blonde reveals.

"Hair extensions! Not a problem. There's an awesome hairdresser that lives on the 3rd floor that will come up and do it for little or nothing," Shelly says.

"Great. But first thing's first. Are you still friends with Dr. Ron?" the blonde inquires.

"Yeah – sure. What do you need done?" Shelly frowns.

"Reconstruction. I need a brand new face," Foxy Blonde reveals.

"Whoa! Are you sure you wanna do that? Looks like you already got yourself a nose job!" chuckles Shelly.

"I did – but I need the whole package and I'm going to need you to look after me until I fully recover," the blonde says soberly.

"Sure thing, Can – I mean _Miranda_ ," Shelly giggles.

"I knew I could count on you. Thanks, Shelly. I'm going to give you some cash to crash with you until I'm out on my own," the blonde promises.

"No, ma'am! Your money's no good here! You've already given me plenty of it!" Shelly laughs.

"I mean it, if you need cash, I've got you covered," Foxy Blonde offers.

"I know you do. But I'm doing fine. I'm kicking ass at the hospital. I learned from the absolute best," Shelly says, gesturing over to her friend.

"I'm getting a bigger place soon," Shelly adds proudly.

"Oh good! Are you seeing anyone now?" the blonde beams.

"Nah – I'm good," Shelly smirks. Foxy Blonde chuckles.

"You've always been self-sufficient, Shelly. I wish I could be more like you," the blonde says in melancholy.

"Honey – are you still wound up over the hot billionaire?" Shelly frowns. The blonde ashamedly nods.

"He's my everything, Shel. And I want to be his everything too. I just need to get him to see that," the blonde says sadly.

"Maybe he doesn't deserve you," Shelly softly pleads.

"He is my soulmate, Shel. And you just can't let that slip away. You have to fight, and that's what I'm doing," Foxy Blonde says passionately.

"I hear you. Wait…isn't he the same one that's after you? I don't get it," Shelly says, puzzled.

"It's complicated. But please trust me, I will get him back if all goes according to plan," the blonde adamantly pleads. Shelly's face displays skepticism.

"You know that when I put my mind to something, I make it happen. When have I ever failed?" the blonde poses the question.

"Never," Shelly grins.

"Exactly! So trust me – I'm doing the right thing. It's all going to work out in the end. You'll see!" the blonde confidently winks.

….

"Hi Grace," Ana answers her cell in her office at GP.

"Ana. Do you have a few minutes?" the mother-in-law asks.

"Sure. What's up?" Ana asks.

"So, I just got word from our hospital personnel that Bridget Marlowe doesn't even exist," Grace reveals. Ana gasps.

"What? What does that even mean?" Ana says breathlessly.

"When we take on new staff, we run a background check. Every company pretty much does it. Anyway, all of Bridget's references and education checked out when she first got hired. And by all intents and purposes, she was a stellar nurses' aide. Some might even say that she was more advanced than your average aide," Grace explains.

"Interesting," Ana sighs.

"Well, personnel parsed through her references again and none of them checked out this time around. No one's even heard of Bridget Marlowe! Even her listed emergency contacts are non-existent," Grace says in shock. Ana is floored.

"You gotta be kidding! So are you saying that Bridget Marlowe was a figment of our imagination?" Ana gapes in shock.

"Ana, trust me – the folks here at the hospital are at a loss. There's no explanation for any of it! It's truly mind boggling," Grace says, flabbergasted.

"Wow – thanks for the update, Grace. I'll let Tyler know. Let me know if you hear of anything else," Ana says, still reeling from the wild news.

After Ana hangs up from Grace, Hannah enters her office with a full-size yellow envelope in hand.

"Hey Ana – I just received this from the vendor," Hannah prefaces as she pulls a dark sheet of cardboard out of the envelope. She arrives at Ana's side and opens the folded cardboard. Inside is a glossy photo of Ana speaking from the podium at the first and only women's book club meeting. The photo was taken from a side angle, so not only is Ana visible, but so are a few of the women in the audience. Ana recognizes Martha and her bright red mane. She smiles. Then over in the front to the right of the frame is Bridget, clear as day. Ana's heart stops. She shakes off the ominous feeling and regains her composure.

"Thank you, Hannah," Ana says warmly. Hannah grins and leaves the office. Ana props up the photo and places it towards the edge of her desk facing outward.

….

Christian meets with Taylor at his Grey House office. He dials Welch on speaker phone.

"Welch," the older gentleman answers in his trademark gruff voice.

"It's me and Taylor," Christian announces.

"Sir – did Taylor update you on the non-existence of Bridget Marlowe?" Welch inquires.

"Yes. Question – How does this Marlowe character potentially tie in to our scenario?" Christian says as he places the eraser end of a pencil against his bottom lip.

"Great question, Sir. Here's my hunch. Whoever this Marlowe character is – or was, she will probably lead us right to our perp. I have no doubt," Welch declares.

"Really, Welch? You're that confident?" Christian says, highly amused.

"Mr. Grey, I have every reason to believe that the person recently known as _Bridget Marlowe_ has the best identity fixers in the business on her payroll. I mean – the best that I've ever seen in my entire career. Probably even better than the ones that the Feds use in their Witness Protection Program," Welch raves as if he's thoroughly impressed.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Christian breathes, slamming his pencil down on the desk.

"Welch – its Taylor. Do you have any reason to suspect that Miss Marlowe is one of the missing three exes?"

"Impossible! I mean…how could that be? This girl was in plain sight!" Christian interjects, gaping at Taylor.

"Only one way we can find out. We need a photo of her. The hospital doesn't even have photos of her anymore. Their system was wiped clean of her," Welch reveals.

"Yeah, that doesn't _just_ _happen_ ," Christian frowns.

"Mr. Grey – I'll see if that editor, Schmitt has a photograph of her. Then I'll have you and Taylor review and see if she looks familiar," Welch says.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – So, lots of things happening in this Chapter. ;)_**

 ** _Please review. It's your voice that keeps me coming back for more!_**

 ** _Thank you! – ST2_**


	16. Chapter 16 - Connecting The Dots

**_A/N: Dear Faithful Readers, Thanks for your feedback thus far – both positive and critical. I'd like to address some concerns before moving on to Chapter 16._**

 ** _1._** ** _No, I don't think Ana is stupid. It wasn't my intent to translate her in this light, so I sincerely apologize if some readers feel that my interpretation of her is a negative one. Ana is an extremely strong young woman and I hope to better demonstrate this in the chapters to come._**

 ** _2._** ** _I've created a handful of characters in order to push this storyline in a particular direction. They are pawns used to introduce certain situations for the main characters. So to me, each OC serves a purpose. I needed a new antagonist (Candice) and a way for her to do her dirt (utilizing Tyler, Shelly, etc.). Candice is nothing like Bryan, so I disagree with this being a rehash of the last story. This situation is much more challenging than the last one, as you will see later on. My hope is to show that if Christian and Ana can get through this together, nothing will tear them apart._**

 ** _3._** ** _I apologize that there isn't much A/C or family time w/ the children in the chapters released so far. Originally, I was going to have a ton of those scenarios up front. But unlike the last story, I wanted to accelerate the plot and bring them to a place where you would see some of that later. So please, bear with me. :)_**

 ** _Thank you so much for following me along this journey! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Connecting The Dots**

It's been well over two weeks with no trace of Bridget Marlowe in sight. Tyler Schmitt had no photographs of her to share with Grey's investigation team, nor did anyone at the hospital. Because of there being no link to Bridget's identity, the police could not create a missing person's case for her. Tyler has been distraught for the past two weeks, but his coworkers are often on hand attempting to bring him some sort of comfort. And since Christian has been preoccupied with trying to nail down the source of the GP break-ins and anonymous emails, Ana hasn't bothered him with her quest to find Bridget Marlowe. Likewise, Christian has been quiet towards Ana concerning his independent investigation since things have reached a stalemate.

Baby Ava's first birthday party and Easter have both come and gone. However, family events and gatherings don't distract Christian and Ana from constantly looking over their shoulder. There's a vibration of unrest in the air. It's the fear of the unknown.

While in her office on Tuesday morning, Ana gets a call from Ethan.

"Yo, Grey!" Ethan says gruffly.

"Hey you!" Ana beams.

"I haven't seen you here at Dr. Sarah's office lately. How's everything?" Ethan inquires.

"Good. You know – I just saw you two days ago at Easter dinner," Ana giggles. Ethan laughs.

"Yeah, I know. I was wondering if you had time today to do lunch. I need some…advice," Ethan says cautiously. Ana beams.

"Is it what I think it is? Is someone finally popping the question?" Ana gasps in excitement. Ethan nervously clears his throat.

"Okay, okay. Let's do lunch. Meet me here at the office at 12:30," Ana says, putting him out of his misery.

"Cool. See you then," Ethan says.

When the time comes, Ana and Ethan walk to the deli up the street with Sawyer and Draper following close behind. Ethan occasionally glances behind his shoulder with unease, but continues onward. After they order their meals, Ana and Ethan occupy a booth.

"So what's up with that?" Ethan murmurs, gesturing over to Sawyer and Draper at another table across the way. Ana rolls her eyes.

"Long story. We're taking extra precautions for a while," Ana says discretely.

"I hope everything's okay," he replies, concerned.

"So far, so good," Ana says before knocking on the wood table.

"Anyway, to answer your question – Yes, I plan to propose to Mia," Ethan says proudly. Ana's face lights up like the Fourth of July.

"Oh my goodness! Yay!" she cheers.

"I assume I should ask Carrick first?" Ethan says, unsure. Ana chuckles.

"You can if you want. You'll definitely get more points with him and Grace if you do!" Ana chuckles.

"Did Christian ask your father?" he inquires. Ana giggles and nods in the affirmative.

Ethan looks surprised by the revelation.

"Christian proposed twice. The second one was _much_ better," Ana smirks.

"Twice, huh? Well hopefully I can pull it off right the first time," grins Ethan.

"You will. So, did you pick out a ring?" Ana gleams.

"That's where I need your help," Ethan sighs. Ana looks surprised.

"Kate might have been a much better choice to help you with that. I'm not big into jewelry like she and Mia are," Ana shyly reveals.

"Um, I'm looking at the boulder that's weighing down your ring finger right now! I need to know _who_ did that!" Ethan exclaims, ogling at the one-of-a-kind cushioned-shaped vivid pink diamond ring on her finger. Ana rolls her eyes.

"Please don't get Mia anything like this," Ana scoffs.

"Why not? She'd love it!" Ethan raves.

"Trust me. It's a waste of money. I really like Kate's ring. I like my old one as well. I can get you our jeweler's contact information," Ana says, picking up her iPhone to search her address book.

"Cool," Ethan replies.

Ana flips through her address book not finding what she's looking for.

"Crap, it's not in here. If you follow me back to the office, I'll pull it from my work computer and jot it down for you," Ana says.

"Sure," Ethan responds.

After lunch, Ethan follows Ana inside of her office.

"Have a seat and I'll get that info for you," Ana calls out as she runs behind her desk and wakes up her computer.

Ethan takes a seat and begins to browse at all of the artwork and photographs in Ana's modestly sized office. He admires the romantic marriage portrait of Ana and Christian as well as the happy family portrait of Ana, Christian and their two kids that hangs near it. He turns his focus to the desk and sees Ana writing something down on a small notepad. A photo facing him catches his eye. It's the photograph of Ana speaking to the women's book club. Ethan smiles at the sight of Ana confidently addressing the group. ' _To think, she used to be very shy and uncoordinated. Now, she's confident and powerful,_ ' he reflects.

Ethan starts to glance at some of the faces in the crowd. He recognizes Martha Newsome. He continues to scan and notices a stunning blonde woman sitting in the front row. Suddenly, certain features began to jump out at him – Her eyes, the shape of her mouth and her overall facial bone structure. Ethan's smile begins to fade. The past that he recently learned about – the one that he was trying to forget, comes flooding back into the forefront.

"Here's the jeweler's info. According to Christian, they sit down with you and help you to customize the ring based on your bride-to-be's personality," Ana chuckles, handing Ethan a sheet of paper. The dazed look on Ethan face cuts her laughter short.

"Ana, who's this blonde sitting in front here?" Ethan asks stoically, gesturing at the photo. Ana's heart stops.

"Um…that's Bridget Marlowe. She was a member of our book club. Actually, she's been missing for a couple of weeks now. Do you know her?" Ana says with eyes agape.

"Missing?" Ethan says in shock.

"She was dating one of the editors here. He went to her house to meet her for lunch and she disappeared, never to return. She also worked as a nurse's aide over at Northwest. Grace said she disappeared in the middle of her shift. And get this – her entire identity seemed to be completely wiped out! None of her previous references checked out, nor did any of her emergency contacts," explains Ana. Ethan gasps and sits back in his chair. The look on his face alarms Ana.

"Ethan, if you know something…" she starts.  
"Ana, she just looks really familiar, that's all. The lady I knew had different hair," Ethan says with a contemplative expression. He leans over towards Ana's desk and takes the photo into his hands. Ana walks over to him and leans over his chair, peering over his shoulder. The expression on Ethan's face appears to be a reluctant one.

"Who does she look like?" Ana murmurs. Ethan takes a deep breath.

"A former patient of Dr. Sarah's. Her name is Candice Fuller. _Doctor_ Candice Fuller…Baker," Ethan says, mumbling towards the end. Ana inhales.

"Okay…well maybe it's just a coincidence," Ana says in a slightly shaken tone.

To Ana's surprise, Ethan rises up with the photo in hand and shuts the office door. He returns and faces Ana.

"Ana, since this um… _Bridget's_ been in the picture – has anything strange been going on? Maybe not necessarily directly related to an occurrence, but has anything in general happened since she's been around?" Ethan carefully poses the question. Ana slowly blinks her eyes, fearful of where this discussion may lead.

"Someone broke into this building and tampered with the server. They also stole payroll documents a few days after that. Then there were the anonymous emails that Christian received," Ana soberly murmurs.

"What were the photos, if you don't mind me asking?" Ethan gently asks.

"Please keep this to yourself. The first email contained photos of me and my IT manager out to lunch. The photos were quite misleading. If anyone who didn't know me saw them, they may assume that we were a couple based on how the photos were taken," Ana scoffs.

"Whoa! What about the second email?" Ethan says with rounded eyes. Ana drops her head seemingly in shame.

"Old CCTV stills of me and Bryan Ashford meeting at different locations," she murmurs.

"It has to be her!" Ethan growls.

"Who?" Ana glares at him

"Candice Fuller! I…I'm sure of it!" Ethan says, almost foaming at the mouth.

"Who's Candice Fuller?" Ana says, confused. Ethan begins to look bleak.

"I can't tell you. Please do me a favor and show this photo to Christian. This will help him. Just don't tell him or anyone else that I pointed her out to you," Ethan urges. Ana's heart drops.

"She's a former submissive, isn't she," Ana blurts out, breathless. She immediately regrets saying the words. Ethan gapes at her.

"I can't tell you that!" Ethan says holding up two hands, placating her. Ana's jaw drops.

"Ethan…you know something! You obviously know about Christian's old life from my file! Well…maybe someone else's file since I've never even talked to Sarah about that! Please…I won't tell anyone that you told me," Ana begs, trying to hold back her terror, but failing miserably.

"Ana…I'd truly be crossing the line. First of all, I've never even seen your file. Just show this photo to Christian. Tell him that someone else from Dr. Sarah's office came by this morning and recognized her in the photo. Candice _may_ have been attending a support group there," Ethan says cautiously.

"So, did you learn about Christian from this _Candice's_ file?" Ana says, fighting the lump in her throat.

"Look Ana – I don't want to get into any more trouble than I am probably already in. Please…talk to Christian," Ethan pleads one last time. Ana looks sullen.

"Look – I gotta go. Thanks for the jeweler's info. I'll give you a call tomorrow," Ethan says softly. Ana is stoic. Ethan gives her a warm hug before leaving. Ana stands in place – stunned.

Eventually, she makes her way back to her desk and picks up the phone to dial.

"Anastasia," Christian greets her silkily, picking up after two rings.

"Hey – Can you come over here?" Ana says softly.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Christian says, alarmed.

"I'm fine. I just need you to come here to my office. Or I can come to you," Ana proposes.

"I can be there in a half hour," Christian says.

"Okay," Ana murmurs.

"Ana…"Christian starts.

"We'll discuss when you get here," Ana promises.

In twenty minutes flat, Christian peers suddenly into Ana's door. Ana looks up from her laptop and catches her husband in a dashing navy blue suit looking every bit of the sexy, powerful CEO that he is.

"Come in," she says. Christian closes the door. Ana rises and takes a seat in a chair on the other side of her desk. Christian sits beside her with a look of concern overshadowing him.

"What is it, Ana?" Christian says, getting directly to the point.

"Do you know a Dr. Candice Baker?" Ana asks softly with a cold look in her eyes.

"Um…I – I don't know," Christian says, confused.

"How about Candice Fuller? Do you know her?" Ana tries again. Christian's face immediately turns white.

"H…has she tried to contact you?" Christian stutters as he glares at her in horror. Ana inhales deeply. She then leans over and picks up a dark cardboard folder from the edge of her desk. She opens it and then hands the photo over to Christian. Ana doesn't say or word, neither does she gesture to anyone in the photo.

Suddenly, Christian's gray eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"That's her!" he gapes at the photo, then at Ana and back at the photo again while adamantly pointing to the individual seated in the front row.

"That's Bridget from the hospital," Ana says calmly, pursing her lips.

"Fuck!" Christian snaps. He immediately leaps to his feet and pulls out his iPhone to make a call.

"Welch! _Fucking_ Bridget Marlowe is Candice Fuller!" he seethes. Christian listens for a moment.

"I have the fucking photo in my hand! It's Candice with short blonde hair! She was in the book club! She was dating the editor! She broke into GP!" Christian spouts out. Ana places her head in her hands, not believing what's happening right in front of her.

"Call Taylor now! I doubt she's even in Arizona! Fucking find her, Welch!" Christian roars before ending the call. Christian is fuming.

"Let's go!" he barks at Ana.

"Fine, but you _will_ tell me who she is," she says calmly.

"You obviously know who the fuck she is, Ana!" he snaps at her.

"Don't you _dare_ shout at me!" Ana snaps back. Christian takes several deep breaths in an attempt to rein in his wild emotions.

"We will talk on the way home," Christian says through gritted teeth.

"Good," Ana says, placated.

At the car, Christian opens the back door for his wife while Taylor gets other side for him. Ana leans on her side, blankly staring out of the window.

"Taylor – Did Welch just fill you in?" Christian asks curtly.

"Yes, Sir. It's kind of hard to believe that she was in plain sight like that," Taylor says.

Christian leans forward and hands Taylor the photo.

"First one to the right," Christian directs.

"Oh yes…it's her indeed," Taylor says with wide eyes. Taylor returns the photo to Christian and begins the journey home.

"I can't believe this!" Christian scoffs. Ana sighs. A few silent moments go by.

"So Ana – how did you find out about Candice?" Christian questions his wife.

"Someone from Dr. Sarah's office stopped by and recognized her in the photo on my desk. She was in a support group there," Ana calmly explains.

"And by _someone_ , you mean _Kavanagh_!" Christian scowls at her.

"I didn't say that!" snaps Ana.

"Well, I'm assuming that this _someone_ knows all about my past now," Christian scoffs.

"Honestly, I don't know exactly _what_ they know. They wouldn't say," Ana responds.

"Well whatever it is _they_ know, _they_ will need to keep it quiet," he says bitterly.

"I'm certain that they will. It's unethical for them to openly disclose those sorts of things," Ana responds. Christian rolls his eyes.

"So…tell me about her," Ana prompts. Christian sighs, frustrated.

"She's a former submissive, Ana. But I'm sure you already knew that," he says wryly.

"One of the fifteen?"

"Yes."

"How long ago? Before Leila?"

"Yes."

"So it's been…many years. Why would she want to bother you now?"

"No clue."

"Did she want _more_ too?"

"Yes."

"And you called it off? Your…arrangement?"

"Yes."  
"Did she take it well?"  
"No."

"Oh."

Ana sinks into her chair and turns her head towards her window. Christian reaches for her nearest hand, takes it in his, and squeezes it.

"We're going to find her, Ana. She will never bother us again," Christian softly vows before pressing her hand to his lips.

Ana abruptly turns and looks him square in the eye with trepidation.

"How can you be so sure?" she murmurs.

"Because I am. I won't let anyone hurt you," he breathes. Ana's lips tighten in a weak, reluctant smile.

"It boggles my mind that this _Dr. Sarah Carlson_ helped you a great deal but couldn't help her," Christian says sourly.

"You have to be wiling to put in the work. You of all people should know that. Maybe she just couldn't do it," Ana says soberly.

"She was always quite stubborn. But then so are you," Christian smirks at his wife. Ana frowns at him.

"She was married – to some big time neurosurgeon. I'm not sure what went wrong with that," he says, perplexed.

"Well obviously she wants you," Ana scoffs. Christian frowns.

"She can _want_ all she wants. I'm taken," Christian says plainly. The heavy burden on Ana's face slightly lifts. He kisses her hand once more.

"Seems like she's willing to do whatever it takes in order to get her way," Ana whispers ominously.

"No one's getting in between me and my family. You, Ted and Phoebe mean everything to me. I don't know what's running through that psychopath's brain right now, but we have to find her and stop her before she does something even more stupid!" Christian spits out in contempt.

"Wow, and she was trying to be my friend – asking me out to lunch. I turned her down. I knew that there was something not right about her," Ana says wistfully.

"You're finally trusting your gut now, Mrs. Grey. I'm glad to hear it," Christian beams proudly.

"I learned that lesson the hard way," Ana breathes.

"Touché," Christian grins at his wife, finally releasing some of the tension within.

….

That night in bed, Ana stares at the dark ceiling as her inner thoughts run wild. Christian is still in his study barking demands in his quest to locate Candice. Time quickly approaches midnight.

Eventually, Christian makes his way to the bedroom and into their bed. Ana lies still with her eyes closed.

"Mrs. Grey – I know you're still awake," he says tauntingly. Ana sighs and is silent for a few moments.

"She's a very beautiful woman," Ana finally says. Christian takes in a deep breath, bracing for what's to come.

"Yes – she is," he agrees. Ana's spirit plummets and Christian senses it.

"They _all_ were, Ana. But you are missing something very important," he prefaces.

"What?" prompts Ana. She turns over and faces him in the dark.

"Many of them were quite ugly on the inside. Candice – she was extremely troubled. So was I. We were all fucked up, Ana," Christian explains. Ana feels a strong sense of empathy.

"I'm so glad that you weren't in the lifestyle. I'm happy that you don't come with all of that baggage. I have enough baggage for you, our children and for generations to come," he sneers. Ana reaches over and embraces him – holding him tightly.

"Your life – your experiences made you the man that you are today. I wouldn't change a thing about you," Ana murmurs. He smiles shyly at her.

"Mrs. Grey, I truly don't deserve you – but I'm so glad that you're mine," he whispers lovingly before taking her lips captive with his.

….

Christian is up and out especially early this Wednesday morning. The quest to locate Candice Fuller ranks high on today's agenda in addition to various critical GEH initiatives that Christian must see to. At 8 a.m. sharp, Taylor, Welch and Barney all gather with Christian in his office at Grey House.

"What's the status on the activity alerts occurring in Arizona? Candice's mother lives there," Christian frowns.

"So, just like she was able to conjure up this _Bridget Marlowe_ identity and make her exist, she's pretty much doing that with her true identity in Arizona. In essence, she's scattering breadcrumbs in the opposite direction in order to throw us off her trail," Welch states.

"It's all just blips on a screen. We can't tie those blips to an actual human unless we physically go out there," Taylor adds.

"So who's going?" Christian inquires.

"I'm leaving for Arizona this afternoon. I also plan to talk to Fuller's mother and see what she knows about her daughter. See if I can get any additional insight," Welch says.

"Great idea. It absolutely boggles my mind that she can just pick up a new identity and run with it for so long like that. Who's doing this for her?" Christian says with a wrinkled forehead.

"No telling, but whoever's doing it is top notch," Welch says.

"Definitely. Turning off one identity and throwing breadcrumbs on the trail of another one – that's not cheap. And who knows, she probably has a third identity right in her back pocket. She can easily drop six figures with these guys. I don't see her doing this all by herself," Barney rattles off.

"Where in the hell is she getting the money to fund all of this? She closed her practice a while back!" Christian barks.

"She probably stashed some funds away. I didn't see where she cashed in any major investments. She's obviously operating on a cash-only basis in order to avoid being tracked," says Welch.

Christian restlessly runs both hands through his unruly copper hair.

"So assuming that she's not in Arizona, where could she possibly be? She could be anywhere," Christian sighs in frustration.

"Well, I can tell you where she's not. She's not in another country. One can falsify records to land a job or obtain credit, but it's extremely difficult to fake your way out of the country. I also don't think she's here in Seattle or anywhere near Seattle. She wants us to think that she completely disappeared without a trace. If I were her, I'd probably go somewhere on the east coast – Chicago, DC, New York. She can pretty much remain anonymous in those larger cities until she's ready to pounce," assesses Barney. Welch nods in agreement.

"While Welch gets intel in Arizona, let's see if she has strong ties to anyone out on the east coast. If so, let's send someone on the team out that way to interview them," Christian orders. The others nod in concurrence.

….

"So, how did things go when you showed Christian the photo?" Ethan inquires Ana Wednesday morning over the phone.

"Well, you helped crack the caper, so thanks for that," Ana forcefully chuckles.

"So, what's going on? She was supposed to be in Arizona with her mother," he says.

"Nobody knows where she is. I have no clue what's going on. But I'm sure Christian's team will find her and get her the help that she needs," Ana says soberly.

"She needs to be in jail, Ana!" Ethan snaps.

"I don't think Christian sees it that way. He got Leila – the ex that pulled the gun in the old apartment the help she needed. She's doing really well now," Ana testifies.

"This one isn't like any of the others, Ana," he says hauntingly. A shutter runs through Ana's spine at his words.

"This is Christian's battle and he's going to handle it how he sees fit," she replies.

"It's your battle now too. She's apparently after you. If he's not making the right call, it affects not only you but those children," Ethan quietly warns.

"I know," Ana sighs.

"If I can help you in any way, let me know. By the way, does Christian know that I pointed her out?" he asks nervously.

"I didn't tell him you did, but he pretty much figured it was you. Besides, the security detail probably told him that you were here yesterday," Ana smirks.

"Oh shit," he says breathlessly.

"Just keep quiet. Don't say anything to anyone about anything that you know," Ana warns.

"Kate knows that I know," he spits out.

"That's fine. She knows as well," Ana grins.

"Well – I'll let you go. I just wanted to check things," Ethan concludes.

A few minutes after her call with Ethan ends, someone knocks on Ana's office door.

"Come in!" Ana calls out. The door slowly opens, revealing Tyler. Ana's heart sinks.

"Hey Ana – do you have a moment?" he quietly asks. Ana nods. Tyler enters the room and slowly shuts it behind him. He approaches her desk and takes a seat.

"It's been two weeks. Any word on where Bridget is?" he asks. A blank look resides on Ana's face as her thoughts run rampant. She resolves within to tell the truth – but not the _whole truth_. The whole truth would simply complicate things.

"Tyler – they're still looking. No updates yet from the hospital. I told you that none of her references checked out. I personally believe that wherever Bridget is, she's safe," Ana says to reassure him.

"So why would she leave like that?" Tyler asks with a pain in his eyes.

"I – I honestly don't know," Ana says sullenly.

"I can't help but to feel…used," he says, dropping his head. Ana sinks into her chair.

"Tyler, I'm so – so sorry," Ana says from behind her desk.

"Thanks Ana," he says, not looking at her. He rises and leaves.

As her elbows rest on her desk, Ana slowly lowers her head into her hands and closes her eyes.

….

Little Miss Phoebe is rapidly approaching 8 months old. One of her favorite things besides apple juice and mashed up yams is her big brother Ted making funny faces at her and making her laugh. Another thing that she enjoys is her Mommy's kisses.

Ana arrives home just before 5:30 after a long day at the office. Since Gail is running the show solo (her sister returned home to Portland months ago), Ana makes sure that she's home at a decent hour each night in order to assist with getting the kids ready for dinner, playtime and finally bed.

As the months since returning back from maternity leave have flown by, Ana feels bittersweet. Ana fears that she has missed more milestones for Phoebe than she had for Ted when he was her age. Her hope is to eventually shorten her work week to just four days in the very near future. However, if it were up to her husband, she would only work one day a week, if any.

"Mommy!" Ted exclaims with his arms held up high. Ana beams lovingly at the soon-to-be three-year-old and pulls him up into her arms.

"Oh gosh, you're getting heavy!" she grunts as she embraces her big boy. She kisses him softly on his chubby cheek.

"Phoebe said 'da-da'!" Ted proudly exclaims.

"Oh really?" Ana says with narrowed eyes.

"Yep! I told her 'say ma-ma' too, but she can't do that yet," the toddler beams.

"I think we have a _daddy's girl_ on our hands," Ana laughs.

"Mommy has to take off her work clothes first, then you me and Phoebe will have dinner," she tells the boy.

"Will Daddy eat with us too?" Ted pipes up. Ana's spirit slightly plummets.

"Daddy has to work late. But hopefully he'll be home just in time to read you your favorite story," she smiles widely at him, tickling his tummy.

"Yay! The Lorax!" Ted cheers.

At dinner, Ana and Ted partake in chicken breasts in a creamy mushroom sauce, broccoli steamed to perfection and homemade pasta shells with cheese.

"Mmm! Cheese! I love cheese!" Ted proclaims as he digs in.

"We know!" Ana chuckles. Phoebe sits nearby in a lowered high chair so Ana is able to feed the baby and herself at once. Ana gives the infant a very small portion of finely diced chicken and some of the shells with cheese mashed up. Every so often, Phoebe picks up her bottle of formula and helps herself. And when she wants more solid food, she makes an "Mmm-mmm" sound at her mother. Ana and Ted laugh each time she does this.

In the midst of dinner, Ana and Ted hear a clicking sound from a distance. "Daddy!" Ted yells out as he leaps from out of his chair.

"Teddy – finish your dinner!" Ana calls out, but it is too late. The toddler hotrods it over towards the door to the garage and excitedly greets his father. A few moments later, Ted returns to the kitchen in his father's arms. Ana sighs out a laugh while shaking her head.

"I always look forward to my one-man welcoming committee," Christian grins.

"It's the absolute best," Ana beams.

"Ted – go finish your dinner. I have to put away my things and then I'll join you," Christian says to the child before putting him back down. Ted adheres to his father's instructions and reclaims the seat by his plate to continue eating. Christian leans over and kisses Phoebe on the crown of her head as she sucks in her bottle. He then walks over and pecks his wife sweetly on the lips. "I'll be back," he says before stepping out of the kitchen.

As promised, Christian reads Ted his favorite book after Ted's bath. Ana spends time with Phoebe in the nursery before putting her to bed. She reluctantly turns on the sleep app, which instantly evokes thoughts about Bridget – or Candice. Ana resolves to obliterate the thoughts out of her head. ' _The app still works for Phoebe, so no use throwing out the baby with the bathwater. No pun intended,_ ' Ana thinks to herself.

Ana walks to Ted's room and sees Christian planting a kiss on the soundly sleeping boy's forehead before pulling up the covers over his little chest. Christian turns and sees his wife watching them lovingly. A look of concern lances him. Ana takes notice. He meets her in the hallway, quietly shutting Ted's door behind them.

"Is everything okay?" Ana whispers. Christian breathes deeply.

"It will be," he murmurs. He takes her in his arms and plants a kiss on her right temple.

"Shower and bed?" Ana proposes.

"Later. You go ahead. I have some more work to do," he says.

"Candice?" Ana blurts out. Christian closes his eyes. "Yes," he answers, reluctantly. Ana sighs.

"I need to find her and be sure that she doesn't do anything else," he adds.

"Okay. Well, don't stay away too long," Ana murmurs sweetly, but concern is still present on her face.

Christian maintains his hold on her and stares intently into her eyes.

"I have to find her, Ana. I can't have her running around. I need to protect you and the kids," he firmly declares.

"I know," Ana whispers in understanding. He smiles at her and pulls her in deeper for a solid, loving kiss.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hope to have chapter 17 posted this weekend. And if your reviews motivate me, I just may kick out chapter 18 over the weekend as well (Hint! Hint!)._**

 ** _Here are some teasers: In chapter 17, Candice resurfaces and finds another inroad. She executes yet another plan in chapter 18 and then goes off the radar one last time. Starting in chapter 21, the shit hits the fan!_**

 ** _Please review chapter 16. Thanks! – ST2_**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Happiest Place on Earth

**Chapter 17 – The Happiest Place on Earth**

Friday morning at Grey House in Christian's office, Christian, Taylor and Barney meet together and call Welch on the speakerphone.

"Welch," he gruffly greets.

"It's Grey, Taylor and Barney," Christian announces.

"Sir," Welch acknowledges.

"How are things going in Arizona?" Christian asks.

"We're approaching two days here and so far nothing on Fuller's whereabouts. I had one of the ladies on my team talk to Mrs. Fuller, the mother in Glendale. She is very concerned about her daughter's mental wellbeing. Mrs. Fuller wasn't even expecting her daughter to come and live with her, even though Fuller told many people in Seattle that was where she was headed. We also made contact with some retailers and we were able to view surveillance footage. No sight of Fuller at the time these so-called purchases were made. I don't think she's anywhere in the state," Welch concludes sourly.

"Shit," Christian sighs.

"Well, we figured as much," Taylor soberly interjects.

"Barney – anything?" Christian prompts his top technological guru.

"We pulled data on Candice Fuller and discovered that she became really close friends with a woman named Rochelle 'Shelly' Perez at UW Medical School. Miss Perez eventually dropped out of UW and took up nursing back home in New York City, where she currently resides. According to a few contacts, Fuller and Perez were as thick as thieves. Fuller would even send Perez money after Perez left her abusive boyfriend and went to live on her own," reports Barney.

"Sounds like a solid lead," Christian assesses.

"Send me the data, Barney. Me and my team can fly out to New York this afternoon," Welch says boldly.

"Good. Keep us informed," Christian says before ending the call.

"Barney, we have to uncover every single possibility. If Welch comes up empty in New York, we need an immediate backup plan," Christian says firmly.

"Yes Sir," concurs Barney.

….

That morning, Shelly knocks on a closed bedroom door in her apartment and enters. The dark room is only illuminated by a laptop. A woman sits up in bed under covers while on her computer. She's wearing a headscarf and bandages on her face starting just below her eyes all the way down to her chin. The bandages form an opening for her mouth where her very puffy lips protrude.

"Hey, Miranda. Dawson from UW left a voice message last night. Said that someone was asking him questions over the phone about you and me. They told him that Candice Fuller was missing and they were hired to help find her," Shelly murmurs.

"Shit," Miranda mumbles.

"Dawson didn't tell them anything, but I'm sure some of the others may have if there's a reward involved. What if someone comes here?" Shelly says with concern.

"They'll only want to talk. Let me know when they come and I'll hide in the closet. Tell them that you haven't spoken to me in about two years. I'm sure they know that I sent you money as far back as that," Miranda says, muffled.

"Sure," Shelly agrees.

"Thank you once again. I can't say it enough. As soon as I'm recovered, I'll be out of your way. They will eventually find me here if I stay too long," grumbles Miranda.

"Honey – I sure hope that you know what you're doing. Doesn't sound like a 'happily ever after' to me," chuckles Shelly.

"It might not look that way now, but it will be," Miranda says full of hope.

….

That evening, Ana arrives home at 5, but Christian stays at work late – not getting home until almost eleven. The kids have been sleep for hours as Christian discretely eats his dinner alone at the breakfast bar. Ana quietly enters the kitchen.

"Hi," she says softly. The expression on her face is one of concern.

"Hi," he responds after chewing on a forkful of Mrs. Taylor's delicious Shepard's Pie.

Ana pulls up an empty chair and sits besides her husband.

"Anything?" Ana inquires.

"Nothing yet," Christian simply says. Ana is quiet, but appears to be very contemplative.

"What?" Christian asks, knowing that her thoughts are running rampant.

"It just seems like our life is on hold right now, and it shouldn't be. We should be – _living_ ," expresses Ana. Christian sighs.

"Ana – we have to find her," he says firmly.

"But when? How long? How long do me, Ted and Phoebe have to wait in order to have you back?" Ana's voice cracks, but her eyes remain dry. However, her sadness is evident in her sweet blue eyes.

"What do you mean? You have me. I'm here," Christian says, confused.

"But you're not, _here_ , Christian," Ana says with a lazy smirk.

"Ana, I'm doing my job protecting this family," he argues.

"You pay people to do that, Christian. All you've been doing is worrying. Let Welch and those guys do their job. They will call you when something comes up. In the meantime, Taylor, Sawyer and team will protect us. We're going to be fine," assures Ana. Christian lowers his head and stares at the surface, thinking.

"Christian, you have to be _here_. We need you," Ana pleads lovingly.

"I know," he says, still looking down. It's quiet in the kitchen for a few moments as Ana stares at Christian and he stares at the counter. He finally looks up at her.

"Let's take the children to Disneyland tomorrow," Christian randomly blurts out.

"What?" Ana sighs a giggle.

"Yes. It'll be Phoebe's first time going. She'll love it," Christian beams.

"Okay," Ana smiles.

"I'll make arrangements for the jet. We'll go early tomorrow," Christian says with a wide grin. Ana rises to her feet and walks in between her husband's thighs. He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her tightly, placing his head on her chest.

….

"Pluto! I wanna see Pluto!" Ted exclaims, happily skipping while his father tightly holds his hand.

It's a beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon in Anaheim at Disneyland. Ana is pushing a baby stroller with Phoebe inside. The little girl appears to be overwhelmed with all of her surroundings as the family ventures around the park. Christian is in khaki shorts and a light yellow striped polo shirt. Ted is a chip off the old block and opted to dress similar to Daddy. He also wears khaki shorts but with a yellow pastel polo shirt and a brown jacket. Ana is in jean shorts, a gray fitted Mickey Mouse t-shirt and a black The North Face spring jacket. Phoebe dons a tiny pink Minnie Mouse fleece-sweat suit.

Behind the Greys, Taylor, Sawyer and team remain close by at all times.

"They have Disney Junior Live showing in thirty minutes at California Adventure," Ana reminds Christian.

"Yes! I wanna see it!" Ted cheers. Ana laughs.

"Well, let's go then," Christian smiles down at his son. Ted excitedly beams right back at him.

Christian and Ana sit close to the stage with legs folded as Ted's happy feet hop around them. Ana holds Phoebe in her lap. The little girl is all smiles and giggles as her mother makes funny faces at her and raspberries her cheeks. Other kids and their parents surround them, but Sawyer is positioned behind the Greys, appearing out of place with no children of his own and wearing dress slacks with a buttoned-up white shirt. Taylor waits in the back of the room along with Phoebe's empty stroller.

The show starts and the puppets rise up from the stage to sing. To Christian's surprise, Ted knows all of the words as he sings along with the other children, mesmerized by what's taking place right before his little eyes. Grinning wide, Ana pulls out her iPhone and videos Ted singing and dancing along with the puppets. Christian laughs heartedly at Ted's enthusiasm.

After the show and a few tame park rides, it's time for corn dogs and Mickey Mouse-shaped beignets. Ana pinches small pieces of her beignet and feeds it to Phoebe who's in her lap at the outdoor table. During the course of Ana, Christian and Ted talking, Phoebe makes a series of "Mmm mmm" sounds, letting Mommy know that she would like more of the tasty treat. Christian and Ana laugh each time the baby does this.

"The fireworks at Magic Kingdom don't happen until ten. These two won't make it that long," Ana says before tightening up her lips in a line. Christian sighs and shakes his head, agreeing with his wife.

"I wanna see fireworks," Ted pouts, propping himself up on his knees in his seat.

"It's going to be late. You have to stay up past your bedtime to see them," Christian explains, leaning in closer to his son.

"I will! I won't sleep!" Ted vows with pouty big blue eyes.

"Okay. But the moment you fall asleep, we have to go home," Christian warns.

"I won't sleep!" Ted says adamantly.

"Okay," Christian grins and lovingly ruffles up the toddler's wild copper locks with one hand. Ted cheers and abruptly wraps both arms around his Daddy's neck for a hug, surprising him. Christian joyously chuckles at the sudden move and lovingly pats his son on the back.

At just before eight o'clock, the family exits a souvenir shop. Ana, Ted and Phoebe are all donning mouse ears. "We've seen everyone but Pluto," Ana sadly recaps.

"I see him!" Ted shouts.

"Where?" Christian frowns.

"Over there! Pluto!" Ted excitedly points.

"Oh, he's right over there by the teacup ride!" Ana gestures in that direction for Christian's benefit.

Ted suddenly lets loose of his father's hand and darts in that direction like a speeding bullet.

"Ted! Come back here!" Christian calls out at him. But Ted continues to move full speed ahead. Christian and Sawyer run behind him while Taylor stays on pace with Ana and Phoebe.

Ted reaches the small crowd of children gathered around Pluto. Christian finally catches up with the lightening fast toddler and grabs his little arm.

"Ted, when Daddy tells you to ' _come back_ ', you need to listen!" he scolds. The look of disappointment in his father's eye plummets the little boy's spirit.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I want to see Pluto," he pouts.

"Okay, but you have to listen. You can't run off like that," Christian says, slightly lightening up his mood. But Ted is now sleepy and moody. His bottom lip begins to quiver and tears start to pool in his eyes.

"Stop it," Christian discreetly murmurs to the child. Ana and the baby finally meet up with them. Ted immediately runs to his mother and hugs one of her legs, weeping into it.

"Teddy? What's the matter?" Ana says, patting his fluffy hair.

"I made Daddy mad!" Ted cries out loud into her leg. Ana chuckles.

"Oh honey, it's okay," she says, picking him up and pulling him into her arms.

"Mommy makes Daddy mad all the time," Ana says, playfully poking the tip of Ted's nose with her finger. Christian laughs and nods slightly at Ana's remark. Taylor stifles a grin.

"Now dry those tears. You don't want to meet your favorite character crying little baby tears now, do you?" Ana soothes. Ted suddenly puffs out his chest.

"I'm not a baby!" he snarls with a very tight frown. He immediately dries his eyes with his jacket sleeve.

"That's my Teddy. Now go out there and show Pluto that you're a big boy," Ana coaches as she plants his feet back on solid ground.

"Ted's a big boy! Ted's not a little baby!" the boy chants angrily.

"That's right!" Christian calls out behind him. Sawyer covers his mouth to disguise his laugh. Ana catches Sawyer and she bursts out in laughter.

The family arrives at the fireworks location just in the nick of time. Taylor has on his noise canceling ear buds in order to soften the blow. He still hates fireworks. The crowd oohs, ahs, and burst out in cheers as the volcanic light display in the sky transitions from one exciting sequence to another. Phoebe remains asleep in her mother's arms, but is startled every so often by the sound of the boom. Ted is seated up high on his father's shoulders, grinning non-stop as he points to the wonderment above him. Christian occasionally tilts his head and eyeballs upward in order to catch glimpses of his son's moments of awe.

Once the display concludes, Ana looks over and up at her boy and starts to laugh. Christian smirks.

"He's asleep up there, isn't he," Christian grins. Ana beams wide and nods.

"And he's drooling in your hair," she giggles.

"I noticed he got heavier as the show went on," Christian quietly chuckles as he carefully lowers the sleeping boy's legs from his shoulders. He then gently places Ted over one shoulder and carries him the rest of the way.

….

Ana and Christian sleepily crawl into bed just shy of three o'clock in the morning.

"Disneyland was awesome. Thank you," she murmurs as she lies on his chest. He kisses her hair.

"Did that at least help take your mind off of things?" she sweetly inquires.

"A little. Although I almost had a coronary when Ted ran off to see that damned dog," sighs Christian.

Ana giggles.

"Mr. Theodore knew that you were _not_ happy with him," she says in a playful sassy tone.

"Yeah. My uneasiness tends to freak people out," he breathlessly chuckles.

"I'd say," Ana says ironically.

"He can't be running off like that," he says soberly.

"He's two and a half, Christian," she reasons.

"But still, there's a sick woman out there. I don't want anything happening to him, to you or Phoebe," he murmurs.

"I know. We'll be fine. You, Taylor, Sawyer and the team will keep us safe," she says as she snuggles up into his chest. He hugs her tightly around her waist.

"They'd better," he says firmly, kissing her on the forehead.

"Sleep," he petitions his wife.

….

Sunday afternoon, Welch and a woman with a dark bob haircut approach Shelly's brick apartment building. The woman presses the call button.

"Yeah!" the voice calls out of the speaker.

"Hi. My name is Brenda Larson here to see Miss Perez," the woman announces. There's a short pause.

"How can I help you?" the voice finally calls back.

"Yes, ma'am. My partner and I are private investigators. We'd like to talk to you about your good friend from medical school – Dr. Candice Fuller. She's missing and we are trying to help find her. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions," Larson responds. A few moments of quiet go by.

"Are you cops?" the voice finally speaks back.

"No, ma'am. We're private investigators," Larson repeats.

"Who hired you?" the voice says snipingly.

"Fuller's gotta be in there. She's stalling. Let's go," Welch murmurs.

Suddenly, the door buzzes open. "Come up," the voice calls out.

A few moments later, Shelly greets Welch and Larson at her apartment door.

"Come in," Shelly says. Everyone enters the small apartment. "Have a seat," offers Shelly. Welch and Larson take a seat on the sofa and Shelly takes the love seat directly across from them.

"So, you said Candy is missing?" Shelly says with a look of concern on her face.

"Yes, ma'am. Again, my name is Brenda Larson and this is my partner, Mr. Welch," Larson introduces. Welch is preoccupied, assessing his entire surroundings.

"Does _Mr. Welch_ have a first name," Shelly smirks.

"No," he curtly interjects. Shelly nervously clears her throat.

"Sorry for the delay in letting you up here. I recently left an abusive relationship, so I'm extremely cautious about who I let in," Shelly says wearily.

"Understandable. As you should be," Larson reassures.

"So – Dr. Fuller. When was the last time you saw her?" Welch cuts to the chase.

"Two years ago. I went to Seattle to visit her," Shelly answers.

"How was she when you saw her? Larson asks.

"She was – herself. Nothing out of the ordinary. We hung out, went to a few bars. She had a practice, so she took me there and introduced me to some people in the office. She even tried to convince me to move to Seattle, but I was with my old man at the time," Shelly rambles.

"Was she still with Dr. Baker at the time?" Welch asks.

"No. They had separated. She was considering divorce at the time. I understand it was made final a year later," Shelly says.

"So, did she keep in contact with you after you left Seattle?" Welch inquires.

"Of course. We would talk every now and then. And when I finally left my old man, she would send me money to get me back on my feet. Whatever I needed, she would give it to me," Shelly says with a tone of gratitude.

"Has she contacted you recently?" Welch asks.

"I haven't talked to her in about three months. I called her back in February and her phone was no longer in service, which kind of bothered me. I emailed her as well and she hasn't responded," Shelly says in a concerned tone.

"So she hasn't tried to call you in the past month?" Welch says with narrowed eyes.

"No," Shelly declares firmly.

"Ma'am, we have every reason to believe that she's on the east coast, so she may be contacting you very soon. There's a two million dollar reward for her return. If you hear from her, can you please give us a call?" Larson says, handing her a business card. Shelly gapes at her.

"Two million dollars? Wha-where? Her mother doesn't have that kind of money! Who hired you?" Shelly says with wide eyes.

"A concerned citizen. Her mother also assured us that she wants her daughter found safe as well. I spoke with her just the other day," Larson informs her.

"Who's this _citizen_?" Shelly continues to gape at the pair of them.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Perez. Please call us if you hear anything concerning Dr. Fuller," Welch says gruffly. He and Larson quickly stand to their feet and exit the apartment. Shelly continues to stare at the business card with her mouth wide open. " _Two million_ fucking dollars?" she says in disbelief.

"What the fuck, Candy? This dude wants you _baaaad_ ," she silently mouths to herself.

One minute later, Miranda quietly walks into the living room and places an index finger on her swollen lips, gesturing Shelly to remain silent. In her hand is a small black rectangular shaped device. She guides the device straight ahead in her left hand. She approaches the sofa and moves the device around the cushions. Slowly, she gets on her knees and guides the device under the sofa. The LED device quietly lights up.

"Fuck," Miranda mouths silently.

"What," Shelly mouths back.

"Bug," Miranda very slowly mouths out to Shelly and points to under the sofa.

"Room," Miranda mouths pointing towards the back. They both quietly rise and head to the back. Miranda shuts the door.

"What the fuck? They bugged my apartment?!" gapes Shelly. Miranda carefully nods, still sore from surgery.

"That rich bastard put a two million dollar bounty on your head!" Shelly snaps.

"Whoa!" Miranda gapes, impressed by the number.

"I don't think he's forking over that much loot just to give you a hug," Shelly says, dripping in sarcasm.

"My baby always goes above and beyond for me. Sparing no expense. He'll just have to wait a little while longer for me," Miranda says gleefully.

"Girl, you need help," Shelly says, rolling her eyes.

"So, the bug," Miranda says, getting them back on topic.

"Yes – can we just throw that shit away?" Shelly frowns.

"No. Then they'll know I'm here. Leave it there. We just can't talk while were in the living room," Miranda suggests.

"But you're _Miranda_ now. Surly I can just call you by your name," Shelly says as if it's _just that easy_.

"No – they'll be suspicious. You're supposed to be living here alone. They probably know this. Leave the bug there until further notice. Then we'll buy you a new sofa giving you an excuse to discard the old one," Miranda says conspiratorially.

"Ah! No wonder you graduated with honors, Miss Miranda Groves!" Shelly points at her, impressed.

….

A few more weeks go by. Miranda has recovered and is now in action. With long brown extensions brushing against her upper back, she looks breathtaking in a slinky black dress and skyscraper heels. Her face is beautifully made up, accentuating her dark blue eyes. Her very full lips purr through the rich red lipstick. One would think she was heading out for a hot date. But alas, it's early Friday morning on the first of May.

"You look – sensational. You're a brand new woman," Shelly gapes as she and Miranda look at their reflections through the full-length mirror in the bedroom. Shelly is in her RN scrubs feeling inadequate standing next to the brunette bombshell.

"Thanks, love. I'm going in for a modeling call in Manhattan," Miranda beams.

"Knock 'em dead!" Shelly cheers on.

An hour and a half later, Miranda sits in a vast waiting area wearing a long brown thin coat. Waiting beautiful men and women surround her as meaningless chatter fills the air.

"Groves!" a young blonde woman shouts out. Miranda springs up and approaches her.

"Follow me," the blonde instructs.

Miranda is taken to the back where she finds a casually dressed photographer standing by a white screen with a large beam of light shinning over it. Across the staged area is a table with four seated serious-looking individuals.

"Miss Groves, my name is Margot. We are going to test you and see how you translate on film. If we like what we see, we will hire you for the next fashion shoot for our magazine," the blonde informs. Miranda glares at her.

" _Miranda_. Now? Do I get wardrobe for this test?" she nervously asks.

"No – what you have on now is fine. We want to see how you take direction from the photographer in addition to how you look on film. Go ahead and remove your coat. I'll take that and your purse," the blonde informs. Miranda slowly removes her coat and hands it over to the woman along with her sleek black clutch.

"Follow me to your mark. I'll introduce you to the photographer," the woman says. Margot immediately walks towards the stage setting and Miranda quickly follows.

"Miranda, this is our photographer, José Rodriguez," Margot introduces.

"Hi," Miranda beams shyly at him, daintily extending her hand.

José gapes at her.

….

Two Fridays go by. Ana sits in her office at GP when she calls up her old friend.

"Hello?" José answers.

"Hey you!" Ana sparks.

"Ana! What's up!" he says excitedly.

"Nothing, what's up with you _Mr. Hotshot Fashion Photographer_?" Ana teases.

"Well, you know," José bashfully responds.

"So, did you get the invitation to Teddy's third birthday party for next Saturday?" Ana asks.

"Yeah – I did. I'm so sorry I haven't called. I meant to," he says guiltily.

"Yeah, right," Ana playfully scolds.

"I'm serious. And I was going to come out there for it. I really miss you guys. I need to hang out with Pops in Vancouver too. We haven't gone fishing in a while," he says wistfully.

"So um – you're not coming?" Ana says, her spirit plummets.

"Well…I sort of _met someone_ ," he says shyly.

"What!" Ana gapes at the phone. José laughs.

"Alright! Spill it! I need deets! Kate and I also have to vet her," she teases.

"Ana, she's amazing. You guys would love her," he says genuinely.

"So…tell me about her!" Ana urges.

"Her name is Miranda. She's beautiful – she's smart. I met her family already – just last week," José says matter-of-factly.

"What?!"Ana shouts enthusiastically.

"Yes. She's a New York girl from a downhome family. She wonderful. And I hope I don't creep you out saying this, but she reminds me so much of you. Just so warm and kind – and drop dead gorgeous," he raves.

"Aww, well I approve. Why don't you bring her to the party next week? Fly her over here!" she enthusiastically encourages.

"I'm so sorry – I can't come to the party. We're tied up with photo shoots all month – one after the other. I promise, I'll bring her to Seattle with me sometime in the summer," he vows.

"Okay, then. I'll excuse you this time. I'm so happy for you José," Ana beams.

"Thanks Ana. I can't wait to see you guys. Hug Ted and Phoebe for me. I'll send Ted something cool for his birthday. I have Amazon Prime now," he says boyishly. Ana laughs.

"Alright. You take care," she grins.

"You too. Laters," José joshes.

"Laters!" Ana giggles.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – Hope you enjoyed chapter 17! Lots of stuff happening here. Discuss! ;)  
_** ** _Your feedback will help push out chapter 18 much sooner.  
_** ** _This is the chapter where Candice/Miranda gets flat out improper! – ST2_**


	18. Chapter 18 - Who's That Girl?

**_A/N: Faithful Readers – My fellow A/C 'shippers might dislike me by the end of this chapter. But please, PLEASE stay with me! Trust me! I'm taking you somewhere! ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Who's That Girl?**

That same Friday evening, José and his ladylove hop in a cab after exiting her apartment in Queens. She had just moved there a week after starting her new modeling job.

Miranda is wearing a very short red spaghetti-strapped dress that highly accentuates her assets. Her sparkling designer high heels match her silver clutch quite nicely. She has on a white shawl to shield her from the night's chill. José looks handsome in black slacks and a dark blue long-sleeved dress shirt.

"Where are we going? Clubbing? Your place?" she beams at him.

"Nah – someplace special. It's a surprise," José grins at her. He takes her hand and touches it softly with his lips.

"I'm sure it's a good surprise," Miranda breathes.

"I hope so," he grins shyly.

The cab eventually pulls up to an elaborate skyscraper in the middle of Manhattan. It's breathtaking. Miranda tilts up her head and gapes in awe.

"Come on, baby," José purrs to her after paying the cabby. He opens her door and lovingly takes her by the hand.

José waves a key fob against the pad on the glass doors and pulls on the door handle, letting Miranda in first. They walk past a security booth and approach the elevators. Jose waves the key fob again, but this time on the black pad in between two elevators. One of the elevators open and they both enter. Once the doors close, Miranda watches José enter a five digit code and the elevator suddenly shoots straight up in lightening speed, causing the pair to giggle at the butterflies tickling their stomachs.

Once on the 42nd floor, the two exit hand-in-hand. Another door awaits them straight ahead and José waves the key fob one last time and opens that door.

Inside, it looks like a very high-end museum. The spacious front room is breathtaking. The large picture widows boast the beautiful landscape of New York City. It reminds Miranda of a place that she has been before – many times. Her smile overtakes her face, but probably not for the reason that José thinks.

"Where are we?" she breathes.

"This is my friends' place. I used to live here until I got my own," José responds.

"What kind of friends? They must be loaded," Miranda giggles.

"Ana and Christian – remember? The ones from Seattle with the two kids?" José reminds her.

"Oh – yes! Was she the one you once had a crush on? The one you said I reminded you of?" Miranda purrs as she ever oh-so-subtly rubs her body against his. José trembles.

"I think you're way sexier, baby," he purrs right back into her ear and kisses it. After a few moments of caressing each other, Miranda jumps back.

"So they just let you keep their key even after you've moved out?" she suddenly asks.

"I haven't had a chance to give it back to them. They haven't been back to New York since their littler daughter Phoebe was born. And I can't leave the key fob here since I need it to actually get out," José says ironically.

"This place looks so – shiny. Obviously there are housekeepers here," she grins as she scans the vast area.

"They come Monday, Wednesday and Fridays only – regardless if anyone's here or not," he informs.

"Just during the day?" she asks.

"Yeah. And if the owners are in town, they'll cook for them during the day and leave the food in the fridge for them to warm up later," he says. Miranda appears to be impressed.

"Why don't you take me on a tour," she says in a perky tone. He beams at her.

"Sure. This place is huge, so it'll take a while. They have a place that looks very similar to this one in Seattle, not too far from the Pike Place Market district. It's _sick_! They also have an amazing property in Aspen. But I think their home by Puget Sound is probably my favorite," José raves.

"Wow – they sure do have lots of properties," she says wistfully.

"Yep. They're _loaded_ , as you say," he grins. Miranda tightens her full lips in a line.

"Let's go grab a glass of wine and begin the tour. Feel free to take off those heels if you need to," José says sweetly. Her eyes glimmer.

….

Christian arrives home Friday night just before ten. Ana warms up dinner for him in the kitchen as he changes out of his suit in their bedroom. The children are asleep in their beds.

Christian takes a seat at the breakfast bar with his laptop as Ana pours him a glass of Sancerre.

"Thank you, baby," he lovingly beams at her.

"So – what held you up tonight," she casually asks as she takes his ready plate of baked ziti out of the microwave. At that moment, the bell on the toaster oven chimes letting her know that Christian's garlic bread is now ready.

"We got a good lead on Candice today. We have CCTV stills of her wearing a hoodie over her head making an exchange with some guy," Christian says, eyes filled with hope.

Ana puts the bread on the plate before placing the complete meal right in front of him.

"Thanks baby," he murmurs, blowing her a quick kiss.

"That's good. Where was she?" she asks.

"Chicago," he responds.

"Wow. Do you think she's still out there?" she asks with a wrinkle between her brows.

"We don't know, but Welch's team is going out there tomorrow. We also ran facial recognition scans on her contact. He's a big time underground criminal. The feds are having a difficult time pinning this guy down," Christian explains before taking a drink of wine. Ana pulls up a chair beside him and sits.

"Can you just – pay him to talk? Maybe he'll tell you where she is?" Ana inquires.

"This guy makes many millions doing what he does. A few million just to talk wouldn't be worth it for him. His reputation for silence keeps him in his clientele's good graces," Christian explains in between bites of his meal.

"Oh," Ana says quietly as her mind continues to churn.

"Anyway – Welch's team will be tied up in Chicago while Barney continues to run data and see what he can find on her. He's checking to see if she has left any stone unturned. So far, this woman has managed to think of absolutely everything," Christian says in frustration. Ana gasps, which alarms Christian.

"What?" he says with a furrowed brow.

"Candice is _nothing_ like Leila. Leila was unstable. Candice seems – sane. A genius, almost," she assess. Christian sighs.

"Oh, she's a genius alright. But don't be mistaken, Ana. She is also one crazy bitch," Christian says bitterly. Ana scoffs at him. Christian glares at her, curious.

"What?" he says.

"I've known you for almost four years and I have never heard you call a woman a ' _bitch'_ before – _ever_ ," she says in shock. Christian sighs a laugh.

"Baby, I've known many women in my life. My own birth mother was even a crack whore. But I've never encountered the likes of anyone like Candice Fuller. That woman's a _Grade A Bitch_ ,' Christian weakly chuckles.

"Stop that!" Ana scolds, slapping him on his arm.

"Just you wait. Well – at least I hope that she doesn't do anything else to make you realize that I am right," he says with caution.

"Well, I've have met many _bitches_ in my life. You knew one of them _very_ _well_ ," she mutters bitterly.

"Ana – let's not. You agreed that we wouldn't ever bring her up again," Christian reprimands.

"I know, I know," Ana sighs, chastened.

"Before I forget, I need to fly to New York on Wednesday afternoon for an important meeting all day Thursday. Ros and Martha will be preoccupied with the visiting Australians, so they can't attend," he announces. Ana's heart sinks at the news, and Christian notices.

"Look, you know that you can always…"

"No – we have review meetings all week. I can't go," Ana cuts him off, knowing exactly what was about to come out of his mouth. He sighs.

"I'll only be gone for less than two days," he says, attempting to soothe the blow.

"Please don't miss Ted's party on Saturday," Ana pleads, almost whining.

"Ana – now you know that I would never miss that. You and the kids always come first. I'll be home hours before dinner on Friday. Okay?" he says, caressing her face with his fingers.

"Oh! I talked to José today!" Ana suddenly recalls.

"Really? How is he? Is he coming here to the party?" he asks.

"No. He's met someone!" she excitedly announces. Christian's fork stops in midair. He turns and gapes at her.

"Who is she?" he says with skepticism. It finally clicks in her what Christian is alluding to.

"Oh my God, Christian! Stop it! He's met her family for heaven's sake! She's from New York! Her name is Miranda!" Ana snaps at him.

"Miranda _what_?" he murmurs with a skeptical brow.

"Christian! She's a model! She's all over the fashion magazine! Surely Candice wouldn't expose herself like that if it was her!" Ana says, appalled at her husband's potential thoughts.

"I honestly don't know that," Christian says, still skeptical.

"Why don't you meet them both for dinner next week?" Ana suggests.

"That's a good idea!" Christian mocks in an exaggerated tone. Ana rolls her eyes at him.

"Hey – I'm going to spank you for that as soon as I finish my dinner," he whispers, arching a sardonic brow.

"Oh," she gasps, failing to mask her sheer delight.

….

Late Wednesday morning, José phones Miranda from the magazine offices.

"Hey," she warmly greets him from the comfort of her small apartment, sitting on the edge of her made bed.

"Hey babe. Thanks again for last night. You were simply…out of this world," he says breathlessly.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she teases. He chuckles.

"Hey – I was wondering if you had plans for dinner tonight. I wanted to introduce you to my good friend who'll be in town," José asks. Miranda's heart skips a beat.

"What _friend_?" she inquires.

"Christian, Ana's husband. He'll be here on business early this evening. He called to see if we were free for dinner tonight. I guess Ana told him about you," he sighs and laughs. Miranda's eyes grow big and wide.

"My sister Francine wanted me to help her cook dinner tonight for her and the babies. Her husband Nate will be working late and I promised her. How long will your friend be in town?" she says, thinking on her feet.

"He's only here tonight and tomorrow night. He'll be gone early Friday. His son turns three on Saturday. That's the party back in Seattle that I can't make it to," he reminds her.

"Is he free Thursday night?" she offers.  
"No – he has a late business dinner to attend," he says regretfully.

"Damn. Well maybe next time, then. Go ahead and have dinner with him tonight since I'll be with Francine. Call me before you head out. Maybe we can meet up at my place after we're both done," she murmurs.

"Yeah, babe – sure. I'll give you a call then," he beams. After they hang up, Candice pulls open the drawer to her bedside table and takes out a key fob. She beams large and kisses it with her plump lips. "It's _show time_ ," she breathes.

….

Christian and José meet for a late dinner at a fancy restaurant in the heart of New York City. They are thirty minutes into their conversation as they enjoy wine and appetizers and await their juicy steaks. Christian wastes no time asking him about Miranda.

"Yeah, so she's a Queens girl. Her father Gil works in construction. Her sister Francine and her husband Nate live close by. They have two little kids – both younger than Ted, so they aren't really talking yet," reveals José.

"So how long have you known her?" Christian asks briskly.

"Almost three weeks," José says bashfully through clinched teeth.

"Three weeks?" Christian gapes at him.

"Hey man – how long did you know Ana before you proposed to her?" José strikes back with narrowed eyes. Christian laughs at him.

"Point taken," Christian concedes.

"Anyway, she's all over our fashion magazine's website if you're interested to see how she looks like. She's..." José is at a lost for words.

"Look, I'll take your word for it. Hopefully Ana and I will get to meet her soon," Christian smiles.

"I hope so too," José beams back.

….

Wearing jeans and a t-shirt, Miranda explores the empty penthouse suite that she was just recently introduced to a few days ago. She's there on her own this time around. Miranda opens the fridge and sees fresh produce all set for the homeowner's arrival. The wine fridge is also fully stocked.

"Looks like I may have a couple of options here," she murmurs quietly to herself. She continues her quest around the house and even discovers a suitable hiding place, if needed. After an hour of exploration, she is satisfied and eventually leaves.

Thursday morning, José leaves Miranda's apartment for work. She immediately takes to the kitchen and prepares an apple pie from scratch, adding an extra special ingredient. "I know that my love likes apple pie, but there ain't no apple pie like this one," she breathes with a broad grin while putting the treat into the oven to bake.

Six o'clock in the evening, Miranda arrives back at the Manhattan penthouse suite. She's all legs, heels and long brown trench coat. The suite is dark and unoccupied. Using her cell phone as a flashlight, she saunters into the kitchen and places her pie front and center in the fridge. Another thought crosses her mind. She approaches the wine fridge and pulls out a couple of choice bottles sitting in the front. ' _It's a long shot, but what the hell!'_ she reflects. After completing her task, she finds her designated spot in the vast penthouse and she patiently waits for the right time to resurface.

Just after ten o'clock at night, Christian arrives at the penthouse with Taylor. Taylor flicks on the master light switch.

"Anything else, Sir?" Taylor inquires.

"No Taylor – thank you. We'll leave at 6:00 a.m.," he recaps.

"Yes Sir. Goodnight," Taylor says as he leaves Christian and walks down a long hallway to his quarters.

Christian makes his way to the kitchen and pops open a new bottle of wine to pour him a glass. He sits at the island with drink in hand and calls to check on his wife.

"Hey," he says sweetly.

"Yeah – I just made it home. Boring as ever. Had to leave as soon as possible. You know how I am," he grins.

"Uh huh. How did the kids do tonight?" he asks. He listens.

"Good. Well I just wanted to let you know that I made back to the apartment. I need to get a few things done and then Taylor and I leave first thing in the morning to return home. Kiss the kids for me," he says lovingly.

"I wish you were here. I love you more, baby. Goodnight," he says sweetly before ending the call. He reflects and then grins widely, taking his first swig of wine.

"You're one lucky bastard, Grey," he murmurs to himself after drinking the refreshment. ' _Hmm, this tastes different. Good, but different_ ,' he thinks to himself, tasting the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He brushes it off and takes another drink.

Christian eventually rises from the island and saunters over to the fridge and begins to browse.

"Shit – apple pie," he breathes, excited. He opens the freezer and yes – there's French vanilla ice cream, to his utter delight.

Christian pulls out the pie, ice cream and brings those items to the island along with the entire bottle of wine. "I'm going to regret this later," he chuckles to himself. He also gathers a desert plate, ice cream scoop, fork and knife. He carefully slices the flakey pie. It looks divine. He can't wait to taste it. He places a decent helping on the desert plate and nukes it for thirty seconds – just enough to take the chill off. He doesn't want it _too warm_. It'll melt the ice cream way too quickly.

He adds a scoop of French vanilla on top and he is in heaven. He slowly begins to indulge in the succulent treat.

An hour later, half of the pie is gone, and so is most of the wine. Christian's face is now lying against the cold marble counter.

"What the fuck's in this pie?" he slurs. He starts to laugh.

"Man – I feel great," he laughs some more.

"I need water and bed."

Christian wavers over towards the fridge, almost falling down on his ass but stays on his feet. He cautiously grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water and quickly gulps it down. He fills the glass again and repeats the process. He eventually staggers to the master bedroom where he uses the bathroom and changes out of what remains of his suit – with extreme difficulty.

He flops into bed just in his underwear, unable to find the strength to pull the covers over him. Christian begins to laugh again at himself. "Damn," he chuckles.

A few moments later, he hears a sound.

"Taylor?" Christian slurs. Silence.

"Taylor?" he slurs again.

"Christian?" he hears a sweet woman's voice call. He's startled.

"Christian? Are you drunk?" the sweet voice softly chastises.

"Ana? Is that you? Are you here?" he mutters, barely able to get out the words.

The master bedroom door swings open. Before him stands a silhouette of a brunette in sexy black lingerie. ' _It looks like Ana_ ,' Christian contemplates.

"Ana – wha…what are you doing here," he says incoherently.

"I wanted to surprise you. Didn't think you'd be drunk, though," she lightly chuckles.

"I – I just talked to you," he slurs, not understanding.

"I know. I wanted you to think that I was home with the kids. I wanted to surprise you," she purrs.

The woman stalks closer and eventually prowls on the bed like a predator.

"Oh, Ana – you're such a freak. I love it," he slurs with a wide grin.

The woman straddles him and has a look on her face as if she has just reached the summit of Mt. Everest. She's filled with indescribable joy.

"Hey," she purrs.

"Hey – um – Ana. Y…you look different," he protests, finally getting a closer look, even though it's very dark and he is quite intoxicated.

"You're drunk, Christian," she giggles quietly.

"I am," he laughs. "I only had one bottle though. I think that pie had weed in it," he warbles on. She ignores his remark.

"You wanna make love?" she breathes.

"I – I don't know. You look weird, Ana," he frowns drunkenly at her.

"Christian – stop playing," she scolds him.

"Make love to me," she quietly beseeches once again.

"I – I can't. I'm married," he mumbles, slowly losing his equilibrium.

"Yeah, to me, silly! Stop playing and let's make love," she breathes. She's in a tunnel. Her voice becomes more faint by the second.

Suddenly, everything goes black.

….

"Sir! Sir!" Taylor gently spritzes a squirt bottle filled with water in Christian's face. It's 5:50 Friday morning. The lights in the bedroom shine bright. Christian moans.

"Sir! Are you okay?" Taylor calls out. Christian slowly comes to. He's in his bed draped in covers and Taylor hovers over him.

"Wha – what happened?" Christian says with confused eyes.

"Sir, I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out," Taylor says with a look of terror.

"What did you see?" Christian warily asks, rapidly blinking his eyes.

"Would you like some orange juice, Sir?" Taylor says, avoiding the subject.

"Taylor! What did you see?" Christian sits straight up and suddenly feels a strange tug under the covers. Reluctantly, Christian peers underneath them and sees that he is completely naked with a c-ring secured tightly at the base of his penis – which is currently erect. He is absolutely mortified.

" **What the fuck!** " he shouts.

"Yes, Sir. That would be what I saw," Taylor says ashamedly. Christian's gray eyes are burning with rage.

"I went to the front room at five to prep for the flight. I didn't see you up so I thought I would come here and check on you. Your door was locked so I knocked, but you didn't answer. I was concerned, so I found the spare key and entered. I saw you splayed out on your bed with each of your limbs shackled to the bed, Sir. And then I saw – um that," Taylor nods down once as he turns bright red, embarrassed.

" **I FUCKING KNEW IT!** " Christian screams from the top of his lungs, causing Taylor to jump. Christian takes many deep breaths. He's hyperventilating.

" **Candice!** " Christian calls out in a rage.

"Yeah – I figured as much. I already called Welch and I did a quick sweep of the place. I think she drugged you. I suggest we visit the emergency room first before we leave town. We'll take the pie and wine with us just in case," Taylor says calmly.

Christian throws his forehead down in his palms – speechless.

….

"Christian – it's almost seven and you're not home. Call me. I'm worried."

Ana leaves Christian a frantic voice message Friday night while the kids are yelling in the background.

"Teddy – stop taunting your sister. Give her the bottle back," she scolds.

"Yes, Mommy," Ted says in a grumpy voice, upset that his mother has ceased his fun. He gives the bottle back to his littler sister who's sitting on the floor and kisses her on the cheek.

"That's my Teddy," Ana smiles warmly.

"Ana," Mrs. Taylor calls out. Ana looks up.

"I just got a text from Jason. He wanted me to tell you that Mr. Grey will be home around eleven. Something came up," Gail announces. Ana frowns.

"I don't know why Christian just couldn't tell me that himself," she says bitterly as she picks the baby off the floor.

"I'm not sure why, Ma'am. But Jason said something came up. I'm sure Mr. Grey will explain everything when he gets home," Mrs. Taylor says hopefully.

"Thank you, Gail," Ana says, distracted. She takes Phoebe to the nursery and preps her for bath.

Around eleven, Ana sits at the breakfast bar, slowly taping her manicured nails against the marble. Christian finally enters. Ana immediately wants to scold him, but that desire evaporates when she sees the disturbed look on his face. ' _He looks – what? Angry? Exhausted? Frustrated? It could be any combination of emotions._ '

"What's wrong?" Ana says, alarmed.  
"Candice is in New York," he grumbles.

"What? Did you find her?" Ana gapes at him.

"We're close – very close. She was in the apartment," he says bitterly.

"Oh my God!" Ana says as the color leaves her face.

"Yes. Anyway, she's going to be surrounded pretty soon. The bitch is going to jail!" Christian spits.

"What? What did she do?" she says breathlessly.

"Trespassing! And probably a whole number of other things that we don't even know about yet! Anyway, I don't want to talk about this tonight. I just want to eat and go to bed. Ted's party is tomorrow, so we need to get through that first," Christian says, unenthused.

"Okay," Ana soberly murmurs.

….

Saturday morning, Ana wakes up. Christian is nowhere in sight, to her disappointment. She quickly freshens up and checks on the children in their rooms. The birthday boy is awake and ecstatic.

"I'm three years old today!" Ted exclaims as he hops around in his choo-choo train pjs.

"Yes you are, my big boy! Happy Birthday, Teddy!" Ana cheers. He jumps into her arms for a hug. She plants many kisses on his cheeks.

"Where's Daddy?" he asks.

"Probably working in his study," Ana says plainly.

"Okay! Time for birthday pancakes!" Ted announces.  
"Yes – _just_ for the birthday boy! Let's go get your sister," Ana beams.

Many hours later, Ted's birthday party is in full swing. Everyone is gathered out in the meadow under a variety of tents where many fun events for the children are taking place.

Christian pretty much remained in his study the entire morning, only coming out once to greet the birthday boy and kiss his little sister. Ana senses him being – what? Distant? In spite of the joyous occasion, she can't quite shake the eerie feeling off. Christian promises to discuss all of the details tonight after the party.

Ana's mother Carla is in town from Vegas along with her husband Bob. Ana's stepfather Ray is on hand along with José Sr – and of course, all of the Greys are in attendance. Little Ava is excited to see her big cousin Ted and her little cousin Phoebe. The Newsomes are also in attendance with little Matthew as well as a plethora of many other guests and their children.

There's a carnival in Christian and Ana's very own backyard – a carrousel, a flying swing ride, bouncing houses, among many other things. There's even a petting zoo, to Ted's delight. And yes – the birthday boy will get his very own fireworks show tonight by the bay.

"Ana – do you need help with anything? Need me to bring out more snacks?" Grace approaches her daughter-in-law.

"No, Grace. Thank you," Ana smiles at her.

"Have you seen Christian?" Grace says with concern laced in her eyes.

"Gosh – he's probably in that study again," Ana frowns, frustrated.

"I'll go get him," Grace smirks. Ana sighs a laugh.

"Hey Ana!" Ethan greets her by surprise.

"Ethan!" Ana beams, hugging him.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Oh, you know – massive birthday parties for three-year-olds. I'd hate to see what his _fifth_ birthday party will look like," Ana shudders. Ethan laughs.

"I'd say. Hey – hate to bring this up now, but did Christian ever find…"

"Not here. We'll talk later," Ana quietly vows.

"Got it. Anyway, I'm around if you need my help here with anything," he offers.

"Thanks Ethan," she gratefully replies.

Suddenly, Ana's phone rings in her jeans pocket. Ana gapes at it and picks it up.

"José! What's up!" she greets her old friend.

"Hey Ana. I hear all of the noise in the background. I hope the birthday boy's having the time of his life," he says. But something in his voice sounds…sad? Melancholic?

"And then some! He feels like the big man on campus," Ana chuckles.

"Yeah? Good. I'm glad to hear it. So sorry I'm missing it. Heard my old man came there with Ray," he says.

"Yep – José Sr.'s here. He and Ray are enjoying playing with all of these kids. Maybe you need to hurry up and have some yourself so your dad can enjoy his grandchildren," Ana teases.

"Um yeah. Well, I'm not sure when that's gonna happen," he says soberly. Ana's spirit drops.

"José? What' wrong?" she asks with deep concern.

"Miranda disappeared. I haven't seen her since Thursday night," he reveals. Ana's heart stops beating. ' _Oh no. A familiar tale_ ,' she dreads within.

"You…you said you met her family? Have you contacted them?" Ana stutters.

"I went by her dad's and sister's this afternoon. I know that they were home, but they refused to answer the door when I knocked. I blatantly knocked for twenty minutes at her sister's place. I heard the baby crying and everything. They turned off the TV and just…pretended not to be there," José sadly explains. Ana slowly makes the trek back to the house and goes inside for a little more privacy.

"And you went to her place?" she asks.

"Her car wasn't there. She wasn't there. No one from the magazine can get ahold of her. She had a shoot scheduled for this morning and she never showed up. Ana – I'm truly worried about her," he says, choking up. Ana is stunned. She suddenly has a thought.

"José, do you still have the key to our Manhattan penthouse?" she carefully murmurs.

"Whoa – funny thing you'd mention that. I was going to give it back to Christian when I saw him on Wednesday, but I couldn't find it. I still can't find that thing!" he says, perplexed.

"Fuck," Ana whispers softly, but José still hears her.

"You think she's there? At the penthouse?" José says in shock.

"José, I have to go," she says, shaken.

"Ana – please! Don't hang up yet. I was wondering if you can have Christian's people look into this. See if they can find her!" he pleads with her, hoping to catch her before she hangs up.

"José, I'm sure they can help," Ana says ironically with a knot in her throat.

"Good. Her name is Miranda Groves. Just go to the magazine's website. She's all over there. I don't expect you to discuss it with Christian during the party. But whenever you can, please let me know. I'll let you go now," José announces.

"Okay – bye," she says breathlessly, mindlessly hanging up the phone.

Ana stands in the corridor, emotionless. Eventually, she pulls her phone back into view and types in the web address for the magazine that José works for. She begins to browse through several pages. Then she sees her. Ana's mouth drops.

' _Whoa! It's like…me with a shit ton of makeup and huge lips!_ ' Suddenly, the worse possible thoughts begin to enter her mind. She quickly shakes them off, resolving to be there for Ted on his third birthday.

Ana rejoins the party.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Things may look really bad right now, but once again I ask that you stick with me. I did not lie to you! Keep chanting this mantra: "ST2 did not lie to us!" :D_**

 ** _Please review chapter 18. Thank you! – ST2_**


	19. Chapter 19 - The New Normal

**Chapter 19 – The New Normal**

 _"Mr. Grey, do you know who drugged you?"  
_ _"It was an ex."  
_ _"Sir – were you assaulted?"  
_ _"What?"  
_ _"The ex was a woman, correct?"  
_ _"Yes!"  
_ _"Did she assault you?"  
_ _"I mean – what do you mean? Did she beat me? Punch me? No!"  
_ _"Sir, did she sexually assault you?"  
_ _He scoffs. "Okay, you've really lost me now."  
_ _"Mr. Grey, it's possible that this ex could've had sex with you against your will."  
_ _"H…how does that even happen?"  
_ _"Men can get raped too – by women. And if your labs come back with traces of erectile dysfunction medication, I'd say that it's highly plausible."  
_ _"What?!"  
_ _"Sir, I really recommend that we do a rape kit on you."  
_ _"I'm not doing that!"  
_ _"Sir, there's no reason to be ashamed. If you don't do this now, you might wish you had later. But by then, it'll be too late."  
_ _"Wha…what do you mean?"  
_ _"I mean – what if she claims that you raped her instead?"  
_ _He scoffs again. "Not the case!"  
_ _"Well humor me. Let us do the rape kit. There's no harm in doing it. If you don't want to pursue a case against the ex, we wont do anything with the results."_

….

The party's over and all of the guests have gone home except for Carla and her husband. The two will lodge overnight at _the grand Grey estate_. Phoebe is sound asleep in her nursery and Ted's blissful in dreamland, hugging his brand new remote controlled racecar from Uncle José in New York.

Ana's alone in the kitchen fixing a pot of tea. Her mother startles her.

"Sorry dear. I knew you'd be in here…doing what it is you do when you're um…distracted," Carla lovingly smirks. Ana sighs.  
"Was it that obvious?" Ana chuckles.  
"Yes. Both you and Christian – _especially_ Christian," Carla says with an arched brow.  
Ana tightens her lips in a crooked line, not knowing how to respond.

"What's going on? Anything you care to talk about?" Carla lovingly inquires. Ana drops her head before picking it back up to face her mother.  
"That's just it – I don't know. Christian didn't want to talk about it until after the party ended. But part of me is – afraid," Ana says carefully.  
"Oh honey. You know what I always tell you. Communication is the key. And I know _that man_ loves you more than anything else on this earth. He fought for you every step of the way when you and Ted came to see me two years ago. And I don't see him ever giving up," Carla murmurs with a loving smile.  
"I hope you're right about that," Ana breathes warily.  
"I'm sure of it. Look – you don't have to tell this old broad any specifics. But if you ever feel like talking, I'm always here for you. You know that," Carla declares. Ana grins sadly. Carla lovingly embraces her daughter and a tear escapes Ana's eye. She discretely wipes it away.

"Mom, have some tea with me. Tell me all about your new paint-'n-sip hobby," Ana beams.  
After a little while of talking and sipping tea, Christian suddenly enters the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Carla," Christian greets, surprised to see her and Ana together so late at night.  
"Hi sweetie. I'm going to go ahead and turn in now. I'm sure Bob's wondering where I am," Carla murmurs. She rises, reaching for her empty teacup.  
"Leave it, Mom. I'll see you in the morning," Ana says. The two hug and Carla gives Christian a loving peck on the cheek before exiting the kitchen.

Christian stands silent in the middle of the room for a few moments, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. Ana closes her eyes slowly, feeling confused. ' _Why is he acting this way?_ ' Ana recalls years back when she made a vow to never badger her husband for information again. ' _Let him be the one willing to talk._ '

Eventually, Christian takes the seat next to Ana that Carla previously occupied.

"Would you like some tea?" she asks. He shakes his head, not saying a word. With each passing moment, Ana's heart drops.

"I had to tell José about his _so-called_ _girlfriend_ ," Christian finally speaks.  
"What?" Ana gapes at him in shock.  
"We needed more information from him, so I had to tell him _why_. Needless to say, he was quite upset by the time we ended the call," he says soberly.  
"Shit," Ana says under her breath.  
"Yeah," he agrees.  
"So – did you tell him…everything?" she says, choosing her words carefully.  
"I just told him that Candice was an _ex_. I texted him old photos of her and that's when everything became clear for him. I also explained to him that she has done this before," Christian says soberly.

"Did you find her?" Ana asks.  
"Not yet," he sighs.  
"Christian…" Ana is speechless.  
"I know!" he says through gritted teeth. He gestures to bang the counter hard with his fists, but doesn't. Ana braces herself for the outburst anyway.

"So she has a key to the apartment," Ana says, disgusted.  
"All of the locks and passcodes have been changed. More cameras have been added beyond the entrance. We're doing the same for all of our properties – just in case," Christian informs.  
"Where is she?" Ana says plainly. Christian simply tightens his lips and shrugs his shoulders.  
"What happened? What did she do in the apartment?" she inquires softly. Christian takes a deep breath.  
"We have her on surveillance on three separate occasions. Once, she came in a week ago Friday with José. Then, right around the time José and I were having dinner, she was there again. Alone," he reveals. He pauses.

"So what about the last time?" she murmurs. Christian swallows.  
"Ana…she drugged me Thursday night," he finally spits out. Ana gasps for air.  
"What!" she exclaims, gaping in shock. He shushes her, placing an index finger on his lips.  
"Yes. Taylor took me to the emergency room in New York yesterday morning," he reveals in a whisper.  
"No," she gasps, petrified. He soberly nods at her.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" she adds, now with tears streaming down her cheeks. Christian stands and pulls her into his arms.  
"I'm okay, Ana. I'm fine," he coos, rubbing her hair and back.  
"Wha…what did she drug you with?" she trembles.  
"We're waiting for the complete toxicology results to come back. But early results included marijuana and Rohypnol," he murmurs. He releases her.  
"Oh my God. And there's more?" she stares at him, bug eyed. He nods with his lips forming a tight line. Ana hugs him again tightly before releasing him.  
"Where was Taylor?" she eventually asks.  
"Sleep. It happened shortly after he went to bed. She laced a pie and a few bottles of wine. She re-corked them to make it look like they were unopened," he says matter-of-factly.

"Oh," she says, now appearing angry.  
"What?" he says, looking concerned.  
"Yeah…she's a bitch," Ana growls. Christian soberly nods in agreement.

….

Ana and Christian are finally in bed. The room is silent as they each stare at the ceiling.

"Why do you think she drugged you? What was the purpose?" Ana finally speaks in a whisper.  
"Ana, I don't know. All we can do is wait on the complete toxicology results," Christian murmurs. She sighs.  
"I don't like this, Christian. And I don't like her," she says bitterly.  
"I know, baby. I will find her. She can't recycle her old bag of tricks anymore. She knows we're not falling for that shit ever again. I should have trusted my gut and had that chick checked out the moment you told me that José was seeing her," he says, sounding thwarted.

"And I thought I had trust issues after the whole Bryan thing. I _really_ don't trust anyone now," Ana says hopelessly.  
"Neither do I," Christian echoes.  
"Although, when have you ever?" Ana chuckles. Christian briskly laughs through his nose.

A few moments of silence stretch in between them. Ana eventually breaks it.  
"You were – distant today. You were present, but you weren't," Ana muses aloud.  
"I know. This whole thing has really taken all of my energy. Then she drugs me. I have to find her, Ana. There won't be a _normal_ until she's finally caught. She's really done it this time," he says through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. There won't be a normal until she's caught – but what then? What happens when the _next_ Candice shows up? Or Leila?" she dreads.  
"Ana – stop it!" Christian chastises.  
"No, Christian. This is like the movie _Groundhog Day_. Should we expect this to happen every three to four years? All the way down to the fifteenth and final one? That takes us into what – 52 years? That's plenty of ex's to pop up and fuck up our lives," Ana murmurs bitterly. Christian sighs in frustration.  
"Well what do you expect me to do!" he blurts out. Ana is startled by the outburst.  
"I…" Ana is speechless.

"I can't predict these things. I don't know who's going to randomly decide to try and come back into my life in some sick way or form. Yes – I've had a fucked up past, Ana. I can't change it. If you can't handle that, then…" Christian stops himself.  
"Then what? _Maybe I shouldn't have married you in the first place?_ " she growls at him.  
"I didn't say that!" he snaps.  
"Well then – what did you mean? ' _If I can't handle that, then_ ' what?" she forcefully prompts him.  
"Ana, I'm tired. I'm done with this discussion," he says sternly.  
"What discussion? You haven't said anything. But I'll let you sleep," she murmurs coldly as she springs up to her feet.

"Where are you going?" he rises to sit up.  
"To sleep. Goodnight!" she snaps at him.  
"Ana, stop this."

She leaves the bedroom. Just before she can cruise down the corridor, Christian grabs her forearm – stopping her in her tracks.  
"Ana," he whispers loudly.  
"What," she says snipingly, but discretely.  
"Come to bed," he says slowly through gritted teeth, slightly tugging her arm.  
"I am going to bed. Just not with you," she spits at him.  
"Ana – please. I'm sorry. What do you want to know?" he concedes.

"You've been so cold. What's wrong…besides the obvious?" Ana says in a now calm tone.  
"We'll talk in our room. Come back to bed. Please," he affectionately pleads. She stubbornly looks everywhere but at him.  
"Come here," he says softly. He brings her into his arms and hugs her firmly.

She relents and hugs him back with equal intent. They stand in the corridor in silence – embracing one other for what appears to be a lifetime.

Minutes later, they are back in bed. Ana's head rests on Christian's clavicle as his arms are wrapped around her back. He kisses the crown of her head.

"Don't worry, I have a lot of unanswered questions too – and I was actually there," he says lightheartedly, seemingly addressing Ana's unspoken question. And as she lies in his arms, Ana's unspoken concerns become more and more irrelevant. She decides to call it a night and sleep off the tension. ' _Perhaps we'll talk tomorrow_ ,' she resolves.

Ana snuggles further into him and Christian grips her even tighter.

….

Early Sunday morning, Christian sits in his study tending to GEH business and of course, the very important matter of locating Candice. In the course of the morning, he gets a call from his regular physician, Dr. Baxter. After a warm greeting, the good doctor gets right down to business.

"We had the lab in New York expedite your blood work. First, the good news – You are clear of STIs," he starts. Christian exhales a sigh of relief as if he were holding his breath for a lifetime.

"Now the _not-so-good_ stuff. Whoever did this did not have very good intentions for you. As previously mentioned, there were large doses of Rohypnol found present in your blood, which tie directly to the wine sample you provided them. Also, marijuana was present in your blood, which was also present in the pie sample. Finally, you had drug called Trimix in your blood. It's used to treat erectile dysfunction and it's normally injected," the doctor runs down.

"Shit," Christian says under his breath through gritted teeth.  
"I also understand that there was a rape kit done. The results for that were inconclusive," Dr. Baxter informs. Christian brushes it off.  
"Have you had any symptoms since returning home to Seattle?" the doctor inquires.  
"No – not really," Christian responds.  
"Good. Well if anything changes, call me," Dr. Baxter offers.  
"Sure. Thanks Dr. Baxter," Christian says in gratitude before hanging up.

Christian calls Welch.

"Mr. Grey…Sir," Welch greets in his trademark gruff voice.  
"Any updates?"  
"We're tracking every identity that we currently know of. So far – nothing. If I could guess, we probably won't hear from her for a while. But you know us…we'll continue keeping our eyes and ears on alert in case she slips up," Welch assures.  
"Thanks Welch," he says before hanging up. He lets out a long, drawn out sigh and places his head in his palm. After a few moments, he makes another call.

"Yes, I'd like a table for two tonight at eight. Yes. _Grey_. Make sure the table's nice and intimate. Sure. Oh? You do? That'll be great. Yes. Thank you." He hangs up.

Christian gets online and browses a few websites. He copies a few links and pastes them into a brand new email before addressing it and sending it out. Five minutes later, he receives a reply. He looks pleased. He makes another phone call.

"Sir."  
"Taylor. I need you to pick up Mrs. Grey's dress at Neiman's early this afternoon."  
"Yes Sir. Anything else?"  
"We'll be leaving for the opera at three with dinner reservations at the Space Needle at eight."  
"Got it, Sir."

A few minutes after hanging up from Taylor, there's a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Christian calls out. Ana opens the door and enters the study holding a tray of food – wearing a cami top and lounging pants.

"Hi. I brought you an omelet and a mimosa," she says sweetly.  
"Thank you, baby," he grins widely at her as she places the tray on his desk.

She saunters towards him and he grabs her arm, gently tugging her onto his lap. He places a sweet peck on her lips.

"Is everything okay?" she murmurs.  
"Yes. How's the boy the day after his big party?" he smiles.  
"He's still asleep and he won't let go of that car José got for him," Ana smirks. Christian chuckles.  
"Men and their cars," he sighs in humor. Ana laughs.  
"What time are your mom and Bob leaving?" he asks.  
"Their flight leaves at two," Ana informs.

"They're welcome to stay another night if they want. I can have the jet take them home tomorrow. I'm sure Bob doesn't have to work being that it's Memorial Day," Christian offers.  
"I'll ask them, but I'm thinking Bob will want to get home in time to watch golf on his own television tonight," Ana chuckles.  
"Understood. Well if your mom doesn't stay, I'll ask Gail to watch the kids for a few hours this evening," Christian offers. Ana narrows her eyes.  
"Why? What's going on?" she says with a look of confusion.

"I'm taking my wife out tonight, if that's okay with you," he says warmly. Ana glows.  
"Sure. Where are we going?" she inquires.  
"The opera. There's a special encore performance of _The Marriage of Figaro_. The score's by Mozart," he informs. Ana lights up like Christmas.  
"Wow – that's awesome," she sparkles.  
"And then I'm taking you out to dinner," he says proudly.  
"Okay," she shyly smiles.  
"What should I wear?" she asks.  
"I've got that covered. All you have to worry about is showing up on my arm," he lovingly grins at her. She melts.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work and breakfast. I'll see what Mom and Bob want to do about their flight this afternoon," she says before planting a brief kiss on his lips and preparing to rise up from his lap. However, he grips her – not letting her go. He kisses her again, but deeper this time.

She falls into him, losing herself in his loving arms.

….

Christian and Ana dine on top of the Space Needle. Ana radiates the entire room wearing a slate blue dress that hangs off one shoulder. The dress adorns big beautiful white flower silhouettes with very intricate pedals. Christian matched her dress up with a slate blue clutch and shimmering silver Jimmy Choos. Christian looks magnificent in a black tux with a slate blue bow tie, matching his gorgeous wife.

They have an intimate table off to the side of the other patrons. Sitting on the table directly in front of Ana is a full bouquet of a gorgeous spring floral arrangement that Christian handed her after the opera. Ana's face radiated at the gesture. ' _He makes me feel like a queen,_ ' she reflects.

They enjoy a glass of wine and discuss the marvelous opera production that they witnessed earlier. Ana points out that she recognized a few of the pieces, mainly because Christian had played them on his piano.

"You're not going to the office tomorrow, are you?" she inquires with a furrowed brow.  
"It's a holiday, Ana," Christian smirks.  
"I know that," she narrows her eyes.  
"No. I will probably do a few things from the study, but other than that…" he trails off.

"I want to barbecue tomorrow," Ana says excitedly.  
"Okay. I'll have Gail and Taylor…"  
"No – I want you and me to work the grill," she interrupts him. Christian gapes at her.  
"It's not that hard, Christian," Ana giggles.  
"I've never done that," he murmurs bashfully.

"You'll learn. Ray and I used to grill all the time. It's easy," she shines.  
"I'll take your word for it," he says with skepticism. She smiles a warm reassuring smile.  
"You are so damned beautiful, Mrs. Grey," he muses as if she has just taken his breath away.  
"So are you, Mr. Grey," she flirts. Christian's eyes grow dark.

"Fuck dinner. I'd rather eat you," he says discreetly in a deep, low whisper. Ana's breath catches in her throat.  
"You want to get a room after dinner?" he grins with malicious intent.  
"I would…but what about the kids?" she shakily whispers.  
"Oh yeah," he says, remembering himself.

"Well, since Mom and Bob are staying until tomorrow, I can always call and ask if they can watch the kids overnight," Ana contemplates aloud.  
Christian casually looks in the other direction as he sips his wine.  
"You already asked her, didn't you," Ana gapes with a grin on her face. Christian starts to hum, feigning innocence. Ana gently kicks him under the table.  
"Ouch! You're very abusive, Mrs. Grey," he pretends to pout.  
"Wimp," she mock scolds him.

Salads are now served.

….

Ana and Christian stand intertwined in their bedroom at Escala near the bed. Their tongues eagerly explore each other's mouths. A slow groan escapes his throat as he revels in her taste. He slowly unzips the back of her dress and with her help, glides it down her body to her feet. The fallen dress reveals a beautiful lace light blue strapless bra and matching panties. Christian's greedy eyes take her in. She steps out of her dress.

"Mrs. Grey – you're a goddess. A force of nature," he inhales. She delights in his sensual appraisal. Christian already pulled off his bowtie and cufflinks in the car on the way to Escala. Ana carefully unbuttons his shirt – one button at a time. He watches her – marveling her with his eager gray eyes. When she's done, he helps her guide his shirt off of his back, exposing his taut stomach and rock solid chest. The sight of his muscular frame never ceases to entice her.

Suddenly, Christian twirls her around. Ana's hair is still propped up in a sophisticated bun. He kisses her from the nape of her neck down her spine. Her body bows at the feather-like touch of his lips. Once his lips reach her bra strap, he deftly snaps it apart. The article instantly falls to the floor. He continues his journey down her spine with his kiss. Ana moans.

Christian falls to his knees when he reaches the tops of her panties. He slowly glides them off, down her thighs, past her knees, down her calves and to her feet. She instinctively steps out of them. His lips continue down the path starting where the tops of her panties were down the center of her behind and in between her thighs. Ana's mouth is wide open as air abruptly fills her lungs. "Ah," she breathes as his lips find her labia. His mouth gives way to his tongue as it picks up where his lips left off – exploring every inch of her sex. Ana can barely stand. He soon ceases his ministrations and carefully stands to his feet. He lets down her hair one pin at a time and her long luxurious brown locks cascade past her shoulders and down her back. When he's done, he gently rakes through her hair with his fingers. Her scalp tingles at his touch.

Christian uses his feet to slide off his shoes before unbuckling his belt and unfastening his slacks. He expeditiously slides down both his pants and underwear in one fell swoop. As he tugs his hanging slacks from his feet, the slacks take his socks with them.

He walks around her, facing her once again. Placing a hand on each of her upper arms, he carefully guides her down to the bed. Ana slides herself up to the top and center of the bed, resting her head in between the pillows. Christian slowly crawls up her body to meet her face to face once again. A slow, satisfying grin begins to creep onto his face, and she can't help but to match his sentiment. Christian quickly pecks her lips and explores her throat, causing Ana to throw her head back in sheer want. She lets out a never ending exhale. Minutes go by as Christian continues to worship every inch of her body with his mouth and hands. He does this until he can no longer stand it. ' _I must have her,_ ' he declares within.

Eventually, his gray eyes return home – meeting her baby blues once again. He then slowly sinks into her. Ana groans a long, pulsating groan.

"Oh…Ana," Christian breathes. He stills, basking in her wet and warm presence. After a few beats, he begins to move slowly. Ana takes him in…every solid inch of him.

"Ana, you feel so good," he barely whispers. She moans at his appraisal.

"Baby, when I'm with you, I completely lose myself. Nothing else matters but you and me. I forget all about our troubles and it's just…us," he quietly muses as his eyes lock into hers. Her mouth forms as if making the ' _Oh_ ' sound. She transfixes him.

"This is home. Home is wherever you are, my love," he exhales in her ear as he continues gently sliding in and out of her.

"I love you, Christian. I love you _so much_ ," she whispers in a sob, trying to reel in her emotions but losing the battle. She is caught up in his spell.

Ana gazes into his loving gray eyes in humble adoration – in deep wonder that _this man_ feels that way about her. ' _There were many others before me, but no other woman has ever made him feel like this. No other woman will ever occupy this space in his heart. And no other man will ever reign in my world like this man does. He is my everything_ ,' she reflects. She stifles another sob at the very thought, losing all sense of self in the realization.

"I know I don't deserve you but please…don't ever leave me," he murmurs with a tinge of fear radiating from his pupils. Ana is taken aback. ' _Why has he been harping on this so much lately? What's wrong?_ '

"Never," she exhales. He slightly increases his movement.  
"I want to grow old with you. I want us to be together for our grandkids and our great grandkids," he whispers. Ana's eyelids momentarily clinch shut before reopening and refocusing her sights on him.  
"I want to have more babies with you," he groans. Ana moans at the declaration.  
"You want to?" he asks, not taking his eyes off of hers as he increases the intensity of his stroke even more.  
"Yes," she hisses as she meets his thrust. He picks up the pace even more, throwing her off. She eventually recovers, meeting him every step of the way.

"When?" he inquires as the look of love and adoration turns into a burning, wanton fire.  
"I don't care," she says, equally matching his ardor.  
"I might even get you pregnant right now," he teases. He suddenly slams into her. She gasps loudly, masking a scream.  
"Yes baby. I initially wanted to make love to you, but it's difficult when you look at me like that," he glares with sexy eyes.

"You're so fucking hot, Christian Grey," she purrs.  
"Am I?" he says, almost bashfully.  
"Oh yes," Ana moans with carnal intent.  
"You want me to fuck you like this or you want me to slow it back down?"  
"I…I was enjoying you making love to me. But now, I just want you to fuck my brains out," her eyes radiate in extreme want. He groans.  
"I'm more than happy to oblige, Mrs. Grey. You own me – you know that," he declares before totally and completely losing himself in his wife.

….

Christian and Ana arrive home to the Big House just in time for Ana to cook breakfast for everyone. The enticing smells of bacon and coffee wake up Carla and Bob. The two meet Ana and Christian in the kitchen. Christian sits at the breakfast bar with his coffee and a plate of fruit while reading Monday paper. Even though pretty much all of the newspapers are available online, Christian still prefers the feel of good old-fashioned newspaper in his hands.

"Good morning, you two!" Carla greets her daughter and son-in-law. Christian and Ana warmly greet both Carla and Bob.

"Smells delicious," Bob says as his mouth waters.  
"Breakfast is almost ready," Ana beams.  
"Let me go check on my grandbabies. They were both so good last night," Carla brags. Ana smiles pleasingly as her mother exits the kitchen.

"And just to think a few months back, Phoebe couldn't sleep throughout the night," Ana reflects aloud in wonder. Suddenly, her smile wipes away, and Christian knows that thoughts of Candice have just reentered her mind.

"I don't think she needs that sleep app anymore. There were days that we forgot to turn it on and Phoebe did just fine," Christian says. Ana nods in agreement.  
"Hey – my motto is ' _do whatever works_.' I never had any kids of my own, but you don't really need to in order to know that principle," chuckles Bob. Ana gleams at him. "So how was it being grandpa last night with those two hams?" Ana lovingly inquires.

"It was great! And I think Ted liked watching golf with me too. He was asking a lot of questions, so it was fun. He'll be on the fairways in no time!" Bob shines. Christian smirks. "I really don't care for golf. I just play it because most of my business happens on the golf course. But maybe Ted and I should do a little put-put golf outing," Christian contemplates.

"That's a great way to start. And the next time Ted comes out to Vegas to see me and his grandma, I'll take him down there myself," Bob grins wide.  
"He would love that, Bob," Ana shines.

Carla returns with a wide-awake Phoebe in her arms and a sleepy Ted by her side.

Ted perks up suddenly when he sees that his parents are home.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he exclaims as he runs up to Christian and leaps into his lap. Christian chuckles and hugs his son, kissing him on the forehead. At the same time, Phoebe's arms reach out to her mother. Ana quickly takes her and liters her fat cheeks with kisses before returning her to her mother. Ted takes residence in his father's lap as he resumes reading the paper.

"Teddy, I heard you like watching golf with Grandpa Bob," Ana says while finishing up the eggs on the stove.  
"Yes! I want to play golf too," he sings.  
"Daddy might take you out for put-put golf soon," Ana reveals the good news.  
"What's that?" Ted frowns.  
"It's golf with lots of different, fun obstacle courses. You can hit the ball through a windmill and up a trail and over a bridge with a train," Ana rattles off.  
"Oh boy! Ted would like that!" the boy gleefully declares, referring to himself in the third person. The adults laugh.

"Breakfast is ready. Let's eat!" Ana announces.

Ana escorts her mother and Bob to the airport shortly after breakfast along with Christian and the children in tow. After returning home, the young couple spends time in the meadow with Phoebe while Ted plays on his deluxe playscape. A short time later, Christian leaves Ana and the kids to help Taylor set up the barbecue grill. Before taking her mom and Bob to the airport, Ana placed steaks, chicken and baby back ribs each in a marinade. Ana is determined for her and Christian to pull off their very first Memorial Day barbecue.

Ana, Phoebe and Ted eventually make their way towards the smoking fire as Taylor coaches Christian on how to get the grill started. Ana giggles watching her billionaire husband awkwardly place the hot dogs and burgers onto the flames. Ana picks up where Taylor left off and coaches her husband when to flip over the dogs and burgers and when to take them off the grill.

Shortly before nightfall, dinner is served. The family of four enjoys their meal outside accompanied with coleslaw, baked beans and corn on the cob. Ana gives all praise to _Chef Christian_ , while Christian gives total credit to Ana's tutorial skills and fantastic marinade.

At the end of a long and exciting day, the kids are bathed and put to bed. Ana and Christian eventually make their way to bed themselves.

"Best Memorial Day ever, Mrs. Grey. Wouldn't you say?" he muses, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Yes…I would," Ana beams lovingly at him.

Shortly afterwards, Ana falls asleep in Christian's arms, leaving Christian the only Grey awake in the entire house. He reflects on the long weekend and smiles. Suddenly, it dawns on him that he hasn't checked his work email all day. He carefully leans over to the nightstand and reaches for his iPhone. Among the emails from Welch and Ros, there sits one that makes his eyes narrow and his good mood dissipate.

* * *

From: Unknown Sender  
Subject: In Memoriam  
Date: May 25, 2015 21:35  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Sir,

I wanted to drop you this note to wish you a happy Memorial Day. This is the time of year where we honor the service of our fallen soldiers. However today, I ask that you would also consider those women who have fought and died emotionally for Anastasia Steele's right to reap benefits that she has not clearly earned.

What has this girl done in order to make you so blind to the fact that there are others more worthy of your love and devotion? Why settle for someone with limits when you can have whatever your heart truly desires? Can she make your cock twitch while suspended up high in your playroom carabiners? Does she take every single mind blowing inch of you while a ginger root's stuck up her ass? Can she take a beating but always has the energy for more? I sincerely doubt it.

I know you miss it, so you need to stop pretending that this new simple life suits you. It doesn't. Whenever you decide to wake up, I'll be right here waiting.

Yours Always,

Candice  
XOXO

* * *

A slight chill runs down his spine and his eyes slowly close after reading.

' _What. The. Fuck._ '

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – I'm traveling for work this week starting Tuesday. My goal is to have both chapters 20, and the one you've all been waiting for, 21 up by Monday morning._**

 ** _Please leave your reviews for chapter 19. Thanks! – ST2_**


	20. Chapter 20 - Peaceful Chaos

**_A/N: I wanted to address something from a certain review that will never see the light of day on my page. A "Guest" reviewer who absolutely hates this story and provided me with no constructive criticism whatsoever wrote it. The review referred to my portrayal of Christian's security team as "Walmart cops." Um…what has security done in the original FSOG series that hasn't been done here? Did E.L. James' security team ever locate Leila? No! Leila finally revealed herself after a few weeks of throwing the team for a loop. Was that security team stupid? No. Does my portrayal make them look stupid? Of course not. You have to give Candice credit where credit is due. She remains one step ahead of them the entire time. Her plan was YEARS in the making. And guess what? You don't have to discredit security in order to give Candice the credit that she deserves. The crazy bitch is brilliant. /end rant. :D_**

 ** _Now, back to the story. There will be a few time hops in this chapter._**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Peaceful Chaos**

Tuesday morning at Grey House, Andrea transfers a call to Christian. It's Welch.  
"Mr. Grey, Sir," the older gentleman greets.  
"Any news on Candice?" Christian says, bracing in hope.  
"We still haven't located her. The email you forwarded to me and Barney was also very difficult to decrypt," Welch grimly informs. Christian's frustration increases.

"However, my team discovered something else that's quite interesting. We may have solved one of many mysteries involving Miss Fuller," Welch prefaces. Christian sits up straight in his chair. His interest is most certainly peaked.

"Remember your concern about finances and how she could possibly have the bankroll to fund her reign of terror? Well, we noticed a pattern when we came across a few of her old patient records. One patient had a small cyst removed from their arm and she prescribed large amounts of Percocet with refills lasting for an extended period of time. Another patient was prescribed large doses of OxyContin for a sprained ankle. Some further research showed that these patients either have big pockets themselves, or their parents do." Christian gapes at the phone.

"Yeah – that would be one way to rack up some serious dough real quick," Christian sighs.  
"Absolutely. I'm thinking this goes even further than that. She could be sitting on millions in cash if she played her hand right. I'll keep you posted as we find out more," vows Welch.

"Thanks Welch. Keep digging while you're looking for her," Christian demands.

"Sure thing, Sir," he says.

"Oh Candice – you little drug dealer, you," Christian murmurs to himself in disgust. He suddenly recalls being drugged by her at his penthouse in New York. His eyelids tighten at the very thought. He decides to refocus on GEH business in order not to go down that haunting path.

….

Earlier that afternoon, Elliot calls his brother and later calls Steven Newsome, urging them each to give their wives a break this evening from their motherly duties. Elliot tells them that his wife Kate has been having a stressful time at work these past few weeks and could benefit from some much needed _girl time_. Christian and Steven agree so they each circle back to their wives informing them of the plan.

The three ladies later arrange an impromptu girls dinner at _The Mile High Club_. Kate arrives first and Ana joins her a short time afterwards. Kate stands to embrace her sister-in-law. Kate is wearing brown slacks and a pastel jade paisley blouse with beige pumps. Ana dons a striking round neck, short sleeve gray dress and black sandal heels.

"Aww, Kate," Ana pouts after releasing from their hug. Kate looks exhausted, yet she's relieved to see her sister-in-law _slash_ best friend. Kate sits and Ana takes the seat directly across from her.  
"What's been going on at work?" Ana asks, very concerned.

One of the servers comes by and greets Ana.  
"Hello Mrs. Grey. Would you like some wine?" the female server asks.  
"I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of pinot," Kate interjects.  
"Yes, that'll be fine. Thank you," Ana says with gratitude to the server.

"Mrs. Grey, huh?" Kate narrows one eye at her friend after the server has pored and gone.  
"You know this is Christian's club, Kate," Ana smirks. Kate chuckles.  
"So what's been going on?" Ana picks up the conversation.  
"I wrote this human interest piece on Senator Blandino. Poured my heart and soul into it for **weeks**. Highlighted his trips to Sudan and his charity that helps children with cleft palates. Nope! My boss shitted all over it! He wanted me to write a scandalous piece about the allegations of an affair with a former baby sitter!" reveals Kate.

"What?" Ana frowns, appalled.  
"Yep. I told him, ' _Do I work for the Times, or for the National Enquirer_?' It's just…sleazy!" Kate spits out.  
"Yeah, that's tough," Ana sighs.  
"I'm surprised the douche bag didn't make me write a scandalous piece about Christian. I'm sure that's coming next, so get ready for it," Kate says with dry humor. Ana doesn't laugh.

"Yeah, that would surely sell a lot of papers," Ana says grimly.  
"I would never do that! You know me! I'd quit before that happens," Kate reassures.  
"I know," Ana says soberly.  
"Ana…you're supposed to be here cheering me up. What's going on?" Kate murmurs in concern.  
"Well, nothing. That's the problem. I'm scared that things are going so well right now that Candice will just pop back up and it'll all come crumbling down – brick by brick," Ana says with dread.

Just before Kate can quiz her about the goings on with Candice, Martha shows up to the table in a navy skirt and jacket with a cream colored blouse and black heels. The two sitting girls stand to hug the spicy red head and they all take their seats. Martha sits besides Ana, across from Kate.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to yell at your husband for making our meeting with logistics run over. I said, _'Don't you have kids to watch tonight?_ ' He goes, ' _Oh, yeah. Thanks. We'll pick this up tomorrow afternoon_ ,'" Martha smirks at Ana. Kate laughs and Ana shakes her head in mock exasperation.

"So Kate, what's going on at the paper?" Martha asks. Kate brings her up to speed.  
"Yeah, I can see how that would upset you. Maybe mention the allegations in a quick blurb. Make it so inconspicuous, that it doesn't take away from the rest of your piece. Magazine writers do it all the time. Then you can make your boss happy without taking away from all of the work you already poured into it," Martha advises. Kate gazes at the ceiling, squints one eye and nods ever so slightly.

"I might be able to work with that," Kate contemplates out loud.  
"Give it a shot. Kill two birds with one stone," Martha says.  
"Okay," Kate says, finally perking up. Ana and Martha both beam back at her.

"So if you don't mind Ana, I want to talk about the psycho ex-girlfriend," Martha glares at Ana.  
"Yes! I was getting into that just before you got here!" Kate says with round eyes. Ana sinks into her chair.  
"She makes me sick and talking about her will only ruin my appetite," Ana groans.

"I **knew** something wasn't right about her when I first met her at the book club and then again at lunch!" Martha harps.  
"I never met her but she sounds like a pure bred C-U-…"  
"Kate!" Ana scolds her sister-in-law. Kate shrugs her shoulders with an unapologetic expression on her face.

"I talk to Barney all of the time and this woman is absolutely unbelievable. I've been with GEH for two years and I've never seen anything stump Barney like this. This chick is a genius," Martha says in awe. Ana frowns.  
"Whoa! Isn't she like a doctor too, Ana?" Kate asks. Ana nods, surely disinterested in the current topic of discussion.  
"Martha, between us – Ethan was the one who ID'd her. This chick apparently got a nose job, changed her hair and everything," Kate informs in a gossipy tone.

"She added on to that later," Ana says, taking a sip of her wine. Kate and Martha both gape at her as the server returns to offer Martha a glass of wine. Martha who's clearly preoccupied by Ana's statement says, "Sure," purely brushing off the woman who then quickly pours her a glass and promises the table that she will return shortly to take their orders.

"What do you mean?" Kate finally says.  
"She got cheek and chin implants and a lip injection. She started modeling in New York. Guess who was her photographer?" Ana frowns.  
"José?" Kate gasps. Ana nods.

"Yep. She got José and tricked him into falling in love with her. Then stole the key to our penthouse and broke in while Christian was in town and then drugged him," Ana says matter-of-factly. Martha almost spits out her wine and Kate now looks like a ghost.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Martha gasps before letting out a quick nervous chuckle.  
"I wish I were," Ana says soberly.  
"And they still haven't found her?" Kate says, appalled.  
"Nope. They have no idea where she is. She could be anywhere," Ana says wistfully.

"What did she drug him with?" Martha quickly follows up.  
"He told me that the early results came in with marijuana and Rohypnol. There could be more but I haven't heard if those results came back in yet. It's only been four days," reveals Ana.

"Oh. My. God. I want to find this bitch myself," Kate growls.  
"Yeah, so do I. What the fuck, Ana!" Martha growls.  
"Yeah…I know," Ana says sadly.  
"Why is it so difficult to find her?" Martha says in disbelief.

"I don't know. She has the ability to take on a new identity and stay under the radar. She can't do anything else to her face or it'll fall apart," Ana smirks.  
"So she took on the identity of Bridget and then she became who after that?" Kate asks.  
"Miranda. Poor José. Christian had to tell him that the new love of his life is an insane lunatic. An insane lunatic that used to fuck my husband," Ana says bitterly.

"Oh my God. I can't. I just can't, Ana. How could you even? That's… _tough_ ," Martha says with pain-riddled eyes. Ana's head falls and she immediately reaches for the bottle of pinot and fills her own glass to the brim. Right away, Ana starts to glug down her glass of wine.  
"I knew about the ex breaking into Grey Publishing and causing all of that drama. But I had no clue about all she did in New York. It's disgusting," Martha turns up her nose. Kate echoes her expression.

"Yep. So that's my life!" Ana says, sarcastically upbeat. The other two women shake their heads in pity.

….

"Ted, now hold the club just like I showed you," coaches Christian.

Christian and Ted are having one-on-one time on the miniature golf course at the Family Fun Center in Edmonds. It's a beautiful afternoon in metro Seattle on Saturday, the final day of May.

Ted stands just feet away from a replica of the Eiffel Tower with a small golf club in his hands and a small white ball in his sights. The three-year-old looks serious as he follows the path of the goal with his little blue eyes. He nods in satisfaction and cues up to hit the ball. He gives way and swings just like his father has shown him all morning. The club comes into contact with the ball and it shoots in the direction of the tower before it drops back on the green turf. It rolls slowly towards the hole inside the tower. Christian's eyes light up in sheer expectation. The father and son slowly creep as they observe the fate of the ball. It continues to roll, but the force slows down by the second. It's almost there.

"Yes!" Ted shouts as the ball plops into the hole. Christian gives his little champion a celebratory lift into the air.  
"Woo hoo! That's how you do it, son! Awesome job!" Christian exclaims.  
"Thanks Daddy! You help me!" he beams as bright as the sun.  
"You're a great student, Ted. Do you think you can do that again?" Christian challenges him.  
"Yep!" Ted says without any shadow of doubt. Christian joyously laughs.  
"That's my boy!" Christian brags.

After a long day of fun-filled miniature golf, the two Grey boys enjoy a cheese pizza outdoors.

"Daddy, I saw a big kid show on Disney. The big kid was sad because his Mommy and Daddy wasn't together no more. I don't want that to happen to Ted," the toddler says soberly. Christian's heart stops beating.

"Son, Daddy and Mommy aren't going anywhere. Don't you ever think that…okay? Mommy and Daddy love each other very much. And we love you and your little sister very much. Never forget that. Nothing will ever pull us apart," Christian declares before ruffling up his son's fluffy copper locks.  
"You promise?" the boy seeks reassurance.  
"I promise. Cross my heart," Christian says, making the gesture over his chest with his middle and index fingers.

"I will never let you, Mommy or your sister go. Always remember that," Christian says with a very determined look on his face. Ted smiles in return.

….

Almost another month has gone by with still no sight of Candice. Christian's 32nd birthday has come and gone. It's now the Saturday after and Grace insisted on having a belated birthday dinner for her son with just the family. At the Belleview estate are of course Grace and Carrick and Ana and Christian along with their two children. Also in attendance are Kate and Elliot with little Ava, and Mia and Ethan.

Grace tells the group in the sitting room that dinner is ready to be served in the dining room.  
"I'm hoping you made buttermilk fried chicken," Christian teases his mother as he kisses her on the cheek.  
"As a matter of fact, I did," Grace lovingly smirks. Christian grins wide with approval. Ana grins and shakes her head at her husband who's still very much a kid at heart.

"Oh my God, this is so good," Ethan whispers to his girlfriend as he licks his fingers, refusing to let one morsel get past him.  
"I know. It's my favorite," Mia murmurs to him.  
"Get that recipe," he says with a serious look on his face. Mia laughs at him.  
"I already know how to make it," she slyly reveals.  
"Well then make that shit. It's amazing," Ethan gapes at her. Mia can't contain her laughter.

"Is anyone ready for birthday cake and apple cobbler?" Grace announces from the end of the table.  
"I am!" Ethan calls out. The entire table erupts in laughter.  
"First of all Grace, let me say thank you so much for that mouth watering dinner. It was one of the best meals I've ever had. Of course, the first would be Mia's _Magret de Canard_. It's _slap-your-mama_ good!" Ethan declares. A couple of folks at the table laugh.

"Hey Mia – duck's not on the menu at Phoebe's!" Carrick teases.  
"Nope. I only cook that dish for Ethan," Mia gushes at her boyfriend. Ethan gives her a loving grin.  
"Ewww!" Christian frowns with mock disgust.  
"Yeah! Get a room!" heckles Elliot. Ana and Kate both scowl at their husbands.  
"Anyway – I wanted to thank you again, Grace for the wonderful meal. And I hope that one day, my future wife will cook it for me too," Ethan says while immediately dropping down to the floor on one knee. He gazes up at Mia.

"Oh my God!" Kate gapes at Ethan's back directly next to her. Ana's mouth is wide open on the other side of the table. Elliot and Christian both grin conspicuously. Kate turns to look at Carrick and Grace and witnesses a relaxed, pleased look on their faces. ' _They knew!_ ' Kate thinks to herself. She turns back to her brother.

"Mia, you have made me the happiest man alive these past few years. I can't think of anything else that would make me happier…except if you became my wife. Mia Grey – will you marry me?" Ethan pulls out a beautiful princess cut diamond ring from his pocket and presents it to Mia. She is stunned silent.

"Of course, silly!" Mia finally exclaims while thrusting her left hand directly in front of him. Everyone else at the table explode in laughter. Ethan chuckles and slides the ring on her finger before standing and hugging her. After releasing, they chastely peck each other on the lips. The table erupts in applause with a few catcalls thrown in. The three small children at the table all glare at the adults in confusion.

"Let me get that cake!" Grace announces with tears pooling in her eyes.  
"Ethan, thank you for finally making an honest girl out of my daughter. You two shacked up long enough," Carrick taunts his future son-in-law. Ethan gulps nervously.

"Did you know that Ethan was doing this?" Ana whispers over to her husband. Christian gives her a telling grin, but doesn't say a word. Ana smirks at him.

After desert, Ana corners Ethan alone in the sitting room to congratulate him.  
"You done good. It's a gorgeous ring, Ethan. Congratulations! Although, you've always been a part of this family anyway," Ana beams at him.

"I know. But I was just ready for us to settle down, you know? And I know she was more than ready too. Work's going well for me and business is going great for her. What better time than the present, right?" Ethan beams, shrugging his shoulders.  
"You both are going to be so happy together. Just make sure you don't rush into having children," Ana giggles.  
"Oh, we're ready for kids," Ethan says with serious eyes. Ana is taken aback.  
"Are you?" Ana glares at him.  
"Yes. We've talked about it. She's ready for kids. I'm ready for kids. We're getting on that shortly after we marry," Ethan reveals.  
"Well damn. You guys sure know what you're doing. Christian and I didn't have a clue," Ana chuckles.  
"You both are rocking the parent thing. I don't see what the problem is," Ethan frowns at her. Ana snorts.

"It's not easy, but we just do it. Those kids are the best things that ever happened to us. I can't wait for you and Mia to experience that," Ana says lovingly.  
"Thanks Ana," he says. They hug.  
"Oh, before I forget to ask. What's the deal with the Candice Fuller thing? Kate told me that she was reigning terror in New York? She wouldn't give me any details," Ethan says. Ana quickly and discretely brings him up to speed – about how she used José and how she drugged Christian.

"My goodness! This woman is just as bad, if not worse than what I originally thought. Ana…please be careful. This woman seems to be out for blood. Please call me if there's anything I can do. I'm serious," Ethan murmurs with concern-riddled eyes.

"Okay," Ana says with sadness overshadowing her countenance. Ethan gives her another hug.  
"Hey – you just got engaged to my baby sister and now you have your hands all over my wife. What's up with that?" Christian teases, surprising both Ethan and Ana.  
"I was just asking Ana about Candice," Ethan fesses up. Christian's smile quickly fades.

"Don't bring that up here. My parents have no knowledge of that," Christian says, scolding Ethan.  
"I know. And Mia doesn't either," Ethan reassures his future brother-in-law.  
"Good. Let's not get any of them involved. However, I'll leave it at this: Please keep me posted if you have any information that will lead us to her. We've been searching long and hard," Christian says with a more sober look.

"I know. I just told Ana that if she needed anything to let me know. If I find out something that will help you in your search, I'll let you know," Ethan reassures him.  
"Thank you. And congratulations, by the way," Christian says with his smile slowly returning.  
"Thanks Christian," Ethan grins.

….

Christian and Ana's fourth wedding anniversary and Phoebe's big first birthday extravaganza have both come and gone. Enter the month of September.

Ana's 26th birthday arrives. She urges her husband and family to keep things very low key. She has dinner and drinks that Thursday after work with Kate, Martha and Mia. When Ana arrives home that evening, Christian greets her at the door with a carrot cake adoring 26 lit candles and leads a chorus of Happy Birthday with Ted. Ana is over the moon. A closer look at the cake and Ana witnesses little random scribbles of colored icing on it. Christian later explains that Mrs. Taylor allowed Ted and baby Phoebe to assist in decorating the cake. Ana laughs joyously at the revelation.

That night as her birthday fades away for another year, Ana lies in bed with her eyes shut and her thoughts running amuck. It's been over four months without a trace of Candice in sight. Meanwhile, Ana's life has been going perfectly. She's enjoying her time with family and friends, as well as her alone time with her husband. Even though Christian has continuously been on the lookout for Candice, he hasn't been as stressed as before. He feels that he has all of the proper channels in place to prohibit Candice from destroying their lives ever again. All they need to do is find her and bring her to justice – but not before Christian gives her a piece of his mind.

Monday morning, after a stellar weekend with Christian and the kids, Ana goes to work. This day feels…different. Things just don't feel right inside for Ana. There's a dark chill in the air that she just can't put a finger on. Ana's team even notices that something is off with their CEO. When folks question her about it, she has no answer for them. She doesn't even have an answer for herself.

That afternoon, Ana does something out of the ordinary. She calls Dr. Sarah Carlson's office and sets up an emergency appointment for tomorrow afternoon. She hadn't seen her therapist in a very long time, and she's not sure how to even introduce the topic of her being anxious over something that's currently intangible.

That night after the kids are in bed, Ana lies on her husband's shoulder.  
"Ana, what's wrong? You keep telling me everything is fine, but I don't believe you," Christian says plainly.  
"Honestly, I don't know. I'm going to see Sarah tomorrow during lunch hour. Our lives are perfect right now. Maybe I'm just dreading that woman popping up and fucking up our lives once and for all," Ana says. As the words tumble out, Ana feels, what…relieved?

"Ana, there's nothing else she can do to hurt us. The moment she surfaces again, she knows we've got her. Stop stressing out over it. It's been four months. Maybe she's done with us," Christian assesses.  
"I don't think so," Ana says with sheer skepticism.  
"Neither do I, but remember, there's nothing that she can do to hurt us. We beefed up security; all of our facilities and homes have state-of-the art digital cameras. You can log on securely from any device and monitor everything. She can't see any of us face to face without an army present," Christian reassures. Ana eases up a little.

"Okay. If you say that we're safe, then we are safe. You've been an awesome protector of me and your children," Ana praises.  
" _Our children_. I should have done a better job much sooner, but you can guarantee that Candice will not come in contact with us or our family," Christian says with determination. He plants a kiss on her hair.

"Go to sleep," he coos.  
"Goodnight," she breathes.

….

 _It's late at night and Ana reaches the side door of the Big House. She twists the knob to open it. It's locked. She looks behind her for Taylor or Sawyer, but neither is in sight. She makes the long trek around the enormous property to the front door and rings the doorbell a few times. Finally, the door opens. Ana turns white when she sees Candice answering the door._

 _"What are you doing at my house?" Ana hisses at her.  
_ _"What are you talking about? I live here now," Candice says with a straight face.  
_ _"Get the hell out of my house! Where are my kids?" Ana yells.  
_ _"What kids? You don't have kids anymore," Candice replies with a genuine look of confusion on her face. Ana's stomach twists.  
_ _"I'm going to say this one last time. Get the hell out of my house!" Ana screams._

 _"What's all the commotion?" a male's voice says in the background. Suddenly, Christian arrives at the door and stands next to Candice.  
_ _"Anastasia? What are you doing here?" he frowns at her.  
_ _"Christian!" Ana gapes at him. Ana scans from him to Candice and back to him. In a sudden move, Christian places an arm around Candice's small waist. The air leaves Ana's lungs._

 _"You don't live here anymore. You abandoned me, so I got custody of the children, remember?" Christian says with a grimace. Ana's eyes and mouth round in absolute shock.  
_ _"Christian! I would never leave you!" she calls out.  
_ _"That's what you always said, but then you do it anyway. After you left me, Candice was there to pick up the pieces. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Anastasia. You should go now," Christian says coldly.  
_ _"No! I'm not leaving! This is my house! This is OUR home! You and I built this home together! And Teddy and Phoebe…those are OUR children!" Ana cries out with tears streaming down her face.  
_ _"Taylor!" Christian calls out. Immediately, Taylor comes behind Ana and drags her away from the door._

 _"No! Taylor! What are you doing! I live here! Stop! No! No! She's the intruder, not me!" Ana screams out from the top of her lungs.  
_ _"No! No! No!"_

"Ana! Ana!"  
The light on the nightstand is lit and Christian frantically shakes his wife awake.  
"Ana!" he fearfully calls out.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Ana wakes, sits up and starts to weep. Christian wraps his arms around her.  
"What's wrong, baby? Tell me?" he says softly. Ana hyperventilates at the thought of her nightmare and tries very hard to calm herself down.  
"It's okay, baby. You're here. I'm here. Tell me," he coos. After finally calming down, Ana glances at the clock. It's almost four in the morning.

"Just a stupid nightmare. I'm fine," Ana says unconvincingly. Christian frowns at her.  
"Tell me about the nightmare," he insists.  
"No…I don't want to talk about it. It was stupid and I just want to go back to sleep," Ana says firmly.  
"Fine. But the next time you scream like that in your sleep, you will talk. Understand?" he says sternly. Ana gapes at him.

"I was screaming?" she says in surprise.  
"Yes," he soberly replies.  
"I'm sorry," Ana says, embarrassed.  
"Don't be. I just wished you'd tell me what it was about…that's all," he murmurs. Ana looks down at her threading fingers.

"We split and you were with Candice. She was living here…and you had custody of the kids," Ana says, ashamed at the thought. Christian's mouth is agape.  
"You're fucking kidding me, right?" he sarcastically chuckles at her. Ana can't look him in the eye.

"Ana, look at me," he commands her. She slowly looks up into his burning gray eyes.  
"First of all – and most importantly – I would never let you leave me. Not happening. Secondly, I would die a fiery death first before I would ever have any sort of relationship with that woman in any way, shape or form," he says, unwavering. Christian's declaration slightly eases Ana.

"Like I said…it was a stupid nightmare," she mumbles under her breath.  
"Yes – that nightmare was ludicrous. Don't let that shit ever cross your mind again," he frowns at her. Ana now looks like a scolded child. Christian lightens up and kisses her on the forehead.  
"You think you have it in you to sleep for two more hours? If not, I can assist you," Christian murmurs with one brow raised. Ana sighs at him.  
"I'm not in the mood for sex right now. Just hold me," she pleads.

"Well that, I can do, Mrs. Grey," he grins with confidence before switching off the light and taking her into his loving arms.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – This chapter is truly the calm before the monumental storm. Beginning in the next chapter, you'll see emotions flying all over the place._**

 ** _Here's a sneak preview: The next five chapters are going to be nerve racking for us C/A fans. But remember, they have to go down into the valley first before they can climb up to the mountaintop._**

 ** _Things begin crashing down in the next chapter and the Flynn session that you saw in chapter 10 picks up in real time in chapter 22. Chapter 23 will really frustrate the hell out of you. You'll want to choke someone if you haven't wanted to already! By chapter 24, you'll want to commit murder, haha! Some soul-searching occurs in chapters 25 through 27. Chapter 28 is the "game changer" chapter (I can't wait to share that one!). The story will conclude in chapter 30._**

 ** _Get ready for one crazy ride, faithful readers! Please review chapter 20. Thank you, as always. – ST2_**


	21. Chapter 21 - Tight Lips Sinks Ships

**_A/N: Faithful Readers – So I said that chapter 21 would be up by tomorrow, but I decided to give you one more chapter today. Enjoy. ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Tight Lips Sinks Ships**

"Ana! What are you doing here?" Ethan says after coming from the back of the reception area. Ana sits still on the sofa in the lobby at Dr. Carlson's office.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Ana smiles lightly.  
"I know it has," Ethan says narrowing his eyes at her. Ana chuckles.  
"You know…maintenance," she follows up.  
"Good," Ethan smiles at her.

Shortly afterwards, Dr. Sarah comes from the back to escort Ana to her office.

"Ana! It's good to see you? I haven't seen you since what…last winter?" the therapist estimates.  
"Correct. Thought I would come in and make sure I'm still on track," Ana giggles.  
"I'm sure you are. You look great!" the doctor praises. Ana blushes.  
"Thanks," Ana smiles.

"So, anything you'd like to talk about? What's been going on these past seven or so months?" Sarah warmly inquires.  
"Well…where do I start?" Ana laughs nervously.

"Let me first ask this: All is well between you and your husband, correct?"  
"Absolutely. He's been…fantastic."  
"And the children? They're happy and in good health?"  
"Yes. My son Teddy is three now and my daughter Phoebe just turned one," Ana proudly declares.  
"Oh my goodness – how time flies! I remember when you were pregnant with her! It seems just like it was yesterday!" Sarah beams.  
"I know! But yes – everything's going well," proclaims Ana.

"But," the doctor says, bracing for the true reason why Ana is seeing her today.  
"Well, I had a creepy nightmare last night. In order for you to understand it, I have to catch you up on everything that's been going on," Ana prefaces. Sarah zooms in.

"See, one of my husbands…. _exes_ basically came back into the picture and started terrorizing us," Ana reveals. Sarah gapes at her.  
"You've gotta be kidding me! Who?" Sarah says with shocked eyes.  
"I'm afraid to say, to be totally honest with you. She's a former client of yours," Ana carefully disclaims.

"Wow. If you tell me who it is, I promise not to reveal you as a source. I just need to know who it is so I can possibly help them," Sarah adamantly declares.  
"I don't think this one can be helped. First of all, we can't find her. Second of all, you treated her before," Ana smirks.  
"Is it Candice?" Sarah spills out. Ana's head drops. She then nods slowly.

"Shit," Sarah whispers.  
Ana pulls her head up and gapes at the doctor.  
"Candice is a special case. I knew that if anyone would go wayward, it would be her. Tell me, what did she do to you and your husband?" the doctor prompts. Ana goes into the details about how she was the woman from the book club and how she dated one of her editors. She covers the sabotage efforts at GP as well as the escape to New York. Then she talks about how she misleads one of her very best friends to get access to their penthouse and how she drugged her husband. By now, Sarah is beside herself.

"Ana, whoa! I had no idea! Candice needs to be found and taken to a psychiatric facility, immediately. I'm afraid of what she might do next," Sarah says with dread. Ana's stomach convulses.

"Well that leads me to the dream." Ana explains the entire dream that she had the night before.

"You know, Ana – sometimes our dreams can reveal certain things to us that we otherwise wouldn't see," Sarah says with mysterious eyes. Ana flinches and leans further into her chair.  
"What am I supposed to take away from something like that?" Ana frowns at her.  
"Just be careful, Ana. That's all. And as soon as your husband's team locates Candice, give me a call right away. Candice and I were making great strides in her treatment until she decided to leave and go ballistic. She's not beyond help. No one is," Sarah says eerily. Ana narrows her eyes at her.

"Look, we're out of time today. Set up an appointment for next week. I would like to cover a few things with you. I'd like to do an exercise then. In the meantime, if you need anything, or if Candice comes back into the picture, don't hesitate to give me a call. Okay?" the doctor locks in on her.  
"Sure. See you next week," Ana says as she stands to leave.

' _Well, that was a complete waste of time. Seems like she was more concerned about Candice than she was about me and my husband_ ,' Ana reflects.

….

Early Tuesday afternoon, the Taylors arrive at Escala for maintenance. Gail is there to clean and dust, and Jason is there to check on a few security-related items. The Greys hired nanny Mrs. Parker over a week ago, freeing up Gail to tend to the other property. Mrs. Parker is a retired elementary school teacher who's been triple vetted. Christian and Ana thought it was very important for Ted to begin preparing for school these next two years. Mrs. Parker also speaks two other languages, which was a winner for Christian.

Taking a short break from cleaning, Gail visits her husband in his office with a sandwich and a bottle of water.  
"Thanks honey," Taylor says. Gail sighs.  
"What?" Taylor says.

"I'm just thinking back to the old days. Mr. Grey sure has come a long way. Thank goodness for Ana," she says deep in thought.  
"Yeah, I know. We've seen all kind of shit go down in this place. Stuff that nobody would ever believe if we could even tell them," Taylor snorts. Gail shakes her head in disbelief.

"I know. That dreadful playroom – I wish he'd get rid of it. It's _tainted_ ," she frowns with disapproval.  
"Yeah. Mrs. Grey is a saint. I don't see you letting me keep a place like that if all of that stuff went down in there," he smirks. Gail narrows one eye at him.  
"Oh, you better believe it," she concurs.

"Half of that awful stuff that used to be in there is no longer there. So I guess it's okay. If Ana's good with it," Gail shrugs.  
"Mr. Grey didn't want to go in there when she came back into his life after leaving him years ago. She was the one who encouraged him, I think," Taylor reveals. Gail looks surprised. Taylor nods for reinforcement.

"All this time, he needed her. I'm glad he listened to his heart," Gail sighs in relief.  
"And I'm glad I listened to mine. Now let me eat this delicious sandwich," he teases. Gail playfully slaps him on his shoulder before leaving to return to her work.

As Gail is dusting off the photos in the foyer, Taylor and Ryan come running out towards her.  
"What?" she gapes at the two of them who appear frantic.  
"It's Fuller. She's coming up here," Taylor says bitterly.  
"Oh my god! She's here?" Gail gapes at him.  
"Yes," he snaps.  
"So what are you going to do?" she breathes.  
"We're letting her up. She obviously wants to talk," Taylor says.  
"You're letting her up here?!" she gasps with eyes and mouth as round as saucers.  
"Yep. You can either stay here or wait in the panic room. It's okay. I'm armed," he assures her. A chill of terror travels up her spine.

"I'll stay. Let's see what Candice wants," Gail concedes with a twisted mouth. Suddenly, someone knocks on the recently installed door that sits between the penthouse and the elevator, and Gail is startled. Unshaken, Taylor opens it.

"Hello, Miss Fuller. We meet again," Taylor says plainly. Candice gazes stoically at him.

….

"So do you think you'll ever revive the book club again?" Roach inquires. It's been well over three months since Roach has returned to Grey Publishing from medical leave, and it's as though he's never left. His spirit overtakes every room. He sits in Ana's office.

"No, I don't think that I ever could," Ana says regretfully.  
"I understand. Who could've guessed that some sick woman would use an honorable means to do her dirt? I'm so sorry, Ana," Roach says bitterly.  
"Don't apologize. It was a great idea, Jerry," she reassures him.  
"I know it was. The next idea I come up with won't involve creepy ex-girlfriends," he chuckles.  
"Stop it," Ana laughs with him.

"Well, let's talk budget and then I'll get out of your hair," Roach says warmly. Ana beams at him.

….

Candice is seated on the sofa in the grand room. She is wearing a yellow summer dress and sandals. She is no longer wearing long brown extensions and her once short hair now just barely touches her shoulders. Gail hands her a hot cup of tea.  
"Thank you, ma'am," she says softly, staring at the ground. Mrs. Taylor gives her single nod before standing right beside her husband. Ryan approaches Taylor and whispers something into his ear. Taylor nods in acknowledgement.

"So Miss Fuller, you're back in Seattle full time now?" Taylor breaks the ice.  
"Yes. I have an apartment in the market district. I'll give you the address. I'm not going anywhere," she reassures him.  
"So you're not running anymore? Why is that?" Taylor glares at her with skepticism.  
"Because I have no reason to run. I'm tired of running," she sighs.

"And why is that?" Taylor says in a no-nonsense demeanor.  
"Because I'm in my second trimester," she says plainly. The spoon that Gail once held in her hand to stir Candice's tea slips out of her hand and clanks against the marble floor.  
"Who's the father?" Taylor says with narrowed eyes.  
"Who do you think?" Candice locks eyes with him. Taylor laughs at her. Gail and Ryan both gape at him.

"Mr. Grey did not father your child. You're out of your ever loving mind," Taylor snaps at her.  
"Yes, he did. I'm four months pregnant. You found him in the bedroom in New York that night, didn't you? You saw the state that he was in. He wanted me to do that to him," she says with a straight face.  
"You drugged him!" Taylor barks at her.

"Look Taylor – I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to tell you that I'm back in town. I'm going to leave you my address. If he wants to come talk to me, he'll know where I am," Candice says, unshaken. She picks up her purse beside her and pulls out a receipt and a pen and begins to write.

"One moment, Miss Fuller," Taylor says, holding out his index finger for emphasis. He retrieves his phone from his belt and makes a call.

"Sir, did I catch you at a bad time?"  
"I'm in a meeting. What is it?"  
"Me, Mrs. Taylor and Ryan are here at Escala. We have Miss Fuller here with us."

The other end is silent. Moments later, Taylor hears Christian excusing himself from the meeting and walking out.

"She's there?" Christian asks in a murmur.  
"Yes Sir. She's sitting here on the couch having tea," Taylor says matter-of-factly.  
"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Christian replies, exasperated.  
"Yeah, sounds too good to be true," Taylor says.  
"Did you fucking call the cops? Why is she sitting on my couch drinking tea?" Christian barks.  
"Sir, she says she's in town for good. She's leaving us with her address…and she's pregnant," Taylor slips in nonchalantly. All the air leaves Christian's lungs.

"Who…wha… Who is she saying the father is?" Christian says after clearing his throat.  
"You sir," murmurs Taylor.  
"My ass!" Christian immediately snaps, laughing dubiously.  
"That's exactly what I said, Sir," smirks Taylor.

"Oh, he doesn't believe me? Put him on speaker!" Candice growls.  
"Sir?" Taylor starts.  
"I heard her. Go ahead. Humor me. Let's hear this," Christian says, agitated.

"Sir, you're on speaker," announces Taylor.  
"So Candice, I hear that you believe in more than one Immaculate Conception," Christian sarcastically starts.  
"The hell I don't! I'm four months pregnant with **your child**!" Candice snaps.  
"Yeah right. How many guys did you fuck this year, Candice? Besides, I never laid one finger on you. You did however poison me," Christian reminds her.  
"It doesn't matter how it happened! It happened, whether you want to believe it or not!" she defensively replies.

"Candice, you're sick and you need help. I want to make sure you get the help that you need. Stay there and I'll send Dr. John Flynn over," Christian says straightly. Candice sighs in exasperation.

"I'm going to say this one last time. I am pregnant with your child. Why aren't you understanding me?" Candice says slowly.  
"Here's what we are going to do so you can finally shut the fuck up and get the help that you need. You are going to take a genetic test to determine paternity. And when the results come back excluding me as the father, you will then check yourself in at the psychiatric wing of Northwest Hospital. If you refuse, I will press charges against you and you will go directly to jail where you will give birth to that bastard kid of yours. Do I make myself clear?" Christian says slowly as if he's talking to a child.

"First of all, I am not getting an amniocentesis this early in my pregnancy! I'm not putting our baby at risk! Second of all…"  
"No! There's no second, Candice! You either do it or you're full of shit! You're going to jail!" Christian seethes.

"Taylor, I'm leaving. Here's my address and phone number. Come see me when you're ready to behave like a civilized adult!" Candice shouts out at Christian over the speakerphone. She places the slip on the coffee table next to her tea and rises up to leave.  
"Miss Fuller – you can't leave yet!" Taylor speaks out.  
"Let her go, Taylor! Get the fuck out of my house and don't come back! I'll see you at your arraignment!" Christian spits at her. Candice walks towards the elevator and Ryan follows her. Taylor switches the phone off speaker mode.

"Sir? Why did you let her leave?" Taylor asks, confused.  
"Welch just texted me. He has men outside of Escala who will stay on her. We're never letting her out of our sight," Christian says.  
"So what now?" Taylor inquires.  
"We'll continue building up our case. I will then have a meeting with Detective Clark and the prosecutor. That bitch is going to prison!" Christian spits.  
"Very good, Sir," Taylor acknowledges. Eventually, Taylor hangs up from his boss. His wife is frozen stiff, staring at him.

"What?" Taylor gapes at his wife.  
"I knew that girl wasn't _all there_ all along. Even way back then when he first brought her here. She was… _different_ from all of the other girls," Gail says with deep thought lines in her forehead.

"Yeah…so did I. She's a very sick girl," Taylor sighs in pity. Gail quickens and gapes at her husband.  
"Oh my God…Ana! What about Ana and the children?" tears begin to slowly peer from her eyes.  
"Gail, stop it. I'm not convinced that Mr. Grey is the father of that baby due to her reluctance to take the paternity test. If she was so sure, then she would've agreed to it," Taylor argues, frowning at his wife. Gail doesn't look reassured. She starts to weep.

"Gail, honey…stop crying," he says, pulling her into his side.  
"That beautiful family…those gorgeous kids. It can all be torn apart because of this. I don't see Ana surviving anything like that. She's been his savior, Jason. I shudder to think what will happen to him even if she decides to leave him after hearing about all of this," Gail cries in a whisper.

"It's going to be okay. Stop crying. Nobody's leaving anyone," Taylor says in a comforting tone as he rubs his wife's shoulders.  
"You ready to go home? Come on – we'll finish working here another day," he coos.

….

"Hey, are you coming home soon? It's past seven," his wife says with concern over the phone.  
"Something came up at the office. I'll leave within the hour," Christian assures her.  
"Well, I'll see you when you get here," she says sweetly.  
"Okay, bye," he says hurriedly before hanging up the phone. He lets out a long drawn out sigh

He pulls up a text on his iPhone and then picks up his desk phone to make a call.

"Hello," a woman's voice answers.  
"Yeah, it's me," Christian says plainly.  
"So, are you ready to behave like an adult now?" Candice agitates.  
"I wanted to tell you about a group of nuns that will take care of you until after you give birth. Then at that time, they can see to the child being placed up for adoption with a fitting family," Christian informs.  
"What?" she gasps.  
"It's just another option for you," Christian says sincerely.  
"I am not putting our baby up for adoption! Our child will grow up knowing its mother and father!" she cries out.

"Candice, would you just cut the fucking crap already! I never had sex with you! You drugged me and I blacked out! Now _you_ fucking tell me…you're the doctor here! How does that shit even happen?" Christian roars at her.  
"Oh, Christian Grey. You know how it happened. You got the tox screening results back, didn't you?" she purrs.  
"You're a sick bitch, you know that! You're psychotic!" he spits at her.  
"Well, you're stuck with me at least for the next what…eighteen years? Yeah, we're tied at the hip – you, me, and…Ana. But I don't think she'll stick around after she sees what I'm about to email you," Candice taunts. Christian's heart drops.

"Candice…what did you do now?" he says quietly as if he's speaking to a cornered wild animal.  
"The question you should be asking is 'What did _we_ do'," she taunts.  
"Check your email," she says sternly.  
Christian opens up his laptop and wakes it up out of sleep mode.

"And while you're doing that, let me remind you that I have full knowledge of your past lifestyle and have no qualms sitting down for an exclusive interview with Q13 Fox News. I'm pretty sure that their viewers will all want to tune in for that one," she threatens with satisfaction in her tone.  
"You signed a fucking NDA, Candice!" he barks at her.  
"I really don't care anymore. I have nothing to lose. Take it all. I just want my baby to have a father who acknowledges its existence," she says in a now sober tone. Christian frowns, appalled with what he is hearing. He finally launches the email.

It's a video still from Christian's bedroom that night in New York. Candice is naked and straddled on top of him, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Christian's face in the still isn't visible, but his hair is definitely recognizable.  
"Oh! So _this_ is the game you want to play, huh?" Christian breathes in exasperation.  
"This is no game. And I'm sure when Ana sees it, she won't think it's a game either," Candice says sweetly.

"Why are you doing this? Is it for money? Is it money that you want? How much do you need in order to leave me and my family alone for the rest of our lives?" he says, frustrated.  
"I don't want any of your money. I just want you to acknowledge your child…that's all," she says softly.  
"I'm done with the bullshit Candice! Take the fucking paternity test!" Christian shouts before slamming the phone down hard into the receiver.

….

"Hey…you're home," Ana says rolling over towards Christian in bed. It's past one in the morning.  
"Yes. Go back to sleep," Christian murmurs.  
"Is everything okay?" she says, yawning.  
"Yes, everything's fine, baby. Go back to sleep," he coos.  
"Okay," Ana says as she turns back over to her side. He wraps one arm around her.

….

"Yeah, I emailed the manuscript to you ten minutes ago," Boyce Fox tells Ana over the phone.  
"I still didn't get it. Why don't you call Randy and see if he got it. If he did, have him print it out for me. Thanks Boyce!" Ana says before they hang up the phone.

"Hey Hannah!" Ana calls out. Hannah promptly rises from her desk and enters Ana's office.  
"Has email been a little slow for you today? I have people saying that they have emailed me stuff and I don't get it until five minutes later," Ana frowns.  
"No…it's been going fine for me. You want me to have Greg take a look?" her assistant offers.  
"Sure. Thanks," Ana says.

Ten minutes later, Greg enters her office.  
"Hey. Do you know what's going on with my email? It's been very slow for me today," Ana says.  
"I just got word that Barney at GEH has installed a filter to your account. He has to manually release your emails in order for you to get them now," Greg says matter-of-factly.  
"And why would he do that?" Ana says with a puzzled look on her face. Greg shrugs.  
"No clue," he says.  
"Thanks Greg," Ana smirks at him.  
"No problem, Ana," he says before leaving the office. She shouts out for him to shut the door on his way out and he obeys.

Ana picks up her desk phone and makes a call.  
"Ana?" Christian answers the phone on the other end.  
"Christian…why did Barney put a filter on my email?" Ana asks.  
"It's only precautionary. It won't stay that way for long. Just bear with us," Christian says.  
"What do you mean ' _precautionary_ '? What's going on? Did Candice strike again?" Ana says in a panic.  
"Calm down…everything's fine. Just let Barney do his job. I'll keep you posted," he tries to reassure her.  
"I don't like this, Christian. It's interfering with my work. I'm getting emails five to ten minutes after folks have sent them," she sighs.  
"Baby, I know. I'm sorry. I'll have Barney speed it up for you," Christian vows.

"Thank you. And we need to talk. You came home very late last night even after you said that you were heading home earlier that evening," Ana scolds.  
"Ana, we'll talk tonight at home. I promise," he murmurs.  
"Okay. Bye," she says in a stark tone.  
"I love you," he declares before hanging up. Ana's spirits lift.

….

"Daddy, I'm sleepy. I don't want a story tonight," Ted sighs with heavy eyelids.  
"What? You don't want to hear a story tonight?" Christian says in surprise.  
"Nope. I'm sleepy. Why don't you read to Phoebe?" the child yawns.  
"But Mommy's reading to her. I wanted to read to you," the father says in disappointment.  
"Tomorrow," the boy says, closing his eyes. Christian chuckles softly.  
"Okay, son. I love you," he says, placing a kiss on his forehead. He turns off the lamp on the nightstand and the dim nightlight comes on. Christian gently exits the room and shuts the door.

He walks the next door to the nursery and witnesses Ana placing a book back on the shelf. Phoebe is sound asleep. Ana shuts the light off and the nightlight wakes up. On her way out the door, she witnesses her husband watching her.

"I don't know what Mrs. Parker did with those kids, but they were exhausted today. Ted didn't even want me to read to him," Christian chuckles. Ana beams at him.  
"They are certainly thriving with the new nanny. Excellent choice, Mr. Grey," Ana praises her husband.  
"Why, thank you," he beams back.

The two saunter slowly towards their bedroom.  
"So what's been going on at work lately? Why the late nights?" Ana murmurs with concern.  
"Nothing major. We have everything under control. Just craziness that we're trying…" The vibrating phone in his pocket suddenly interrupts him. He pulls it out to look at the caller.  
"Baby, excuse me for one second," he says as he quickly walks in the direction of his study. "Hold on," he tells the caller. He eventually reaches his study and shuts the door.

"Welch, what's up?" Christian says.  
"I had a face to face talk with Miss Fuller. She finally agreed to the genetic testing," Welch reveals.  
"Thank God," Christian sighs in relief.  
"Yes. She also agreed that I escort her to the testing sight. We're doing it tomorrow afternoon at Northwest. We'll just need a swab sample from you, Sir," Welch informs.  
"Sure. Send someone to my office tomorrow morning between 8:30 and 9:00," Christian instructs.  
"Sure thing. Can't wait to finally put this nonsense to rest, Sir," Welch declares.  
"Fucking you and me both," Christian sighs, exasperated.

Christian finally enters his bedroom. Ana is already in the shower. Christian soon jumps in behind her.

"What was the call?" Ana asks under the cascading water. She attempts the pour the bottle of shampoo in her hands, but Christian intercepts it and completes the job of washing her hair for her.  
"Nothing important," he says. Ana tries to open one eye but can't with the shampoo running down her forehead.

"I'm hoping you're not keeping anything from me. That may not be a very wise thing for you to do," Ana murmurs ominously. Christian arches a brow at her.  
"Ana, it's fine. Honest. You have to trust me that I'm doing the right thing for us," he says.

"Christian, what does that even mean? Why are you being so secretive?" she asks with an elevated voice.  
"Ana, stop. Everything is fine. Stop being so paranoid," he sighs. Ana pauses a few beats to collect her thoughts.

"Okay, Christian. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt like the good Dr. Flynn said. Don't make me regret it," she murmurs.  
"Ana, trust me. Please," he says adamantly while continuing to massage the shampoo into her scalp.  
"I do," she breathes.

….

Monday night after dinner, Taylor escorts Welch directly into Christian's study.

"Good evening, Sir. Sorry for getting here so late. I have the results of the genetic test right here in this envelope. Just so you know, I haven't read them. The results are sealed," Welch guarantees. Christian nods.  
"Thank you, Welch. Taylor, that's all for tonight. I'll see you in the morning," Christian says calmly. The two gentlemen nod and leave Christian alone in his study. He places the envelope on his desk and stares at it.

He knows that whatever lies within it could possibly change his life. Forever.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – For those of you who chose to wait until the very last chapter is posted, I can't say that I blame you one bit. This is going to be one trippy ride, which is why I categorized this story as "Suspense." I hate to do this to you, but I'm trying something new. Again, I did not lie to you, first of all. And secondly, please stick with this story. I don't think A/C fans will be disappointed by the time chapter 30 rolls around. :D_**

 ** _That's it at least for a few days. I hate to leave you hanging like this, but work travel calls. :( Please review chapter 21. Thanks! – ST2_**


	22. Chapter 22 - Maury Povich

**_A/N: This chapter is quite long. In fact, this one chapter should technically be split into two. However, in order to end this story at chapter 30, I had to put all of the therapist sessions in this one chapter. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Maury Povich**

Christian has been in the study for over an hour. It's time to put the kids to bed and Ana is concerned that her husband hasn't emerged yet from his room of power. A pang suddenly hits her stomach. Christian has been mute these past few days regarding his late night exploits at work. This concerns Ana because she has never known a time where Christian has not been open – or uneager even – to discuss GEH matters. Christian takes pride in his work and is often enthusiastic to discuss, and even educate his wife on the world of mergers and acquisitions.

So what is it then? What could it be that has summoned Christian to his office ever since Welch has come and gone? Ana knocks on his study door.  
"Christian? Is everything okay?" she speaks up in a comforting voice from the other side of the door.  
"Yes. I'm fine Ana. I'll be out later. Please apologize to Ted for me," he says in a low tone.

Ana stifles a gasp. The dejected sound of his voice sends a chill down her spine.  
' _Oh no did an investment go wrong? Has he lost millions? Billions even?'_ Many thoughts begin to flood Ana's brain as she tries to narrow down a possible reason why Christian feels that staying locked up in his study is more important right now than his nightly bedtime ritual of reading to their three-year-old son.

"Okay. Do you need anything? Anything at all?" Ana asks in a soothing voice.  
"No. You go ahead. I'll be a while," he says, again in a dejected tone.  
"Christian," she calls out his name in angst.  
"Ana, please. Go. I'll be a while," he says stoically.

Ana carefully places a hand on the door and bows her head until it lands on that hand. She leans against the door for seconds. Minutes even. "Mommy! Bath!" Teddy yells out from a distance. Immediately, Ana shakes herself off and tends to her children.

Once the kids are asleep in their beds, Ana decides to shower and put on a fresh pair of lounging pants and camisole top. As she moisturizes her arms, Ana hears the faint sounds of the piano from a distance. It's a somber melody that causes a feeling of nausea in her stomach. ' _Oh. This is bad. This is_ _ **really**_ _bad_ ,' Ana dreads within. She is afraid to even surface out of the bedroom to discover what the driving force behind the song is. Christian hasn't played a sad tune in years – many years.

After the third duration of the same depressing melody, Ana has had enough. She exits the bedroom and follows the echo of the grand piano. Eventually, Ana is standing to the side of Christian, in view of the instrument and him. His face is – unreadable. The song concludes and Christian has yet to look up. However, he feels his wife's presence. After a few short beats, he begins his fourth duration of the piece. Ana saunters over expeditiously and sits on the stool beside him.

"Christian?" she calls out next to him in concern as he continues to play. He doesn't flinch or even turn his head. His eyes lock in on the keys and his elevating fingers, although he is able to play the piano masterfully without even looking.

"Christian," she says his name again more firmly, but still with a concerned timbre – not sounding chastising or forbidding. It doesn't work. He continues to play the melody as if no one else were there.

Ana decides to sit still and ride the song out one last time. There will not be a fifth – even if she has to slam the fallboard over his fingers to stop him from playing again and say something to her. After what seems like a lifetime, the song concludes once more. Ana watches him closely, not moving an inch. She internally dreads the ringing sounds of the depressing tune starting up again. However, Christian eventually places his hands flat on his thighs and stares emptily at the piano keys. The extended silence in the room is deafening.

"Christian…sweetheart – what's wrong?" she says in a whisper. The words linger in between them. And like a robot with an uncharged battery, Christian remains static. Ana questions if he's even blinking…or breathing.

"Talk to me – please," Ana begs as her voice cracks. A dam threatens to breach as she tries to reel in her emotions. She recalls the times when Christian was in a similar catatonic state. On one memorable occasion, Christian was traumatized by a nightmare he had about his wife's death. Another time, he was dreading that Ana would leave him once she knew the true reason why he desired to whip and torture brunettes. Whatever _this_ is…whatever is causing him to not even look at her, it's something unbelievably traumatizing. Seemingly for the first time, Ana absolutely fears the truth more than anything else. ' _Do I want to know? Do I_ _ **really**_ _want to know?_ '

"Christian!" she says frantically. Again, he doesn't budge.  
"Christian! Look at me! Please!" she pleads, not considering their sleeping children – who probably can't hear them anyway due to the semi-soundproofing walls that Ethan and team installed years prior.

"What is it?! Tell me!" Ana shouts, now flustered and annoyed. Her face is red and tears glaze her shattered blue eyes. Christian cannot look her in the face. It's as if all of the life has been sucked out of him.

"I am your wife! I want to help! I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong! Please Christian! I need to know what's wrong with you. I…I can't be kept in the dark like this," Ana's voice transitions from anxious to deflated. Her body slightly trembles with trepidation. She feels utterly helpless at this moment. Finally after a few silent moments, he sighs and ever so slowly looks up at her. To Ana's horror, she sees tears brimming in his eyes. ' _Oh…this is bad. It's very – very bad_ ,' she dreads within. She starts to gasps but abruptly stifles it in order not to discourage him from revealing what lies in his heart. She stills, but her eyes begin to water like his.

"Candice is back in Seattle," he says soberly. Reflexively, Ana flinches at him.  
"Sh…she's back? When?" Ana gapes at her husband.  
"As of early last week. She has a place not too far from where you and Kate used to stay," he murmurs dryly. Ana scoffs.  
"So she's back in town? Living here as _herself_? And nobody's doing anything? Why isn't she in jail, Christian?" she blasts in an elevated tone – her face twists with displeasure. He inhales as the impossible look of dread already on his face grows even deeper. The pit of Ana's stomach drops further at the decline of his appearance. She quiets herself and waits for him to continue.

"Remember when Candice drugged me in New York?" he starts with a murmur. Ana is frozen stiff, unable to speak or even shift her head. She can only look him in his eyes.  
"Well…she claimed that we had sex…" he continues. Immediately, Ana's body starts to convulse.

"Look…I don't even remember ever doing that!" he shouts says adamantly. Tears begin to pour out of her eyes.  
"She was pretending to be you! I knew…I knew something was off!" he pleads. Ana takes a deep breath, bracing for the absolute worse. And it comes.

"She…she claimed that I got her pregnant," he says, barely whispering.  
"Oh my God!" Ana wails from her gut.  
"Ana!" he cries out in desperation as he shifts in the stool and faces her directly. He places his hands on her forearms. After she has slightly calmed, he continues.

"The toxicology results from New York said that I had marijuana and Rohypnol in my system. It also indicated that I had an erectile dysfunction injection present as well," he says while his hands tremble on her arms. Suddenly, it's as though the wind has been knocked out of Ana's chest. His hands grip her arms even tighter.

"Is it? Is it yours?" she squeaks through the relentless tears. Christian shivers as if it is below zero in the room.  
"Welch was here earlier. The DNA test results just came back…" he starts in a barely auditable tone. Immediately, his head falls.

"No!" Ana shouts out in panic.

Ana leaps up from the piano bench in what appears to be fury. Christian's head rises and he looks her dead in the eye with terror. He reaches out for her wrists and grips them tightly before dropping down to his knees, pushing the piano bench forward.

"Ana! Please!" he cries out, looking up into her tortured blue eyes.  
"No!" she shouts, startling him further.  
"No! No! No! No! No! No!" she recites over and over again in absolute pain.

"Ana!" he sobs along with her, tears now streaming down his own face.  
"I…I can't Christian! I can't!" she says, flinging his hold off of her wrists.  
"Ana! Don't say that! _You_ _can_! Please…don't!" he begs her on his knees, grabbing hold of her ankles.  
"It hurts…it hurts so bad!" she groans, cradling her stomach as if there was a deep ache residing there.

"Ana!"  
"Please…please let me go!"  
"No! I… _I can't_ …I love you!"  
"Christian…please!"  
"Never! Ana...don't leave me!"  
"Christian!"  
"You said…you said you'd never leave me!"

"But the pain! I…I can't…"  
"For better or for worse, Ana! You vowed! You promised! Please! Don't leave me! I don't want to live without you! I…I can't live without you!"

With his hands still firmly gripped around her ankles, Ana tumbles down to the floor and curls into a ball. Instinctively, Christian envelops himself around her, firmly holding onto her. Ana lets out a primal, guttural wail – sobbing like she has never sobbed before. And he just holds her tighter, rocking her. When her voice just about runs out of steam and the sound of her cries are muted, Christian tries to comfort her with words.

"Ana…baby. My heart belongs only to you, no matter what anyone else may say or think. I _never_ loved her. _Ever_. I only ever loved you. You **_must_** believe that. It's the only way you and I can get through this," he tremors softly into her ear.

"Christian," she says softer than a whisper.  
"Please…let me go," she pleads. She can feel the vibration of him shaking his head, refusing her request. He just holds her tighter.  
"If you truly _love_ me…you'd let me go," she rasps.  
"I…I can't do that," he says, almost whining like a stubborn adolescent boy.  
"So…you _don't_ then. You don't care how I feel," she weeps quietly.  
"I do!" he cries out, appalled at the notion. He lifts his body from hers, but still holds her in place in his arms.

They are able see each other face to face once again, and they both look war-torn and emotionally exhausted.  
"Christian…back when you said I hurt you…back when I told you that wasn't my intent… Back when I told you that I was misled and manipulated by Bryan Ashford…"  
"That was different!" he interrupts her with fiery gray eyes.  
"No! No! You said that you needed time! Time to forgive me for going to that cabin with him! I gave that to you. Now I'm asking you for the same. I need time. Time to process this…this fucked up shit that you kept hidden away from me! Please!" she squeaks, eyes aflame with desperation.

"Ana, the moment I let you go…you'll never come back. I know it!" he growls frantically through gritted teeth.  
"Then I hate to say, but you absolutely have no faith in me _at all_. And that's a very sad state of affairs," she bravely counters through her sobs. Christian's lips pucker as he tries to fight all of the frustrating feelings that are bubbling up inside.

"Christian…if it were me…if I got pregnant by another man, what would you do?" she asks poignantly.  
"I…I…" he's at a lost for words.

"Exactly. You. Don't. Know." she states plainly – pausing harshly in between each word.  
"God!" he calls out helplessly. Reluctantly, he loosens his hold from her. Carefully, Ana stands to her feet and gingerly walks out of the room, leaving Christian alone and lying prostrate on the floor. He begins to weep softly. Alone.

Ten minutes later, Ana arrives at the door to the garage with her jacket and purse. She sees Christian hunched over on the floor right beside it. His head rises and he looks up at her. Her face is beet red and pained.

"Where are you going?" he murmurs.  
"I need to be alone for a few hours. I'll be back," she says softly, not looking at him.  
"You're coming back?" Christian says with a slight tinge of hope shimmering in his tortured gray eyes. She nods.  
"Okay," he breathes.

Ana gently twists the knob and leaves.

Behind the wheel of her white R8, the dividing lines on the road are a blur. Ana drives with speed, but careful not to bring any unwanted attention to herself. She may feel as if her life has just exploded into flames, but she is still cognizant enough to not desire getting a speeding ticket.

She's never driven alone on the highway at this time of night. It's different not fighting through traffic. Driving at night on a weekday feels as if the road belongs entirely to her. After experiencing a brief elation, reality comes crashing in and her stomach begins to twist all over again.

' _She…she claimed that I got her pregnant._ '  
' _Is it? Is it yours?_ '

Her living nightmare replays in her thoughts over and over again.

' _No!_ '

Ana begins to sob loudly. She sees an exit for the next rest stop coming up so she crosses over two lanes and plows up the ramp. She pulls up to the nearest parking spot and puts the car in park. Ana repeatedly slams her palms hard against the steering wheel, grunting and gnashing her teeth in agony with each blow. In fatigue, she throws her arms over the wheel and crashes her head against her arms. She cries until she runs out of tears.

Hours later, she pulls into the garage at the Big House. Checking the clock on the dash, it is now 1:27 in the morning. She has been gone for three hours, swimming in agony and despair. Not for a second does she think that her troubles are now over. They are just beginning.

Entering the garage entrance to the house, Ana sees that Christian is no longer sitting on the floor by the door. Quietly, she makes her way through the foyer to the grand room. There, she finds Christian is sitting on the sofa facing the deep, dark meadow. She stands in place, watching him aimlessly gaze through the window wall.

"Why?" she breathes. Slowly, he turns away from the wall and looks directly at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew about the blood test results for months. You knew that Candice was here for a week. And you didn't tell me. You kept it from me. You even had my emails screened. What were you trying to hide?" she says in a long exhale.

"I was trying to protect you."  
"To protect me? From what, Christian? The truth?"  
"No. From the lies."

"Lies? The only lie I see right now is _this_ ," she frowns in disgust, gesturing at him with both of her hands.  
" _You_ pretending that everything was okay. ' _Oh Ana! Everything's fine! Trust me!_ '" she spits his previous words at him.  
"I didn't want you to worry about her bullshit! Me and Taylor told her that she was full of shit! I didn't want you to get worked up over nothing!" he shouts adamantly.

"So if the test results came back that you were not the father, you weren't going to tell me? At all?" Ana gapes at him in pain.

"No! I was going to tell you either way! I just had to make sure!" Christian roars in defense.  
"We are supposed to be **_one_** , Christian! We don't keep secrets from each other! I don't even _know you_ anymore!" she lunges the words at him. He moves his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. His thoughts are all over the place.

"Ana…I'm sorry," he finally says. She's speechless.  
"I…I thought I was doing the right thing. I believed that nothing happened back in New York. I was sure of it!" he grunts, balling up his fists in vexation.

Ana stands in place – silent. Christian doesn't take his eyes off of her. Minutes go by without any words being exchanged between them.

"Tell me. Tell me everything," she finally says in a shattered whisper. She slowly walks to him and takes a seat next to him. He lets out a long, tortured exhale.  
"Tell me what happened from the moment you were drugged all the way until Taylor took you to the hospital," she murmurs with anxiety riddled eyes. The look in her eyes pierces his soul.

Slowly, Christian begins telling her everything; everything that he can remember from that night to the next morning after when Taylor found him. The look of torment in her sweet face all but traumatizes him, but he goes on. He even mentions the possibility of a video and tells her about the still that Candice emailed him. Ana loses it once more.

"Oh my God!" she gasps in vain for air. Christian immediately grabs her and slides his body by her side. She weeps loudly into his shoulder and he squeezes her with one arm while petting her hair with the opposite hand.

For the second time in a few hours, she weeps so hard until she can't weep any longer. She is now dog-tired and world-weary. There is nothing else left in her. It's now just past three o'clock in the morning.

"Sleep?" he whispers. She nods.  
"Our room?" he murmurs with a trace of trepidation in his tone.  
She stills. His eyes close and his head falls in defeat. Eventually, she nods.

….

For the first time ever in her publishing career, Ana calls in sick Tuesday morning. She can't find it in her heart to face the world at large today. Ana dreads even facing her very own children this morning. In the many thoughts that have flooded her mind in the past ten hours, one of them included the possibility of explaining to Ted and Phoebe that they are having a little brother or sister, but Mommy's not the one having the baby. The very thought brings a surge of nausea to her stomach.

Christian has not let Ana out of his sight all morning. When Ana first woke up after a most difficult sleep, his eyes were the first thing that she saw. The two barely say a word to one another since going to bed together last night. It is the most awkward predicament.

After calling in to the office, Ana places her cell phone on the nightstand and rises out of bed to freshen up. Christian watches her enter the bathroom and close the door behind her. Four minutes later, she exits and Christian is sitting up in bed on his laptop. He looks up at her.

"Are you going in today?" she murmurs in a dry tone.  
"No," he says clipped. She heads towards the bedroom exit.

"Ana," he calls. She stills and turns to face him.  
"I would like us to try and work this out," he says in an all business-like tone. Ana sighs.  
"I mean – what is there to work out? Candice is having your baby," she says matter-of-factly with a very slight shrug of the shoulders.  
"I don't want that to change anything…between us," he says mechanically. She gapes at him as if he just grew a third eye right before her.

"Christian – **_this_** changes everything," she breaths in a tone that hinges on annoyed. He looks at her as if he's dissatisfied with that answer.  
"Ana – I would like for us to discuss this alone after breakfast. Maybe at Escala. You and I need to talk things through…together," he submits to her in a diplomatic way. Ana finds his current approach unnerving.

"So **_now_** you wanna talk. Well, the time to talk was months ago, Christian!" she strikes. The blow makes Christian feel like the airways in his throat are closing in.

"Ana, I know. I'm sorry. I'm trying to rectify this now. What can I do to fix this?" he says, no longer sounding composed, but desperate.  
"I don't know, Christian. How about you see Dr. Flynn today instead? Talk to him. I'll see if I can get in and talk to Dr. Sarah. We need to figure this out on our own and maybe we can come together and make some sense of this because…I can't. I can't wrap my head around this whatsoever," she chuckles out of confusion and pain.

"Okay. I'll see Flynn. Then, when can you and I talk?" he asks with sad gray puppy dog eyes that begin to tug on her heartstrings.

"Tomorrow night. I will let you know what I decide then," Ana instinctively says. She is unsure what the significance of tomorrow night is, but it's the first day and time period that comes to mind. ' _Surely I can make a decision that will impact the rest of four people's lives in the next thirty-six hours, no?_ ' reflects Ana.  
"What do you mean ' _decide_ '? Are you considering leaving?" Christian gawks at her.  
"Christian – I…I don't know what I'm going to do," she says, bewildered.

"I know what's going on is devastating, but is _that_ even on the table – _you_ leaving me?" he says as if each word cuts him right to the core.  
"I don't know what my options are. That's what I need to find out," she says with certainty.  
"Leaving should not be an option, Ana. We have to fight through this…together," he pleads in a whisper. Ana frowns at him.

"Well, you apparently got a head start on this _fight_ because I never had a chance, Christian. You _never_ play fair. It's _your way_ or the _highway_. And when the shit finally hits the fan, I have to just sit back and take it on the chin. I can't do it anymore. I won't be the helpless little damsel in distress any longer. If you refuse to clue me in, then I'll just have to take back control over my life. I need to find out what _my_ options are. I refuse to let you make decisions for me without even involving me. Enough is enough!" she delivers in an unshakable tone.

Ana's brief speech floors Christian. He has absolutely no words to say in return that would shift the scales in his favor. He just sits stationary on the bed looking at her – dumbfounded.

"I am going to check on our children and get them ready for Mrs. Parker. And then I'm going to call Dr. Sarah to see if I can get in to see her," Ana coldly announces before walking out of the bedroom.

As Ana heads towards Phoebe's nursery, she encounters Mrs. Taylor.  
"Ana! Good morning," Gail says warmly with a tinge of reluctance in her eyes.  
' _Oh_ – s _he knows. She was there when Candice told Christian that she was pregnant_ ,' Ana says in her head, recalling Christian's traumatizing download from last night.

"Hi Gail. I'm just checking on the children before Mrs. Parker shows up."  
"Are you not going in to work today? I normally get the children ready for Charlene," Mrs. Taylor says with a perplexed look on her face.  
"No. I have something else to take care of this afternoon. Thought I would spend some time with the kids this morning before I left," Ana responds.  
"Well if you need anything – I mean anything at all, I'll be here. Anything special you want from the market? I'll be heading there this afternoon," Gail says sweetly.  
"No Gail. Thank you," Ana smiles, but it doesn't touch her eyes. Mrs. Taylor can sense the tension in the air of that house, and it's thick enough to slice through with a machete.

….

"So Ana – I was surprised to hear back from you so soon after our last meeting. What can I do for you?" Dr. Sarah says. The therapist noticed the look of dismay immediately riddled all over her client's face.

"Well, Candice is back in town," Ana says with a twisted mouth. Sarah gapes at her.  
"Is she?! Wha…"  
"She's here to stay, apparently. She has an apartment at the Pike Place Market area," Ana plainly informs.  
"Okay. Do you have an address? A phone number? I would like to check on her…see if she's okay," Sarah inquires with sincere concern. Ana frowns at her.

"I'm sure I can get all of that for you. But I'm hoping that your concern for Candice doesn't supersede your concern for me," Ana says in a tone that can only be described as _reserved belligerence_. Instantly, a look of regret mixed with apprehension floods the doctor's face.

"Oh no, no – Ana! Please don't misunderstand me. I care for all of my patients the same. If I have given you the opposite impression, then I am truly sorry," Sarah says with the utmost sincerity. Ana gives her a forgiving look and her lips tighten in a straight line.

"Please forgive me. What I should be asking you is, 'How has Candice's reemergence impacted you?'" the doctor backtracks. Ana pauses to think about the question. She ponders whether or not her answer should be a politically correct one or an honest one. Being sick of all of the lies lobbed at her throughout this year, she opts for honesty.

"Let's just say that if there were two wide load tractors side-by-side dragging mobile houses, both going 80 miles an hour on the I-5 about to pass me, and if Candice happened to be standing right next to me, I would push her in their path just in the nick of time," Ana declares with no fucks given. Dr. Sarah's eyes open wide in shock at her candor.

"I take it that you didn't have a very good night last night," the doctor says tongue-in-cheek.  
"No. Last night was probably the worse night of my life, to be quite honest with you," Ana responds with the bitter truth, clicking her tongue in displeasure.  
"Tell me…what happened," Sarah says with concern-riddled eyes.

"Well, where do I start? Do I just go right into the part where Candice claims that she's four months pregnant with my husband's baby? Or do I back up and talk about how my husband kept the secret that she injected him with erectile dysfunction medication over four months ago while he was passed out on roofies and weed?" Ana says in jest with a sour look on her face. If she didn't have Dr. Carlson's undivided attention before, Ana definitely has it now.

"Ana – Can you please excuse me for just one second?" the doctor asks, looking stupefied. She walks over to her desk and hits the call button.  
"Doris, can you please reschedule my next appointment? I am going to need two sessions for this one. That client works just up the street. See if you can fit them in tomorrow."  
"Sure thing, Dr. Sarah," the woman says back.  
"Thank you."

Sarah returns back to her chair.  
"Okay…so yes, lots of things going on since I last saw you. Before I ask you for the full details, I need to know how you feel right now," Sarah prompts.

"Confused. Hurt. Betrayed. Hurt. Fucking angry. Hurt."  
"Wow – that's _three_ ' _hurts'_ , Ana. What devoted wife in your situation wouldn't understand you feeling that way? All of your feelings are warranted. _All of them_. Your husband was aware of a potential sexual encounter, whether it was consensual or not, and opted not to share that with you. Am I correct in saying that?" the doctor assess.

"Yes," Ana responds sorrowfully.  
"Unacceptable! _Un-ac-cep-ta-ble_!" Sarah sounds out the word.  
"I agree," Ana echoes the therapist.  
"Where was the trust? I'll tell you where. _Absent_. And what do you have where there's no trust? _Nothing_ – that's what. Ana, this is major. MAJOR! Was there a paternity test administered?" the doctor looks at her client with disapproval.

"Yes. And the genetic testing results don't exclude him," Ana reveals in a regretful tone.  
"Ana, that situation is detrimental – to you, to your children. You need to get out of that house. Get out now," Sarah says with warning burning bright in her eyes. Ana gapes at her candor. Ana didn't expect this coming from the therapist. She anticipated Sarah guiding her in a detailed discussion, leading Ana to a place to form her own conclusion. However, it appears that the _good Dr. Sarah_ is giving Ana a conclusion all of her very own, and it's unsettling.

"Just leave?" Ana says, flabbergasted.  
"Yes, now. There is no end to the torment if you stay, Ana. He's done nothing but hurt you…and it will continue to happen. Candice isn't the only one, Ana – you know that," the therapist ominously declares. Ana frowns at her, not believing what this woman is saying to her right now.

"I apologize for being frank. But when I see someone in trouble, I have a duty as a mental health professional to warn them. Ana, you are deep, _deep_ in trouble. Not only do you have to consider your own wellbeing in all of this, but Phoebe's and Teddy's as well. What does that say to Phoebe when she discovers her mother in a situation like that where another woman is pregnant with her husband's child? That's not a very good example for your daughter," Sarah says plainly. Ana expression falls as if the doctor's words finally penetrate through her.

"Look, I know that there are still some unanswered questions about how it all happened, but it happened. You married a man with a very checkered past. You took a major risk in marrying him – you know that," the doctor says in a pseudo-scolding tone. Ana nods, chastened.  
"Now you have those children to think about. Look, I suggest that you call someone – your mother or your father. Someone you and the children can stay with until you are able to get back on your feet. I'm sure he'll be lawyered-up and will fight you for the children. But there are some great women's advocacy groups out there that will see you through the divorce…"

"Divorce?" Ana interrupts, startled by the word. Dr. Sarah looks at Ana, confused by her reaction.  
"Ana, what other choice is there? Were you considering staying married to him? You know that Candice isn't going anywhere anytime soon. There may always be a disappointed ex waiting in the wings to swoop in and make things difficult in your marriage. He's very well-known, therefore making it impossible for him to hide away in safety," Sarah reasons. Reality hits Ana like a ton of bricks.

 _'Should we expect this to happen every three to four years? All the way down to the fifteenth and final one?'  
_ Ana's bitter words from that night in bed with Christian flood back into her remembrance. Disappointment cuts across her face.

"Look, Ana. I would like to go over everything that happened last night in detail. I will talk you through some coping techniques. But imagine a drug addict for a second. There can never be true recovery unless that individual is completely removed from the enabling situation. As long as you are in that marriage Ana, you will only create new wounds and the old ones will never heal. You have to be completely removed from the situation in order to heal properly. The longer you stay the more pain you will endure. I'm sure that last night being ' _the worse night of your life_ ' is only the tip of the iceberg. Believe me, there is more of that in store for you if you stay, Ana," Sarah declares. Ana is frozen solid.

"Ana, do you believe in karma? Better yet…do you agree in the principal of sowing and reaping?" she poses the question. Ana nods.  
"Without giving too much away, you do understand the full extent of your husband's former lifestyle. A lot of women were – how should I say this – _misused_ by him."  
Ana narrows her eyes, but Sarah continues.

"And by all accounts, he has abandoned that lifestyle. He has made an honorable life with you and your two children. But you can't erase the past – especially if those women from before haven't truly healed. So now, the chickens are coming home to roost and unfortunately, you and your children getting caught in the crosshairs," Sarah says grimly. Ana gasps.

"Ana, this was many years in the making. If there's a way he can go back and apologize to every single woman that he has ever hurt in the past, he should do that. But I don't think he can. I don't think that it will really make a difference. Those women who are like Candice – they're out for blood. They demand closure. You need to step away from that situation…for the sake of you and your two children," Sarah murmurs her plea. Tears slowly begin to stream down Ana's face. Quickly, Sarah reaches for a tissue and hands it to her. Ana daubs away the tears.

"So let's talk about last night. Before you leave today, I will give you a list of great women's support groups and some contacts for you to reach out to. Call them as soon as you can. I will hold off on treating you until you and the kids seek refuse elsewhere. Depending where you end up, give me a call and we can resume treatment via video conference. Okay?" Sarah says. Ana stares blankly at her, but nods anyway.

"So, last night…" prompts Dr. Carlson.

….

It's three o'clock in the afternoon and Ana sits idle in her Saab in the parking garage by Dr. Carlson's office. Ana could not predict that she'd feel worse walking out of Sarah's office than she did going in.

' _Divorce_?'

Maybe the concept was implied as an option in Ana's thoughts throughout last night, but the actual word itself being spoken out loud by Sarah pierced her heart. Ana can't even stomach the thought. The very notion alone makes her sicker than finding out that Candice is pregnant.

' _Surely that can't be my only option._ '

Ana needs another point of view – a unique voice of reason; a counterpoint to all she has heard for the past two hours.

' _Who can I talk to? I can't talk to Martha…she works for Christian. I can't talk to Kate…she's just now getting on his side and she's married to his brother. Who then? Mom? Ray?_ '

Ana considers the biased overtones in Sarah's advice. Ana doesn't ignore the fact that Dr. Carlson has treated Candice and possibly a number of other former submissives. Sarah already has preconceptions about her husband. And at that moment, Ana contemplates what advice Dr. Flynn would give. Surely he would encourage Ana to stay for the sake of his client. But what if Ana was his client? How would the doctor advise her? Ana places these thoughts on the backburner.

Ana arrives at the Big House shortly before dinner, and to her surprise, she sees Christian in the big room with their children.

"Mommy!" Teddy shouts as he leaps up to embrace her. For the first time all day, Ana smiles a genuine smile.  
"Hi Teddy! What are you and your sister doing?"  
"I let Phoebe drive my racecar from Uncle José! She likes it!" the three-year-old says excitedly. Ana looks over at Phoebe who is sitting in her father's lap playing with Ted's racecar remote, which is clearly now switched off.

"Hi," Christian greets her warily.  
"Hi," Ana echoes.  
"I just got home a short time ago as well. I saw John for a few hours," he murmurs. Ana stoically nods in acknowledgement. Phoebe smiles bright at her mother, momentarily lifting Ana's spirits again.

"Something sure does smells good," Ana coos at her daughter. Ana kneels down and smooths her hand over Phoebe's fine brown hair. Christian gazes at Ana as she does this, but Ana doesn't acknowledge his gaze.

Ana back stands tall as Mrs. Taylor emerges from the kitchen.  
"Ana – you're home," Gail greets as if she's more than pleased to see her. Ana gets the strange feeling that Mrs. Taylor did not expect for her to return. Ana brushes off the notion.

"Dinner is ready, everyone. Tonight we have salmon and pasta with béarnaise sauce. The little ones will have grilled chicken strips with a side of fruit and veggies," Gail proudly announces.  
"Thanks Gail," Christian says as they all follow her into the kitchen.

Ana barely touches her plate, which doesn't go unnoticed. However, Christian doesn't address it. Ironically, it appears as if he forced himself to eat against his will, even though the meal tastes magnificent.

"Sir, Ma'am…is everything okay? Do you need my help with the children this evening?" Mrs. Taylor willingly offers.  
"No Gail. Go ahead and finish up in here. We'll see you in the morning," Christian says in a lowly tone.  
"Sure, Mr. Grey. Goodnight everyone," Gail calls off as Christian and Ana escort the children to their baths.

….

The moment of dread has finally arrived. There are no children to serve as a buffer between them. Ted and Phoebe are both sound asleep. Ana decides to take refuge in the library while Christian works in his study. She decides on reading _Villette_ and takes a seat in her favorite comfy reclining chair.

An hour later, Christian enters the library, distracting Ana from her book.  
" _Villette_?" he says warmly, after recognizing the cover of the book in her hand. Ana nods silently. His lips tighten at her nonchalance.  
"Do you have a moment to talk?" he murmurs intently. She instantly closes the book and sits up in her chair. Christian walks over to a chair by the desk and picks it up, eventually placing it in front of Ana before taking a seat in it.

"So as I mentioned earlier, I talked to John for a few hours today. I know the situation looks difficult right now, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to make things right," he declares with determined eyes. Ana looks down at her fingers threading over her closed book.  
"What does that entail?" Ana says, finally breaking her silence. However, she doesn't look up from her fingers.

"Fighting to earn your trust again…doing what I need to do to make sure that I put you first…and the children," he starts.  
" _Children_ ," Ana says, as if testing the word. Her tightened lips firm even more so. Christian exhales.

"What about the unborn baby?" she says, addressing the elephant in the room.  
"I don't know, Ana," he says. Ana's head rises and she looks him in the eye.  
"That's your child too," Ana reminds him.  
"I know," he says soberly.

"What did John say?" Ana poses the question. Christian sighs.  
"Well, a ton of shit that I don't really care to rehash right now. It got pretty heated in that room for a while," he reveals. Ana's eyes quicken at the notion.  
"Really?" she says in surprise. He nods.  
"Overall, he believes that I'm determined to fight for our marriage, which is what I'm going to do," he says, unwavering.  
"So, did he tell you that this is fixable?" she asks him, locking into his eyes for a clear cut answer.

"He didn't say that. He only eluded that if I was determined for you and I to work past this major hurdle, then I should be focused on that goal," Christian says with a wrinkle in his forehead.  
"He didn't tell you what you should do?" Ana says with a perplexed look.  
"No – that's not what a therapist is supposed to do. He is supposed to coach you through whatever you decide is the best possible scenario for your situation. You already know this," he says with a furrowed brow. Ana looks down.

"Ana, you how that us staying together **is** the _best possible scenario_. Don't you want that too?" he says with determined eyes. Ana's eyes return back down to her threading fingers.  
"Ana?" Christian prompts. After a few beats, she looks back up.

"Christian…it's Candice. There can't be three people in this marriage," Ana says plainly.  
"There won't be! I want nothing to do with her!" he says sourly.  
"But you _will_ have something to do with her. What about the baby?" she reminds him.  
"Ana…"  
"Christian, there is a baby. A child. You saw the results. What are you going to do?" Ana submits to him. Christian closes his eyes and exhales in frustration.

"I tried to convince her to give it up for adoption," he reveals.  
"Christian! You can't," she says with disapproving eyes.  
"Ana…I was adopted. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. Candice isn't fit to be a mother," Christian soundly argues. The realization suddenly hits Ana. ' _She's definitely is not suitable to raise a child_.' Ana reflects.

"She refused?" Ana asks. Christian nods.  
"So fight her. Prove to the courts that she is an unfit mother and take away her rights. Then you can decide," Ana argues. Christian's head falls.

"What?" Ana says, alarmed by his mood change.  
"She said that if I tried putting the child up for adoption that she would expose my former lifestyle to the media," he says sorely. She gapes at him.

"Didn't she sign an NDA?" Ana pipes.  
"She doesn't care. She said that she had nothing to lose," he replies.  
"Fuck," she says under her breath.  
"Exactly," he concurs.

"So again, I say there cannot be three people in this marriage, which there will be as long as she's around wielding that child over your head," Ana says with contempt.  
"Ana, trust me – I only married _you_. I am only in love with _you_. There are two people in our marriage and there will only be two people in our marriage," he says unwaveringly.  
"I'll believe it when I see it, Christian," Ana says with skepticism. Christian sighs and shakes his head.

"So is tomorrow night still the day of decision?" Christian inquires. Ana nods.  
"Okay. Well I hope that you chose _us_. Please. I'll leave you to your book," he says. He kisses her hair and places the chair that he was sitting on back at the desk on his way out of the library.

….

Wednesday afternoon, Ana sits across from Dr. John Flynn in his office. The doctor was quite surprised to hear from her earlier this morning, so he decided to reschedule his yearly physical at 2:00 in order to meet with Ana.

"So Ana…what brings you here today?" Dr. Flynn says, bypassing the preliminaries.  
"I assume that Christian has told you all about our…dilemma," Ana starts, devoid of emotion.  
"He has," he responds cautiously.  
"I spoke with my therapist at length the other day – Dr. Sarah Carlson," Ana says.  
"I know who she is," Flynn volleys with a frown.

"She advised me to divorce my husband."  
Flynn gasps in utter disgust. Ana continues.  
"She said that all of his demons have come back to haunt him. All of the wrong that he's ever done to women are now coming back to hurt him tenfold. The proverbial chickens have finally come home to roost," Ana sputters out. Dr. Flynn is beside himself.

"And Sarah said that it'll only get worse. Candice Fuller isn't the only one out there. She wasn't the first wayward ex to ever come back into the picture. There was Leila Williams…remember?" Ana says, narrowing her eyes at the veteran therapist. Flynn takes a calculated breath for composure.

"Ana…you're here for a reason. What is it that you need from me?" Flynn says, trying to cut to the chase.  
"I want you to tell me what I should do and why," Ana says simply. Dr. Flynn chuckles.

"Ana…it is not my job to tell you what to do. It's my job to steer you to the best possible path…for you!" Flynn says in a professional tone of voice. Ana scoffs at him.

"John…I'm going to say this as nicely as I can. Please…stop with the wooden bullshit and tell me what **you** think I should do!" Ana snaps. Dr. Flynn falls back in his chair and gapes at her.

"Ana…what you're asking me…"  
"I know! I know what I'm asking you for is unorthodox! But just for one moment, can you **please** tell me from one human being to another! What should I do?" she pleads. Flynn swallows so hard that the sound echoes throughout the room.

"This is off the record. Ana…if you leave Christian…it…it's going to destroy him. He's come so far with you. I'd hate to see him when you leave for good and take those children away from him."  
"I am not taking the kids away from him, John! But that doesn't mean that I have to stay with him!"

"Still Ana…it will destroy him. The Christian that we once knew will be no more. Will he revert back to the dom? That – I don't know. But what I **do** know is that he will probably never allow himself to ever love like that again. And **that** will destroy him," Flynn says plainly. Ana closes her eyes and lowers her head, attempting to digest the good doctor's words. Shortly afterwards, Ana lifts her head back up and looks him square in the eye.

"You just told me why I should stay: For him. What about **for me**? What happens to **me**?" she combats as her voice begins to crack.  
"Ana…I can't tell you what'll happen to you if you stay. But I _can_ tell you what'll happen to _you_ if you leave," he responds.

Ana gasps for air at his very words. Pain begins to flood her on the inside and she hugs herself, rocking back and forth. Tears flood her eyes and she starts to weep right there on the couch in front of Dr. Flynn.

"Those feelings that you're experiencing right this moment – you'll feel that for a very long time…if not for the rest of your life," Dr. Flynn submits. Ana begins to cry loudly.

"That's what'll happen to you if you leave," he concludes.

….

Wednesday night two hours before dinner, Ana arrives home. She received a quick text from Christian informing her that he will be home from work in time for the meal. Ana replied to the message with a simple " _Okay_."

As promised, Christian arrives home thirty minutes before dinner is served. He, Ana and the children eat and the children are bathed and put in bed a short time afterwards.

Two hours after the kids are asleep, Christian and Ana sit quietly together on the sofa in the great room. They each stare out into the meadow illuminated by the moonlight and stars.

"So…have you decided?" he says, as he turns his head away from the window wall and focuses his eyes on her profile. She nods. It's quiet for a few beats, but he doesn't pressure her to speak. Suddenly, she turns to look at him.

"I've decided to stay and fight. _For us_ ," she murmurs. Tears instantly bubble up in her blue eyes.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – I told you that I wasn't going to post for a few days, but your awesome feedback made this early update possible! See how much power you have over me! I love you guys! Thank you so much for your support._**

 ** _Now for a sneak peek of the next chapter: It's tentatively entitled "Baby Mama Drama." Hmm…_**

 ** _Also, a lot of you have been commenting about the "sexual assault." We haven't heard the last of that, surely._**

 ** _Please review chapter 22! :D – ST2_**


	23. Chapter 23 - Baby Mama Drama

**Chapter 23 – Baby Mama Drama**

Christian gazes into Ana's emotionally drained eyes in relief and awe. He takes both of her hands into his. Tears begin to stream down her rose-colored cheeks.

"I am glad. No – _more_ than glad," he breathes in a deep sigh of relief.  
"No matter how I feel now or even felt the moment that you first told me the news – ultimately, I couldn't leave. _I can't_. I can't – live in a world without you in it. You _are_ my world, Christian," she says in barely a whisper, shaking ever so slightly.  
"Ana," he starts, gasping out her name as if it were a psalm. "You are my life. You own my soul," he proclaims as he firmly grips each of her hands while his tortured grays capture her shattered blues. The sincerity in his plea warms her heart.

"I am not going to let Candice destroy what you and I have built together. She will not win. She _can't_ win," Ana adamantly declares through the lump in her throat.  
"No, she won't. I don't care if I have to sit down and do an interview myself and expose my past before she does so she can no longer hold it over me," he says with an unshakable resolve. A look of terror comes over Ana's face at his words.

"Don't do that unless you absolutely have to. I can't imagine how Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Mia would feel after finding out what you've been hiding from them for all of these years," Ana says, discouraging him. Christian closes his eyes and glides his hand over his forehead as if a pain just pulsed through it.

"Usually if a news program or written publication does an exposé of that nature, they'll contact the subject for comment first. So either way, I will have the first and last word," Christian contemplates out loud.  
"You know that Kate would let us know before the Times puts anything out like that," Ana says. He presses his mouth in a line and nods while stroking his chin.

"So, what do we do in the meantime – with Candice?" Ana asks in a barely audible tone. Christian sits in silence for a moment, considering her question.  
"I guess we'll just wait it out and see what she does after the baby's born. Welch and team will keep a close eye on her," Christian responds as if he is emotionally removed from the situation. Ana's conflicted eyes twinkle at him.

"As much as I hate to say this, you'll have to try and be there for her when she needs you – from doctors' appointments to the delivery room. I know how it is to be pregnant and I know that I couldn't have done it without you. Regardless of how we may feel about her, we have to think of that child," she pleads with compassion. Christian gazes at her in awe – not believing what she is saying. He also looks reluctant.

"Look, I know that this is strange coming from your wife – encouraging you to be there for another woman who's pregnant with your child. I've thought long and hard about this over the past two days. It's not that baby's fault that its mother is a sick, twisted lunatic. My problem is with Candice, not with the baby," Ana says with strength and resolve. Christian continues to gawk at her with disbelief.

"And whether or not the baby will end up adopted, it will always be connected to you, Teddy and Phoebe. So for that reason, I will not resent that baby. Its innocent in all of this," she concludes. Christian looks down at the marble floors, conflicted. He then looks over at the flickering wood-burning fireplace adjacent to the window wall. Finally, he looks at Ana and inhales deeply.

"Another fine mess my past has gotten us into, huh Mrs. Grey?" he says somberly with a crooked grin. Ana grins lazily in response.  
"Like you said, I knew what I was getting into when I married you," she says with a tinge of humor. Christian's partial grin wipes away.  
"Even I didn't have a clue that things would get this – fucked up. I am so sorry…about everything," he says with sincere regret. Ana lets out a deep sigh.

"For better or for worse – right? It's you and me, Grey. For a lifetime," she says just shy of a whisper. He lifts a hand and gently strokes her cheek with the back of it.  
"For an eternity," Christian declares from his heart.

He leans in and gently kisses her on the lips, imparting his love and admiration into her.

….

Friday at Grey Publishing is action packed. The busy day provides a more than welcomed distraction for the publishing house's CEO. Ana has been in meeting after meeting. Hannah orders lunch for her boss since time would not allow for her to eat out this afternoon. While prepping for a one o'clock meeting, Ana's desk phone rings displaying an unrecognizable phone number with a 206 area code on the caller ID.

"Hello – Ana Grey speaking," she answers.  
"Well hello there, Ana," the woman's voice says in an upbeat tone. Ana's heart stutters.  
" _Hi_. Who is this?" Ana asks nervously.  
"It's Candice," the woman says in an upbeat tone. Ana scowls at the phone. ' _What in the fuck does she want? And how did she get my office number?_ ' Ana barks within.

"How can I help you, Candice?" Ana says coldly.  
"I take it that your husband has told you the news?" Candice says in almost a boasting tone.  
"I know that you drugged him in New York and now you're supposedly pregnant with his child. However, I'm still trying to figure out how that could possibly be since he would've never had sex with you willingly," Ana bites with her words. Candice snorts at her.

"Well Ana, let me clarify two things for you. First of all, I am not _supposedly pregnant_ with his child; I _am_ pregnant with his child – in case he has yet to share the genetic testing results with you. Second of all, while you were probably still in grade school, he and I were fucking like crazy, so I know every inch of his body and he knows every inch of mines," Candice says haughtily. All of the feeling leaves Ana's body at her crushing words.

"Ana, are you still there?" Candice calls out in a taunting voice.  
"What in the hell do you want, Candice? Why are you calling me?" Ana snaps at her.  
"I'm just calling to let you know that I'm having my first ultra sound on Tuesday in case he would like to come," Candice says in a more easy tone. Ana begins to feel ill in the pit of her stomach  
"Oh-kay…so why are you telling _me_ this? Why not call Christian yourself?" Ana says bitterly.  
"I figured that he probably wouldn't want to talk to me after seeing the test results. So I thought that I would tell you instead and you could in turn let him know at your leisure. This baby is coming whether he is there for us or not," Candice says bluntly. Ana sighs in exasperation.

"Let's get one thing straight, Candice. Contrary to what you may have thought, I am _not_ going anywhere. Christian is married to **me** , not _you_. So if he's obligated to be there for anyone, it would be that poor innocent child that you are carrying. He owes you nothing!" Ana hisses as if she had fangs dripping with deadly venom. Candice chuckles at Ana's gumption.

"Well, I don't know if you are aware of simple biology, but for the next five or so months, I'll be carrying _our_ child. So yes, we are a packaged deal. He is obligated to see to it that I am well enough to carry our child. Yes… _our child_ – so get used to it, sweetheart. I'll be in the picture for a very long time," Candice says in a deceptively kind tone.

"Look Candice, I don't have time for this shit! I will tell Christian about the ultrasound. Next time, I would rather you deal with Taylor and not me!" Ana snaps. Candice lets out a weak chuckle.  
"Honestly, I thought that you would want to know being that you're his _wife_ and all," Candice says it a deceitfully thoughtful tone. Ana's blood begins to boil at her words.

"Oh, don't you worry about _my_ marriage. Christian will tell me everything that I need to know," Ana huffs at her.  
"Very well, Ana. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day," Candice says in a backhanded farewell.  
"Bye!" Ana snarls before slamming down the phone. "Bitch," Ana breathes under her breath. A few moments later, Ana calls Christian.  
"Anastasia," he greets her in a hot, silky tone that could melt butter in seconds.  
"Hey, the _crazy bitch_ just called me," Ana huffs, jumping directly into the burning hot topic.  
"What?!" Christian growls.  
"She wanted you to know that she has an ultra sound scheduled for Tuesday," Ana says in a snippy tone.  
"I don't know why in the fuck she would call you!" he barks.  
"Well, she thought she would let me know since I'm your _wife and all_ ," she sasses bitterly.  
"I don't know what her fucking game is! She should have called Taylor!" he snaps.  
"That's what I said. I told her that if it's something that I need to know, you would tell me. There is no need for her to ever contact me," Ana says. Christian sighs in exasperation.

"So, are you going? To the ultrasound?" she reluctantly asks. Christian scoffs.  
"Taylor can go," he answers in an _all-business_ like tone.  
Ana wants to argue about him sending his right-hand man to a doctor's appointment dealing with _his_ child, but she remains quiet.  
"Well that was all I called for," Ana murmurs. Christian sighs.  
"I'm sorry, baby. I don't understand why she felt the need to call you," he says in a comforting voice.  
"Well, you know…she's just trying to rattle my cage. I refuse to give her the satisfaction," she says with a strong resolve. Ana senses him smiling over the phone through his hum.

"You are so strong, Mrs. Grey. I truly don't deserve you," he says humbly. Ana sighs, not knowing what else to say.  
"Thanks for letting me know. I'll have Taylor run interference. She shouldn't be calling you any longer," Christian says.  
"Alright, well I'll let you go," she murmurs.  
"Okay. I'll see you tonight at home. I love you," he says with a tone that's crisp and finite. An unknown weak pang pulsates inside of Ana's stomach.

"Laters," she says, before hanging up. Ana jumps right back into work-mode in order to drown the memory of the gut retching phone call with Candice. After about five minutes, it dawns on her that she forgot to tell her husband that she loved him back. She closes her eyes and plants her forehead in the palm of her hand. ' _Shit_.'

A few hours later, shortly before Ana shuts down her computer to leave for the weekend, Ana receives an email from Candice. _Yes, Candice._ Ana's stomach churns. ' _Well, I guess Barney is no longer filtering all of my emails_ ,' Ana says within. She opens the message.

….

Christian sits in the backseat of the Audi SUV as Taylor drives them home. He decides to check his email on his iPhone and sees one from Ana. When he opens it, Ana says nothing in the note, but forwards him a message from Candice. The note from Candice reads:

 _"You said that he would tell you everything that you needed to know, but has he told you about this?"_

Attached to the email is a small video clip. Christian launches it. The video occurred that night in his bedroom in New York after she drugged him. The clip shows Candice crawling in bed over him in sexy lingerie while Christian can be heard saying, "…You're such a freak," flirting in a drunken tone. The 4 to 5 second clip then loops infinitely. " _You're such a freak_ " is repeated over and over again. Christian slams his phone down to the floorboard and the audio stops. Taylor hears the clip, so he's got a pretty good idea what his boss just watched. He doesn't ask any questions.

At home, Christian along with his _one-man welcoming committee_ in his arms enters the kitchen where Ana and Phoebe are preparing to have dinner. Ana is sitting the happy little girl in her highchair. Christian kisses his son on the hair before placing him back on solid ground. He walks over and kisses his daughter on the cheek and then goes to kiss his wife. She doesn't look at him as his lips land on her forehead.

"Ana," he warily calls her name. She looks at him with empty eyes.  
"Ana – you know that she drugged me," he murmurs discretely so that their son doesn't hear.  
"I know," she says in a crushed tone. The expression on his wife's face doesn't convince her that everything is fine.  
"It was just very difficult to see that," Ana finishes in a shaky tone.  
"Baby, I know it was. We'll discuss it later tonight, okay?" he tries to soothe her as he wraps his arms around her in an embrace. She accepts his touch, but she doesn't reciprocate. Her mind is just too clouded at the moment with unsavory images.

….

The sofa facing the window wall has become their unofficial meeting place after the children have gone to bed. Ana sits alone in her thoughts and Christian soon joins her. He carefully sits down beside her; so close, it's just shy of their thighs touching. He stares at her profile as she looks ahead through the window. In a sudden move, he takes her closest hand into his and places the joined hands on his lap. He slowly rocks their hands together back and forth on his thigh.

After a few more beats, she turns and looks at him. Her expression is unreadable. He continues gazing at her, unwavering in his determination for their situation to persevere over all of the turmoil. Ana on the other hand looks emotionally exhausted. Christian hasn't seen her cry tears in two days and his thoughts conclude that she has cried so much this past week that she may have run out of tears.

"Let me do the interview Ana. I hate what she is doing to you…to _us_ ," Christian finally says. Her eyes begin to tighten.

"Don't do it. Not yet. I'm not going to let her win, Christian. She wants to see this family destroyed so she can begin a new one with you," Ana breathes in a vibrato.  
Christian's once compassionate face tenses and forms a frown.

"Ana, that's not even on the table. I didn't want her then and I don't want her now. I _only_ want you – don't you see that? She will never have her way with me…child or no child," he says with dead serious eyes. Ana clinches her eyelids tightly at his words. She believes everything that he is saying to her. However, it doesn't soothe the pain that she feels deep within. Candice is definitely getting the best of her, and Ana predicts that things will only get worse.

"I wish that you never met her. Leila was sick, but Leila was nothing like _that woman_ ," Ana grimaces.  
"Yeah, I don't know what Elena was thinking when she made _that_ arrangement." The words tumble out of Christian's mouth and he immediately regrets saying them. He and his wife made a vow years ago to never speak of the likes of Elena Lincoln ever again. Luckily, Ana doesn't change her expression and seemingly, Christian's faux pas goes unnoticed.

"Maybe…maybe she can help us deal with Candice. She knows her well…right?" Ana says in barely a whisper. Christian glowers at her.  
"Elena?! Oh no…we're not going back there again. We'll handle this just fine without her," Christian scoffs. Ana sighs and shakes her head.

"Yeah – what in the hell was I thinking? We're already dealing with _the bitch_. I don't know how I could even stand it if we brought _the bitch troll_ back into the picture," Ana snorts. Christian glares at her.  
" _The bitch troll_?" he inquires, confused.  
"Never mind," Ana slightly grins, brushing away the subject. He quickly exhales a hum of a laugh.

Christian squeezes her hand tighter in his lap. He gazes into her weary eyes in awe. "I told you this afternoon over the phone that I loved you. I meant that with every fiber of my being – you know that," he murmurs his plea with passion emitting from his irises. The tension that once gripped Ana's face now recedes.

"Yes – I do," she says in a whisper with understanding evident in her countenance.  
"Do you still love me? You didn't say it before you hung up the phone on me," Christian says softly with a shadow of hurt apparent in his tone. Ana's heart drops.

"Christian, loving you comes easy for me. I don't know how to _not_ love you," she declares in a breathy tone. She recalls in her mind the moment she realized this afternoon that she forgot to say those three important words back to him because she was too occupied with her wrath towards Candice. The very thought pierces her heart.

In a sudden move, she draws up her legs on the sofa and faces Christian while perched up on her knees.

"Christian…I know that you love me with everything that is in you. And you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I want you to have that same faith in me that I have in you. I want you to know that no matter what happens in our marriage that I will love you with everything that I am. No matter how I may be feeling, don't ever lose sight of that. I love you, Christian Grey," Ana murmurs her affirmation. She places a gentle hand on his stubbly chin and gazes deep into his astonished gray beams. His lips quiver slightly and she is compelled to touch them with hers – so she does.

Soon afterwards, the kiss deepens as Ana cups his face with both hands. Christian's hands rise up and slightly tugs on her soft, thick mane as his determined tongue seeks refuge with hers. Their heavy breaths become intermingled and echo in the enormous space as their passion rises for one another. In a sudden move, Ana straddles him, sits back slightly and attempts to unfasten his slacks.

"Ana…whoa! Here?" he gapes at her.  
"Yes," she breathes as if it were her very last breath. Everything within him stirs. Ana can feel his erection pulsate under her hands as she makes quick work of his belt, button and zipper. She quickly stands and not taking her eyes off of his, she pulls off her fleece lounging pants and panties. Without asking any more questions, Christian shifts on the sofa and pulls down his pants and underwear past his knees.

She straddles him once again and slowly inserts him inside of her. They both moan in unison as if relieved. This is what they needed. This is what they _both_ need right now – to be closer than close – to be as one. Christian and Ana remain still as they savor the feel of the other. Ana throws her head back as a grin of exhilaration overtakes her. ' _Candice will never have this. This is mine – all mine_ ,' her inner goddess calls out to her. She slowly lowers her head and locks eyes with her love once again. The look of longing that he gives her stirs her soul. She is compelled to move, so she does.

They make love on that sofa as if they were creating a fine work of art. Not taking their eyes off of one another, they verbally declare their love and devotion for the other as their bodies continue to demonstrate their verbal appeal.  
"Baby – I love you so much," he breathes as he meets her in the middle.  
"Oh, Christian…I love you _more_ ," she moans out her plea.  
"Impossible," he says, biting his bottom lip as he lifts, picking up the pace.  
"Ah!" she cries out from his forceful thrust.

"Come on baby…give it to me. I love to see you come for me," he submits directly to her body. And it obeys. Ana tightly balls up his hair in her hands, throws her head back and releases – crying out an orgasm that extracts every doubt, every fear, and every reluctant thought that once resided within. All that remains is the confidence that Christian loves no other woman but her, _and he never will_. Somehow, her feelings of adoration impart directly into Christian as her body pulses around him. He grunts out her name as he releases all of his cares in a therapeutic climax – pouring himself directly into her. He holds her tight in his arms and she hugs his neck, kissing him softly all over his beautiful face.

"Mrs. Grey… _I love you_. I hope that you'll never get tired of hearing me saying that," he breathes into her ear.  
" _Never_ ," she exhales in utter contentment.

….

Tuesday afternoon during a lunch meeting at a restaurant, Ana clumsily spills her tomato basil soup all over her cream blouse and tan slacks. Luckily Escala is not that far away, so she makes the trek to her second home to freshen up and change. When she arrives inside of the penthouse, to her shock, she sees Candice sitting on the sofa in the big room. Ana's stomach immediately starts to twist.

"What are you doing here?" Ana scowls at her. Candice beams back as if she's oblivious to the homeowner's disdain towards her.  
"It's Tuesday," Candice replies as if it were a no-brainer.  
"Mrs. Grey," Taylor calls out in surprise as he hurries into the big room.

"What is _she_ doing here, Taylor?" Ana hisses at her husband's right-hand man.  
"Ma'am, I was supposed to pick her up at her apartment to take her to her appointment, but she took the liberty of meeting me here at Escala without my knowledge," Taylor explains with frustrated eyes. Immediately, Ana has compassion for him, but that doesn't quell her anger towards the dark-haired woman who's currently sitting on her sofa wearing a navy blue maternity top and very stylish leggings.

"I thought I would come by to see if my child's father was here in case he wanted to come along to my ultra sound," Candice says matter-of-factly.  
' _She knows good and well that Christian is at work! So why is she here?_ ' Ana thinks to herself. Ana decides not to entertain her unwelcome guest with further conversation.  
"Taylor, I'm going to change and return to work," Ana announces, quickly walking away before she says something that she might later regret.  
"Yes ma'am. We'll be leaving shortly," Taylor assures Ana before she's completely out of the great room.

Ana searches frantically for work clothes in her closet. She soon realizes that all of her work-related articles were moved to the big house. ' _Oh well, I guess its chucks and jeans then_ ,' Ana smirks. She quickly freshens up and changes into a stylish top, blue jeans and sneakers.

Ana resurfaces out of the bedroom and walks towards the great room in hopes that Taylor has removed Candice from her home. To her dismay, Candice is still there, but her and Taylor are getting set to leave.

Standing ten feet away from the woman that she believes ruined her life and not the other way around, Candice looks at Ana with an extremely critical eye. Ana narrows her eyes in return. ' _What in the hell is she looking at?_ ' her subconscious snaps.

"Wow – you look… _frumpy_. Converse sneakers and blue jeans?" Candice scoffs as if she's the upper class looking down at the scum of the earth. Ana's eyes grow wide in shock, taken aback by the gumption that this woman has to be speaking ill of her in her own home.  
"For your information, all of my work attire is at my _other_ house…not that I owe you any explanation!" Ana snaps at her. Candice smirks at her.  
"You certainly don't strike me as a _billionaire's wife_. You look quite _basic_ to me," Candice taunts.

Ana's insides begin to boil. In an impulsive move, she goads Candice by closing the ten-foot gap between them and angrily flashes her 24 million dollar engagement ring and wedding band in Candice's face. Candice immediately gets upset and grabs Ana's hand, trying to snatch the ring off. Ana bucks her. Like a flash of lightning, Taylor swoops in to break up the pair. Candice is breathing harshly with a maniacal grin on her face. Ana is fuming and ready to pounce on the pregnant woman.

"Hey…does he still do that thing? You know…that thing he does during sex when he tells your body to ' _come for me_ ' – and it just does? _Oh man_. That was _really sexy_. I always loved that," Candice taunts with a sensual moan. Ana seethes, trying to break through Taylor to bash Candice's head in.  
"Hey!" Taylor scolds Candice with a fiery expression.

"Sorry Mrs. Grey," Taylor calls out as he pulls Candice by the arm out of the room and directly towards the elevator.  
"Bye, _basic bitch_!" Candice shouts out in a backhanded farewell.  
"Why don't you seek mental help while you're at the doctor's today, _psycho_!" Ana spits out as the door to the foyer closes.

Ana growls out through her teeth in a frustrated rage.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – I'm back from business travel. I'll be in town all next week and then I'm back on the road for the entire work week after that. Also, this weekend is "House of Cards" on Netflix, so you'll be extremely lucky if I give you another chapter before the middle of next week, haha!_**

 ** _My goal is to take you to chapter 26 by the time I'm back on the road this month. Again, your eagerness for me to release new chapters will most likely depend on your awesome feedback. ;)_**

 ** _Side note – I'm so excited about all of the leaked photos of the FSD filming! I'm wishing on a shooting star for some "Dornan D" exposure this time around haha! February 2017 can't get here soon enough!_**

 ** _Please review chapter 23! Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	24. Chapter 24 - Junior

**Chapter 24 – Junior**

Late that evening, Christian and Ana are fucking hard in their bed. He pounds relentlessly into her as she groans through gritted teeth, pushing back against him. It's as if she's sexing with a grudge, which would normally unnerve Christian to see her that way, but he's just too wrapped up in the feeling of her right now to even care.

"Ana, _fuck_!" he grunts as his nerve endings ignite all over.  
"Oh!" she cries out as his penetration intensifies. Suddenly, he feels her body begin to quake and slowly tighten up around him.  
"Ana – yes! _Come for me_!" he growls. Suddenly, thoughts of Candice's words from earlier that day begin to flood her brain and just like that, Ana's libido dissolves into thin air.

"Ah! Ah! Ana!" Christian grunts as he violently comes inside of her. Ana just lays there underneath him, dumbstruck – not finding her release at all. _This is unorthodox._ Christian pants hard as he slowly regains his equilibrium. He then realizes that his wife did not reach her climax.

"Baby – what's wrong?" he sweetly murmurs into her ear before he plants a kiss on it.  
"Nothing," she whispers, trying to wipe out all evidence of concern from her face. He doesn't fall for it.  
"Ana," he says her name in a scolding tone. She relents.  
"It was Candice…today at Escala. She got me a little worked up, that's all," she admits with nonchalance. Christian pulls out of her and props himself up on his elbow to look her in the face.  
"What did she say?" he asks with narrowed eyes.

"Apparently, I'm not the first one you've ever asked to ' _come for you_ '," Ana hisses. Christian closes his eyes, pained.  
"Ana, Ana, Ana," he calls out in an exasperated tsk. She hones in on him, anticipating how he's going to explain himself out of this one.

"You might have _not_ been my first, but you are most certainly my last. Don't let that sick woman get to you. If you can't handle it…"  
"No Christian…I can handle it. Please – I'm sorry," she interrupts, gazing at him with puppy dog eyes. Ana's absolutely not ready for her husband to go public about his sordid BDSM past just because she can't handle Candice speaking hurtful things to her.

Christian quickly kisses her on the lips. "I love watching you come Mrs. Grey, and you deprived me of that tonight," he says with a pouty lip. Ana giggles.  
"Well if you have any more steam left in that magic wand of yours, I just might give it to you," she purrs like a kitten. Christian's eyes narrow with salacious intent. After a few beats, he takes her hand and places it over his erection. Ana's eyes open wide.  
"I've got a few tricks left in me this evening, Mrs. Grey. Why don't you be a good wife and turn around…let me slide this in from behind and watch that delicious ass of yours rise and fall in the air," he murmurs in a sensual tone that sends tingles directly to Ana's darkest places.

"As you wish, Mr. Grey," she breathes with a smile, more than eager to comply.

….

The next morning, Ana sits at the breakfast bar in her robe enjoying an omelet. The children are still asleep, but Mrs. Taylor plans on waking them up soon to get them ready for Mrs. Parker's watch. Christian enters the kitchen impeccably dressed in a dark gray suit and silver gray tie…Ana's favorite tie. His scent immediately overtakes the room. Ana swoons, but Christian frowns at her.

"Mrs. Grey, why aren't you dressed yet for work?" he says, puzzled.  
"You know that it doesn't take long for me to get dressed," she replies. He tightens up his lip and doesn't ask any more questions on the subject.

"I forgot to ask, how did Taylor say the visit went yesterday?" Ana mumbles as she chews on her food. Christian just shrugs his shoulders.  
"Fine, I guess," he responds. Ana gapes at him.  
"Fine? Just fine? Does she know what she is having?" she asks casually. Christian frowns.  
"You're asking me about all of this like I'm supposed to give a shit," he says bitterly. Ana sinks into her chair.  
"I understand that you don't care about her. But you should care about the child," she cautiously murmurs.

"Ana…" he starts, not knowing what else to say.  
"It's not that child's fault, Christian. Never blame the child," Ana says in a chastising tone.  
"That baby was not created out of love, Ana. If anything, I feel bad for it for that reason…and because its mother is a lunatic," Christian says with an upturned nose. Ana's head falls in grief.  
"I just wished that she put it up for adoption," she says under her breath.  
"So do I," Christian echoes her sentiment.

"Well, I have to go – Taylor's waiting for me. I'll give you a call this afternoon and I'll see you tonight," he announces. He saunters over to his wife and bends down to kiss her while she is seated. She welcomes his kiss with one of her own. He smoothes down her hair with his hand as they smooch.

"I love you, baby," he murmurs in a tone that personifies sexy. She gives him a girlish grin.  
"I love you more," she breathes, catching her breath right after he takes it away.

While staring at a full-body mirror in her walk-in closet after breakfast, she pulls on the loose sash of her robe. The article opens wide and she slides it off of her shoulders, revealing a sexy pencil gray skirt that sits up high on her thighs, and a navy blue cowl neck blouse that plunges down just before her cleavage, revealing the skin of her flawless, porcelain white chest. She flips her hair down and begins to tease it upside down with a brush.

After her hair is well fluffed, she slips on a pair of sexy gray Louboutin pumps. She looks into the mirror and smiles. "Now _this_ is a billionaire's wife," she speaks softly to herself.

Later that morning on the way to her office, heads continue to turn as workers experience their very sexy CEO for the first time. "Ana! You look….wow!" Claire says, speechless as she passes her by in the reception area. "Thanks!" Ana calls back as she hightails it right to her office.

Ana walks past editor Randy as he chats it up at Hannah's desk.  
"Good morning everyone," Ana calls out as she walks into her office. Hannah gapes at her and Randy's jaw nearly falls to the floor.  
" _Damn_ ," Randy exhales in awe, hypnotized by the CEO's perfectly round backside.  
"One hundred dollars says that Mr. Grey didn't see her leave the house dressed like that this morning," Randy says to Hannah in barely a whisper.  
"I'm not stupid. I would never take that bet," Hannah frowns bitterly at him.

Just after noon, Christian surprises Ana and peers into her office.  
"Hey!" Ana says, beaming wide. Her welcoming smile brings on his shy smile.  
"What are you doing here?" she asks.  
"I had a meeting nearby and thought I'd come by to see if you wanted to do lunch," he asks in a sweet voice.  
"Sure! I'm starving," she smiles. She stands and bends over to retrieve her purse out of the bottom drawer. Christian's mouth and eyes round out to form perfect O's. Ana stands straight on her feet, ready to go.

"Wha….what in the hell is that?" Christian gapes, unable to find the right words.  
"What is _what_?" Ana says with confused eyes.  
"That!" he says, gesturing at her ensemble.  
"It's a skirt and blouse, Christian. I wear them all of the time here in the office," she frowns at him.  
"Um…that's not a _skirt_ – that's a tube sock cut off at the bottom. And that's not a _blouse_ – that's an ace bandage," he snaps discretely at her, aware that the door to her office is still open.

"Christian, Caroline Acton picked this out," Ana says in her defense.  
"You know good and well I would have never _agreed_ to you walking out of the house like that. First, we're getting you a change of clothes… _then_ we'll go out to lunch," Christian says as if this is an open and shut case. Ana scowls at him.

"There is nothing wrong with this outfit!" Ana snaps.  
"Ana – let's not argue about this. Just change…please. I don't want you looking _like that_ in public," he pleads in a gentle voice.  
"You don't like it?" Ana says with a discouraging look in her eyes. Christian sighs in frustration.  
"It's not work appropriate, Ana," he simply says.  
"Christian, it's a skirt and a blouse. Where else can I wear this?" she responds in an exasperated tone.  
" _NO – WHERE_ ," he sounds out through gritted teeth. Ana realizes that her husband is now fuming, so she relents.  
"Fine – if a skirt and a blouse can elicit so much emotion out of you, then I'll change," she murmurs petulantly.

Five minutes later, some of the employees at GP sees Ana emerging from her office wearing a buttoned-up trench coat while her husband leads her forward with his hand placed on the small of her back.  
"I'll be back after lunch, Hannah," Ana calls out.  
"Enjoy your lunch!" Hannah calls back just before they leave the area. Randy immediately rushes over to her to gossip.

"Yeah, he made her cover up _real quick_ ," he murmurs. Hannah playfully slaps him on the arm.

….

Once Taylor drops Mrs. Grey back off at her office after lunch, he heads on towards Grey House to take Christian back to _his_ office. While sitting in the back seat, Christian massages his own forehead, trying to make sense of his wife's strange behavior today. Through the rearview mirror, Taylor witnesses his boss' frustration.

Taylor is still smarting for allowing Candice up into the Escala penthouse yesterday afternoon. The veteran and leader of Grey's security squad didn't see the harm in permitting the pregnant woman to sit and wait in the fully secured, mostly unoccupied apartment while he finished up a few things in his study. He would've never predicted that Mrs. Grey needed to stop by to change clothes. The boss gave Taylor the third degree, _which rarely happens if ever_ , after hearing out what happened. Christian then permanently banned Candice from the premises. In spite of currently being on his boss' bad side, Taylor feels the need to clue him in on something.

"Sir, forgive me for speaking out of turn – but I may know why Mrs. Grey was um… _dressed that way_ ," Taylor says, almost embarrassed to say the words. Christian's eyes lock in with his in the rearview mirror, prompting the driver to proceed with his revelation.

"When Mrs. Grey and Miss Fuller got into that scuffle yesterday at Escala, Miss Fuller claimed that Mrs. Grey did not dress like a billionaire's wife. You could tell that it really bothered Mrs. Grey, Sir," Taylor reveals.  
" _Shit_ ," Christian scoffs, running his hand frantically through his copper mane.  
"Thanks Taylor. I'll deal with this," Christian mumbles in a bothered tone.

Later on, Christian sits high on his throne atop Grey House. His intercom beeps and he answers it.  
"Sir, the _other_ Mrs. Grey is here to see you," Andrea says with a tinge of humor in her tone. Christian cracks a weak smile.  
"Send her in," he replies. A few moments later, his sister-in-law Kate enters the room.

"Hello Kate," Christian says in a strictly businesslike tone, politely standing as she walks into the room. She frowns at him, masking a smile. As she takes a seat on the other side of his desk, Christian sits back down. Kate looks sensational, donning a burnt orange dress with a black blazer.

"So I called you here because I wanted you to write an article – about me," he starts.  
"Okay. What about?" Kate says.  
"I want to reveal my past. I want to tell the world that I used to be a dom," Christian says with an unshakable resolve. Kate's tongue practically rolls out of her mouth.

"But…but why?" she gapes at him.  
"Candice is causing some problems in my marriage and I need to put a stop to it," he says honestly. A flood of compassion fills Katherine's face.  
"What is she doing?" she asks.  
"She's being a royal bitch to Ana and is threatening to tell the media about my past," Christian simply says, but his answer doesn't satisfy Kate.

"There has to be more to the story. I mean…why isn't she in jail? Didn't she drug you? Why are Ana and her even talking? There's obviously something that you're not telling me," she interrogates him. The Katherine Kavanagh-Grey inquisition is now in full effect and no one is safe – not even _The_ Christian Grey.

"This is off the record," he prefaces with stern eyes. He proceeds to fill in the blanks, including the news about Candice being pregnant with his child.

"Oh my God!" Kate gawks at him in horror. Christian tightens up his lips, allowing her to experience the shock of such news.

"Poor Ana! I don't know why she didn't tell me! She must be going through hell right now!" Kate empathizes for her best friend.  
"Which is why you're here. We're going to nip this shit in the bud right now with a _tell all_. We'll talk about in the article how I made contractual agreements with all of these women in the past and engaged in BDSM relations with them until I met and fell in love with my wife. And if we need to, we can discuss Candice's pregnancy in order to steal away her thunder there too," Christian contemplates out loud as if he's talking about someone else's life, not his.

"Wow," Kate says, dumbstruck.  
"Christian…I…I don't feel comfortable doing this. I appreciate you calling me, I really do. However, if you do this article, you will sincerely regret it. In fact, I recommend that you _don't_ speak to the media at all about any of this," Kate says in a sober tone. Christian frowns at her.

"So you recommend that I just sit back and let Candice do whatever she wants to with us?" Christian scowls at his sister-in-law. Kate sighs.  
"No, I'm saying you need to call this crazy bitch's bluff! She's daring you to defy her, but she can't do anything even after you decide _not_ to kiss her ass!" Kate snaps.  
"Well, that's why I want to do this story – I'm calling her bluff!" Christian says, gesturing his hands up as if it were _as simple as that_. Kate shakes her head in disagreement.

"No, call her bluff and give her the chance to tell on _you_ first! I bet you that she won't do it. Telling your story means that the jig will be up for her and she will have nothing left to lord over you. Ultimately, she wants to be with you and she won't jeopardize that. Seems like her plan is to make Ana look like she's a piece of shit so either Ana leaves you or you leave her. Stupid ass plan if you ask me, but it appears that's where the _dodo bird_ is leaning towards," Kate snaps with a sour look on her attractive face.

"Well, the only _piece of shit_ around here is her and she's out of her ever-loving mind if she thinks me and Ana are ever splitting up," Christian frowns. Kate beams warmly at her brother-in-law.

"Call her bluff Christian, and don't tell the media anything. And if she spills to the media, you have enough dough to just make that shit go away. They'll call her a liar when you're done with her," Kate winks. Christian chuckles.  
"You make some valid points, Kate. Maybe we'll ride this tidal wave out," Christian grins warmly at his sister-in-law. Kate smiles back.

….

Throughout the afternoon at GP, Ana explains to several people that she committed another clumsy act during lunch and had to change into black pants and a white silk buttoned-up blouse. However, many folks believe that her change of clothes had more to do with her husband showing up to the office than anything else – which is accurate. Ana internally dreads the potential continued scolding from Christian at home.

At the end of her workday, Sawyer escorts Ana to the car while Draper sits behind the wheel. Sean Draper has been with the security team for a while now. He's an older African American gentleman who has a temperament very similar to Taylor's.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey," Draper greets her as she enters the back seat of the car. Sawyer shuts the door behind her before taking the front passenger seat.  
"Hi Sean," Ana says warmly.  
"Mr. Grey asked that I take you somewhere else instead of home," Draper announces. Ana frowns at him.

"And where is that?" she asks with squinting eyes.  
"I was told to inform you that it was a secret," he responds with an expression that gives nothing away. Ana sighs. ' _What's Mr. Grey up to now?_ ' she reflects.  
Not long afterwards, Draper pulls up to the front of the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Ana hides a shy smile. ' _Mr. Grey is definitely up to something_.'

Suddenly, Christian appears out of nowhere and opens up the back door. He looks heart-stoppingly sexy sans jacket and tie, with his dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar.  
"Good evening, Mrs. Grey," he beams at his wife, extending her a hand. She takes it and he gently guides her out of the car.

"What are we doing here, Christian? What about the kids?" Ana asks with a reluctant look on her face. He leads her inside of the hotel.  
"I decided that we needed some time alone. It's much needed in order for us to recharge. We can't be good for our children if you and I don't regroup every once in a while," he explains.  
"Who's watching Teddy and Phoebe?" Ana says, aware that Mrs. Parker is only set to work during the day.  
"My mother," he answers plainly.  
"Oh," she says, now feeling more at ease.

"Come – let's have dinner first," he says, taking her by the hand.  
"And then what?" Ana says, masking her excitement with faux reluctance.  
"Then I am going to demonstrate to you that what you wear doesn't make you worthy of being a billionaire's wife," he says in low, calculated tone with narrowing eyes. Ana's heart sinks. ' _Shit! Taylor must've told him what Candice said_!' she concludes within.  
"Christian…" Ana starts.  
"Come. Eat," he says, leading her to the restaurant.

Some time after dinner, Ana is standing before a full body length mirror in a large hotel suite. Her husband stands directly behind her. He led her to the location just moments ago. His reflection gazes into the eyes of hers.

"I wished that you saw yourself how I see you," he begins his plea.  
"If you did, you wouldn't allow anything anyone else said to you change who you really are. _This_ is the woman that I fell in love with. I don't know _who_ that person was that I picked up at GP for lunch today," he says with a frown. Ana's head hangs in shame. Christian places his hand on her chin from behind and lifts it up, placing her gaze back in the mirror.

"I want you to understand how beautiful you are. Whether you're in skirt – **_past your knees_**!" he scolds her. She stifles a snort. He continues.  
"Or if you're in what you're wearing now…or even sneakers and jeans – you are the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes on, Ana Grey," he declares wholeheartedly. Ana shyly closes her eyes and drops her head, but again he takes her chin and forces her head back up.

"And to some people – who don't even matter quite frankly, you might not fit some mold that they've set. But that's their expectation of what a billionaire's wife should be, _not mines_. Anastasia, _you_ are my wildest dreams personified. There is no other woman that measures up even close to you in my eyes. You are my queen, my Cleopatra, my Aphrodite, my Venus. You are the sun that rises and the moon that sets…and everything in between. Please don't change – ever," his heart calls out to hers.

She suddenly spins around and places her arms over his shoulders. Tears pool her eyes and he gazes longing into her soul.  
"I never thought that I would be one of those women that needed their guy to tell them all of the time that they were beautiful," she breathes, stifling a sob.

"Every woman who is loved needs to hear it again from time to time. And if I've done a bad job in telling you that in the past, I am truly sorry," he says with sincere regret.  
"No, Christian…you've been wonderful," she breathes through her tears. He begins to gently wipe them away with the pads of his thumbs.  
"If I've done such a good job, then why are you so filled with doubt?" he argues.  
"I don't know," she says with torment in her eyes.

"Ana, don't you ever take to heart what _that woman_ says – do you hear me?" he says, with fire in his eyes.  
"Yes," she murmurs.  
"I mean it. Don't listen to one fucking word that comes out of her demented mouth! She wants what we have and she will never have that – at least not with me!" he snarls.  
"Besides, I'm happily sentenced to life with my best friend and the love of my life," he says, with an adoring grin that makes Ana feel shy.

"Christian, you have taken me through so much these past four-plus years. And through it all, I'd still walk barefoot on broken glass with you. You are my Adonis, my Apollo, my _kinky_ Darcy," Ana snorts at the end. Christian laughs at her.  
"Sorry – I can't _wax poetic_ out on a whim like you can," Ana giggles.  
"Oh baby, you _are_ poetry in motion," he says seductively. Her heart skips a beat. She leans in and gives him a warm, loving kiss on the lips.

"All of this because I wore that skirt and blouse earlier, eh?" Ana winks at him.  
"And because I wanted to show you how rich you are to me. You were rich even when you weren't a billionaire's wife. Honestly, I was poor on the inside until I met you," he whispers sincerely, not taking his eyes off of hers. Ana gives him a look as though she is finally beginning to understand what he sees in her.

And just like that, all of her worries and concerns evaporate. Candice, her ill words, the baby…everything – it's just Ana and her man.

That night in that grand hotel suite, they share their love with each other over and over again.

….

Ana is dropped off at Panera Bread during lunch hour on Thursday and Kate meets her at the door. The two embrace, enter the restaurant, and order their meals at the counter. After ordering and preparing their drinks at the fountain, they settle in a booth.

"So, did Christian tell you that I came by Grey House yesterday?" Kate begins.  
"Yes. He told me that you talked him out of doing the exposé – thank God," Ana exhales in relief.  
"Yeah, that would've been a major disaster. Elliot, Grace, Carrick, Mia…that news would absolutely destroy them! Also, he told me about the pregnancy. Oh my God, Ana – I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday," Kate murmurs to her best friend with emotional eyes.

"Aww, Kate…I'm hanging in there. Christian has been so good to me through it all. It's as if it never happened. Well, until I saw _that bitch_ sitting in our penthouse," Ana says with a sour face.  
"Yeah, what in the fuck was Taylor thinking letting her up there? That's not like him," Kate breathes in shock.  
"It was a rare lapse in judgment on his part. This is the same woman who has broken into GP and into our apartment in New York. Yeah, Taylor won't be doing _that_ ever again. Christian lit him up, _which never happens_. I totally felt bad for him afterwards," Ana responds with empathy in her eyes.

"I did some heavy thinking last night because that's all I could do since I can't talk about this to anyone. So, Candice drugged Christian – correct?" Kate poses the question. Ana frowns at her. "Of course she did!" Ana snaps. ' _What is she getting at?_ ' Ana reflects.

"Marijuana, roofies… and then there was the ED injection," Kate recaps in a discrete tone. Ana nods slowly with an expression that says, ' _Please get to the point, Kate!_ '  
"He claims that he first thought it was you, but realized that something was wrong before he blacked out. And by some miracle, this _hoe_ is pregnant with his child. Now, I don't know what they call it when it happens to a man, but if that were to happen to a woman, it would be called ' _rape'_ ," Kate submits.  
"Rape?" Ana gasps at the extreme notion.  
"Just think about it, Ana. Why isn't this bitch rotting in prison for _that_ among other things?" Kate frowns.

"Christian never said…" Ana starts.  
"He's a guy, Ana," Kate interjects with a smirk.  
"Kate, he has gone through an extremely traumatic childhood. If it were as serious as what you are claiming, this would deeply affect him. He hasn't changed – he's still the _same ol' Christian_. He's even met with his therapist about it and ' _rape'_ has never come up – well at least he didn't say that it did. Candice did drug him…that is not disputable," Ana says. Kate tightens her lips and shakes her head, confused.

"I don't know, Ana. He did not willingly have sex with her. Christian needs to consider the possibility that he was raped. How in the world did she get pregnant?" Kate counters. Ana inhales.  
"I did some research online. She could have extracted sperm from him with a small needle while he was passed out, then had it directly injected into her eggs. I mean – Candice is a doctor with unlimited resources. This is the same person who altered her face and ran all over the country with multiple identities. I wouldn't put anything past her," Ana argues. Kate's tensed expression slightly relaxes.  
"Well, maybe you're right," Kate reconsiders.

"So what about this kid?" Kate brings up. Ana's countenance falls.  
"I don't know. We're hoping that somehow, she puts it up for adoption after it's born," Ana murmurs.  
"And if she doesn't?" Kate prompts.  
"I…I don't know," Ana breathes with uncertainty.  
"Do you know what she's having?" Kate asks.  
"No," Ana simply says.

"Well – you know that I'm always here for you. You don't have to carry all of that shit around inside of you. You can always vent to me. I'm not just your sister-in-law, but I am still your best friend," Kate lovingly reminds her.  
"I know," Ana sighs with love and sadness in her eyes.

….

Fast forward. It is now the following year in February. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years Day have all gone by.

The Grey's security team has done a stellar job keeping Candice out of the picture. Welch's team keeps the pregnant woman in their sights 24/7, so she for the most part is ' _well behaved_.'

On the morning of Wednesday the 10th, Ana gets a call at work that would change everything. Christian informs her that Candice's water broke and that he and Taylor were leaving Grey House to meet her at the hospital. Candice was taken to UW hospital since everyone at Northwest pretty much knows who _Christian Grey_ is. It also doesn't help that his mother works there and Candice's pregnancy remains a deep dark secret.

Hours go by and Ana hears nothing. Lunch comes and goes – which Ana skips anyway since she is severely lacking an appetite. Early evening, she leaves work to go home.

Ana impatiently waits at home with many thoughts running through her head. She or Christian didn't know if Candice was giving birth to a boy or girl. Whatever happens in that hospital, the lives of her, Christian and their children will forever be changed. Taylor has done a good job in keeping Candice and Ana separated – but now with a child physically in the picture, how will that continue? Surely, their paths will most certainly collide once again.

Christian arrives home close to eleven at night looking like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. He enters the great room and Ana's heart sinks into her stomach. ' _Uh oh_ ,' she dreads within.

"So?" Ana prompts from the sofa.  
"She has a boy," Christian says somberly. Ana's lips scrunch together. Christian tosses his jacket over the back of the sofa and takes a seat besides his wife. She looks over to him with nervous eyes while he looks straight ahead through the glass wall.  
"Does he look like you?" Ana reluctantly murmurs.  
"No. He looks exactly like his mother," he says under his breath.  
"Oh," Ana replies.  
"So, he's healthy?" she adds after a few moments. Christian nods his response.

Silence. Christian doesn't volunteer anything – he just sits there quietly, deep in thought. Another thought enters Ana's mind.

"So what now?" she simply says. Christian shrugs his shoulders with a helpless expression lingering on his face. Ana's stomach twists.  
"She's not going to give it up for adoption is she?" Ana breathes with a shaky voice. Christian closes his eyes and shakes his head. Ana drops her head, pained by the news.

"What did she name him?" she finally asks. Christian says nothing. Seconds…minutes pass by.  
"What did she name him?" Ana asks again, this time looking right at him. Slowly, he turns his head and looks back at his wife with tormented eyes.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey II."

Ana gasps. Her pain morphs into burning anger.  
"Oh my God! _That bitch_! How could she?!" Ana seethes. She leaps up on her feet with cat-like reflexes and storms out of the great room. Christian remains on the couch with a stoic expression on his face. He thinks back on the happenings from earlier that day.

* * *

 _"Candice, the baby is here now. I suggest that you begin the process of putting it up for adoption," he urges. Candice lies in bed in a very nice private hospital room. She looks at Christian, then Taylor, then back at Christian._

 _"How can you look at our child and say that? He's part of us. We made him…together. I could never give that away," she frowns at him.  
_ _"You're sick if you that think this baby will change anything! I'm married, Candice! I have my own family!" he snaps at her.  
_ _"And we are part of that family now, too. Baby Christian belongs to you…to us," she says with pained eyes. Christian gapes at her._

 _"You will_ _ **not**_ _name that baby after me!" he growls at her.  
_ _"Yes – I will. You need a constant reminder that he is yours," she bites back.  
_ _"You are sick, Candice. You aren't well enough to take care of a baby. For that baby's sake and yours, you need to consider adoption," he says in a more serious tone._

 _"There's nothing wrong with me. If there's anything wrong with anyone here, it's you. You're married to that excuse of a wife…"  
_ _"Hey!" Christian shouts out in warning. Candice carefully sits up in bed.  
_ _"No! She's a shitty wife and you know it! I would be a better wife and mother than her!" she spits at him.  
_ _"I am not going to fucking stand here and let you insult my wife! I don't care if you're sick in the head or not!" Christian yells before he makes way to leave._

 _"Don't you dare leave me! I just had your baby! Don't you care about him?" Candice cries out. Christian slowly turns around.  
_ _"You better not name him after me or I will not sign that birth certificate!" he threatens her.  
_ _"You think that matters? I can name him whatever I want! We all know that he belongs to you!" she counters. Christian gapes angrily at her._

 _"Look, all you have to do is make sure that me and little Christian are living comfortably. We won't interfere with the family that you already have. I won't say anything to the media about your past. You have to also promise to spend some time with the baby on a regular basis, and I don't have to be present. You can keep me and the baby as our little secret," Candice negotiates. His angered expression doesn't let up._

 _"We'll be in touch," Christian says before storming out of the room. Taylor follows him out._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – A few things:_**

 ** _1._** ** _I mentioned that someone would help C/A to view the Candice situation as a potential sexual assault. As you read in this chapter, Kate eludes to it with Ana. However, that's not the scenario I was referring to. You'll see what I mean later on in chapter 26. There are also additional details that will come out later, so please be patient with this part of the story line. ;)_**

 ** _2._** ** _A few readers are upset with me about where this story is going – not just the occasional seething "Guest" reviewer. Someone even accused me of being cruel by torturing the characters that we love…characters that I did not create. First of all, it's FAN FICTION. Not every FSOG fan fic is going to be filled with just romantic strolls in the park and singing in the rain. There are fics like that on this site, mines just isn't one of them. I'm sorry for the roller coaster ride, but I wanted to put A/C in a situation that would make them stronger in the end. Some people may not be in a point of their lives to stomach a story like this one, and I truly understand that. But if you are still rolling with me anyway, you are in for a treat. Things are going to do a 180 real soon. The conclusion may (or may not) surprise you. :) Just keep thinking about Job in the Bible. He lost everything but ended up with more than what he lost by the end of the story._**

 ** _3._** ** _Someone commented that I am holding off on posting because I like torturing people. Not so. I may write ahead at times, but the chapters are never completed. The entire story is mapped out but I still need to go back and fill in some blanks by the time the previous chapter is posted. Know that if a chapter is completed and proofed at least twice (and I still catch errors after the chapter goes up), I will post it right away. :D_**

 ** _4._** ** _I can't wait to start on the next story. It's going to be upbeat and cute. There will be some angst, but nothing like this! Hopefully fewer reviewers will hate me. :D_**

 ** _Now chapter 24, I said earlier that you would want to murder Candice by the end if you didn't already want to do it in the previous chapters, haha! Something major happens in chapter 25 that will make some of you happy, but the overall tone of the story will start to change right around chapter 27. And to the diehard C/A fans, chapter 28 will be your salvation! I'm trying to give you some hope without coming out directly and saying what will happen, haha!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading my ramblings! Please review chapter 24. – ST2_**


	25. Chapter 25- Wedding Crashers

**Chapter 25 – Wedding Crashers**

Thursday morning, Ana sits quietly in the kitchen with her cup of tea. Donning brown slacks and a stylish pink frilly silk blouse, she looks tired and worn. Mrs. Taylor enters the kitchen, looks at Ana, then at her watch, then back at Ana. It's six in the morning.

"Ana, you're awake," Gail gapes, stating the obvious.  
"Yeah, thought I'd go in to work early today," Ana says with sleepy eyes.  
"Are you well?" Mrs. Taylor asks with sincere concern.  
"I'm fine, Gail. Just need to finish my tea," Ana answers.  
"Omelet today? Pancakes?" Gail prompts.  
"No thank you – I'm not hungry," Ana says. Mrs. Taylor tightens her mouth and then turns on her heel to start up breakfast for the rest of the house.

A short time later, Christian enters the kitchen surprised to see his wife up and dressed so early. He is still in his pj pants.  
"Ana," he says with a frown.  
"I'm going to work. I don't know if Sawyer or Draper are ready to take me in yet," she croaks with a tired voice. Christian looks at his wife with a pained look in his eyes.

"Ana, why don't you stay home today? You look like you haven't had any sleep," he says, concerned.  
"Neither have you. I heard you playing on that piano last night," Ana frowns. He sighs.  
"I'm sorry. Look – I'll stay home today if you do," he bargains.  
"Actually, I'd rather be at work. I need to keep busy so I don't get upset," she says, as her voice quivers slightly and the cracks in her armor began to show.

"Ana…"  
"Christian, just let me deal with this in my own way, okay? We'll talk tonight," she vows in a murmur.  
"Alright," he concedes. "But promise me you'll eat something," he adds with stern eyes.  
"Fine," she replies with a less than willing expression on her face. He smirks at her.

….

That afternoon, instead of having lunch, Ana opts to blow off some steam.

Ana stands firm in a fighting stance wearing pink boxing gloves, an MMA t-shirt and workout pants that go down just past her knees. She's in the middle of a boxing ring with a man in dreadlocks holding up two punching mitts. Claude Bastille is a longtime trainer of Christian's and has been training Ana for the past couple of years.

"So I need a jab, left hook, bob and weave," he instructs. Ana nods. On Bastille's cue, she starts to swing.  
"Damn, Ana! Look at you! You go girl!" he lauds while dancing around with her in the ring. The force of her punches grows stronger each time.

"Yes! Keep going!" he encourages her. She doesn't let up. There's something inside of her that's driving her to stick every single blow.  
"Woo! My arms are definitely going to hate me later for this, Mrs. Grey! You got it!" he calls out to her through the pounding of her gloves against his mitts.

"Very good," Bastille says as he cues her to cease the blows.  
"Now roundhouse kick – do you think you can throw that in with a jab and two hooks?" he challengers her. Ana nods confidently.

….

That evening after the children are in bed, Christian and Ana meet up at their regular spot in the great room.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Ana says in barely a whisper. Her eyes look tired and worn. He nods and takes out his cell phone from his pants pocket. He pulls up the photo and hands her the phone.

Ana's eyes awaken as she views the picture. It's a beautiful innocent baby boy wrapped tightly in a hospital receiving blanket wearing a light blue hat over his dark hair.  
"He's beautiful. He looks just like her…before the surgeries," Ana breathes. Christian nods, lacking emotion.

"This is Teddy's and Phoebe's baby brother – little CJ. I had to convince myself of that over and over again in my head today. It's good to finally put a face to a name," she murmurs. Christian frowns at her.  
" _CJ_?" Christian winces.  
"Yes. Has a nice ring to it. Too bad CJ's mother's a bitch, though," Ana scowls. Christian chuckles.  
"Yes, that she is," he says.

"Something on the inside keeps telling me to stop pretending that everything is okay – because it's not. But like I said before, this is not that baby's fault. I may hate his mother immensely, but I can't despise that child," she says softly.  
Christian reaches over and takes his wife by the hand.

"I may not look it but I'm having a very difficult time with this. This whole thing doesn't sit well with me," Christian reveals.  
Ana looks at her husband with sincere compassion.

"So – we're moving her out of her apartment next week. She'll have a house in Magnolia," Christian tells her. Ana narrows her eyes.  
"Look, we're making her as comfortable as possible so we don't have to deal with her in the meantime," he explains. Ana rolls her eyes.

"Evidently she already has money! She paid for all of those identities! So why are you forking over the cash for her? Didn't you already pay for her medical school?" Ana argues. Christian closes his eyes, not keen on the current topic of discussion.

"Never mind – don't answer that," Ana withdraws, know that this is probably more for the baby than it is for Candice.  
"As soon as we can get Candice out of the picture, we can get that baby into a safer environment. We're still building our case to get her behind bars. It's our only hope to rid her out of our lives for good," Christian speaks to her in a soothing tone. Ana slightly eases.

"Is Welch close?" Ana asks.  
"He's coming along, but I don't know how long he'll need," he says.  
"I guess I'll tough this out for a little while longer. I know she's done so much wrong and something will finally stick. It just pisses me off that she's going to be living in the lap of luxury with that child and she's deceived everyone in order to get to where she is," Ana says with a frown.

"Let's not worry about her any more tonight. I want to give you a bath and take you to bed. You didn't get any sleep last night," he murmurs lovingly. The tension on Ana's face slightly dissolves and she follows her husband to their bedroom.

….

Friday morning, Ana walks into the kitchen and sees Gail stirring up a small pot of cream of wheat.  
"Good morning, Ana," she beams.  
"Hi Gail. I need you to do me a huge favor this afternoon," Ana prefaces.  
"Sure. What is it that you need?" Mrs. Taylor says sweetly.

"I have a big delivery coming to Escala today. I was wondering if you could um – set everything up for me," Ana says nervously as a blush begins to surface across her cheeks.  
"Absolutely. What's the delivery if you don't mind me asking?" Mrs. Taylor inquires. Ana swallows.  
"You'll know exactly what to do when you see it," is all Ana is willing to disclose.  
"Very well, then," Gail grins.

Friday evening, Christian and Ana are finishing up dinner alone at Escala.

"You still haven't told me why we're here tonight instead of at home with the kids," Christian grins sensually at his wife. Ana smiles shyly.  
"It's a surprise," she teases.

A short time later, Ana leads Christian up to the playroom with a blindfold covering his eyes. He is grinning in excited wonder, pleasantly curious what his wife has planned for them this evening. She unlocks the door and leads him to the center of the room. She slowly guides him to turn at an angle and when she is satisfied, she removes the blindfold from his eyes. As Christian takes inventory of his surroundings, his smile slowly fades away.

On the walls, he sees brand new belts and canes. These items have long been absent from this playroom, so it is quite strange to see some of these implements make a return. Christian turns his head to look at Ana so fast that the movement could have caused him whiplash.

"What's this?" he squints with confused eyes.  
"Don't be silly, Christian," Ana smiles nervously at him. He frowns at her.  
"Ana – why are these things in here?" he asks with a serious expression. Ana's stomach is now in knots.  
"Stuff for the playroom. I thought that I could work up to those things. I like the paddles," she says in a soothing voice.

"Do you think that I want this?" he says in barely a whisper. Ana hesitates before giving him her reply.  
"I know you miss it. Don't you – the canes and the belts? Maybe we can try the whips later on down the line," she contemplates out loud.  
"Ana…" he sighs in frustration. He turns away from her and quickly runs a hand through his hair.

"Christian – I want to at least try. You've been way to easy on me these past few years. I'm your wife. I want to learn how to take the pain for you," she pleads. He spins back around and gapes at her.

"I wont do it! I'm not using any of that shit on you, Ana!" he shouts at her. Ana's heart sinks.  
"Wh…why not? Didn't Candice take the pain for you?" she shakily murmurs.  
' _Oh. So that's it_ ,' Christian thinks to himself. He gives his wife a look that could only be described as _extreme pity_. The look he gives her sinks her spirit. Suddenly, Ana begins to weep and falls down to her knees, covering up her face over her lap. Christian immediately drops down to the floor and holds her.

He lets her cry it out for the next few moments. After she calms, he speaks.  
"Ana, I'm not that man anymore. Don't you see? You've changed me. You changed my world. I don't want to do that shit anymore. I used to want to inflict extreme pain on dark-haired women back then – and _you know why_. Baby…you freed me from all of that. And please believe me when I say that there is nothing that Candice has that I want. Stop trying to _measure down_ to her. If anything, she should want to be like you. You are everything that I want," Christian whispers in her ear. Ana finally has the strength to look him in the eyes. When she meets his gray gaze, she experiences his undying love.

"I'm such an idiot," she sniffles.  
"No – no you're not. You're confused. I am too. I understand," he murmurs with love and patience. Ana sniffs again.  
"I wasted all of our money on those things," Ana lightly chuckles through the tremors.  
"It's fine. We're rich," he boyishly grins at her. Ana playfully slaps him on the arm and he mouths ' _Ouch_.'

"So I brought us here for nothing," she says, discouraged.  
"Oh, no you didn't Mrs. Grey. We can find plenty of other things to do in here – you know that," he says with an arched eyebrow. She sniffles and giggles shyly at him.

"What do you want to do, then?" Ana asks with eager anticipation. He thinks for a moment, then smiles.  
"How about a scene? There's something that I've been thinking about for some time that I want to try with you," Christian says with a renewed excitement that has him bordering on giddy.

"Alright Mr. Grey. How and where do you want me," Ana purrs.  
"The standard position. Go ahead and get ready. I'll find those jeans that you like me in so much," he says in a tone that could bubble up cold caramel.

….

Two weeks later, Ana's home playing with Phoebe on the floor of the great room just before dinner. Her phone rings. It's Christian.

"Hey – are you on your way?" Ana says immediately after picking up.  
"Um…yes. But I need to warn you about something," Christian prefaces. A frisson of fear rises up in her.

"What?" she says.  
"I have CJ with me. He'll be staying with us until Monday night," he says in a low voice.  
"What?" Ana gapes.  
"Candice has to fly to Arizona to see her mother who's in the hospital. Welch is going with her," he says.  
"Oh," Ana soberly replies.

"Maybe we can put CJ in Ted's old crib and set it up in one of the other guestrooms," Christian proposes.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll have Sawyer help me set it up," Ana says agreeably.  
"Good. I'll be home shortly. Oh – one more thing. Let's not tell Ted that CJ is his brother. We don't know what'll happen in the near future," he says.  
"Okay," Ana murmurs in understanding.

After Ana hangs up, a pang of nervousness hits her. ' _Christian's not-so-love child is staying here_ ,' she reflects.  
"Oh well, Phoebe. Look's like you'll be meeting your new baby brother sooner rather than later," Ana mumbles to her smiley 18-month-old.

When Christian comes home, he walks into the kitchen holding a baby carrier with a blanket over it. Ana stops chewing on her pasta and her fork is suspended in midair.

"Baby!" Ted cries out, immediately recognizing the item that is father his holding. Ana's scalp prickles.  
"Ba-ba! Ba-ba!" Phoebe vocalizes from her highchair.  
Ted jumps out of his seat and meets his father in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Is that a baby, Daddy?" Ted asks. Christian tightens his lips together and Ana is frozen in place in her chair.

"Yes. This is CJ," Christian says, slowly pulling back the blanket. Inside is a very tiny sleeping baby boy with a head full of dark curly hair. His sweet innocence tugs on Ana's heart.

"Did he eat? Is he breastfeeding?" Ana finally breaks her silence.  
"No, he's on formula. I think he ate two hours ago," Christian guesstimates with a squint.  
"Put him in this chair and go ahead and change for dinner. I'll keep an eye on him," Ana says with a straight face. Christian narrows his eyes at his wife, surprised by her volunteering.

"Christian, I've got it. I've had two just like it," Ana chuckles lightly.  
"Okay," he sighs with a slight smile. Christian places the child in the empty chair besides his wife and leaves the kitchen.

At night after Ted and Phoebe are in bed, Ana sits in the great room with CJ in her arms feeding him a bottle. Christian enters the room and sits right beside them. He watches his wife in both amazement and confusion as she holds the child as if it were her own.

"CJ's a good baby," Ana murmurs.  
"Yeah, CJ. You're such a good little boy. Too bad your mom's a bee-yoch," she coos under her breath. Christian grins and stifles a laugh. Ana suddenly tilts her head over to the side and looks at her husband.

"He looks nothing like you," she says plainly.  
"I know," Christian responds with a sigh.  
"Do you think he could be someone else's? I know he pretty much looks just like his mom, but I mean…there's no trace of you in him at all," Ana whispers.  
"Welch took her in for the genetic test and the results say that he's mine, so," Christian says with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I mean – she's a known hacker…"  
"Ana – stop," Christian chastises, cutting her short. Ana briefly closes her eyes, pained.  
"You didn't willingly have sex with her, Christian. She drugged you. A while back, I had lunch with Kate and she brought up the possibility of rape. Do you think…"  
"Ana," Christian says, now exasperated with his wife. Ana ignores him.

"I know we talked about her potentially extracting sperm from your scrotum. But what if she had sex with you while you were passed out? Isn't that rape, Christian? I know this isn't the usual circumstance," Ana explains herself.

"I told you – I thought she was you and that's all that I remember. I probably had sex with her thinking that she was you. I was drugged, Ana. Her voice sounded just like yours as if she studied you for some great length of time. If she's guilty of anything, it's for drugging me and tricking me. I had to willingly have sex with her in order for her to get pregnant," he explains in an irritated tone. Ana's scalp prickles at the retelling of the story.

"Can't she go to jail for drugging you?" she murmurs reluctantly.  
"Yes, but for how long? I want to make sure she's put away for a very long time, which is why Welch is putting a strong case together. We'll hand it over as a package to the detective and the prosecutor and she'll be out of our lives permanently," Christian says confidently.

"Well, I hope it happens soon, for this little one's sake," Ana breathes.

….

Monday morning, Ana and Gail are in the kitchen when Christian enters, carting the infant in his carrier. Christian places the carrier on the breakfast bar and grabs his travel coffee mug. Ana looks at him, confused.

"Christian, what are you doing?" Ana says with puzzled eyes.  
"I'm taking CJ to Grey House childcare," he replies.  
"Mr. Grey, you don't have to do that. I can look after him," Mrs. Taylor says in a soft voice.  
"No Gail – thank you," Christian declines the offer.  
"Why not? Why can't he stay here with Ted and Phoebe?" Ana interjects.  
"I already told you why. I don't want us getting too attached to him. He may be put up for adoption soon," Christian says firmly. Ana closes her eyes and drops her head, but she gets it. Mrs. Taylor on the other hand has an expression on her face as if she wishes that her boss would reconsider his decision.

"So, you're actually taking him to your work? How are you going to explain CJ to your employees?" Ana frowns at her husband.  
"I'm registering him at the center under an alias. I'm telling whoever asks that he's a child of a relative who must work out of state for the next few days," Christian recites as if he's studied the alibi at great lengths. Ana closes her eyes and shakes her head in shame.

"What?" Christian frowns at her.  
"I just find it ironic that you have to register Candice's son under an alias," Ana smirks. Christian smirks back but doesn't comment on the irony.

A short time after Christian leaves with CJ, Ana is finishing up her oatmeal when her phone rings. The phone number on the screen is unrecognizable, but she answers it anyway.

"Hello?" Ana answers  
"Is my baby there?" the woman on the other end snaps. Ana frowns and shifts back into her chair.  
"Who is this?" Ana says.  
"You know who this is! Where is my child? I hope you haven't touched him! He's not yours!" the woman snarls. Ana gapes at the phone.

"Oh Candice, it's you. How did you get my phone number?" Ana asks bitterly.  
"Don't worry about it! I'm calling to make sure that you don't lay a finger on my child! He's only there to spend time with his father!" Candice barks. Ana stifles a snort. ' _This bitch is bat shit crazy!_ ' Ana thinks to herself.

"First of all, shouldn't you be more worried about your mother there in Arizona? Second, _your child_ is with Christian! They left for work a while ago! And if you have any issues, I suggest that you _don't_ call me and deal directly with Taylor and Christian – got it!" Ana seethes back. And at that moment, Ana is grateful that Christian did not leave CJ there at the house.  
"Good!" Candice says in what sounds like the beginning of a tirade, but Ana immediately hangs up and blocks her number on her iPhone.

Ana is livid, and it's at that moment that she vows to never become attached to baby CJ.

….

It's the first Wednesday in April. Candice sits up in bed as the bright sun illuminates her beautiful new home in Magnolia. Her mother in Arizona is on the mend after being discharged from the hospital a few weeks back. Now, Candice can turn her focus back to her desire to putting her dream family together with Christian. _But how?_ How can she yank Ana out of the picture?

CJ is napping in his nursery so Candice takes the liberty to relax in bed and cruise the web on her iPad. She pulls up the Times and brushes up on some of the current events. She then clicks on the society section and an article immediately catches her eye. A smile overtakes her face. ' _Eureka!_ '

Candice jumps out of bed and looks out of her bedroom window. A guard is currently keeping watch over her yard. She then makes the trek over to the front room to peer out of that window only to see a surveillance van parked in front of her house. Christian's henchmen have her on lockdown and it's a feeling that is similar to being imprisoned. Candice takes a seat on her plush sofa to collect her thoughts. A short time later, she reenters her bedroom and retrieves a cell phone hidden deep inside her closet. She turns it on and makes a call.

"Hello?" the person answers.  
"Shelly P!" Candice greets excitedly.  
"Oh my God! Ca…Miranda?!"  
"You can call me Candy now, Shel," Candice chuckles.  
"Oh, good! Where have you been, lady? I've missed you!" Shelly sings.  
"Well, you won't believe it, but I'm back in Seattle. And guess what? I have a baby now!" Candice cheerfully reveals.

"What?! Oh my goodness! That's fantastic! What did you have? Is it with your guy – the rich one?" Shelly floods her.  
"I had a beautiful little boy two months ago with the love of my life. He bought us a gorgeous new house in a very swanky community," Candice brags.

"Wow Candy, you told me that you've never failed…and boy oh boy, you weren't joking!" Shelly praises her good friend.  
"Well, I'm not all the way there quite yet, but I'm definitely on my way. That's why I want you to come to Seattle this week to visit me and your little nephew. I need you to do me a huge favor," Candice says.

"This week? So soon?" Shelly says in a puzzled tone.  
"Yes. I need you here Friday night," says Candice.  
"Friday? But that's only two days from now," Shelly sighs, confused.

"I know, I know. Sorry for the short notice, but I need you to help me close the deal with my son's father. I'm going to buy you a ticket to fly here on Friday. You're going to pick up a rental car at the airport. I'm also going to need you to get an infant's car seat. You'll need to leave the seat in the trunk. Can you do that for me, Shelly?" Candice runs down in a calculated tone.

"Geez, Candy! Why do I have to do all of that?" Shelly says in shock.  
"Just trust me. I need you to do this exactly how I am telling you," Candice says with a sense of urgency.  
"Okay, okay…I'll do it," Shelly relents.  
"One more thing. I'm going to need you to wear a long black wig – something that I can put on when you get here. And a long spring trench coat. Okay?" Candice adds.  
"Okay…I'll do it," Shelly agrees.

"Great. I'll call you from this number around the time you're scheduled to land. I'll need to tell you exactly where to park when you arrive at my house," Candice informs her.

….

Early Saturday afternoon, Candice is touching up her makeup in the bathroom mirror. She is wearing a beautiful light blue dress and her shoulder length hair is pinned up. Moments after she finishes her makeup, she slides on a very long black wig.

Candice walks out of the bathroom and enters the front room where her friend Shelly is cradling baby CJ in her arms.

"You look absolutely beautiful! I just hope that you lose that crazy wig," Shelly laughs.  
"Oh, I will once I get to where I'm going. I just need to get past the guards. I'm going to need you to help me wrap up the baby against me and put the trench coat on over us," Candice says.

"You're going to drive the rental car with the baby like that?" Shelly gapes at her.  
"Just until I get up the road to the gas station. Then I will put him in his car seat," Candice reassures.  
"Alright – well good luck my friend! Hopefully you'll be back with some good news!" Shelly wishes well.

"It won't be immediate. It will take some time for the family to accept us," Candice says wistfully.  
"You have to do whatever you have to do," Shelly encourages her friend.

….

St. James Cathedral is a beautiful classic religious structure in the heart of the city. The renaissance architecture boasts a very rich history. Mia initially wanted to get married at her parents' home, but her plans soon changed when her fiancé Ethan brought her here to this place one day. Mia instantly fell in love with the church.

The beautiful blushing bride sits nervously in a chair in front of the vanity mirror while the stylist finishes her hair. Mia is wearing a fitted strapless Vera Wang white bridal gown covered top to bottom in very intricate lace flowers. Standing by her side is the mother of the bride wearing a sophisticated light pink dress, and the bridal party, all looking stunning in light pink taffeta dresses. Among the beautiful ladies in the bridal party are Kate, Martha and Ana.

"Did the flowers get to the reception?" Mia panics.  
"Mia…honey, calm down. Everything is taken care of. You just worry about your vows and saying ' _I do'_ ," Grace soothes her daughter.  
"You look beautiful Mia. My big brother is one lucky guy," Kate says, leaning over in the bride's ear. Mia smiles an emotional smile.

"I remember this day for myself just like it was yesterday," Ana says fondly.  
"That dress Kate's mom made for you was absolutely sensational," Grace recalls.  
"Do you think it was wrong that I didn't ask my future mother-in-law to make my wedding dress?" Mia nervously interjects.  
"Mia, no. My mother doesn't care about that. It's no big deal. Your dress is beautiful," Kate reassures her.

"Oh my God…I'm so nervous! Don't get mad at me guys, but I think I'm going to have to use the bathroom, and it's so hard to get in and out of this dress," Mia says ashamed.  
"Oh honey, its fine. Why don't you have your maid of honor help you to the restroom? We'll be right here when you're done," Grace says in a gentle voice that soothes the anxious bride. Mia stands and her best friend since childhood takes up her train and escorts her to the restroom.

"Poor Mia," Martha beams lovingly.  
"She just wants everything to be perfect," Ana smiles.  
"It will be. Oh, shoot – I think I left my mother's earrings in the glove box of my car! I'll be right back," Grace says just before she quickly darts out of the bridal parlor.  
"We can't forget the ' _something old_ '," Kate laughs. The other women chuckle. The ' _something blue_ ' would be Mia's satin blue Jimmy Choo's hidden underneath her gown. The ' _something new_ ' is the beautiful heart necklace that her father Carrick gave her. And lastly, the ' _something borrowed_ ' is Ana's platinum gold decorative hair comb that's currently holding Mia's signature black bob over to one side. The comb is adorned with fresh tiny white flowers.

"I'm sure Ethan is freaking out just like Mia," Ana murmurs discretely to Kate and Martha.  
"Ethan is probably the most laid back guy you could ever meet," Kate beams.  
"Yeah, but this is his wedding day," Ana smirks. Kate and Martha nod adamantly in agreement.

"I can't wait to see Ava and Phoebe as little flower girls," Kate gushes.  
"Teddy was so excited when Uncle Ethan asked him to be his ring bearer," Ana glows.  
"My gosh, I can't wait to see the handsome guy out there in his little tux!" Martha swoons.

In the hallway, the waiting bridal party hears the clacking of high heels. Ana instantly thinks that its Grace returning to the fold, so she continues gazing at the beautiful floral arrangements in the parlor.

"Oh my God, Ana – is that…" Kate murmurs, tugging Ana's arm and calling her attention to something outside of the open door. Ana sees a woman in a light blue dress with an infant carrier in her hands looking lost. Ana's once content expression morphs into extreme disgust. It's Candice.

Suddenly, Candice looks inside of the parlor and sees Ana angrily gaping at her. A slow satisfactory smirk forms on Candice's face. In a surprise move, she enters the parlor.

"What in the hell are you doing here!" Ana growls at her.  
"Me and baby Christian came to see his aunt get married," Candice says matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Kate says with a look on her face that could kill everyone in the room. Martha and the rest of the bridal party hearing this revelation for the very first time nearly drop their chins to the floor. Candice places the infant carrier on a nearby table and approaches Ana.

"You need to leave!" Ana growls each word slowly, with once blues eyes now flaming red.  
"We don't have to go _anywhere_! We are family too!" Candice says with a look and tone of defiance.  
"You are not welcomed here! I'm going to say this one last time! GET! OUT!" Ana shouts with a vein now present on her forehead.  
Candice is unshakable. She doesn't even break a sweat. Slowly, she saunters closer to Ana and looks her dead in the eye.

"Fuck. You. Basic. Bitch." Candice murmurs, carefully pronouncing each word crisply dead smack in Ana's face.

The space appears to be moving slow motion. The eyes and mouths of the women in the room slowly begin to form large, perfectly round O's. Ana's right hand slowly forms a fist and eventually connects a jab to Candice's face. Likewise, Ana's left arm works in concert and connects a hook to her right temple. Gradually, Candice tumbles to the ground.

Suddenly, a commotion breaks out in the bridal parlor. Women in pink dresses are yelling and scrambling about.  
"Beat her ass, Ana!" Kate can be heard shouting amongst the chaos. Martha quickly slides off her shoes and runs out of the room. Moments later, Grace renters the bridal parlor and witnesses several ladies holding Ana back and Kate standing in between her and Candice, who's still lying on the floor.

"What's going on?!" Grace shouts out in horror. Moments later, Christian and Taylor come barging into the parlor with a barefoot Martha trailing behind them.

"She hit me!" Candice cries out to Christian, covering her bloody nose. Christian angrily yanks Candice off the floor and Taylor quickly grabs the child carrier from the table.  
"Christian! What's going on?!" Grace cries out to her son in frustration.  
"Mother, I'll be right back," he says in a restrained tone and he tugs Candice towards the door. Suddenly, Candice resists.

"Wait! Is that your mom! Wait a minute! Christian Junior is your grandson!" Candice calls out to Grace as Christian lifts her up and carries her out of the room.

The women in the room gasp in shock. Ana's anger rapidly transitions to hurt and shame and she quickly runs out of the room in the opposite direction, shielding her tears. Kate and Martha dash right after her. Grace stands in the middle of the room, completely blown away by the scene that just took place.

Seconds later, Mia and her maid of honor reenter the parlor. The bride scans the room and notices that three of her bridesmaids are missing.

"Hey…where'd everyone go?" Mia gestures her hands in midair as she looks to her paralyzed mother.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – I've added a disclaimer to the intro about the potential sexual assault subject matter in this story. Therefore, those who are new will be reading at their own risk._**

 ** _I apologize for not placing this disclaimer on the story beforehand, but this was/is a work in progress. I also would like to apologize to those of you who have personally been affected by rape. My thoughts and prayers are with you._**

 ** _If I were writing for a living, I would have editors and others proofing and vetting what I wrote before I put it out there for the masses. I don't have that here. I proof my own work and put it right out there for you not knowing how you will interpret it. I try to cover up any potential loopholes, but I am not going to catch everything every single time. That's where your reviews come in. You are my eyes and ears. Depending on your feedback, sometimes the story can take a turn and I end up throwing my original storyboarding out the window. If there is something that you really want to see in these last few chapters, please review or PM me about it. Many of you experienced this with the first story I wrote. Some of you wanted to see Ana with Flynn and you got it.:)_**

 ** _One last takeaway:  
_** ** _I love to write.  
_** ** _I write to escape reality.  
_** ** _I have a very active imagination._**

 ** _You will come across some things in my stories that may not make any sense to you. I will explain what I can but sometimes there won't be a valid explanation. If you enjoy my musings, great; if not, that's okay too. My stories are going to have an element of "far fetch-iness" to them._**

 ** _I thank you for your feedback, good and bad. Please let me know what you thought of chapter 25. – ST2_**


	26. Chapter 26 - Saving Grace

**Chapter 26 – Saving Grace**

By some miracle, Grace breaks out of her trance. The mother of the bride turns and faces her daughter confidently, giving her a most loving, trouble-free, smile worthy of an academy award.

"Mia dear, everything is fine. Why don't you stay here with your maid of honor and finish getting ready. I'll take the rest of the bridal party out in the hall with the other three for some last minute wedding march prep," Grace says. Mia relaxes.  
"Sure, mom," the bride-to-be smiles warmly.

Grace instructs the bridesmaids to follow her out into the hall, heading in the direction that Ana, Kate and Martha went in a short time ago. When Grace and the girls come around the corridor, they find Kate and Martha consoling Ana on a bench. The three girls turn their heads to see Grace and the other bridesmaids. The expression on the mother of the bride's face is more than stern.

"I don't know what just happened back there in the bridal parlor, but let us get one thing straight right here, right now. You will _not_ ruin this day for Mia. Do I make myself clear?" Grace toughly addresses Ana, Kate and Martha in particular. The three ladies gape at Grace with fear in their eyes. They all nod slowly in compliance.

"We are going to pretend just for today that nothing happened back there in that room. You will all march out there, put big smiles on your faces, and you will _not_ give Mia any cause for alarm. Do you understand?" Grace lays down the law in a no-nonsense manner, looking each bridesmaid in the eye.

A chorus of murmured _Yes's_ and _Yes Ma'am's_ fill the hall.  
"Good. Go ahead and line up in the waiting area. The wedding will be starting soon," Grace says without a trace of a smile on her lovely face. One by one, the ladies disperse. Grace catches a blushed-faced, red-eyed Ana before she leaves with the others.

"The moment Mia and Ethan drive away to their honeymoon, I _will_ get to the bottom of this. Rest assured," Grace gives in a hard-nose warning. Ana shamefully looks downward.

….

Saturday afternoon, Christian's lead attorney walks into the quiet district attorney's office. Standing in the lobby to greet him are a female prosecutor and Detective Clark.

"Thanks for fitting me in on a Saturday. I apologize for cutting into your weekend," the attorney greets them both. He stands tall, lean and confident with salt and pepper hair wearing a light gray suit, sans tie. He gives the detective and prosecutor each a firm handshake.

"It's no problem at all. If anything, I hope you're here to make our weekends even better. Let's all go to the meeting room," the woman beams at him. The three eventually settle in a spacious conference room. Christian's lawyer places a very thick Manila envelope on the glossy wood table.

"Here's everything that our team pulled together concerning proof of drug trafficking and the overprescribing of medication. In here are details on the three witnesses we spoke about earlier who are willing to testify against Dr. Fuller. One of them is a recovering addict who formerly abused Adderall and will openly admit to paying Dr. Fuller a significant amount in cash for a surplus of the controlled substance," Christian's lawyer presents. The prosecutor appears pleased.

"Excellent. We also have additional witnesses on tap. Right now, we're in negotiations with two other potentials that are currently in custody on drug abuse charges. They are willing to testify against Dr. Fuller for lighter sentences. I'd say with what you've gathered along with what we have, the case against the drug dealing doctor is sure to be a slam dunk," the prosecutor grins wide. Christian's lawyer tightens his mouth in a reserved smile.

"Are we going to pursue a rape charge in this case? We heard about your client's toxicology screening results from New York. He was heavily drugged and a child was allegedly produced as a result of that night," Detective Clark says in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"No, my client will not be pressing charges. We feel that the drug trafficking charges will be enough to put Dr. Fuller away for a very long time," the lead attorney says plainly. The prosecutor gapes at him.  
"But why won't Mr. Grey consider pressing rape charges?" the prosecutor says with concern.  
"As both you and the detective know, the rape kit results in New York came back with no additional DNA evidence present. It will be very difficult for you to make those charges stick," the attorney says.

"However, we'll have the toxicology results and we have a baby with Mr. Grey's DNA. Any jury will be able to put two and two together," the prosecutor argues.  
"I've discussed it with my client and he doesn't want to chance it. He also doesn't want to take the stand. He's a very private man," the attorney reveals.  
"I think he's making a huge mistake. I know it's odd for a man to come forward in a sexual assault brought on by a woman. However, I think he'll be doing not only a good service for himself, but for the community at large. He'll be bringing awareness to something that not too many people know about," the woman counters.  
"He doesn't want to be a poster boy for any cause, he just wants Dr. Fuller behind bars so he and his family are safe from her devices," the attorney says. The prosecutor shrugs in disagreement, but lets the topic go.

"No worries, I don't see Dr. Fuller skating past these drug charges at all. This woman has made a hell of a lot of money by causing harm to her patients. The medical board's going to have a field day with her," Detective Clark says almost lightheartedly.

"I'll be meeting with the board first thing Monday. I'm sure we can get an arrest warrant issued for her sometime in the afternoon," the prosecutor assures.  
"Excellent," Christian's lead attorney says gladly.  
"We'll have some of our guys on surveillance along with your client's team to make sure that she doesn't flee," Clark says.  
"I got a call a short time ago stating that she crashed Mr. Grey's sister's wedding earlier today. She has since returned home," the lawyer informs.

"Yeah, Dr. Fuller can be very slippery. We won't be letting her out of our sight until that warrant is issued," Clark assures.

….

The " _I do's"_ have been spoken, dinner has been served and the wedding cake has been cut. As the bride and groom bask in their glory, Grace corners her youngest son right before he returns to his seat.

"We need to talk," Grace says authoritatively.  
"I know," Christian murmurs.  
"Answer me this one question: Was that woman telling the truth? Is that baby yours?" she asks with a look of concern in her eyes. Shamefully, Christian nods. Grace's eyes bulge as if she has seen a ghost.

"Mother, I didn't willingly cheat on Ana. That girl drugged me," he gapes at her, speaking discreetly.  
"My God," Grace says as the air leaves her body.  
"Mom, please. Worry about Mia right now. I promise, we'll talk," he vows.  
"Christian, honestly…that's tough for me to swallow right now," she says, fighting back tears.

A short time afterwards, Grace reclaims her seat next to Carrick.  
"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Carrick looks at her with concern.  
"Fine. Just a little emotional today," Grace feigns a smile.  
"You were a wreck at both Christian's and Elliot's weddings. Mia was our final baby," her husband beams at her before drawing her in for a quick embrace and a kiss on the forehead.  
"Mia will always be my baby," Grace murmurs melancholically.  
"Yes, she is the most spoiled out of the three," Carrick beams fondly.

More dancing and catching up with family and friends takes place at the elegantly decorated banquet hall, but Grace's mind is elsewhere. Suddenly, she feels her cell phone vibrate in her clutch. She takes it out and sees that an unrecognizable number called and left a voice message. Grace casually places the phone to her ear and plugs in the other ear with her free hand in order to better hear in the noisy banquet hall.

" _Hello, Dr. Trevelyan. My name is Dr. Candice Fuller. I was the one who told you about your new grandson. I was wondering if we could perhaps meet up for coffee tomorrow so you can meet Christian Junior. Please contact me at this number if you would like to meet._ "

Grace's heart stutters. ' _She's a doctor_?!' This is a little too strange for her and she is looking forward to Mia and Ethan leaving for their honeymoon so she can get to the bottom of things with Christian.

The bouquet is tossed, the bride, groom and attendees dance some more, and the newlyweds eventually take off in a flurry of rice and well wishes.

Christian and Ana hardly speak a word to one another following the incident in the bridal parlor. They are both dreading Christian's talk with Grace. Ana and the children head home with Sawyer and Draper while Christian stays behind and talks privately with his mother outside in the garden.

"So, this was a former girlfriend from years ago?" Grace squints at her son.  
"Yes," Christian says simply.  
"I never knew you had a girlfriend before Ana. So why haven't I met her?" she says with hurt in her eyes.  
"It was a six month relationship and it wasn't that serious," he says, hiding the true nature of the situation.  
"Six months was much longer than you were with Ana," she argues.  
"I know, but I fell in love with Ana the moment I met her. It wasn't like that with… _Candice_ ," he explains, pained to even mention the later woman's name.

"You broke up with her?" she inquires.  
"Yes. It wasn't working out. She wanted more than I did at the time. I was younger," he explains.  
"So how did she get pregnant?" Grace finally cuts to the chase. Christian inhales and exhales deeply.  
"I was at our place in New York. She broke in and drugged my wine and food. I had to go to the emergency room the next day," he reveals. A look of dread overtakes Grace.

"My God," she sighs as all the breath leaves her body.  
"She also injected me with ED medication. I don't remember exactly what happened…I just remembered telling her that she looked weird. She was pretending to be Ana. She got plastic surgery and everything. She changed her name and made inroads with José in order to enter the apartment," he reveals. Grace is stunned into silence.

"Christian…are you okay?" she finally asks.  
"Not really. I just wished that she'd put the boy up for adoption and she would leave Ana and me alone. Ana's having a really hard time," he sighs.  
"I understand that, but I'm asking about _you_. She assaulted you, Christian. She deserves to be in prison," Grace whispers with a look of fright in her eyes.

"Yeah, she drugged me," Christian nods.  
"And she raped you, Christian," Grace says plainly. Christian frowns at her.

"Mother – I don't remember anything that happened that night. I assumed that I thought she was Ana and we had sex," he says with some reluctance.  
"But Christian, the ED medication…why did she feel the need to give you that if you had sex willingly? There was definitely some resistance involved. And whether or not you thought she was Ana, that woman drugged you. She had sex with you against your will. That's rape, my son," Grace breaks it down.

Christian throws his head into his hands, seemingly frustrated with his mother. Grace carefully places an arm around him as they sit.  
"Sweetheart, this isn't the first time that a woman has ever taken advantage of you. It took you a long time to realize that what Elena did to you was wrong. Don't let years pass by before you realize that what this girl did to you is considered rape. Don't let her rob you of your future because you are too busy fighting demons that you can't see," Grace pleads to her son with tears pricking her eyes. Christian huffs a sigh.

"Mother…" Christian starts. Grace patiently waits for him to collect his thoughts.  
"I can't explain it to you, but I truly don't feel like – it was _that_. I just don't feel it…honestly I don't," he says, flustered.  
"Christian, there is a child. Was a DNA test done?" she asks.  
"Yes – while she was still pregnant," he answers.  
"Well okay then. _Something_ happened. And until you are able to see things for what they are, this woman will never be brought to justice and this will definitely take a toll on you and on your marriage. You need to get this resolved. You need to talk to John about this," she urges strongly.

"John pretty much said what you said and I told him that I didn't agree with him. We went back and forth until I told him to drop it, which he finally did," Christian says with tension evident in his wrinkled forehead.

"You need to consider what I said and what John told you. Please don't rule it out," she urges with anxious eyes.  
"I have considered it, Mom and it just doesn't register with me," he says, unable to articulate in words what's in his gut feeling.

"Well, you know I've been in the medical field for years and I've seen it all. I've seen a case where a young man was drunk and his girlfriend took advantage of him against his will. We did a rape kit on him and I believe he eventually ended up pressing charges against her," Grace reveals.

"I hear you, Mom – I do. And it makes sense…it absolutely does. But I…it just doesn't register for me. I would have remembered resisting," he murmurs discreetly with a frazzled look on his already stressed face.  
"Not necessarily. You were drugged. Look, just consider it is all I'm asking. And work it out with John. Don't write off what he says. You need to nip this thing in the bud. And this psycho needs to be behind bars. Oh, speaking of – I would like to have a little talk with this woman as well," she says. Christian gapes at her.

"Absolutely not!" he frowns at his mother.  
"No – I think it'll be good. Let me get in her head…find out some things about her. Maybe I can even encourage her to give that child up for adoption. I'm under the impression that no one has ever told this woman 'no'," Grace frowns.  
"Yeah, you are probably right about that," Christian sighs.

"Let me talk with her tomorrow. If you need Taylor or whoever to standby while we meet, I'd be okay with that," she openly concedes. After a few moments, Christian hesitantly agrees.

….

Sunday afternoon, Christian waits anxiously for his mother to stop by the big house after having coffee with Candice and CJ. After brunch and spending some time with Ted and Phoebe, he decides to kill time in his study. Eventually, Taylor knocks on his door to inform him that his mother has arrived on the property. Christian leaves his study and meets his mother in the great room.

The expression on Grace's face is unreadable after he hugs and kisses her on the cheek.  
"Where's Ana," Grace asks right away.  
"She's probably with the kids somewhere around here," he answers.  
"Go fetch her for me. I want to talk to her," his mother says plainly. Christian frowns at her.  
"I need to talk to Ana first, then you and I will have a discussion afterwards," she assures him.

To avoid a wild scavenger hunt around the massive estate, Christian decides to call his wife on her cell phone. When she picks up, he informs her that Grace would like to speak to her. Eventually, Ana and the two children meet up with their father and grandmother in the big room. Grace hugs and kisses the kids before Christian takes them away and leaves her and Ana alone.

Ana is extremely nervous. This is truly the first time that her and Grace have had a one on one since the incident at the wedding. The two take a seat on the sofa.

"So, I'm sure that Christian has told you about my coffee meeting with Candice and the baby," Grace starts. Ana quickly glances downward and nods before fixing her gaze back on her mother-in-law.

"That baby is absolutely adorable, but it looks nothing like Christian, Phoebe or Ted," Grace says with skepticism in her eyes.  
"He looks like her," Ana interjects with a murmur.  
"He certainly does. But your children – Phoebe and Ted both look like you and Christian. I see no trace of him in this baby whatsoever," Grace frowns.

"But the DNA test results…" Ana starts.  
"Yes, those results were accurate. The test was performed at Northwest and I had a colleague confirm them for me," Grace reveals. However, Grace still doesn't appear convinced.

"Anyway, if this child is Christian's – my goodness – this is one fine mess we're all in. Out of all of my children, I would have never guessed that he'd be the one to endure something like this. I never even knew that he had a girlfriend before you," Grace says with a tinge of hurt in her eyes. Ana closes her eyes, quickly reflecting on all of the details that his mother still doesn't know about. ' _Candice was just one of many_.'

"As far as Candice is concerned, she has a very distorted view of reality. I picked up that she thinks that this child is enough reason for Christian to leave you for her. She didn't come out and say it, but she may as well had!" Grace huffs with a bitter look. Ana's stomach is in knots.

"I pretty much explained to her that Christian is happily married to you and doesn't have any plans to change that. I told her that I would be there to support her if she had any questions about the adoption process since I consider myself an adoption expert. She shut me down right away," Grace sighs. Ana tightens her lips in a line and shrugs her shoulders letting her mother-in-law know that this news does not surprise her.

"So, have you talked to Carrick about any of this?" Ana asks nervously.  
"No, not yet. I wanted to make sure I knew what I was dealing with before getting him involved. Now that I know, I want him to encourage Christian to pursue a rape charge," Grace says with a straight face. Ana's eyes grow large and wide.

"He…he doesn't believe that he was raped," Ana stutters as her scalp prickles.  
"I know that he doesn't. We both need to be patient with him while he works this out within. But in the meantime, we can't just stand here and let this insane woman run wild and free, putting this baby at risk with her careless behavior and her delusion's of grandeur!" Grace angrily spouts.

"Christian says they are close to getting a warrant for her arrest for malpractice and drug charges. She's apparently looking at many years behind bars," Ana reveals. Grace perks up.  
"Oh really?" Grace says with hope in her eyes. Ana nods.

"I still want you to encourage him to consider the rape charge if you can. He shouldn't throw it out of hand without thinking long and hard about it," Grace murmurs with sincere concern.  
"Okay," Ana says in an emotional whisper. Grace takes her daughter-in-law by both hands.  
"And if he makes the realization, he is going to need you by his side more than ever, Ana. You can't let him go through this alone," Grace says with tears welled up in her eyes. Ana's eyes echo hers.

"I won't," she breathes. And at that moment, Ana thinks back to when she first found out that Candice was pregnant. Ana now feels ashamed in the way she reacted. She only thought of herself instead of considering how the situation may have severely impacted her husband. Ana wasn't seeing the big picture and she didn't fathom that her husband may have been sexually assaulted. ' _I was blinded by my own selfish grief when all the while, he could have been suffering by repressing what truly happened to him,_ ' she reflects. And at that moment, Ana weeps for her husband, feeling a deep hurt inside for him. Grace pulls Ana in a tight embrace.

….

Christian and his mother are in the middle of a heated discussion while standing in his study.

"Christian, please! I know this is hard to swallow. You didn't willingly have sex with this woman," Grace argues with passionate concern.  
"Mom, I can't do it! I can't testify in court! I don't even know what happened in that room in New York!" he counters.  
"Did you at least do a rape kit?" she asks squinting her teary eyes.  
"Yes. There was no DNA evidence collected," Christian reveals.

"Did you bathe before going to the hospital?" she inquires. He shakes his head. Grace is stumped.

"Mom, we're very close to getting an arrest. She's made millions of dollars by drug trafficking. A warrant should be issued soon. After that, we'll have a better chance in putting the baby up for adoption and Candice will be out of our lives for good," Christian says with a stern confidence.  
"That's all well and good, but I am truly worried about you, Christian. I want to know that no matter what happens, you will be okay. You were restored and whole until this _Candice_ came into the picture," she murmurs shakily. Christian pulls his mother in to his side and kisses her cheek.

"Mom, honestly – I'm fine. I don't feel…anything. It's really hard to explain. You just have to trust me," he says with a perplexed expression on his face. Grace puckers her lips inward and bites down. Her expression is one of motherly concern. However, she relents.

"The moment you feel otherwise, please…talk to Ana; talk to John; talk to me," she says in a sincere plea. He gives her a loving smile and nods his promise. "I will," he reinforces with his words.

After his mother leaves, Christian takes a lone walk out in the meadow. The misty Seattle rain begins to coat his clothes, but the moisture doesn't seep in. He reflects back on the past twelve or so months, and he is deeply troubled. He suddenly approaches the oak tree that he carved into last year. As if reading braille, he runs his fingers across the carved letters and thinks back to the moment that he did this.

Christian represses a grin, but his heart feels as though it is smiling in his place.

….

Candice is at her house late Monday afternoon wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. She is exhausted since CJ had trouble sleeping the night before, which is rare. She cradles the infant in her arms as she is feeding him a bottle. Suddenly, there is a rap on the door. ' _Is it him? Has he finally come to his senses? Is it his mother?_ ' So much hope floods her thoughts.

As Candice approaches the door, she glances out the picture window and sees a police squad car parked in front of the staple surveillance van. Her heart leaps out of her chest. ' _What are the cops doing here?_ ' They knock again, not saying a word. ' _Okay, usually they say 'Police, open up'…right?_ ' She doesn't know if she should chance it. It's silent for a few moments. They knock once again. ' _Perhaps if they see me holding this baby, there will be no harm done_ ,' she convinces herself. Finally, she answers the door.

Standing before her are two police officers in uniform, one male and one female. Standing fifty feet behind them is a gentleman in slacks and a sports jacket. It's Detective Clark.

"Dr. Candice Fuller?" the woman officer says. Candice nods reluctantly.  
"We have a warrant for your arrest. Please hand me the child," the woman says calmly. Candice gapes at her.  
"For what?" Candice severely frowns.  
"For criminal negligence and drug trafficking. Please hand me the child," the woman repeats the second request.  
"Like hell!" Candice snaps at her.  
"Ma'am, I advice you not to resist arrest or your charges may become more severe. Now please, hand me the child," the officer says, still remaining calm.  
"You're not taking my child! He's all I've got! He's my ticket…to my destiny!" Candice cries out.  
"I'm going to ask you one last time. Please hand me the child or you will be charged with resisting arrest," the woman says, now more firm.

"No! He's mine! He's mines and Christian Grey's son!" Candice says, now hysterical. The officers come in closer and Candice shields the child away from them. The woman officer tries as best she can to gently remove the baby from Candice's hold while the male officer steps behind Candice in order to restrain her as needed. Suddenly, two more squad cars arrive on the scene and four more officers join the first two. Two of the four new officers approach the scene closer while the others stand near the detective on standby.

"Don't harm the child, Dr. Fuller. Please hand him over," the woman officer says. The first male officer begins to read Candice her Miranda rights.  
"No!" Candice shouts. As the woman officer gets a firm hold on the child, Candice spits in her face. The atmosphere suddenly shifts.

The female office bends Candice's fingers back and Candice screams out in pain. The male officer grips Candice around the waist to restrain her. The struggle ensues for at least five minutes as Candice screams, "Help! Help!" and wails. Neighbors in the affluent community who are at home begin to appear outside and witness the conflict firsthand.

"Police brutality! They are trying to harm my child!" Candice cries out.  
"Dr. Fuller, you are resisting arrest! You are not helping your case here!" Detective Clark angrily calls out to her.  
"Kiss my ass, pig!" Candice yells back. Suddenly, the second set of police officers approach closer and one of them calls out a code word. The first team of officers nods. One officer from the second team pulls out a stun gun and shoots the dart into Candice's thigh muscle. Candice screams out in pain, but still holds the baby tightly in her arms.

"You'll hurt the baby!" Candice cries out.  
"No ma'am! The current will shoot from your leg on down, so the pain will all go directly to you!" a male officer explains out loud.  
"Now give us the baby or will fire the current!" the woman cop snaps.

Candice bawls without restraint. For the first time in a very long time, she feels defeated. Her thoughts run to and fro, but as she counts the number of officers standing before her, two additional squad cars pull up. She finally accepts that the odds are completely stacked up against her. Slowly, Candice hands over her baby, not taking her eyes off him as tears stream down her face like two rivers.

….

"Sarah?" she says with a raspy voice.

Dr. Carlson answers her on-call cellphone while she relaxes on her closed-in deck at home with a book and a glass of wine. It's just past eight in the evening.

"Yes – this is Dr. Carlson. Whom am I speaking to?" Sarah narrows her eyes, perplexed by a phone call so late on a Monday.  
"It's Candice, I'm in police custody and I need your help," Candice says in barely a whisper. Her voice is extremely hoarse.

"Oh my God, Candy! What happened to you?" Sarah gasps.  
"They arrested me on a number of charges and they are trying to put me away for over sixty years," Candice reveals in a shaky voice.  
"What?!" Sarah calls out, blown away at the news.  
"I don't know if you can come down here to the station tonight. My lawyer needs your help with my case," Candice rasps.

"Yes…I'll be right there," Sarah says as she leaps to her feet.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – Please be patient with updates. I have a full-time job so I can't post updates as often during the week. I'm out of town all next week, so I will try to get you chapter 27 updated by Sunday._**

 ** _Please review chapter 26. Thanks so much for reading! – ST2_**


	27. Chapter 27 - Bonus Child

**Chapter 27 – Bonus Child**

Outside at the police station, Dr. Sarah Carlson meets with Candice's female attorney.

The lawyer explains to Sarah that she will need the shrink's assistance in building a strong case for an insanity plea. The goal is to present a body of evidence to the judge proving that Candice was competent and sane until she entered into a very unhealthy relationship with Christian Grey.

The lawyer tells Dr. Sarah that she knows without a shadow of doubt that her client will be sentenced to some time due to the severity of the drug charges being brought up against her. However, the goal is to get Candice to serve her time in a psychiatric facility versus a federal prison. Sarah appears to be more than willing to help the cause. The lawyer also promises the doctor that she will try and arrange a one-on-one visit with Sarah and Candice sometime this week. Dr. Carlson is satisfied with the news and eventually leaves to return home.

Inside of the station, the female prosecutor sits in Detective Clark's office.  
"So, Detective Stafford wants us to try and make a deal with Fuller," the prosecutor informs. Clark frowns at her.  
"Why in the hell would he want to do that? And why is Stafford even involved? He's in the organized crime division!" Clark scowls.

"He got word from Fuller's attorney that she may have some information that would bring Stafford closer to apprehending suspects in a major crime ring. Fuller has personally worked with Dylan "Marco" DeMarco who's a senior officer in the crime syndicate," the prosecutor explains. Clark huffs and smoothes down his face with his hands in frustration.

"The defendant is willing to make a deal for 20 years in a mental institution for a guilty plea and her cooperation in nailing down DeMarco. This could be good for everyone here," the prosecutor says confidently. The look on Clark's face says otherwise.  
"We should run this by Grey's team first. I suggest that we not make any promises until after we get his support," Clark says gruffly.

….

"No! Fuck that! Unacceptable!" Christian shouts into the phone as he angrily paces around in his study.  
"I knew you would say that," his lead attorney responds over the phone.  
"I will meet with the DA myself if I must in order to stop that from ever happening! I've contributed a lot of money to his campaign! Candice needs to be put away for longer than 20 years, and preferably in a federal prison!" Christian barks.

"If this goes to trial, we can fight the insanity plea. However, your entire past will come out for all to see. That major detail is needed in order for Fuller's team to argue her insanity case," the lawyer says soberly. Christian frantically runs his hands through his hair.

"There is one way that we can possibly reach an agreement without getting a jury involved. Let her take the 20-year deal. That's plenty of time for her to be rehabilitated. After her release, she will maintain her status as a felon and will have to regularly report to a parole officer. She will never be totally free. In exchange, she will have to agree to put the baby up for adoption as well as honor her signed NDA, or perhaps even sign a revised one," the lawyer proposes. Christian exhales.

"Let me sleep on it and get back to you," Christian says.

….

"Does the baby have to stay here?" Ana says distraught, confronting her husband in his study.

Gail is currently feeding the child in the guest bedroom where Ted's old crib now resides. The authorities contacted Christian to have him pick up the child since the mother is incarcerated without bail. CJ now has to remain with Christian until a deal for adoption is reached. As things stand today, Candice will not be able to raise her child herself. She will be incarcerated throughout all of CJ's adolescent years.

Ana refuses to bond with the child since he serves as a constant reminder of his wicked mother. Compassionately, Gail stepped in and offered to help Christian with the infant for as long as possible.

"Candice has to lose her rights to the child first before we can place him up for adoption," Christian explains.  
"And when will this take place?" she says snipingly.  
"Hopefully soon," he sighs.  
"Can't he just go to a foster home?" Ana argues bitterly. Christian huffs in frustration.  
"Ana, I am trying here!" he snaps suddenly. Ana inhales deeply, attempting to calm herself down.

Ana feels a prick in her heart as she gazes at her husband. This should be a time of celebration. Candice is finally getting what's coming to her. However, a constant reminder of her reign of terror remains in the form of an innocent child.

"Okay," she murmurs soberly before leaving the study.

….

Life over the past year has never been the same for Christian and Ana.

Instead of enjoying their time together as a couple in love and as parents of Ted and Phoebe, it has seemed as of late that they have been more focused on putting out constant fires. Christian's been focusing on making sure that Candice gets time behind bars while still maintaining the anonymity of his mysterious past from the rest of the world.

Ana on the other hand has to endure the daily presence of a child who belongs to her husband and his alleged rapist. It's a very tough pill for her to swallow. It also doesn't help the situation when her soon-to-be four-year-old son is constantly asking question about CJ.

It's Tuesday evening, just one hour before dinner. Ana, Ted and Phoebe are spending time together in Ted's toy room. Phoebe is off to the side pulling the hair of her dolls while Ted sits on the floor in between his mother's legs.

"Mommy, where's CJ's mommy and daddy? Don't they want him?" Ted asks his mother. Ana sighs.  
"Honey, CJ's mommy can't see him right now. CJ is staying here with us until he gets a new family that will love him and take care of him," Ana explains to her little boy.

"Why can't you and Daddy love him and take care of him? Why can't he stay here with us?" Ted pouts. Ana's heart falls down in the pit of her stomach. How does she explain to a four-year-old that she does not want anything to do with this baby? How does she explain to Ted that some crazy lady did a very bad thing to Daddy and that's why the child is here today?

"Mommy and Daddy already have you and Phoebe," Ana says with a forced grin.  
"But you can have CJ too," the boy counters.  
"Sweetheart, CJ needs love just like you and Phoebe need love. CJ needs his own Mommy and Daddy that have enough love in their hearts to give him," she tries to explain in terms that he can understand.  
"Can we go to the store and buy some more love? Or I can share some of the love you and Daddy give me with CJ! I want a baby brother," he argues in a sweet voice.

Ana has lost all will to fight with this little one. Butterflies take residence in her stomach. How can she explain to her son that CJ is technically his baby brother? Will Ted ever forgive her in the future if he discovers that his parents put up his little brother for adoption and never told him?

"I know, sweetheart. I know," Ana says as she places a kiss on his forehead.  
"Let's race your new car with the car Uncle José got you for your birthday last year," Ana says in hopes of distracting him. It works.

….

For the past week or so, there has been no heat or passion in Christian and Ana's bedroom. They have both been very distracted for their own individual reasons. Christian has been way too focused on helping the prosecutor negotiate a deal with Candice.

Ana on the other hand has to co-exist in a home with a baby that doesn't belong to her, all while trying to avoid caring for it. Ana knows deep inside that Gail doesn't understand her seemingly lack of compassion towards the infant. Who in their right mind could not care for an innocent child? Ana debates that anyone would even ask her this question had they been yelled at by the mother of the child by doing exactly that. However, Candice is currently out of the picture and there is no way for her to contact Ana. Still, this fact changes nothing.

On the third Tuesday of the month, Ana gets a call at GP while working in her office that late morning.  
"Gail?" Ana answers the phone.  
"Ana – I just got a call that my sister Maggie is in the hospital in Portland," Mrs. Taylor says with a calm that doesn't completely mask her anxiety. Ana's scalp prickles.

"Oh no! Does Taylor know?" Ana gasps.  
"Yes – he does. He wants to drive me to Portland so I can check on her. I hate to do this to you, but I'm afraid you'll have to keep an eye on CJ until I return. It should be longer than a day or two depending on the results of her overnight tests. She was having chest pains," Gail explains. Ana closes her eyes and lowers her head in dread. CJ has no one else to look after him while Christian is working late hours.

"Go and see your sister. I'll head home now," Ana says softly.  
"Are you sure, Ana? I know Charlene wouldn't mind taking care of CJ," Gail says.  
"No – I want her focused on Ted and Phoebe's learning and development. I'll handle the baby," Ana assures.  
"Alright, thank you Ana," Mrs. Taylor sighs in relief.  
"Sure Gail. Keep us posted on Maggie. I'll see you shortly," Ana warmly says shortly before ending the call.

Now, Ana must coach herself on how to care for Candice's spawn.

….

Friday night after Ted and Phoebe are asleep, Ana is in the guestroom where CJ has been sleeping for the past two weeks. In addition to Ted's old crib, Ana has moved in a rocking chair. She rocks back and forth and cradles the ten-week-old infant and hums him a lullaby. CJ looks up with her and smiles lovingly at her. The smile melts the ice from around her heart. Ana beams right back at him.

"I don't know, but when I look at you, I no longer see your terrible mother," she whispers to the child. The words that come out of her mouth even shock Ana herself. Suddenly, there's a gentle knock on the door. Christian carefully opens the door and walks into the room.

"Hey," he says with a puzzled look on his face. Seeing his wife warm up to the child is a little more than distracting.  
"Hey," she says right back.

"This little guy has been sleeping great these past few days. He's a good little boy," Ana purrs at the child. Christian frowns at her.

"Don't get too attached. We're getting close to a deal with Candice. Turns out that she has an Achilles heel: Her mother. Once the charges go through, she'll lose all of her remaining assets. This includes the house in Arizona that her mother lives in. We're in the process of using the house as leverage for her to honor the NDA. Looks like she might be accepting of the deal," Christian informs her. He lowers himself down on the floor in front of her and crosses his legs in a sitting position.

"Wow, that's…good," Ana says, pleased to hear the news.  
"The only bad part is that it's not looking like she'll go to prison if doesn't go to trial. She'll probably do 20 years at the most in a psychiatric institution," Christian says bitterly. Ana gapes at him.

"Are you serious? That's ridiculous. She needs to go to prison. She may be crazy but she's a very smart criminal. She knew exactly what she was doing," Ana voices her outrage in a whisper in order not to disturb the child in her arms.  
"She has a very good shrink on her side that will defend her ' _fragile state of mind_ '," Christian says with a telling scoff. All of the feeling leaves Ana's body.

"Sarah?" Ana gasps. Christian nods.  
"I can't believe her! I'm never seeing that quack shrink again. I can't wait to tell Ethan all about her when he gets back next week," she says, trying to calm herself down towards the end of her tirade. Christian tilts up his head and looks to the ceiling as he sorts out his thoughts.

"She takes you on as a client, hires Ethan and then defends a criminal ex-client," he recites as if he's reading it in black and white.  
"I knew she was a little too interested in Candice when I told her what had happened. She cared more about her psycho former client than she ever did about me," Ana says with disappointment.

Christian remains on the floor, deep in thought.

….

"He-he! You're funny, CJ!" Ted giggles. Ana is sitting on the sofa in the great room Sunday afternoon with her two children and baby CJ. Ted is perched on his knees on the sofa making faces at CJ as Ana holds him. The infant reflexively smiles back at Ted.  
"Look Phoebe! Come here! CJ's smiling at me!" Ted calls out to his little sister. Phoebe walks with a wobble as she makes her way from the window wall over to the sofa. Her big brother helps her by tugging her arms as she crawls up the sofa.

Phoebe watches Ted as he makes funny faces at CJ once again. Ana suppresses her laugh as she observes her children being completely entertained by the infant. And like clockwork, CJ reflexively smiles at Ted, sending Ted and Phoebe into a fit of giggles. Ana chuckles.

"Ba-by mmm!" Phoebe says. Ana winces at her daughter. Phoebe repeats herself. It then dawns on Ana that Phoebe wants to feed the baby. Ana beams, recalling that Ted used to love to feed his little sister when he was just slightly older than her.  
"Yes, it's about time to feed the baby, Phoebe. You want to hold the bottle?" Ana says sweetly to her daughter. Ana retrieves the bottle from the side table and places it in Phoebe's little hands. The little girl gladly places the bottle to the infant's mouth and CJ latches on.

Christian enters the great room and witnesses Ana, Ted and Phoebe zoomed in on the baby as he eats. Christian does not look pleased as he observes a seemingly innocent moment.

"What's going on here?" he says. Ana sees that her husband seems a little perturbed at the moment.  
"Phoebe wanted to feed CJ," Ana says. She studies Christian as the reluctant expression remains.  
"I'm glad that Gail's sister is on the mend and that she'll be returning tomorrow," Christian says before turning on his heel and leaving the great room.

Ana lowers her head in dismay at her husband's reaction.

Later that evening in bed, Ana turns her head on her pillow as Christian climbs into bed.  
"Is everything okay?" she murmurs as Christian settles into his side of the bed.  
"Yeah," he breathes. Ana slides over to him and places her head on his shoulder blade. He gently begins to rub her back.

"You still have a problem with us bonding with CJ?" Ana asks. Christian sighs.  
"As soon as Candice agrees to sign over her parental rights, he will be a ward of the state," Christian says soberly. Ana strains her eyes to look up at him.

"Honestly Christian, do you really think you can go through with it? I mean, CJ is your own flesh and blood," she argues. Christian ceases rubbing her back and gapes at her.

"You're kidding, right? It wasn't that long ago that you were so gung-ho about getting rid of him. Why the sudden change of heart?" he asks. Ana hums her exhale.  
"Well, CJ is a part of you, Christian. No matter how he got here, he is a part of you. Yes, I wanted him gone only because of his mother. But now that she's completely out of the picture, maybe…"  
"Ana, don't be ridiculous. That baby is a constant reminder of all of the bad shit Candice has done to us," he scolds. She lifts up from his chest, perches up on her elbow and looks down at him.

"But he is a part of you, Christian. And because I fell in love with you, I can't help but to fall in love with him too," she breathes. Christian closes his eyes, pained by her words.  
"Ana…he can't stay," he says under his breath. Ana is distraught. She carefully slides back over to her side of the bed and slowly turns her head in the opposite direction.

She stares into the darkness with a dull ache in her chest. It's a feeling similar to heartbreak.

….

"Ethan! Welcome back," Dr. Carlson says warmly as the newlywed returns to work on a Wednesday. Ethan doesn't smile back, which startles Sarah.

"Dr. Sarah, can you and I speak for a moment?" he says discreetly.

"Absolutely," she says as she leads the way from the lobby to her office.

"So how was the honeymoon? The wedding was fantastic, by the way. Thank so much for inviting me and Roger," Sarah starts as she takes a seat in her standard chair. Ethan takes the seat where her clients would normally sit.

"It was fine. I just came in today to let you know that I am resigning from my position effective immediately," he says with a straight face. Sarah is taken aback.  
"Ethan…is everything okay?" the doctor says, concerned.

"Everything is fine. I just accepted another position yesterday. I'll be starting my new job on Monday," he says coolly. A look that borders on indignant shadows her face.

"Ethan, you know that it is standard to give at least a two week's notice," she practically chastises her soon-to-be former apprentice.  
"I get that. But, what is the protocol when your boss throws your brother-in-law and his family under the bus over a psychopath who she couldn't properly treat back when she was a client?" Ethan glares at her. Sarah gives him a knowing grin.

"I see. So you are siding with your new family now? Even though your brother-in-law has caused many women tremendous heartache and pain, destroying their lives in his wake?" she says with a look of disgust.  
"Those relationships that he had with those women were _all_ consenting relationships! What Candice Fuller did to him last year was not by his consent! What she did to Ana was not by her consent!" he yells at her.

Sarah sits back in her seat and puffs out an irate sigh from her lips.  
"And so the brainwashing begins; first Ana, now you. Well I hope for all of your sakes that Candice doesn't concede to his bullying and she lets her truth be known to the world. Perhaps in a court of law, Christian Grey will finally be tried in the court of public opinion. Let's see how much of a stand-up guy the family will think he is once the truth comes out completely," she says in a resentful tone of voice. Ethan chuckles, surprising her.

"You know what? I used to think that you were doing a good service to women – that you were empowering them, helping them to be strong and overcome the hurts of their past. But in reality, you were teaching them how to be bitter, angry, and to hold on to grudges. You are a sexist, Dr. Carlson," Ethan declares.

"You _would_ say that! It's okay for a man to be the aggressor, but when a woman..."  
"I'm done here, Dr. Carlson. I don't care to further waste any more of my time, or yours. I appreciate you giving me the opportunity to work here at your practice and I wish you and the rest of the team the very best. Good day," Ethan says before turning on his heel and departing the office for good.

Sarah is speechless.

….

"Ma'am, your two sisters-in-law and Mrs. Newsome are here to see you," Sawyer announces to Ana Wednesday evening in the great room. Ana is startled by the impromptu visit so close to dinnertime. She was in the middle of cuddling up with Ted and Phoebe while reading to them.

"Aunt Mia and Aunt Kate are here with Miss Martha," Ana tells the children.  
"Ava and Matt are here?" Ted cheers.  
"No, not today," Ana beams at her son as she lovingly pokes him on the tip of his nose.  
"Aww," he says, disappointed.

A short time afterwards, Mrs. Taylor escorts the three girls into the room and they all embrace Ana and the children. Gail then takes the children with her in order to give Ana and the girls some time alone. They all take a seat.

"Oh my God, Ana! I had no clue all of that stuff went on at my wedding!" Mia gapes.  
"Grace made sure of that," Ana giggles.  
"Yeah, you didn't need anything else to worry about," chimes Martha.  
"And that stupid bitch of a shrink!" Kate frowns.  
"Yeah, Ethan quit her this morning. Luckily, he landed a job with Dr. Robert Jacobson who specializes in couple's therapy," Mia reveals. Ana gapes at Mia.

"What, do you know him?" Mia asks, narrowing her eyes.  
"I met him once," Ana stifles a smile.  
"Is he bad?" Mia asks, worried.  
"I wouldn't know. Christian cancelled our appointment with him a few years back," Ana laughs. The three women look at Ana in anticipation.

"He is quite attractive," Ana grins shyly.  
"Oh boy," Mia breathes.  
"Yeah, I'm sure Ethan will be keeping you far away from the new boss," Martha laughs.

"Anyway, where's this baby. That's the reason we're all here," Kate cuts directly to the chase, taking Ana by surprise.  
"And just when I thought you were here for a _Circle of Trust_ session. He's napping right now," Ana smirks.  
"Oh, we're here for that too, Ana," Martha winks.  
"Now take us to the child," Kate says in a playful robotic tone. The other women giggle.

A few moments later, the four girls lean over the crib in the guest room while the now awake infant scans each of them.  
"Oh my goodness – he's absolutely gorgeous," Kate gasps in awe.  
"I know. He's a little heartbreaker," Ana whispers with a smile.  
"So you've taken to him? You don't even have the urge to drop him off on a church's doorstep?" Martha says with surprise-riddled eyes. Ana shakes her head.

"I don't see _her_ when I see him," Ana breathes in adoration, taking the other three women by surprise.  
"And I don't see Christian when I see him either," Mia says frankly. Kate and Martha observe the child more closely.  
"Yeah, Mia," Kate concurs.  
"He looks just like his mother," Martha says. Kate and Mia nod in agreement.

"Maybe he'll start to look more like Christian when he gets older," Kate surmises.  
"That's what I think will happen too," Ana concurs.  
"So, how is Christian with him?" Mia asks. Ana sadly shakes her head. No words are needed in order to explain further.  
"Oh," Mia replies soberly.  
"Kate, you recall our talk months ago? Well Grace had the same talk with Christian and me. Christian still doesn't think he was raped," Ana reveals.

"We're looking at the proof right here," Kate says, gesturing to the baby.  
"Perhaps that's reason enough for Christian not to bond with him," Martha concludes.  
"No, he won't bond with him because he's putting CJ up for adoption," Ana says with a frown.

"Wait…you actually want to keep him?" Kate gapes at her. Ana tightens her lips and nods adamantly.  
"Ted and Phoebe love him. I love him," Ana admits.  
" _Love_?" Martha leans back in surprise.  
"Yes. Once you get to know him, you can't help but to love him. He deserves to be loved. Every baby deserves to be loved. His own mother didn't love him," Ana says sadly. The women all stand and study the child while he remains awake and content in the crib.

"Ana, I hope that for this baby's sake that he gets to stay here," Mia declares. Kate and Martha are surprised by Mia's words.  
"If he's apparently my nephew, I hope that he stays," Mia adds.

"So do I, Mia. So do I," Ana breathes.

….

Kate, Mia and Martha take off shortly before dinner is served and Christian arrives home from work. By nine o'clock, all three children are asleep in bed. While Christian goes into his study to tie up a few loose ends from work, Ana prepares for her shower.

The steam completely fills the room, fogging the mirrors as she strips naked and enters the cascading waters. As she takes in the cleansing waters, she reaches for her bath sponge. Just before she can grab the body wash, Christian carefully enters into the shower right behind her. Ana slightly turns her head and smiles, and he lovingly grins back. He intercepts the sponge from her hand and takes on the task of washing her from neck to toe.

Ana throws her head back, enjoying the care that he is taking in his job. It has been a while since they have had this intimate time together. It is definitely long overdue. As the soap washes off her body, Christian begins to kiss her on the neck, eliciting a groan from her.

"I want to take you now," he rasps into her ear.  
"Yes," she breathes with sincere desire.

Christian gently guides her against the shower wall. Ana places her hands flat on the tiles, arches her back and parts her legs wide. Slowly, he sinks into her. They moan together at the connection before losing themselves in each other.

….

Thursday after lunch, Ana is working in her office at GP when the intercom sounds off.

"Ana, there's a Mrs. Barbara Fuller from Arizona here to see you," Claire announces.

' _Fuller? Candice's mother?_ ' Ana immediately thinks as the air departs from her lungs.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers – So as you know, things change, especially in the world of fanfic._**

 ** _I was initially going to have Ana leave with her two kids in this chapter and stay with Ray for a few days in order for her to try and digest the whole CJ thing. There was going to be a very emotional element in this chapter where Christian loses it and Gail steps in and gets Grace involved and all of that. However, I figured that you readers have had enough of the wild roller coaster ride. Also, that would have been just way too much for Christian to handle on top of everything else._**

 ** _Good news is that we have just three more chapters remaining. The next one is a doozy. I really want to get that one out to you before I leave town on Monday._**

 ** _Please review chapter 27. Thanks! – ST2_**


	28. Chapter 28 - Who's Your Daddy?

**Chapter 28 – Who's Your Daddy?**

Ana has Hannah escort the guest to an empty conference room. Ana immediately calls her husband.

"Anastasia," he greets silkily.  
"Hey – Candice's mother is here. She wants to talk to me," Ana says matter-of-factly.  
"What?" Christian snaps.  
"Yeah. I want to know what she wants. Hopefully she's not here to encourage us to go light on Candice. We won't be doing that," Ana says adamantly.  
"Me and Taylor can be there in fifteen minutes," he says with urgency.

"Christian, I'd rather you let me handle this. If you'd feel more comfortable, I can have Sawyer stay in the room with us while we meet," she offers. Christian inhales and exhales deeply.  
"If I don't hear back from you in 45 minutes, I'm heading there," he says authoritatively.  
"Fine. I'm on my way in to see her now. I'll call you back as soon as she leaves," Ana promises. After hanging up from Christian, she calls Sawyer and has him meet her by the designated conference room.

Ana looks every bit of the powerful CEO in her navy blue slacks, multicolored blouse and navy blue blazer. Her hair is back in a clean bun with no wild tresses hanging free. After a few moments, she makes her way out of her office and down the hall to the conference room where Mrs. Barbara Fuller awaits. The blinds are closed in the room, but the solid oak door is ajar. Sawyer waits outside of the room and enters in after Ana.

Mrs. Fuller is a petite older woman who looks to be in her mid to late 60's. She's smartly dressed in tan Capri pants and a royal blue silk blouse. Her hair is short, curly and blonde with slight traces of gray beginning to show very close to her scalp.

"Mrs. Grey?" the older woman greets as she gears up to stand. Ana holds her hand out, discouraging the visitor from rising.  
"No, please," Ana says kindly, but doesn't reveal a smile. She takes the seat directly across from her while Sawyer takes a seat by the now shut door.

"Pardon the presence of my security. It's required due to the circumstances," Ana apologizes.  
"I understand, I do," the woman says in an empathetic voice.  
"So, Mrs. Fuller – how can I help you?" Ana prompts. The mature woman takes a calculated breath.

"First of all, I'd like to apologize for the surprise visit. I would have called, but I wanted to meet with you face to face," Mrs. Fuller prefaces.  
"Second, I would like to give my sincere apologies to you, your husband and to the rest of your family for my daughter's actions. What she did to you was absolutely deplorable," Mrs. Fuller says with a strong sense of regret permeating through her light brown eyes.  
Ana's mouth pops wide open in surprise at the woman's words.

"Granted, she won't admit that what she did was wrong. My husband and I did not raise Candice that way. When her father died, Candice was just thirteen years old. That's when the old Candice went away. She became unruly, defiant and manipulative. I couldn't control her! I couldn't! Candice had no issues in school – she was a straight A student. However, she never came home when she was supposed to and she defied me at every turn." The woman takes a pause and shakily drinks the glass of water that Hannah fetched for her earlier.

"It wasn't until she graduated from medical school that we became close again. Anyway, I had no idea that she was terrorizing you and your family. It wasn't until I got the call from the Seattle authorities that I found out. I asked them to send me their complete arrest report, because I knew that my daughter would never tell me the honest to God truth," the woman says with pain in her eyes. Ana closes her eyes, anguished by the mother's words.

"Anyway, there is a child involved, which she never even told me about. I understand that he is currently staying with you?" Mrs. Fuller asks. Ana's heart stops beating. The thought that instantly enters Ana's mind is ' _She's here to take CJ._ '

Ana nods hesitantly.  
"That has to be tough. From what I've read in the detective's unpublished report, she conceived the child the night she drugged Mr. Grey," Mrs. Fuller shamefully murmurs. Ana nods again.  
"I'm pretty sure Candice won't be getting out until after I'm long gone from this earth. And honestly, it'll be good for her not to be left to her own devices. Maybe she will take this time to think about what she has done and sort out her own conscience," Mrs. Fuller breathes.

Ana gapes at her in surprise.  
"Mrs. Fuller, let me be perfectly honest with you in saying that I initially thought that you came here to discourage me and my husband from pursing the maximum penalty against your daughter," Ana comes clean. Mrs. Fuller frowns.  
"On the contrary. I'm here to apologize for my daughter's actions. I hope that she never gets out. She's a danger to herself and to others. At least I will finally know where my daughter is," Mrs. Fuller responds with an expression that exudes tough love and regret. Ana is taken aback.

"I appreciate you for coming here and saying that," Ana says, finally showing some semblance of a smile.  
"I thank you for your time," the woman says in sincere appreciation.  
"Sure. How long will you be in Seattle for?" Ana inquires.

"Hopefully not for too much longer. I came here to talk some sense into my daughter and hopefully see the child. He _is_ my grandson and all," the woman says soberly. Ana's stomach is now in knots. ' _She's here for CJ – I know it!_ '

"I – I'm not sure if I could arrange for you to see him today," Ana stutters.  
"I understand. Maybe we can meet up for coffee somewhere and I can see him then?" the woman smiles. Ana nods weakly and un-eagerly. ' _Why am I so protective of CJ? She is his grandmother. If she wants to raise him, she has every right to do so_ ,' Ana contemplates within.

"Do you have a photo of him?" Mrs. Fuller asks with a tinge of hope in her tone. Ana flattens her lips in a partial smile and nods before accessing her cell phone. After unlocking it and launching the photos, she passes the phone over the table into Mrs. Fuller's hands.

Suddenly, the woman begins to tear up. "My goodness – he looks just like my Candy when she was a little baby," she breathes. The woman carefully wipes a stray tear from her eye. Her emotion moves Ana, but she tries to hold it together.

"He's a wonderful baby," Ana murmurs fondly.  
"I'm sure he is. My goodness, he looks like a little sweetheart," Mrs. Fuller coos.  
"There's more in that photo album of him. Feel free to swipe over to the left," Ana encourages. Mrs. Fuller does. As the grandmother advances through the photos, her smile gets bigger and bigger. Suddenly she chuckles.  
"Oh! Look at him there! He's a ham already," the older woman beams lovingly. Ana smiles widely at her reaction. Suddenly, Ana's earlier thoughts return and the smile wipes away.

"Mrs. Fuller, I would like to ask you a frank question. Will you be pursuing custody of CJ?" Ana says bluntly. The older woman's eyes narrow slightly.  
"Oh no, absolutely not! I'm in no condition to raise a small child on my own. I'm retired and my health isn't the best. I just assumed his father would keep him," Mrs. Fuller says emphatically. Ana partially relaxes at the news, but isn't totally relieved.

"CJ is his name?" Mrs. Fuller fondly asks.  
"Your daughter named him after my husband. We call him CJ in order not to confuse our children," Ana explains. Mrs. Fuller nods in understanding.  
"So, how are your children dealing with having a baby brother?" the older woman inquires warmly with a grin. A frisson of anxiety rises up in Ana.

"Our children don't know who CJ is. They think that we are taking care of him until a permanent family comes along," Ana says softly and soberly. The grin on Mrs. Fuller's face falls.

"Oh, I see. So you will be putting him up for adoption?" the older woman inquires with a discouraging look. Ana nods.  
"We believe CJ wasn't conceived under the best of circumstances. We feel it's fair for him to get a better start out of life with a brand new family that will love and care for him without prejudice. My husband and I also would like for our family to get on with our lives as best we can. Adoption will be best for everyone involved," Ana explains, steadfast. Mrs. Fuller has a skeptical look on her face.

"Something inside tells me that you aren't fully convinced of that," the grandmother says with narrowed eyes. Ana's eyes grow wide in surprise.  
"We have no other choice, Mrs. Fuller," Ana says with assurance.  
"I understand. It's probably for the best," Mrs. Fuller says with finality as she gently nods her head for emphasis.

"In the meantime, I would like to give you my cell number. I'd like you to send me pictures of the baby while he is with you. I want to get to know him while I can before he moves on," the grandmother says in a bittersweet tone. Ana soberly nods in agreement.  
"Sure. Absolutely," Ana says.  
"Thank you Mrs. Grey for your time," the older woman says before standing to shake her hand. Ana rises to meet her and leans across the table for a firm handshake.

….

"She pretty much came here to apologize for all that Candice has done. She agrees that her daughter should be behind bars to pay for her transgressions," Ana explains to her husband over the phone while back in her office.  
"That's it?" Christian says, surprised that there wasn't anything more.

"Yes. Also, she said that she won't be pursuing custody of the baby and she understands why we are putting him up for adoption," Ana continues.  
"Hmm. Well, that's interesting," Christian sighs.  
"I thought so too. It seems like she just wants to put all of this behind her and take care of her health. She didn't appear to want to cause any problems. She was very kind and very remorseful," Ana explains.

"Welch's background check on her doesn't prove otherwise. It appears she lost control of her daughter when her husband passed away years ago," Christian assesses.  
"Yes, she mentioned that," Ana reinforces.  
"Well then," Christian says, not knowing what else to say.  
"I'll see you when you get home," Ana says to her husband a short time before they end the call.

Not long after she hangs up from Christian, her cell phone rings. She checks the screen and sees that it's José. Ana's heart flutters nervously, but she answers it.

"José!"  
"Stranger! How goes it?" he lovingly greets his old friend.  
"It goes! How have you been? It's been a while since I've heard from or even seen you," she warmly chastises him with a giggle.  
"I know, I know – so much going on. That's why I'm calling you. I'm getting ready to go to Europe to work on a fashion project for a while. Before I take off in a couple of weeks, I've decided to come out west to see my Dad. I wanted to catch you and the others in Seattle first before I head over to Portland," José reveals. Ana is stunned. So much has happened that José doesn't even now about, including the existence of baby CJ and the arrest of Candice aka Miranda.

"So when are you planning on coming out here?" she asks.  
"I land in Seattle tomorrow morning," he says matter-of-factly. Ana gasps.  
"So soon, huh?" Ana laughs nervously. ' _Oh shit! I have to tell him about the baby! How will he take it?_ '

"It was a last minute decision. I'll spend two days in Seattle and then I'll head over to see my dad," he says.  
"Okay, I'll plan on staying home tomorrow. I can have someone pick you up from the airport if you'd like," Ana offers.  
"Sure, that'll be great. I'll email you my itinerary. Also, will it be okay if I crashed there with you guys just until Saturday?" José asks. Ana grows nervous. ' _Oh boy._ '  
"Absolutely," Ana says in an almost way-too-eager tone.  
"Great, well I'll see you tomorrow then," José says warmly.

' _Oh shit!_ ' Ana thinks within.

….

Friday morning has arrived. Christian is off to work with Taylor and Ana is at home with the kids, anticipating her friend José's arrival later on this morning. Just after 10:30, José enters the great room with Sawyer helping with some of his bags.  
The two old friends embrace one another and José picks up and hugs first Ted, then Phoebe. Ted knows who Uncle José is right away, but Phoebe appears to be indifferent towards the visitor.

"I know you don't remember me, little lady. I was the one who sent you that American Girl doll that you're holding in your arms," José lovingly smiles at the 20-month-old before placing her back on her feet.

"I'll take the children, Ana while you two catch up. Mrs. Parker should be here shortly for their lesson," Gail announces before gathering the two kids and taking them out of the great room.  
"Thank you, Gail," Ana smiles after her.

"So," José prefaces. Ana's smile falls. A look of concern lances him.  
"Is everything okay, Ana?" he reluctantly asks. Ana breathes.  
"I need you to have a seat. I have so much to catch you up on," Ana says quietly as she leads her friend over to the sofa.

Ana starts by reminding José when Christian told him that the woman he knew as Miranda drugged him in the New York penthouse. In the rundown, she eventually gets to the part where Candice declares that she is pregnant with Christian's baby as a result of that night. José gapes at his friend in horror. His expression of horror then morphs into a look of disgust. Ana continues, unmoved.

After a few minutes, Ana ends at the part where Candice is now in jail awaiting her plea in court. She explains to José that depending how Candice pleas, that will determine whether or not the case goes to jury. Ana's friend throws his face into his hands and sighs in dismay.

"Man, man, man…I can't believe that I was so _stupid_ ," he chastises himself.  
"José, Candice is literally a mad genius. No one was safe from her. Not even that poor innocent baby," Ana frowns.  
"Where's the child now?" José asks with wary eyes.  
"He's here. He'll be here until a deal is reached with Candice and her rights to the child are revoked. Then, he will be put up for adoption," Ana says soberly. José winches at her, but doesn't elaborate.

"So her baby is here? _Candice's_ baby?" he murmurs. Ana nods.  
"Hers and Christian's," she clarifies sourly.  
"Can I see him?" José asks, almost reluctantly. Ana is surprised by the request, but eventually leads him over to the guest room where the baby is currently napping.

Slowly, she turns the doorknob and the two quietly enter the room. The partly cloudy morning sky illuminates the space. They gently approach the crib where the baby is still asleep. Suddenly, José's eyes nearly fall out of their sockets when he gets a good look at the child. He appears as though he has seen a ghost. Ana sighs at his expression, assuming that it is all telling.

"Yes, he looks just like her, doesn't he? Well, before she had facial reconstruction," Ana snorts. José mouth is wide open and nothing comes out of it. His unchanging look unsettles Ana.

"José? What's wrong?"  
"You said a DNA test was done before the baby was born, correct?" he whispers. Ana nods.  
"Ana…I don't know. This is just _so weird_ ," he says, still looking paralyzed.  
"Everyone who's seen him pretty much says the same thing. He looks nothing like Christian, but he's a mirror image of her," Ana says.

José takes two large steps backwards from the crib as his thoughts run rampant. His reaction for the past few moments alarm Ana.  
"What?" she whispers anxiously.  
"I…I don't know how to say this without sounding strange. Better yet – let me show you," he prefaces as he takes out his mobile phone and awakens it. He launches an app and flips through a series of items. After what appears to be two minutes, he is ready to show Ana what he has.

Ana carefully walks over to him and he hands her his phone. Once she observes the image, the phone almost slips from out of her hands. She is in complete and utter shock and disbelief.

"Oh my God – that looks just like CJ, but slightly darker in complexion," Ana says breathlessly. She shakily hands over José his phone before she destroys it.  
"I know. That was me when I was a baby," José delivers the bombshell.  
Ana glares at José, then down at the baby, and then back at José.  
"Oh my God, oh my God…I see it now," Ana chants frantically.  
"Yeah, I know. I'm freaking out here," José says with sheer dread in his eyes.

"I never even thought…fuck. Let's talk outside…I don't want to wake him," Ana stutters in a murmur before the two of them carefully exit the room.  
Ana leads José over to her study down the hall and shuts the door behind them.

"Holy shit!" Ana exclaims before they take a seat on the sofa facing the television.  
"I know!" he gasps in response  
"But they did a DNA test! One of Christian's advisors personally escorted her to the hospital to take the test! He personally was there when she received the results!" she runs down, unable to wrap her head around the notion of the baby actually favoring José.

"Ana, you said so yourself. She's a computer hacker and a master manipulator. If I were you, I'd do another DNA test and not tell anyone. I'll give you my DNA sample. You need answers," he says uncompromisingly.  
"Dammit," Ana growls under her breath.  
"Yeah, this is not cool. Not cool at all," José says as he frantically runs his hands through his hair.

"Let me call Grace and find out what we need to do," Ana resolves before pulling her phone from her lounging pants.

"Ana?" Grace says when she picks up.  
"Hi Grace. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Ana asks.  
"Not at all. I'm at home this morning and Carrick's in court. What's going on?" the mother-in-law asks.  
"I think I may need your help. However, I don't want to alarm Christian until we know for sure," Ana spills.  
"What's wrong?" Grace says, now concerned.  
"My friend José is in town. He's the one that Candice tricked and stole the penthouse key from in New York. Anyway, he showed me a baby picture of him and let's just say that it's a spitting image of CJ," Ana says bluntly. Ana can hear the air seep out of Grace's lungs.

"My word! But the DNA test…"  
"I know. However, Candice is a known computer hacker. It was probably no big deal for her to go in and alter the test results. So I was wondering if there is a way that we can conduct another DNA test?" Ana finally says.  
"Sure, absolutely. Here's what you do – I need cotton tip swabs of inside the cheeks of both the baby and José. I need you to break the sticks in half and place each tip with the sample in small, secure sanitized jars. Please label them so I know whom they belong to. I'll be at the hospital around two this afternoon. Bring the samples to me then," Grace instructs.

"I'll get on that right away and I will see you soon," Ana promises.  
After she disconnects the call, her and José stare listlessly into space.  
"If the test comes back positively identifying you as the father, I will have more questions than answers," Ana finally speaks, quietly.  
"So will I," José murmurs in dismay.

Later that afternoon, José and Ana make the trek over to Northwest and meet Grace in her office located in the pediatric wing. Ana hands her a small paper bag containing the samples.  
"I also changed out Christian's toothbrush. His old one's in there in case you need to run his DNA again," Ana informs.  
"Good thinking – we can run his again as well. I'll be standing right next to the tech as he runs the test," Grace says firmly.

"Thank you Grace. We'll head out now. Call me as soon as you know anything," Ana urges. Grace lovingly embraces her daughter-in-law and hugs a dejected José before they depart.

"Ana, I'm scared as hell," José confesses as they head out to the car.  
"I know – me too. I really don't know how I will take the news either way," Ana murmurs with uncertainty.

….

Saturday morning, Christian, Ana, Ted, Phoebe and José all have breakfast in the kitchen. Gail tends to CJ separately from the rest of the family. Ana feels a slight pang in her chest, not only because she is secretly awaiting the results of a DNA test, but she is experiencing separation anxiety from the infant. She knows that if the test results come back and he baby is José's, CJ will truly have no place in her life or the lives of her two children.

"Ana, I need to work in the office for an hour. You'll still be here José, correct?" Christian asks.  
"Yeah – I'll still be around. I'm not leaving until sometime after lunch. I can't miss out on Ana's hoagies," José calls out, rubbing his belly. Christian chuckles at him and nods in agreement concerning his wife's stellar cooking abilities.

Christian excuses himself and leaves the kitchen. After the children are done eating, Ana pulls Phoebe out of her high chair and she runs off with her big brother.  
"Be careful!" she calls out to them in warning.  
A few moments later, Ana's phone buzzes letting her know she has a new text.

Ana's heart stands still.  
"It's Grace. She wants me to call her," she whispers to José. His countenance falls.  
"Why don't you call her back? I'll keep an eye on the kids," he offers. Ana soberly nods and she heads over to her study to make the call.

The door is shut and she is seated behind her desk, nervously passing her cell phone from one hand to the other. She takes a deep calming breath and then finally makes the call.

"Ana," Grace greets her in a plain tone.  
"Grace," Ana breathes.  
"I have the test results in my hand. I have reviewed them. After I tell you what they are, I will leave it to you to explain them to Christian," the doctor prefaces. Ana's heart nearly palpitates out of her chest.  
"Okay," Ana responds in a trembling voice.

"I'll cut right to the chase. Christian is not the father of that baby. José _is_ the father."

Ana loudly gasps and places her hand over her mouth. She begins shaking and weeping softly.  
"I know, Ana – I know. A year of pain and suffering – and it was all for nothing. I am very angry for you both, Ana. I truly am," Grace says with quiet restraint.  
"Oh my God!" Ana calls out.  
"Yes honey, I know. You go ahead and settle down and then talk to Christian and José. Please call me later," Grace murmurs with love and care.  
"Okay," Ana responds in a whisper before hanging up.

Five minutes later, there's a gentle knock on the door. Ana's tears are all dried up, but her face looks worn.

' _All of that worry, all of that anxiety – Candice is evil personified. She played with the lives of many, many people_ ,' Ana rationalizes within.

José slowly cracks open the door and sees a distraught Ana sitting behind her desk. He enters the room and gently shuts the door behind him. He takes a seat right on the surface of her desk and looks down at her.

"Give it to me straight, doc," José says lightheartedly, but the underlying anxiousness in his tone exposes him.  
"He's yours," Ana spills the news.  
José's head drops and his lips tighten in a flat line.

"Well, no surprise there," he finally says. Ana looks up at him.  
"What are you going to do?" she whispers, dismayed for her friend. José swallows.

"I – I can't keep him, Ana. I have jobs lined up in Europe through the end of the year. I can't afford to be a single dad. Also, my father would kill me if he found out that I had a child out of wedlock. I grew up in a very strict Catholic household. Having children when you're not married is unheard of in my family," he explains.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Ana looks helplessly at her friend.  
"Ana – that baby needs to be put up for adoption. If you need my help in order to do that, then please, let me know. I'll be in the Portland area for the next week and a half. Once I'm in Europe, it'll be more difficult to get ahold of me," José says. Ana gapes at him.

"So you are just going to leave him here?" she breathes out, seemingly outraged at her friend.  
"Ana, I…I don't know. I don't know what to do here," he says, now flustered. He stands up and frantically paces the room. Ana watches him. After collecting her thoughts, Ana has an idea.

"I'll wait until after you head out to your dad's before I inform Christian of the news. He and I will figure this out," Ana says.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers (WARNING: Long ramblings ahead!)_**

 ** _And there you have it folks. So was Christian truly raped? You'll find out in the next chapter. ;) Between you and me, I really want Ana to keep the baby, but many of you say that she shouldn't. Maybe I should call it to a vote! Give me your thoughts on the subject._**

 ** _I can't promise you an update for the next few days since I will be out of town for work. However, my goal is to complete this story by next Sunday._**

 ** _I am ready to put this particular adventure behind me. When I started this story over the Christmas holiday break, I had a vision. That vision did not 100% come into fruition. Granted, the concept I had for this story was overly ambitious, I will admit. But in spite of that, I am not ashamed of what I've done here. I believe that I have kept a few of you on the edge of your seats, which was my intent from the very start._**

 ** _Besides the whole sexual assault controversy, I'd say my biggest bellyache over both this story and the first one was all of the reviews that said I missed the mark on the characters. First of all, I am not E.L. James (d'uh, she makes a ton of money for her work). The way I might interpret her characters won't necessarily resonate with everyone. She also wouldn't write them in this type of situation. My unique take on her characters is probably more on the lines of a soap opera (or a telenovela) than anything else. You know, people in soaps break out of jail and they sabotage people…that sort of thing. Don't worry; Candice won't be breaking out of jail. ;)_**

 ** _Writing two stories in the third person was very challenging for me. I try to inject what the characters are thinking every now and again, but I had to be careful in doing that. I wanted you the reader to form your own conclusions as opposed to giving everything away. However, that may have come back to bite me._**

 ** _Let me give you an example. The whole situation at the wedding with Grace – many people thought that I portrayed Ana and Christian as weak and that they were being pushed-over by the matriarch. In reality, Christian and Ana's hesitation to communicate at the time had more to do with their fear of Grace being hurt by potentially finding out about Christian's extensive dom past. That was not communicated at all because it's difficult to express that in the third person without just coming out and directly saying it. Also, it doesn't help that I had to juggle many plot layers and still keep the story at 30 chapters or less. If I had to express every single feeling and emotion on top maintaining the multi-layered plot, this story would have been even longer and more and drawn out._**

 ** _In my next story, you will see a new, stronger Ana in a completely different situation as a recent college graduate. You will know her every thought and motivation because I will be writing the story from her perspective. Also, there won't be plot twists and turns like this story has – it'll just be Ana getting to know herself and others around her. I can't wait to get that going!_**

 ** _Thanks so much for reading "For Better or for Worse!" I appreciate all of you. :) Please review chapter 28! – ST2_**


	29. Chapter 29 - A Fresh Start

**Chapter 29 – A Fresh Start**

"Gail," Ana greets in surprise as Mrs. Taylor enters the kitchen on her day off. Ana is tidying up the space after lunch and José's departure while Christian is spending time with Ted and Phoebe out in the meadow.

"I'm just here to stock up the guest room fridge with formula for the baby. He's napping right now," Gail informs Ana. Ana's brows both slightly rise in understanding.  
"Sure. Gail, if I haven't told you already, thanks so much for taking care of the baby – even on your days off," Ana says with sincere appreciation.

"Oh Ana, it's no problem whatsoever. I absolutely adore babies. I watched Ted and Phoebe since they were smaller than CJ," Mrs. Taylor beams. Ana's countenance falls. Mrs. Taylor picks up on it right away.

"Oh Ana…I'm sorry," she says, remembering herself.  
"No worries. Between you and I, I think he'll be leaving us sooner rather than later," Ana says soberly. The look of disappointment on Gail's face is evident.  
"I see. Is he going to get adopted? Is there a family lined up?" Gail inquires.  
"Not yet, but I'm sure there will be many more than capable, loving families willing to take him in," Ana murmurs as she sadly stares into space.

"Ana…I," Mrs. Taylor starts, but she stops herself. Ana turns to face her.  
"May I be candid with you?" Gail requests before speaking further.  
"Sure," Ana says.  
"I know you love that baby. I can see it in your eyes…you absolutely do," Gail breathes. Ana's eyes begin to tear up.

"I adore him too, but I think that him leaving is for the best. He deserves a fresh start and so do you and Mr. Grey. Everyone needs a clean slate, if that's at all possible. If you're afraid that you may never see him again, perhaps you can pursue an open adoption? Maybe CJ can still be a part of your life that way?" Gail proposes. Ana wipes a stray tear from her eye.

"Thank you, Gail," Ana smiles.  
"Sure. And if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know," Mrs. Taylor warmly beams. Ana nods and Gail gently pats her boss on the shoulder. Ana cracks a bittersweet grin at Gail before she walks to the fridge to retrieve more baby formula for the guest room.

As Mrs. Taylor is carrying a couple bottles and sets to exit the kitchen, Ana stops her.  
"Gail, I do need one favor. Can you please relieve Mr. Grey for a while so I can have a little talk with him? That's if you're not currently tied up with the baby," Ana requests.  
"Yes Ana – absolutely. The baby just fell asleep so I have some time. I'll go ahead and put these bottles away before fetching Mr. Grey for you," Gail says. Ana thanks her.

….

Ana paces the great room as her husband enters. Before Christian is able to mention that he noticed the tension earlier between her and José, Ana immediately spills the beans.

"CJ isn't yours. He's José's."

Christian gapes at her, confused.

"I had Grace run a DNA yesterday with samples from José, CJ and you," she continues, answering his unanswered question. Christian is absolutely stunned. Air rushes out of his mouth, but no words or sounds of words come out. Christian paces the area briefly before abruptly sitting down. Ana makes her way over to him and sits next to him.

"The test with Welch…"  
"Candice hacked the system and changed the results. Perhaps that was why she refused to take the test when you initially asked her to. She had to make sure she that had a way to change the results," Ana rationalizes.

As the shock of the news wears off, a huge grin gradually appears on Christian's face. He chuckles under his breath.

"Thank fuck," he breathes a huge sigh of relief. The look on his face appears as if a 3-ton weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He is absolutely elated. Christian takes his wife's hand and glares at her.  
"I knew nothing happened in that bedroom in New York – I knew it," he exhales.  
"We really don't know if she tried anything while you were unconscious. We just know you didn't father her child," Ana says, still leery.

"I'm telling you, nothing happened. I can't explain how I know, but it's a very strong premonition – is the best that I can explain it," Christian says with hope in his eyes.  
"So José – when are you going to tell him?" Christian inquires.  
"He knows. I told him when he was here," Ana reveals. Christian's smile withers away and a frown comes to surface.

"Well, why in the fuck is he not here talking about what he's going to do with that baby?" Christian says angrily.  
"He doesn't want it," Ana says plainly.  
"What in the hell are we supposed to do about that?" Christian frowns.  
"Exactly what we were going to do before we found out that he wasn't yours," Ana simply puts it. Christian scowls but he then remembers himself and eases up.

"I understand that it's a lot for José to take in. I was just there, what…five minutes ago? We can help get the process started, but we will have to let the authorities know the truth about the baby's paternity. I think that news will help to expedite the adoption situation even quicker," Christian says with hope. Ana nods stoically.

"I'm going to make a few calls in my study," Christian announces before rising and sauntering out of the great room. Ana remains seated for a short while longer, deep in thought before deciding to get up and join the kids outside, relieving Gail.

….

"Ana, what's wrong?" he asks softly, after flipping on the lamp on the nightstand.

Ana's lying in bed on her side. Her eyes are closed, but her husband knows her all too well. Her thoughts are running rampant in her head like a marathon. Reluctantly, she opens her eyes and turns in his direction as he positions himself on his side of the bed.

"Candice destroyed many lives in her wake," Ana rasps, barely able to speak.  
Christian shifts inside of the covers with Ana and pulls her to his side. She rests her head on his clavicle and he slowly smoothes her hair from the scalp all the way down to her back.

"She no longer has power over us, Ana. She lost," Christian declares with the bass of his voice reverberating through Ana's body. Ana takes a deep breath, but it does very little to ease her tensed muscles.

"Well then why does it still feel like we lost? You, me, our kids, José…" Ana runs down in a whisper.  
"Candice didn't get what she was aiming for and she still lost everything in the process," Christian says plainly. Ana breathes, suppressing a huff.

"This isn't about not keeping the baby, is it?" he brings up with caution. Ana doesn't say a word.  
"Ana, we've already talked about this. It's all for the best, you know that," he says in a tender tone. Ana props herself up on an elbow and looks at him with conflicted eyes.

"I know – but I was willing to put the hurt and pain aside and love that baby anyway. I don't want him to grow up thinking that no one ever wanted him. I don't want to be to him what your birth mom was to you," she says in a soft, trembling voice as she holds back her tears. Christian grabs a hold of her even tighter and looks at her with compassionate gray eyes.

"Ana, you don't have to be the hero. That baby probably already knows that you have a kind heart. You'll further prove it by seeing to it that he gets placed in a good home with a family that will love him unconditionally. It will be the best thing that could ever happen to him," Christian murmurs assuredly to his wife. However, Ana still appears conflicted.

"No matter what you tell yourself, Candice will always be a painful reminder for us. She got so much into your head, that for a short time you lost touch with who you truly were. Candice got you to stoop down to her level – buying all of that shit for the playroom, hitting her at the wedding…even neglecting us because you were too busy trying to prove yourself against someone who isn't even in your same galaxy, baby. She can't even touch you – yet she had you doubting the very power that you lord over me," he breathes with all sincerity. At his declaration, she hones in on his words.

"Even though that baby is innocent, he will serve as a eternal reminder of his mother. You, José, or I don't need to live with the constant reminder of the terror that Candice put us all through. That child deserves a new beginning with no ties to his former life. It's not only for us, him – but for our kids as well. We _all_ need a clean slate, Ana," he pleads lovingly to his wife. And it suddenly clicks for her. She understands – she truly understands.

Ana nods and gives him a bittersweet grin. He gently places a kiss on her lips.  
"Those soft lips get me every time," he murmurs affectionately. She breathes a laugh over his mouth and kisses him once again, falling deeper as the moment progresses. Christian massages her backside as she falls into him, and he moans deep in his throat. He breaks away from her momentarily.

"Would it be inappropriate if I told you that I wanted to make sweet love to you right now – very badly?" Christian speaks under his breath. Ana exhales.  
"No," she says, with everlasting love and desire present in her twinkling blue eyes. He grins in relief.

"I'll leave the lamp on. I want to see you while we make love," he purrs before gently rolling her over and claiming her.

….

The following Thursday, official paternity was established with cooperation from José, who's still visiting his father in Portland and Candice, who's still awaiting to plead in her case. The state of Washington is set to take claim of the child from the Greys' home this afternoon. Ana requested not to be present when social services takes the child away, who is now temporarily named ' _Christopher John Fuller_.'

When Ana gets home after CJ's departure, she is emotionless and empty. She turns in early and doesn't speak to anyone as she works through her mixed feelings. Her husband doesn't understand why she can't see beyond the child's exit – that it's truly a gain for everyone involved. Although after he has a talk with his mother over the phone when Ted and Phoebe are asleep, Christian resolves that Ana is perhaps ready for them to have another child of their own.

As Ana lies in bed that night in the dark, she hears her husband enter their room. Christian moves about but he doesn't retreat to bed. Suddenly, a presence of a flickering light peers through her eyelids. She opens her eyes and sees the silhouette of a candle reflecting from the walls. ' _What is he doing?_ ' she thinks. Two minutes later, she takes in the scent of jasmine. ' _Mmm, scented candles_ ,' she reflects as she deeply inhales the enticing scent.

She hears the hissing of audio moments before a romantic classical interlude provides the ambient soundtrack for the evening. Ana fights a grin.

"Mrs. Grey," Christian murmurs seductively. She slowly turns her head and sees her husband standing just before the bed as the nearby candlelight flickers against his bare skin. He is completely naked. Ana gasps.

"I want to make a baby with you. I don't want you raising any one else's child but ours, do you understand?" he declares with a look of fire in his eyes. Ana instantly forgets her sorrow and heats up from his gaze. She timidly but eagerly nods as her eyes steal his body from head to toe.

"When was the last time you had your shot?" he asks her. She swallows.  
"Six months ago," she breathes.  
"Good. Tonight, we make a baby," he says with narrowed eyes.  
"Okay," she gasps. Ana rises out of bed, walks within ten feet of him, and eagerly strips off her sleep clothes, surprising even him.

"You want to make a baby, Mrs. Grey?" he says in a sensual tone.  
"Yes," she breathes, closing her eyes.  
"How do you want to make it? Slow? Fast? Hard? Soft?" he groans at her.  
"Yes – all of it. Everything," she breathes with intense yearning. She saunters closer to him, but he takes a step back.

"No. I want to know how bad you want this," he adjures.  
"Right now, I'm not thinking about a baby. I just want you inside of me," she begs. Ana suddenly drops down to her knees and her eyes lock directly into her husband's as she begins to play with herself right before him. Years ago, he would've had to command her to do this. But after many years of being married to this sensual man, Ana has picked up a few tricks of her own.

As she continues to caress her breasts and work her hands down to her sex, Ana sees her husband's erection grow stiffer before her very eyes. ' _Yes!_ ' her inner goddess declares as Ana continues to lose herself in her touch and in his gaze. Christian sharply hisses air through his teeth as he begins to stroke himself watching her.

"Yes, baby. I want to see you finger yourself. Do it how I would," he exhales.

Ana leans all the way back towards the floor, exposing more of her sex to him. She continues to massage her clitoris before inserting one finger, then two in and out. She moans as she begins to pick up the pace with the two fingers. She then takes those fingers and glides them across her taut belly. Christian can see the moisture against the flickering candlelight.

"Oh God, baby – you're so wet," he shivers in pleasure. He continues to stroke himself, watching her please herself for him. She suddenly puts those two fingers in her mouth and sucks them hard.

"That does it," Christian calls out in a retreat. He quickly closes the gap between them, drops down to his knees and claims her mouth with his. Ana falls down to her back as he hovers his body on top of hers.

"I'm fucking you on this floor. I can't wait to take you any longer," he breathes in her ear after the kiss. He quickly flips her over, slaps her hard on the ass, pulls her up to her knees while on his before slamming into her.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screams.  
"Shit! Oh, you feel so good. I plan on coming inside of you at least three times tonight, Mrs. Grey. So there's a very good chance that you'll get pregnant tonight, wouldn't you say?" he teases. He slams into her again, not giving her a chance to respond.

"Fuck!" she calls out in pain and pleasure.  
"Yeah? You wanna fuck?" he goads her.  
"Fuck me – please," she breathes, lifting her rear up even further before him.  
"You've done it now, Mrs. Grey. Now I have no other choice but to lose myself in you," he declares in a murmur just before doing exactly that.

….

It's one month later. Two weeks prior, Candice agreed to a 20-year deal in a psychiatric institution with a chance of early release on good behavior if she cooperates on a crime ring case leading to the prosecution of her _identity changing_ contact, Marco and his organization. She also lost her license to practice medicine for a lifetime. She pleaded guilty to a judge and has now begun serving her time. In a supplementary deal not involving the prosecution, Candice agreed in writing to honor the original NDA with Christian Grey only if he continues to financially support her mother in Arizona.

While institutionalized, Candice has been placed on a regiment that features the antipsychotic drug, Risperidone – which is used to treat schizophrenic and bipolar patients. Candice has gone from defiant and uncooperative, to insightful and considerate. Couple that with a no-nonsense therapist, and Candice's two decade-long road-to-recovery seems to be heading in the right direction.

Middle-aged psychiatrist Dr. George Peterman has been in deep discussions with Candice's therapy group concerning owning up to past mistakes. After a week on this lesson, Dr. Peterman tasked all of the ladies to write a letter to one of their victims. That evening, Candice had been feeling deeply emotional – a feeling that she hadn't truly felt in a very long time, probably since her father died. She decides to write a letter and shares it with Dr. Peterman the following day. He was so moved by her letter that he asked if he could share it with Candice's mother, which she allows. The doctor forwards a copy of the letter to Mrs. Fuller.

While at work on Tuesday, one day after Ted's fourth birthday, Ana gets a phone call from Mrs. Fuller. Ana is stunned, but answers the call anyway while in her office at GP.

"Hello?" Ana greets.  
"Mrs. Grey? It's Barbara Fuller," the elder woman announces.  
"Hi Mrs. Fuller. I hope you are well. How can I help you?" Ana says cordially – but skepticism is still evident in her tone.  
"Thank you, I'm doing fine. I hope everything is well with you and your family. I wanted to share something with you, if you don't object," Mrs. Fuller starts.  
"Sure, what is it?" Ana inquires.

"Candice had an assignment in group therapy to write a letter to one of her victims. She chose to write a letter to you," Mrs. Fuller says plainly. Ana gapes at the phone as if it grew legs and scurried across the room.  
"I think you'll be interested to read what's in this letter. It answers a lot of questions that you may still have. Maybe it will put some demons to rest. I'm sure it did for Candice when she wrote it," Mrs. Fuller says in a comforting tone. Ana is speechless.

"I know you and your family have since moved on. However, Candice caused so many people pain, especially you and your husband. I think this letter will explain a lot. I learned so much about my daughter after reading it – things I never knew about her. It doesn't excuse what she did, but it explains the motivation behind it. If you would like me to share it, I can scan it and email it to you," Mrs. Fuller offers. After a few more stunned moments of silence, Ana finally agrees and gives Mrs. Fuller her email address.

The next two hours would be the most excruciating hours in Ana's life. She engages in work meetings and conversation, but in the back of her mind, she is anticipating this letter – a letter written by a mortal enemy. ' _Is this letter an apology? Does it wish for my death?_ ' A legion of thoughts occupies Ana's head.

While in a meeting shortly before three o'clock, Ana's iPhone buzzes with a new email message. She views her locked screen and sees that it's from Barbara Fuller. Ana excuses herself from the conference room and locks herself in her office. She fires up her laptop and launches her email program, opening up the PDF attachment sent by Mrs. Fuller.

* * *

 **Friday, May 13, 2016**

 **Dear Mrs. Anastasia Grey,**

 **I never thought that I would ever be able to refer to you as Mrs. Grey and not lose my mind. Before my latest treatment, you had always been Anastasia Steele to me. I had refused to admit that you were married to the man of my dreams. For these past few weeks with the help of extensive therapy and medication, the cloud that once resided in my head has somewhat lifted. I am now able to view the world more objectively than I ever had before.**

 **Why am I writing this letter to you and not to your husband, my ex-husband, my mother, my son, Tyler, or José? Because out of all of the people that I have hurt, I feel the worst about what I did to you. Out of everyone, you deserved my wrath the very least. In fact, I never even hated you. I envied you. I envied your life. I envied the type of wife and mother you were. I envied the way you were able to take a man who was fucked up on the inside and make him whole again. I was never able to do that for anyone. I was never even given the chance, either by others or myself.**

 **When I was thirteen years old, something occurred that would forever change my life. My father died. My daddy was the center of my world. I was a daddy's little girl, through and through. He was kind and loving. He cared about everything I ever did. He treated me like I was the smartest and most beautiful person in the room. My daddy was a doctor, so I wanted to become a doctor. But when cancer took him away from me, I grew to be bitter and spiteful. I never met another man who loved me and cared for me like my father did. All of the men that I would encounter after that would treat me like a piece of meat. They would always take but never give. I finally got to the point in my life when I came to terms with there never being another Dr. Jesse Fuller in my life for as long as I lived. There can only be one. I then decided to treat men how they treated me.**

 **A good friend of mines introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle, and I took to it right away. I had always strived in my life to be the very best, so I was a damned good submissive. I'd get bored easily, so I would move on quickly to my next arrangement. I eventually met your husband. I saw so much of my father in him. He was handsome, brilliant, attentive, and loving in his own way – just like my father. No one had ever made me feel the way he made me feel. He took care of all of my needs, not just sexual. He bought me a car, which no man had ever done before. He paid for medical school and even asked me about my classes from time to time. It was like having a father all over again. I fell in love hard and I stopped seeing the forest for the trees. My life completely blended together. I wasn't able to separate the lifestyle from real life.**

 **After he broke my heart, I eventually came to terms with it – so I thought. I ran into another former submissive of his and she told me about how Dr. Sarah Carlson helped to her heal, so I decided to start seeing her myself. Some say that therapy is always a good thing. However, I can't explain it but I became even angrier and bitter, even years later. It was as if the breakup happened all over again. Then I found out that he married you and I completely lost my mind. I was set on getting him back into my life by any means necessary.**

 **I followed you online, capturing your every move. I found out about the book club and joined under an alias. I watched your video of the meeting over and over again – trying to capture your mannerism. I figured that if this is what he wants, I was going to become exactly that. But there's one thing about true love – one can't be fooled.**

 **When I drugged him that night in New York in his home, he knew right away that something was wrong. He was always intuitive like that. When I cornered him in the bedroom, it didn't take him long to discover that I was not you. The plan that I had for us to make love never came to fruition. He blacked out. I hoped that he would at least come to and finally make love to me, but he never did. Although I did inject him with erectile dysfunction medication and placed his erection in a c-ring, I just couldn't go through with taking him while he was unconscious. You see, once a submissive, always a submissive. Even though I had him in a very vulnerable position, I could never do that to my Master. As you may have noticed, I have yet to refer to him by name because that is the level of respect that I still hold for him.**

 **I didn't know that I was newly pregnant at the time with José's child. I had another plan in place that included blackmailing your husband using doctored video and photo stills. However, after discovering that my pregnancy was within a week of my encounter with your husband, I decided to pursue that angle, which required waiting until the appropriate time to reveal it. I just knew that me being pregnant with your husband's child would be enough for you to leave him. It wasn't. If anything, it seemed to make you both stronger than ever.**

 **For years, I considered myself the victim. In my quest to find the happiness that I believed I truly deserved, I have hurt many others in the process, including you. You had no role in my hurt and self-loathing; I just needed a villain so I chose you for no apparent reason. Before you, my mother played the role of villain. Right now, I can say that I have rightfully claimed that role. I am my own worse enemy. I knew that your husband was incapable of loving me at the time, yet I was too selfish to see beyond the clear facts.**

 **I hope that my son Christopher will eventually forgive me one day, that's if he ever finds out about me and what type of person that I was. I want him to have the family life that I lost, like the one he almost had with you and your family.**

 **I am truly sorry for all of the hurt and pain that I have caused you. I want you to know that your family's secret will always be safe with me and that I hold no ill will towards you or your family. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. However, I hope that this truth will free you and your husband so that you both can move on with your lives and never look back.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Candice Fuller**

* * *

Ana sobs into her desk with her arms wrapped around her head.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers: I'm back in town and I had a pretty busy weekend. I hope to finish this story before Tuesday so I can begin working on the new tale._**

 ** _So, what do you think about Candice's therapy assignment? Did it fill in a lot of gaps for you? Do you think Ana needs to react, or should this letter represent final closure for her?_**

 ** _Please review chapter 29. Thanks for reading! – ST2_**


	30. Chapter 30 - Burning Passion

**Chapter 30 – Burning Passion**

Ana gradually comes to after falling apart from reading the letter.

The letter was a simple therapy assignment completed by a very complicated woman. The assumed outcome was to be cathartic and healing for the letter's originator. It was not intended to end up in the hands of the subject. In this case, it did by the action of the writer's mother.

' _All of that pain. All of that confusion. All of it inflicted on Christian…on me…on José and Tyler. All because she was hurt and never got the help that she needed when she needed it_ ,' Ana reflects as she dries her tears with a tissue.

Ana combs through the letter a few times over and has to regain composure each time. ' _Over one year of turmoil and deception. Over one year of heartache and despair. I don't give a fuck how she feels right now! I don't care if she's sorry! She tried to destroy everything that Christian and I built – our marriage, our children…our livelihoods! Then she forces a baby into our lives only for him to be ripped out, leaving a gaping hole in my heart! If I did not hate her before, I truly hate her now!_ ' Ana seethes within.

Gradually, Ana talks herself out of her fiery emotions. ' _She's permanently out of our lives. We no longer have to suffer by her hand. The best revenge is to move on and to forget the likes of Candice Fuller. The best revenge is for me to love my husband unlike ever before – to continue loving our children. I hope that we can share that love with a third child_.'

It hits Ana that she has yet to conceive. Ana's menstrual cycle usually deviates after discontinuing her birth control shots, so her irregularity does not alarm her. It took her a while to get pregnant after Ted, so she knows to be very patient this time around. However, while she waits, Ana wants to regain her mental strength in the process. Christian mentioned to Ana not too long ago that she lost touch with who she truly was once Candice got into her head. Those words resonated with her – so much so, that Ana is highly considering paying Dr. Flynn a visit. He's the only therapist Ana seems to trust right now. Ana resolves to talk this plan through with Christian tonight.

But first thing's first. Ana forwards Christian the email and attachment from Mrs. Fuller with a note. She prefaces the email explaining to him what the letter is and details her brief conversation with Candice's mother. Christian replies to her email fifteen minutes later, informing her that they will discuss this in detail tonight at home. Ana couldn't get a temperature on what Christian felt about the letter, but ' _we'll talk at home_ ' is an indication that Christian's thoughts on the matter are more complex than a simple reply in an email would allow.

….

Shortly before 9 o'clock after the children have fallen asleep, Christian and Ana convene in the one place they meet whenever a heart-to-heart discussion is paramount. They sit on the plush cream leather sofa in the great room facing the window wall. Christian takes his wife by the hand and they gaze at one another.

"So," Ana prompts first. Christian sighs.  
"She's very sick, Ana. But we already knew that," he murmurs. Christian looks down at his lap. All of a sudden, Ana's eyes grow wide.  
"Christian, no – stop. You had nothing to do with that. She was sick before you met her," Ana reassures her husband. However, her words do little to comfort him.

"I'm not comfortable in saying that I had absolutely nothing to do with her snapping like that," Christian says softly. Ana squeezes his hand.  
"Have you talked to Flynn about it?" she inquires with a murmur. He nods.  
"He said what you just said. I wish I never met her. She wouldn't be where she is today, that baby would've never been born, and you and I wouldn't be over here trying to pick up the pieces," he declares. Ana releases his hand and wraps her arms around him. He kisses her on the forehead.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you right now. She addressed the letter to you," he says with an ironic grin. Ana chuckles before releasing her hold and facing him once again.  
"So, I'm thinking about seeing Dr. Flynn again myself. What do you think?" Ana proposes. He nods.  
"I think it'll be good," he concurs.  
"Okay. I'll give him a call tomorrow. No more doctor recommendations from news articles for me," Ana chuckles. Christian frowns at her.

"What?" Ana says, alarmed by his expression.  
"Nothing," Christian says, clipped.  
"Christian," Ana chastises him with narrow eyes.  
"That _Carlson_ broad is full of shit," he reveals, repulsed.  
"Yeah, what's with her? You saw what Candice said in that letter. It's as if Sarah made her worse. You should've heard the crap Sarah was telling _me_ to do," Ana huffs in exasperation. Christian arches a morbidly curious brow at her.

"What did she say?" he asks.  
"She told me to leave you right away and to take the kids. She also gave me some women's advocacy group contacts to reach out to in order to purse a divorce," Ana smirks. Christian is heated.  
"What the fuck?!" he snaps. Ana nods with a sour grin.

"Did you – were you considering divorcing me?" Christian stutters in a sober whisper with pain very evident in his gray eyes. Ana's heart drops.  
"No. Divorcing you wasn't even a thought for me," Ana wistfully murmurs, not blinking an eye.  
"No?" he says, fishing for reassurance.  
"No. I was hurt when you told me about Candice's pregnancy. I wanted to leave, but only for a little while. However, I never wanted to end us. I could never do that. I can't live without you, Christian," she breathes – now fighting back tears. The hurt in Christian's eyes slowly dissipates.

"But you wanted to leave?" he probes.  
"I just thought that I needed the time and space to figure everything out. Turns out that I didn't need it. I'm so glad that I didn't' run," Ana breathes with a bittersweet smile on her lips. He reclaims her hand.  
"Me too," Christian says with a relived grin. He closes the gap between them and lovingly claims her lips with his. She reciprocates.

"So what now?" Ana poses the question in a whisper after they pause from their kiss.  
"Well…" Christian starts with a salacious gleam in his eye. Ana chuckles.  
"I was asking about Candice's letter. Should I respond? Should I confront her?" she ponders aloud.  
"No. Don't respond. We move forward and don't look back…just as she says in the end of her letter," he replies, appearing straight-laced and unshaken. Ana eventually nods in agreement.

"Okay. So onward we go. We won't mention her ever again. Candice is now filed under the same category as _Mrs. Robinson_ and _Leila_ ," Ana grins. Christian nods, kissing his wife swiftly on the lips.

"And right now, I would like to file the most cherished part of my anatomy in a place that I hold very near and dear," Christian purrs with carnal intent, glancing down in between his wife's legs as he says it. Ana giggles.  
"Christian, you are so kinky," she shyly teases.  
"You know it, baby. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you very much enjoy our kinky fuckery, don't you, Mrs. Grey?" he breathes hovering his lips a hair away from hers. Her lips open up infinitesimally and her breath eases out as her secret places pulsate with desire.  
"I love our kinky fuckery, Mr. Grey," she exhales. He kisses her passionately before pulling back for just a beat.

"I love you," Christian breathes the words as if it's a litany. He immediately claims her mouth once more before she has the chance to speak in return.

….

"I think it's healthy to forgive. I know it'll be hard to do at first. But one day, you'll hopefully reach a point in your life where you'll simply let bygones be bygones. My mother used to always tell me that holding a grudge in your heart does more damage to you than it does for the person you are holding the grudge against. It's like brewing poising for someone, but drinking it yourself."

It's Thursday afternoon and Ana is seated across from Dr. Flynn in his office as she takes in his words of wisdom.  
"Right now, I don't believe I ever hated anyone more in my life. She's pretty much tied with Jack Hyde, if not exceeded him in my book. At least Jack never tried to play on my emotions. Candice is the worse of the worse," Ana says with contempt. Dr. Flynn continues to compassionately look at the young woman before him who is dressed in a beige pencil skirt and a floral, sleeveless silk blouse.  
"But a small part of me feels sorry for her. I know that Christian feels sorry for her," Ana says, slightly easing up on her anger.

"You're human, Ana. You understand that the course of Candice's life included a series of bad decision that led her to become the person who wreaked havoc in your marriage. But at the very core, she's a little girl who just wanted somebody to love her on her level. You probably can relate to that to some degree," the doctor muses in his signature English accent. Ana shamefully looks down at her stylish shoes.

"I already had Christian's love. Yet, I felt very threatened by her. Our children were rapidly growing, and here comes this woman from his past claiming that she was carrying his child. I felt like old news. I thought she was going to become the new center of his attention," Ana pours out.

Flynn is taken aback that the once taciturn young wife is now an outpouring fountain of feelings and emotion. The good doctor is amazed at the growth he has seen in Ana.

"And was your assessment a correct one?" he prompts her. Ana grins broadly.  
"No. I was dead wrong. He never lost sight of me – of us…of Ted and Phoebe. He was always right there with us," she says proudly. The doctor smiles warmly.  
"I could have never imagined over five years ago that Christian would be the man that he is today. He's a rock. You can pat yourself on the back Ana for getting him to that place," he commends Ana.

"He worked damned hard himself to get there. I am so proud of him," Ana says with love and admiration for her husband.  
"So why did you need to see me anyway? You seem to be doing splendidly," chuckles Dr. Flynn. Ana shyly grins.  
"I don't know. I just wanted to see if I was on the right track," she says.

"Ana, you have more than proven that you are capable of making the best decisions for you. You stuck with your gut. When someone ill-advised you to leave your husband, you realized all on your own that it wasn't the best thing for _you_ to do. Today, you are reaping all of the benefits of your correct choices. You did all of that on your own," Flynn praises.

"But what about how I reacted when I found out that Candice was pregnant? The playroom purchases…feeling inadequate," Ana rambles off her list of faults. Dr. Flynn looks at her with warmth and understanding.

"Your response was a primal one. When we feel threatened, we may at times draw on a method of defense. Ana, you're human. When something comes along and questions your very reason for being, you may step outside of yourself. That's pretty much what you did at the time. Christian knew that's what you were doing. He has even done it himself a time or two," he grins conspiratorially, slyly motioning towards the enormous multimillion dollar diamond ring planted on her finger. Ana rolls her eyes and giggles. ' _Oh yes, the ridiculous ring my husband bought me in order to one-up a creep who was obsessed with me_ ,' she reflects.

"Just keep working on letting go of the past and moving onward. You are very fortunate. Two beautiful children, a career that you enjoy, and a husband who's absolutely crazy about you," Flynn assesses with a pleased expression on his face.

Ana meditates on Dr. Flynn's words and a look of sheer contentment and peace resides on her countenance.

….

Christian enters their bedroom just before ten o'clock that evening. The room is completely dark, save for the dim moonlight peering through the blinds. He looks over to the bed and sees that it is still made and unoccupied.

"Ana?" he calls out.  
"Yes," she responds in a soft voice.  
"Where are you?" he says with confused narrowed eyes.  
"I don't know – why don't you find me?" she challenges her husband in a seductive tone. Christian grins in sheer amusement.

"Are we playing a game, Mrs. Grey?" he says, oozing seduction.  
"Maybe," she teases. He slowly begins to prowl around in the room in the dark, feeling his way around the bed. His bare feet are also on high alert, hoping to possibly catch his wife in a potential hiding spot.

"Oh, I'm going to find you, and when I do…" Christian purrs.  
"Then what?" Ana seductively coos in response.  
"I'm going to take you in my arms," he says as he continues to carefully roam around the bed. He decides to keep his responses brief because he knows that the nature of the game is to follow her voice. _Keep her talking_.

"Then what?" she whispers. He changes course, following her voice in the direction where he believes it's coming from.  
"Then, I'm going kiss every single inch of you," he says softly. She sighs in satisfaction.

"What else?" she breathes, now weak in the knees.  
"I'm going to please you with my mouth," he says silkily. She stifles a pleasure-filled breath.  
"That what are you going to do to me?" she asks after a few beats. Suddenly, she feels his presence. He has found her, standing feet away from the chaise longue.

"I'm going to make love to you. All. Night. Long," he says slowly, pausing after each word.  
In sheer anticipation, every muscle in her body spasms. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around her waist and he is startled upon touching her.

"Why, Mrs. Grey, are you naked?" he grins at her in the darkness. He gently begins to caress her from her bare back down to her soft round bottom. Ana's breath hitches in her throat at his touch.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" Christian asks in a low and deep tone that sends chills down her spine.  
"Oh no, Mr. Grey – I love it," she breathes in ecstasy as she tilts her head back. He grazes her lips with his.

"I want you to do something for me," Christian says in a challenging tone. Ana's inner goddess is now on call. "Wait here," he commands.

Christian saunters over to the dimmer and turns up the light ever so slightly. He then returns to his wife and looks her dead in the eye with a sexy grimace that makes her knees buckle. He steps back, and assesses her body from head to toe. He licks his lips in vast approval. Ana exhales as her body begins to yearn for him even more. He steps away from her again, this time approaching to the nightstand to retrieve the remote for the audio system. He walks back towards his wife again, but instead of facing off with her, he immediately makes himself comfortable on the chaise longue. Ana eyes elevate in surprise.

Christian focuses on the remote and presses a few buttons. The ambient sound comes alive, but he continues to flick buttons until he comes across a very seductive Sade song.

"I want you to dance for me," he finally implores her. Ana gapes at him.  
"Come on, baby. Dance for your hubby," he says with both love and lust in his eyes.  
"Christian – I…" she says, startled.

"It's just you and I. We've been dancing together for years. Now I want to see you dance for me – a seductive dance. Call it a _mating dance_ ," he teases her. Ana chuckles, but she is still petrified. Ana tries to gather her wits and find her inner seductress. ' _She's in there somewhere. Come out and play for your husband,_ ' Ana implores her inner goddess. Suddenly, the sleeping beast awakens within her.

Ana begins to sway along with the enticing rhythm. She closes her eyes and loses herself in the music. She caresses her body in the dance. Eventually, she opens her eyes and prowls closer to her prey as he lies on the lounger, completely mesmerized by her. She straddles her naked body over his body, which is still clothed in a white dress shirt with two buttons unfastened, and dark slacks.

She looks down at his waist and slowly unbuckles his belt. Christian doesn't take his eyes off of her as she does. She slowly slides the belt off by the buckle and then wraps the accessory around his neck. She begins to dance even more seductively, straddling him while gripping the belt around his neck on both ends. He is purely turned on.

"Mrs. Grey," he breathes throwing his head back.  
"Yes," she mouths, equally as turned on.  
"Undress me," he requests, breathless.

Without uttering a word and glaring directly into his eyes, Ana begins to unfasten his shirt slowly, one button at a time. His lips part infinitesimally as he takes her in. When she is done, he helps her to remove the shirt from his shoulders, exposing his sculpted torso. Ana licks her lips in delight. Christian grins.

"I have something that you'll like seeing even more," Christian teases her. Ana smiles with anticipation before starting on his pants. She unfastens the button and lowers down the zipper before working down his slacks and underwear. His erection springs free and she can't take her eyes off of it.

"You like?" he tempts her.  
"Oh, yes," she says, placing the tip of her index finger in her mouth. He knows exactly what she wants to do.  
"Go for it," he permits. She positions her bottom at his ankles and works her way up until her mouth comes in contact with his erection. She takes him slowly in her mouth, eliciting deep moans from her husband.

"Yes," he praises, stroking her hair with both of his hands.  
"Ah!" he calls out in satisfaction as she moans deep in her throat. She takes him all the way down and he calls out her name. She increases the intensity of her ministrations, making him lose control.

"Ana, I'm going to come," Christian eventually calls out with shortness of breath. She moans in welcome and does not relent. Suddenly, Christian firmly grips her hair as he climaxes, releasing violently and wetly into her mouth.

"Ana – shit!" he cries loudly as his orgasm shatters through him. Once Christian regains his equilibrium, he gently pulls his wife up by the shoulders to meet her face to face. He quickly kisses her before abruptly flipping her over, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Your dance pleased me, Mrs. Grey. You also pleased me again very much just a moment ago. I made a few promises earlier, which I plan on fulfilling wholeheartedly," he says, looking down at her with smoldering gray eyes. All of the air leaves Ana's body. Christian begins kissing her starting at her lips and slowly works his way down her body.

Ana loses herself completely in him.

"Oh, Christian!" Ana cries out his name later that evening as he makes love to her slowly on the chaise lounge.  
"Yes, Ana…come for me, baby," he groans in entreaty. And just like clockwork, Ana comes hard, screaming out her orgasm, sending shockwaves throughout her body and directly to him. He follows suit shortly afterwards, calling out her name as if it were a sweet love song.

The two engage in a post coital embrace. Ana now lies on her love's chest.  
"I could do that all night," she breathes in sheer bliss.  
"So could I, Mrs. Grey," he echoes her sentiment, planting an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to live even one day without you," she pleads in a whisper.  
"Ditto," he breathes, matching her emotion.  
"I love you more and more each day," she muses. He squeezes her tightly.  
"It's you and me, baby. Forever," he declares with everlasting love evident in his gaze. Ana swoons.

"Just like the oak tree out in the meadow says," he smirks. Ana giggles.  
"And there it is…my most favorite sound in the world. I love you, Mrs. Grey," Christian murmurs. Ana shifts and lovingly looks down at him.

"I love you more, Christian Grey," she declares before reclaiming his mouth with hers.

….

It's the last Tuesday of the month and a very busy day. Ever since Ana has had lunch, she has not been feeling well. She's been experiencing uncomfortable pains in her chest area. She chalks it up to heartburn and takes an antacid for it.

In the middle of a meeting with Roach and a few of the editors, Ana discretely steps out of the conference room. By happenstance, Hannah goes into the ladies room and sees her boss hunched over on the floor in an open bathroom stall.

"Ana! Ana! Are you okay?!" Hannah calls out in a panic.  
"I think I'm having a heart attack," Ana says in barely a whisper.  
"Oh my God! I'm calling the paramedics!" Hannah declares.

"No – call Sawyer. He'll probably get me to the hospital quicker," Ana groans, clutching her chest.

Close to thirty minutes later, Ana is admitted to the hospital where they run a few tests on her.

Christian rushes back from Vancouver from a business meeting after getting the call from Sawyer. He arrives at the hospital close to two hours after his wife was admitted. Not getting any clear answers from the medical staff, he locates his wife's room and enters. Frantic, he scans the area until his eyes land on his wife's.

"Ana!" he says with terrified gray eyes. He immediately rushes to her bedside and sits on the edge, taking her by the hand. Ana's expression is blank.  
"What's wrong, baby?" he says, fearing the worse.

"Well, I was having severe chest pains that gradually got worse. So Hannah had Sawyer bring me here. I thought it was a heart attack. Come to find out, it's just _really bad_ heartburn," she says, eventually smiling in the end. Christian breathes a major sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God," he exhales, kissing her multiple times on the forehead.  
"And in about seven months or so, someone will have to answer to putting their mommy through all of that pain," Ana says with a conspiratorial grin. Christian gapes at her.

"You're – pregnant?" he breathes in awe. She beams at him and nods.  
"I'm _doubly_ pregnant," she beams even wider. His heart stops beating.  
"Twins?" he gasps, with his eyes as round as saucers. She warmly nods again.

"Holy shit. Four kids, huh?" Christian grins, still stunned. Ana nods shyly. After digesting the big news, he holds his wife tightly in his arms and pecks her lovingly on the lips.  
"You have so much love to give, Mrs. Grey. Even enough for twins," he says, mesmerized by her.  
"And so do you, Christian," she adds with the same love and praise.  
"So, when can I take my wife home?" he asks.  
"As soon as the doctor releases me," she responds with a broad smile.

….

One week later, Dr. Sarah Carlson who's in a white knee-high skirt, high heels and a springy yellow blouse locks up her office past seven o'clock in the evening. It's late spring, so the sun still shines as she approaches her car in the private parking lot.

"Very masterful plan you had in motion," a male voice calls out of nowhere, startling Sarah. She turns away from her car and faces the owner of the voice. It's Christian Grey in a dark suit. She practically leaps, in shock.

"Getting into women's heads, especially those who were associated with me – including my very own wife. You thought you could ride in on white horse and become this advocate for women. However, we both know that deep down, you enjoy having a ball gag shoved in your mouth and a large cock up your ass. Isn't that still true, _Sarah Carlson_? Or should I say _Lisa Kimble_?" Christian smirks at her.

Suddenly, the appearance of fear on Dr. Carlson's face fades away and a sadistic smirk takes shape.

"I prefer to be called ' _Number Three_ ', Mr. Grey. I was _number three in the playroom_ , wasn't I?" she murmurs, goading him. He gives her a look that eclipses disgusted.  
"Ana's too good for you! She'll eventually see you for who you truly are: A royal piece of shit!" she spits at him.

"Oh, by the way, I just purchased your practice from the bank. You have two days to clear out all of your shit," Christian announces with no trace of humor in sight. Dr. Carlson is crestfallen.  
"How could you!" she shouts at him.

"I also have your true identity documented as well. Unless you want that popular magazine catching wind of whom their star psychologist truly is – you'll need to get the fuck out of Seattle right away. Go play with someone else, Lisa. I am done with you. I was done with you nine years ago," Christian growls at her. The doctor is beside herself and is frozen solid in place.

Christian departs from her presence and enters a waiting black Audi SUV, riding off into the sunset.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Faithful Readers -_** ** _So what did you think about the ending? By the way, I scattered hints about Lisa Kimble in chapter 15. Did anyone pick up on that? :D_**

 ** _I'm going to wait a day or two to mark this story as complete. However, I truly want to end things here without an epilogue. Christian has rode off into the sunset with his wife and soon-to-be four children. There's no better way to write a happy ending!_**

 ** _Thanks everyone for sticking with me. I told you that I was taking you all somewhere. ;) I hope you enjoyed the ride – the good, the bad and the ugly. Hey, we finally got our HEA!_**

 ** _Please review chapter 30. Much love! – ST2_**


End file.
